Ninjago: Nindroides para siempre Parte 1
by dimitrix
Summary: Zane y Pixal estan juntos por fin, pero ahora Cryptor ha vuelto y quiere venganza, un cientifico relacionado con el padre de Zane esta dispuesto a todo con tal de vengarse de todos sus progresos, toda una serie de sucesos haran que nada vuelva a ser lo mismo, Primera parte de toda una serie.
1. 1·Algo se ha desatado

NINJAGO:

NINDROIDES PARA SIEMPRE

PARTE 1

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 1: ALGO SE HA DESATADO

Después de que los ninjas hubiesen ganado la batalla pero Garmadon se hubiese sacrificado para mandar a Chen y a sus hombres a la otra dimensión donde se residían los muertos de los Anacondrai, no tuvieron nada mas que hacer que volver a casa, por fin habían terminado su búsqueda de recuperar a Zane, pero ahora ya no era el Zane de siempre, era Titanio Zane. En ese momento el joven nindroide recordó que su amada Pixal había perdido su cuerpo, se llevo su memoria consigo pero sintió algo de lastima porque quería tenerle cerca en vez de dentro, así que en cuanto volvieron a Ciudad Ninjago, lo primero que hicieron fue volver con Cyrus Borg para que le volviese a construir un nuevo cuerpo.

EN EL EDIFICIO DE INDUSTRIAS BORG

Ambos ninjas estaban reunidos en la sala de mando de Cyrus Borg para poder reconstruir a Pixal, estaba construyendo un nuevo cuerpo tan idéntico como el anterior, el ya lo había hecho antes, así que debía de ser fácil volverlo a hacer otra vez.

Zane se quedo con una cara de resentimiento al tener que ver como volvió todo a la normalidad, después de todo lo que le había pasado, después de su sacrificio, tenía que devolverla a ella a la normalidad también. Pero ahora que toda la batalla había terminado, ya no necesitaban tener que separarse de nuevo, ahora podían juntos de una vez.

Cyrus termino de arreglar parte del cuerpo, dejo las herramientas a un lado y luego levanto las gafas de acercamiento.

-Bueno, no esta del todo terminado, pero es algo -comento Cyrus.

-¿Cuando crees que tardara? -pregunto Zane.

-No lo se, supuestamente mas de unas tres horas -dedujo con mucha posibilidad.

-Tres horas -dijo Zane sorprendido.

-Y si, la primera vez que la invente me duro mucho mas, ahora que empezar todo de nuevo, me va a costar lo mismo también -aclaro sintiendo un lamento por eso.

Aquello provoco que Zane se quedase lamentandose también.

-No te preocupes Zane, ya veras como dentro de poco tu amiguita volverá la vida -dijo animándole Jay mientras le ponía el hombro encima.

-Lo se, igualmente se lo debo, cuando me sacrifique para destruir al Overlord una parte de ella murió conmigo también, le debo demasiado por todo lo que he hecho, no quiero que ella sufra también el mismo destino -explicó expresamente mientras no dejaba las cientas de piezas que habían para poder construir a Pixal de nuevo.

-No te preocupes Zane por eso, ya hemos pasado por muchas cosas, esto no va a ser ningún desafío mas -comento Pixal dentro de la memoria base que estaba conectada a una fuente de energía que había colocada en un extremo.

-Lo se Pixal, pero igualmente, ahora comprendo lo mal que te sentiste cuando morí, y yo tampoco voy a dejar que te pase nada, las batallas han llegado a su final, ya podemos estar todos en paz de nuevo -dijo expresandose mientras pasaba su mano por la memoria base.

-Yo también quisiera eso, pero tienes que entender que algúnas cosas no se solucionan de manera fácil, tienes que aceptar que hay un tiempo -comento ella aclarándole el asunto en si.

-Claro, debería de haberlo supuesto -comento el disgustandose.

Ambos se quedaron con la misma cara de disgusto, sentían casi lo mismo que el.

-Ahh, el al menos tiene a alguien y yo todavía no he me arreglado con mi chica -comento Jay acordándose de que todavía tenía su disputa con Nya.

-¿Todavía no has hecho las paces con Nya? -pregunto cuestionando Kai.

-Y no, desde que salimos de aquel desierto esta todo el tiempo como ignorándome, no se si es que tiene una bronca conmigo o pasa de todos los hombres que se le acercan -reprocho queriendo entender adonde quería llegar ella.

Ambos se quedaron cuestionando ese asunto.

-Pues no se, a mi me dijo que necesitaba tener un momento en calma -mencionó Cole.

-Espera, ¿hablo contigo? -pregunto Jay reaccionando espontáneamente.

-Así es -afirmo el.

-Y porque te lo dijo a ti y no a mi -cuestiono poniendose amenazante.

Refunfuño Kai al ver que todavía seguían con el mismo tema.

-Pues porque tiene miedo de lo que digas, cada vez que esta cerca de ti siente como si no estuviese discutiendo el asunto, mas bien lo estuviese reprimiendo -admitió Cole.

-Ah -esbozo Jay un sonido de sorpresa al enterarse de eso.

-Venga chicos, no nos peleemos ya, que hemos tenido suficientes peleas estos, si mi padre estuviese aquí seguro que habría aclarado todas las cosas -intervino Lloyd para frenarles a ambos antes de que comenzasen a pelearse de nuevo.

-Cierto, a el no le habría gustado que siguiéramos enfadados -mencionó Zane.

Al final ambos resoplaron amargadamente por tener que soportar todo el tema en si.

-No puede haber nada peor que todo esto -cuestiono Jay.

EN EL DESGUASADERO MUNICIPAL DE NINJAGO CITY

Cientos de trabajadores pasaban de un lado para otro trayendo todo tipo de materiales de chatarra que venían recogiendo de algúna parte de la ciudad, era el chatarrero principal, donde se recoge toda la basura metálica que se desprende por toda la ciudad.

Un grupo de compañeros estaban tomandose un descanso y charlando sobre sus propias vidas.

-...y entonces yo le digo, pero donde ha salido ese ninja -dijo uno contando un chiste.

Eso hizo reír a los demás.

-Por dios, pero que manía con eso de los ninjas -opino el trabajador obeso del grupo.

-Lo se, desde que esos ninjas han salvado el mundo como unas cien veces ya mi mujer no se los puede quitar de su cabeza, ahora lo siguiente que querrá es que me vista como uno de ellos -comento sarcásticamente, ambos compañeros volvieron a reirse a carcajadas.

-Y dime, ¿de cual se pasa hablando todo el tiempo? -pregunto el compañero pelirrojo.

-No se, le gusta el tipejo ese de negro y de blanco -confeso.

Ambos se quedaron cuestionandose esa sugerencia.

-Pues fijate conmigo, mi sobrina se pasa todo el jodido dia jugando con esos muñecos articulabres de los ninjas y del único que quiere que le compre es el que va vestido de verde -comento el compañero que tenía casi el mismo aspecto que el primero.

-¿Y porque lo quiere? -pregunto cuestionando.

-No lo se, dice que porque esta bueno -comento y entonces se puso a reír a carcajadas por eso.

Ambos acabaron riéndose pero con un tono mas descarrilado, al cabo del rato acabo viniendo el jefe que se quedo mirando con una cara de indignación severa.

-Vosotros cuatro, ¿que coño hacéis? -pregunto reprochando el jefe.

-Nada señor, solamente tomándonos un descanso señor -comento el primer compañero.

-Vuestro descanso se acabo hace como un minuto, así que moved el culo o ya podéis recoger vuestras cosas, hoy hay mas material que antes, así que apurense -reprocho severamente y luego volvió a lo que estaba.

Ambos compañeros se miraron el uno al otro al ver que ya no les quedaba ningúna otra opción, se levanto resignados y recogiendo sus gorras de plástico amarillas.

-¿Porque será tan coñazo este jefe? -pregunto cuestionando el compañero obeso.

-No lo se, a lo mejor será porque no ha tenido infancia -exclamo el primer compañero.

Aquello hizo reír a los demás de una forma absurda, luego ambos bajaron hasta volver a los cargamentos de envío.

En un extremo habían un grupo de cintas que cargaban cientos de trozos de basura que habían sido recogidas de las calles, todo tipo de trozos de chatarra pasaban de principio a fin mientras se hacía una inspección, entre toda esta chatarra, se encontraba el cuerpo de un nindroide apagado, uno de los señores del Overlord.

El grupo de compañeros pasaron a inspección y ahí empezaron a quitar todos los restos que no eran de chatarra.

-¿Alguien ha pensando algúna vez de donde ha salido toda esta chatarra? -pregunto el compañero pelirrojo.

-No se, a lo mejor debe de venir de los mismos lugares a los que van los ninjas -sugirió el primero.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto el compañero obeso.

-Bueno, cada vez que los ninjas se enfrentan a tal cosa, siempre hay algúna cosa que se rompe, te acuerdas de cuando vino el Gran Devorador -espeto lógicamente.

-Ah si, el Gran Devorador, como quisiera olvidarme de esa maldita serpiente -dijo lamentandose el compañero obeso.

-¿Y eso porque, acaso te hizo algo? -pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Si, aquel dia un montón de coches y trozos de edificios fueron derruidos, y cuando termino todo, tuvieron que recogerlo y me paso todo el jodido recogiendo sin parar, casi estaba apunto de despedirme a mi mismo, si no fuese porque cambiaron de turno -explicó detalladamente.

-Uff, pues menos mal que ya nada puede ir a peor -exclamo el primer compañero.

La cinta de unos metros mas atrás todavía continuaba avanzando sin tener en cuenta que tenía encima a un desconectado nindroide. A unos metros mas atrás, se encontraba el trabajador de esa cinta inspeccionándola. Con una hoja de apuntes, hacía el informe de la inspección.

-Veamos, tenemos cabeza de muñeco de goma, una rata de plástico, una caja de cartón, un nindroide -siguió escribiendo hasta darse cuenta de lo ultimo que escribió-. Un nindroide -alzo la vista y observo que tenía delante el cuerpo de un nindroide.

Mas arriba sobre las plataformas auxiliares, un par de hombres se encontraron sin darse cuenta provocando que ambos se empujasen.

-Cuidado -recrimino el trabajador al otro.

-Lo mismo digo -contradijo el otro.

Sin darse cuenta aquel golpe provoco que un tazer que llevaba puesto acabo cayendo y fue golpeandose entre plataforma y tubo, cayo dandose varios golpes hasta que al final cayo de punta sobre la cabeza del nindroide, al golpearle se provoco la descarga eléctrica y eso hizo revivir al nindroide, toda su cara se encendió y el ojo de mira que tenía se le ilumino.

El nindroide despertó y entonces dio un salto que hizo que todos los trozos de chatarra saliesen desperdigados. El trabajador salto hacía atrás y se tambaleo, observo sorprendido como aquel nindroide despertó. Se levanto y empezo a hacer un grito ensordecedor que llamo la atención de todo el personal.

Los compañeros se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso.

-¿Que coño ha sido eso? -pregunto el compañero obeso.

El nindroide estaba algo averiado, se podía notar todo su contorno de cables por todo el cuerpo, sobretodo le faltaba parte del craneo y se le veía todo lo de dentro de la cabeza. El nindroide salto y agarro de la camisa al trabajador, lo levanto con mucha fuerza y lo miro fijamente.

-Soy el general Cryptor, ¿donde esta mi jefe el Overlord? -pregunto el nindroide.

-El Overlord, el Overlord esta destruido, fue vencido a manos de los ninjas -corroboro tímidamente.

-Destruido, a manos de los ninjas, no, no fueron los ninjas, solo fue obra de uno, el traidor -entonces Cryptor se dio cuenta de quien fue el culpable, entonces tiro al trabajador sobre una columna que tenía delante, luego alzo la vista hacía arriba y entonces grito de una forma terrorífica-. Zane Julien!, ¿has matado al Overlord? ¿Donde estas?

Entonces todo el personal se asusto, dejo todas las tiradas por doquier, y salieron corriendo para poder salir de ahí. Los tres compañeros que estaban a unos metros mas atrás, observaron con fascinación como aquel nindroide estaba gritando.

-No me jodas, ¿de donde ha salido ese ninja? -pregunto el compañero obeso.

-No es un ninja, es un nindroide -rectifico el primer compañero.

-Voy a matarte ninja blanco, voy a destruir todo lo que aprecías para que sepas lo que se siente -acordo Cryptor y entonces oyó un sonido que venía de varias partes, se fijo que a los lados un grupo de guardias aparecieron bajando por las escaleras y estando armas con pistolas de gran calibre, todos se detuvieron y apuntaron al nindroide que se encontraba en la esquina.

-Alto ahí robot, o abriremos fuego -acordo el guardia que parecía el jefe.

Entonces Cryptor supo que la única forma de librarse de eso era matándolos a todos.

-Cuando los humanos se enteraran de que los robots son la fuerza superior -espeto y entonces lanzo una estrella shuriken hacía los guardias de arriba, le salió unas cuchillas y empezo a ir haciendo todo un giro mientras la estrella les rajaba el cuello a todos los guardias, luego la estrello volvió como un bumeráng y Cryptor se la guardo.

Todos los guardias cayeron muertos. El otro grupo de guardias se quedaron atemorizados al ver lo que hizo, los mato sin piedad, al final el que era decidió actuar sin mas demora.

-¡A por el! -ordeno y entonces todos bajaron para detenerle.

Cryptor se quedo mirando lo que tenía delante, la cinta de chatarra, miro cada uno de los objetos hasta que entonces hallo lo que quería, lo ultimo que quedaba de su espada. La cogío y la observo con lamento al ver que se le rompió, se llevo un disgusto porque un ninja no se le podía romper su arma en combate, con eso, su ira se le incremento aún mas.

-¡Disparad! -ordeno el guardia jefe y entonces todos los policías dispararon hacía el.

Cryptor se dio cuenta rápidamente y entonces dio un giro lateral hacía la columna de al lado, salto y dio otro giro mas, luego aterrizo sobre el suelo y corrió alzando su espada, se dirigió hacía los guardias y ahí empezo a atacarles mientras les rajaba a todos con su espada por la mitad, les rebano cada extremidad llenando todo el área de un brote enorme de sangre, siguió toda la fila sin parar matándolos a todos hasta que al final solamente quedo el guardia jefe. Este se detuvo y le apunto con la espada apunto de clavársela en la garganta.

-Unas ultimas palabras -indico Cryptor con honestidad.

-Que te jodan -reprocho el guardia y entonces alzo el arma para dispararle, pero en cuanto lo hizo Cryptor le rajo la mano cortándosela.

Los tres compañeros se quedaron indecisos al ver lo que le hizo. El guardia alzo la vista y observo que tenía la mano caída y sujetando aún el arma, se quedo estupefacto al ver que no tenía nada, alzo la vista hacía el frente y observo que el nindroide hizo una voltereta hacía atrás y entonces le ensarto con la espada atravesándole la garganta hasta llegar por detrás del craneo.

El cuerpo cayo y los compañeros se quedaron horrorizados al pensar que ahora ellos serían los siguientes. Miraron al frente y observaron al nindroide limpiar su espada.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto el compañero pelirrojo.

-No lo se, pero me parece que es mejor que no hagamos ningún ruido -indico el primer compañero suponiendo que aquel nindroide estaba lo bastante cabreado como para matar a cualquiera.

-Ey hijoputas, ¿que estáis haciendo? -se oyó la voz del jefe.

Ambos se giraron y observo que estaba viniendo el coñazo del jefe.

-Disculpenos señor, pero veras, hay un nindroide hay delante -indico murmuradamente.

-Me da igual, lo que este pasando, quiero que ese maldito robot se largue de aquí -reprocho indignado el jefe sin darse cuenta del asunto.

-No podemos, a matado a todos los guardias -indico el pelirrojo.

-Y a mi eso que me importa, quiero que se largue y nos deje a todos en paz. Ey tu hijo de puta, largate ahora mismo antes de que llame a la poli -reprocho el jefe yendo directamente hacía donde estaba el nindroide.

Ambos compañeros se quedaron rezagados al ver lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Cryptor alzo la vista y observo que venía otro ser humano mas con ganas de guerra.

-Acabas de limpiar mi almacén con la sangre de tus malditas víctimas, así que será mejor que limpies esta bazofia antes de que te convierta en una aspiradora.

Cryptor hizo un gemido sofocante y entonces se dirigió a toda prisa hacía aquel que no paraba de recriminarle, fue corriendo mientras envainaba su espada apunto de darle su mayor golpe.

-¿Me estas escuchando hijo de puta? -pregunto una ultima vez el jefe.

Entonces Cryptor paso delante del jefe y ahí entonces este se detuvo, los tres compañeros se quedaron extrañados porque no entendían lo que paso. Entonces el jefe empezo a escupir sangre de su boca y ahí entonces empezo a doblarse hacía atrás de forma extraña.

-Menuda mierda -dijo y entonces cayo la mitad del hombre, lo partío en ambos trozos.

Ambos se quedaron horrorizados al ver lo que hizo, lo mato partiéndolo por la mitad.

Cryptor se levanto y luego intento de esconder su espada pero entonces vio a los otros tres trabajadores que le miraban rezagados, les levanto la espada apuntándoles como de forma amenazadora. Ambos se juntaron el uno contra el otro sintiendo un miedo terrible al verle.

-Decidle a Zane Julien, el ninja blanco, que le estoy esperando -acordo con toda seriedad.

-El ninja blanco, pues ahora no es blanco ahora es el ninja de titanio -corroboro el compañero.

-Me da igual, sigue siendo la misma persona, dadle ese mensaje, no sabe lo que le espera -recrimino y entonces guardo su espada y se marcho corriendo desapareciendo de la escena.

Ambos tres se quedaron indecisos sin saber que hacer, pensaba que los iba a matar pero al final no lo hizo, miraron al fallecido jefe, al final alguien lo había matado y lo había hecho callar de una vez por todas.

-Que suerte que se haya ido el hijo de puta este -corroboro agusto el primer compañero.

-Pues no para mi, ahora tengo que cambiarme de pantalones -admitió el compañero obeso, con eso les dio una idea a ambos de que le había sucedido, se llevaron un gran descaro por eso.

EN EL DOJO DE GARMADON

Wu y Misako decidieron limpiar el dojo privado de Garmadon, ahora que se había ido, ya nadie lo iba a ocupar, pero lo primordial, era recoger sus cosas, y ahora como estaba perdido, lo comparaban demasiado como si estuviese muerto.

Wu abrió de una de sus estanterías y ahí descubrió que se encontraba un anuario de recuerdos.

-Ey Misako, mira esto -aviso Wu a Misako.

-¿Que es? -pregunto ella acercandose.

-Es el anuario de recuerdos que tenía el, lo había tenido escondido siempre ahí -entonces Wu y fue pasando pagina por pagina hasta ver todas las fotos que había, era de todos juntos mostrandose como los jóvenes aprendices que eran en aquel tiempo.

-Erais tan monos en aquel entonces -opino ella al ver lo pequeños que eran.

-Lo se, eso es lo que hace el tiempo, nos hace avanzar hasta convertirnos en alguien muy diferente -comento expresamente Wu.

-Pero siempre se puede recordar los buenos tiempos -aclaro ella.

-Exacto -estuvo de acuerdo el.

Entonces ambos se quedaron mirando con resignación hasta darse de donde se estaban metiendo ambos, esto era un tema muy complicado.

Siguieron pasando las paginas hasta ver entonces la foto en la que estaba el joven Wu ayudando a su despavorido hermano que se había enfermado cuando le mordío el Gran Devorador. Ambos se llevaron una expresión de remordimientos al ver eso.

-Aquel dia fue bastante trágico -opino ella atemorizada de recordar eso.

-Lo se, me acuerdo de eso como si fuese ayer, estuve cuidando de el todo el tiempo sin dejar de vigilarle, a pesar de que el no paraba de culparme por todo lo que le había hecho, ahí entonces supe que algo en el había cambiado -corroboro Wu teniendo todavía el remordimiento de aquel dia.

-Pero menos mal que pudimos superarlo, al final todo ese dolor se ha ido.

-Pero ahora ha venido otro tipo de dolor, el de la perdida -aclaro Wu dando a entender que se estaba refiriendo a su gran sacrificio.

Aquello hizo lamentar aún mas a Misako.

-Sabes muy bien que mientras el este desaparecido, tenemos que seguir adelante -aconsejo para que ella entendiese que no podían dejarse llevar por la perdida.

-Lo se, pero quisiera saber que aún queda algo de el en algúna parte -espeto ella y entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de que se estaban aferrando demasiado las manos el uno contra el otro.

Se separo acordándose de que aún tenía una relación con Garmadon, se alejo y entonces se dio cuenta de lo solitario que se veía el dojo.

-¿Que va a pasar con este dojo? -pregunto Misako dandose cuenta de que Garmadon era el que lo dirigía, y ahora que no estaba.

-Vamos a tener que cerrarlo, pero también podemos darle un gran uso nosotros mismos -comento Wu dando la idea de que podían dirigir ellos mismos el dojo.

-¿Me estas diciendo que quieres que dirijamos el dojo? -pregunto Misako sin creer eso.

-Así es, terminemos lo que Garmadon empezo -acepto Wu con toda decisión.

Aquello hizo que Misako le diesen ganas de llorar, no podía creerse de que a pesar de haber perdido a su marido, aún podía cuidar de una parte de el.

-Gracias Wu -agradeció Misako y entonces le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Wu se quedo estupefacto, hacía mucho tiempo que no abrazaba a Misako, ella también la quería, pero tampoco podía dejar que le quitase eso a su hermano, pero en este momento, le daba igual.

MIENTRAS AFUERA

Nya se encargaba de dirigir el Ninja Carrier, el nuevo vehículo que se había construido desde que el anterior había tenido sus fallos, al menos ese era mas grande, era como una combinación entre una furgoneta y un tanque.

Ella se había dado un descanso mientras esperaba a ambos dos para que volviesen, se había puesto a ver una telenovela mientras se ponía a comer una lata de galletas.

-Ja ja ja -río ella al oír el chiste que dijeron.

- _Vamos Melissa, dímelo de una vez por todas, a quien quieres mas, a Nathan, o a mi_ -dijo cuestionando el personaje de la telenovela.

El personaje de la actriz se puso de brazos cruzados y sin decir nada al hombre.

- _Por dios Melissa,_ _¿que te ha pasado? Antes solíamos ser tan felices_ -recrimino el actor y entonces se puso a llorar al ver que su novia no tomaba una decisión.

Aquello provoco que Nya le hiciese acordar la misma disputa que tenía acerca del tema con Jay y con Cole, al menos ellos dos habían conseguido hacer las paces, pero aún faltaba saber lo que ella tenía que decir, estaba claro que le había hecho un gran daño a Jay, el siempre la había querido, desde que le había oído decir su nombre, ya se encariñó, y eso era algo que no podía quitarle. Apago la tele y dejo las galletas a un lado, estaba claro que tenía que tomar una decisión, pero tenía que ser algo salido de su corazón.

En ese momento se oyó un sonido que venía de su teléfono móvil, lo cogío y entonces lo prendió, miro lo que decía, y observo que había una noticia que había salido ahora mismo.

-Oh dios no -dijo Nya atemorizada al ver lo que sucedió.

En ese momento el Sensei Wu volvió junto con Misako y ambos entraron en el vehículo.

-Bueno, parece que hemos tenido un gran trabajo que hacer, pero al final habrá valido la pena -opino Wu al ver todas las cosas que se había llevado.

-Garmadon estaría orgulloso de ti -estuvo de acuerdo ella.

Ambos se pusieron de frente mirando fijamente a Nya.

-Nya, ¿ocurre algo? -pregunto Wu al ver en el estado en que estaba.

Entonces ella se giro mostrando una cara que parecía como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

-¿Nya? -pregunto Misako atemorizada por la cara que ponía.

-Hay que avisar a los ninjas -dijo Nya sin mas dilación.

DE VUELTA CON EL GRUPO

Se habían pasado toda la tarde esperando a que Cyrus terminase de reconstruir a Pixal, era tal el apuro que al final se hizo casi no de noche y ambos cinco estaban mas que aburridos.

Algúnos estaban acostados sobre la pared esperando en el fondo esperando a que llegase el momento y así pudiesen irse a casa. Mientras que Zane esperaba pacientemente a que Cyrus terminase, quería ver a Pixal una vez mas, pero tal cual como era, quería perdonarla por haberle dejado con ese lamento, ahora quería hacer las cosas bien, quería salir con ella y tener una relación, lo que no pudieron antes, pero ahora todo eso iba a cambiar desde ahora.

Jay estaba acostado sobre el suelo como en posición de dormir, en ese momento se acordo de lo que dijo antes Cole, le tenía al lado y pensó en saber que mas tenía que decir.

-Oye Cole -le llamo.

-Si -contesto el.

-¿Dijo Nya alguna otra cosa mas? -pregunto queriendo saber que mas no había dicho.

-Bueno, solamente dijo que no podía soportar tener una relación con dos personas, quería mantenerse distante para que así pudiese tener su momento en calma -explicó el.

-¿Y eso que significa? -pregunto Jay sin comprenderlo.

-No se, pero a mi me parece que le va a dar igual si va a elegir o no, no quiero que esta sea una competencia -opino incoherentemente.

-Ohh -reprocho amargadamente Jay.

-Venga Jay, no tengas tanta prisa, ya veras como al final Nya lo decide -aviso Kai.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu nunca has estado enamorado de alguien y has querido saber a quien quiere -contradijo Jay.

-Hombre que al menos yo he tenido mis propios momentos, pero la única persona que me importa ahora es Skylar -comento acordándose de ella.

-¿Por cierto, que fue de ella? -pregunto Cole acordándose de que no sabían nada desde que se fue.

-Bueno, me dijo que se encargaría de dirigir el establecimiento de su padre, y que tendría su propia tour por toda Ninjago, creo que a lo mejor en menos de una semana acaba viniendo -explicó Kai.

-Bueno, pues entonces tienes suerte, eres el único que al menos no tiene que lidiar con una mujer -exclamo contradictoriamente Jay.

-Si lo supieras, ¿y que me dices de Lloyd? -sugirió.

-¿Como? -pregunto Lloyd oyendo lo que el había dicho.

-Por cierto, ¿tu algúna vez has sentido algo por una mujer? -pregunto Kai queriendo saber ahora su opinión al respecto.

-Bueno, no, siempre me he pasado todo el tiempo en el orfanato de niños malos, aunque igualmente hubo una chica en su momento que me cayo bien -explicó Lloyd acordándose.

-Así, ¿quien? -pregunto eufóricamente Kai, todos se interesaron.

-Creo que se llamaba Clarissa, era una chica bastante maja de la misma edad que tenía antes, desde el primer dia en que llego creo que sentí algo por ella, estuvimos siendo buenos amigos durante un tiempo, hasta que entonces su padre la saco del orfanato y nunca mas la volví a ver -explicó Lloyd acordándose de aquel momento, luego se disgusto al acordarse del tremendo final.

-Vaya, ¿debió de ser un gran golpe para ti no? -pregunto Jay, ambos se quedaron disgustados al oír eso, les daba algo de lastima.

-Así es, pensé que había encontrado a alguien especial -confirmo lamentandose Lloyd.

-¿Supiste al menos su apellido? ¿Como para intentar de buscarla por la web? -pregunto Cole sugiriendo como alternativa.

-La verdad es que no, no le hice caso a eso, aunque la encontrase, jamas volvería a sentirme igual que con ella, ahora soy un adulto, jamas volveré a ser un niño -dijo lamentandose al reconocer que no había posibilidades de que la volviese a ver.

-Eso es verdad -corroboro Kai.

-Igualmente, es mejor aprovechar ahora que mas tarde, porque sino acabaras perdiendo el tiempo encontrando a tu media naranja -indico incrédulamente Jay.

-Tío -detuvo Cole y luego le señalo hacía Zane.

Ambos se fijaron en el y tenía como la mirada perdida, parecía como si aquel comentario le hubiese ofendido terriblemente.

-Lo siento, no quería decirlo con mala intención -intento de disculparse Jay.

-Lo se, lo se -perdono Zane pero de una manera que no sonaba muy convincente.

Ambos se llevaron una expresión de mosqueo al pensar que le ofendieron de la peor manera.

Siguieron así unos cuantiosos minutos hasta que entonces apareció Cyrus saliendo de la habitación, ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacía el.

-¿Como ha ído doctor Cyrus? -pregunto desesperadamente Zane.

-La operación ha sido todo un éxito -afirmo Cyrus con toda sinceridad.

Aquello hizo esbozar a Zane un gran suspiro de alegría.

-¿Ha podido reconstruirla del todo? -pregunto Cole.

-Bueno, ya que como tenía que reconstruirla de nuevo, le he hecho algúnas mejoras ya que estaban -admitió Cyrus.

-¿Que mejoras? -pregunto Zane sintiendo que sonaba a algo malo.

-Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo. ¡Pixal!, ya puedes salir -ordeno Cyrus.

Ambos ninjas dirigieron la mirada hacía la puerta de la habitación de ensamblaje, oyeron unas pisadas y ahí vieron salir a la androide, pero en cuanto lo vieron, observaron algo raro pero a la vez majestuoso, apareció Pixal pero teniendo ahora un nuevo aspecto, la composición de su cuerpo estaba como mas fina, los músculos de las extremidades mas resaltadas. Siguió avanzando hasta mostrarse tal cual como era ahora, la cara seguía siendo la misma solo que los pómulos mas finos y el cabello lo tenía mas largo y era mas flexible, casi parecía pelo de verdad.

Ambos ninjas se quedaron estupefactos al ver el nuevo aspecto que tenía ella, sobretodo Zane, que se quedo mas estupefacto que nunca, ahora era mas bella que la primera vez que la vio.

-Saludad todos a la Pixal 2.0. -indico Cyrus, ahora era una nueva versión, seguía siendo la misma pero ahora con un diseño mas retocada, para que sea mas humana de lo que ya era.

Ambos cinco no sabían como tratar eso, para ellos era como estar viendo a una androide de lo mas preciosa, mientras que para Zane, era la misma solo que con un cambió mas impresionante.

-Pixal -llamo para saber si era ella.

-Hola Zane, te he echado de menos -dijo ella entusiasmada al verle.

-¿Verdaderamente eres tu? -pregunto porque no se creía que fuese ella de verdad.

-Así es, soy yo, la de siempre, la que salvaste cuando todo se desconecto, la que se sacrifico por la misión, y la que tu rescataste de las manos de Chen, gracias a ti he podido volver, para poder verte de nuevo -dijo Pixal detallando todos los sucesos para dar a entender que era ella misma.

Aquello despertó el entusiasmo de Zane, era la misma de siempre, había vuelto.

-Oh oh, aquí se viene rollo -dijo Jay dirigiendose a Cole.

-¿Como? -pregunto el sin comprender ese comentario.

Ambos empezaron a avanzar hasta dirigirse a ellos mismos, a medida que Pixal avanzaba, empezaba a tambalearse, todavía no tenía el control de su cuerpo.

-¿Te sientes bien? -pregunto Cyrus preocupándose.

-Estoy bien, necesito adaptarme a este nuevo cuerpo -dijo Pixal y siguió andando.

-Lo mismo me paso a mi cuando me reconstruí, ¿te acuerdas -mencionó Zane.

-Si me acuerdo, fue maravilloso volver a verte otra vez -comento entusiasmada y entonces empezo a avanzar cada vez mas rápido, y Zane también hizo lo mismo.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que al final ambos acabaron estando delante del uno y del otro, estaban tan indecisos porque no podían creerse que después de tanto tiempo, pudiesen volver a estar juntos de nuevo.

-Yo...

Justo cuando Zane estaba apunto de decir algo, Pixal le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

-¡Uf! -dijeron ambos sorprendidos al ver la fuerte bofetada que le dio.

-Pixal -dijo Cyrus sin creerse lo que le hizo.

-Sabes cuanto dolor me has hecho pasar, por tu culpa me dejo desconsolada pensando que habías muerto, y ahora que lo pienso no puedo creer que te lo tomes tan a pecho -reprocho Pixal mosqueada porque el se hubiese sacrificado dejándola a ella consternada.

-Es que igualmente, tampoco iba a saber después que me reconstruiría de nuevo, eso es nuevo para mi -opino expresamente Zane con relación al asunto.

-Y esto también es nuevo para mi -opino ella lo mismo con relación a la bofetada.

Al final ambos acabaron sin poder aguantar las ganas de reirse porque no podían creer lo ridiculo que sonaba eso, lo dejaron en paz y acabaron abrazandose de lo mucho que se extrañaban.

-Te he echado de menos Zane -dijo ella entristeciéndose.

-Yo también Pixal, yo también -estuvo de acuerdo con eso y se quedaron abrazados durante un rato.

Ambos no podían contenerse al ver tan hermosa escena, les daban ganas de llorar a pesar de que aquello era amor robotíco, un mal pesar le vino también a Jay.

-Como envidio a Zane -dijo Jay al reconocer que el tenía mejor relación que la suya, luego se froto los ojos con las manos porque tenía ganas de querer lo que Zane tenía.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron fijamente el uno contra el otro.

-¿Somos compatibles no? -pregunto dando la frase que siempre se decían.

-Así es Zane, siempre lo seremos -afirmo ella estando de acuerdo con su comentario.

Se quedaron mirando sin contener el entusiasmo de ver que por fin estaban juntos.

En ese momento mientras ambos estaban distraídos, a Kai le empezo a sonar el teléfono móvil, lo saco y miro quien le estaba llamando.

-Anda pero si es Nya -aviso Kai.

-En serio es Nya, pues pídele que se de prisa con su decisión porque no quiero desperdiciar toma mi vida sabiendo a quien ella quiere -reprocho avisándole Jay.

Kai prendió y entonces se puso a contestar:

-Hola Nya, no sabes que acaba de suceder -contesto Kai queriendo decirle la buena noticia.

-Kai, no es momento para contemplaciones, tenéis que reuniros todos en el desguasadero principal de Ninjago -aviso eufórica Nya.

-En el desguasadero, ¿porque? -pregunto Kai sin entender a que venía eso.

-No se como, pero, el general Cryptor sigue vivo -admitió Nya con toda seriedad.

-¡Que el general Cryptor sigue vivo! -contesto eufórico Kai.

Aquello despertó el temor a los nindroides.

-¿Cryptor esta vivo? -pregunto Zane poniendose serio.

-Espera, ¿Cryptor no era el nindroide segundo al mando del Overlord? -pregunto Lloyd queriendo verificar de que se trataba de esa misma persona.

-Así es, y de algúna forma parece que sigue vivo, Nya quiere que nos reunamos en el desguasadero principal que hay en la ciudad -corroboro Kai.

-Pues entonces vamos -ordeno Zane con toda seriedad, se marcho sin mas y en ese momento Pixal le detuvo agarrándole del brazo para frenarle.

-Zane, no puedes ir tu solo -recrimino Pixal.

-Lo se, pero ese maldito nindroide casi nos hace daño a los dos y no voy a permitir que siga vivo, así que vamos todos o me voy yo solo -indico expresamente Zane con toda rabia.

-Zane, somos un equipo, y si no trabajamos juntos, entonces es imposible que descubramos que esta sucediendo -aviso Lloyd hacíendole acordar que ambos estaban metidos en el mismo asunto.

Zane miro fijamente a Pixal y luego se dirigió a ambos, todos estaban dispuestos a seguirle con tal de revelar ese misterio.

-Vamonos -ordeno y ambos marcharon.

MAS TARDE EN EL DESGUASADERO

Una hora después, todo el desguasadero quedo clausurado y convertido en una escena del crimen, cientos de patrulleros y forenses registraban la zona en busca de pruebas e investigando el suceso. Al cabo del rato llegaron los siete queriendo averiguar que había sucedido, se bajaron de sus vehículos y ahí observaron todo el embrollo que se estaba montando.

-¿Pero que ha sucedido aquí? -se quedo preguntando Lloyd.

Ambos se fijaron que al otro lado de la zona estaban los demás, Wu, Misako y Nya estaban ya reunidos con los forenses.

-Ahí están los demás -señalo Kai.

-Vamos -ordeno Zane y marcharon corriendo hacía la escena del crimen.

Ambos fueron corriendo y se dirigieron hacía Nya que estaba hablando con un oficial, tomaba apuntes de todo lo que decía ella.

-¿Y esta segura de que era el mismo? -pregunto el oficial.

-No lo se, es lo que quiero averiguar -contesta ella.

-Nya -llamo Kai y entonces ambos se juntaron.

-Oh por dios Kai, que bien que estés aquí, no te imaginas lo que ha pasado, hay un montón de gente muerta -explicó Nya sintiéndose horrorizada por toda la situación.

-Ha matado gente -dijo Kai sin poder creerse eso.

-Eso no parece digno de Cryptor -comento Pixal.

Al oír esa voz, Nya enderezo la cabeza hacía atrás y observo lo que no podía creer.

-Pixal, ¿eres tu? -pregunto Nya sin poder creerse que la androide tuviese cuerpo de nuevo.

-Así es me han vuelto a reconstruir -afirmo ella.

-Dios mío estas estupenda, pero que te han hecho, tienes mas figura que antes -opino Nya sin poder creerse el nuevo aspecto que tenía la androide.

-Lo se, Cyrus me ha mejorado un poco, quería que fuese un poco mas que eficiente que antes -opino Pixal sin dejar de creerse en el nuevo aspecto que tenía.

-Y lo ha conseguido -exclamo Cole con ironía.

Por culpa de eso, Zane le dio un codazo en el hombro para que se callara, sabía bien lo que pensaba.

En ese momento aparecieron Wu y Misako.

-Ninjas -dijo Wu dirigiendose a ellos.

-Tío Wu, ¿que es lo que ha pasado? -pregunto Lloyd queriendo entender toda la situación.

-Al parecer uno de nuestros viejos enemigos ha despertado y no parece ser el mismo de siempre, lo que ha hecho aquí, va mas allá de lo que cualquier robot haría -comento expresamente Wu.

-Este no parece ser el mismo Cryptor de siempre -opino Misako.

-¿Que ha hecho aquí dentro? -pregunto Zane entender todo el asunto.

-Yo te contestaría a esa pregunta -en ese momento apareció un oficial saliendose del cordón policial y dirigiendose hacía ellos-. ¿Vosotros sois los ninjas verdad?

-Así es, y usted es... -cuestiono Jay.

-Soy el agente Miles Thrower, soy el que se encarga de este caso -corroboro el oficial.

-¿Que es lo que ha sucedido aquí? -pregunto de nuevo Zane.

-Eso es justo lo que quiero que veías, y creedme si os digo que esto no lo podría hacer un ser humano -indico seriamente y entonces ambos marcharon sintiendo una horrible corazonada.

Pasaron por el cordón policial y ahí avanzaron por toda la zona donde estaban amontonados los cadaveres tapados con unas lonas blancas, había un grupo de forenses que les sacaban fotos de las caras y otros les agarraban los dedos para tener muestras.

-Según lo que afirman los testigos, un extraño y dañado nindroide salto de entre el montón de basura de una de las cintas de recogida de restos de chatarra, agarro al que se encargaba de inspeccionar la cinta y le hizo unas preguntas -fue explicando Miles.

-¿Que preguntas? -pregunto Pixal.

-Eso mismo es lo que os tendrá que decir -indico y entonces se dirigieron a un extremo donde estaba aparcada una ambulancia y ahí unos paramédicos estaban atendiendo al trabajador que se encargaba de la inspección.

-Disculpenos señor Mann, ¿podría decirnos que fue lo que ocurrió? -pregunto Miles.

El testigo alzo la cabeza y entonces empezo a decir:

-Estaba inspeccionando la cinta, cuando de pronto descubrí que había un nindroide escondido entre el montón, alce la mirada y ahí entonces el nindroide se despierto, salto y luego me agarro por el cuello, me dijo que era Cryptor y que estaba buscando a un tal Zane Julien -explicó detalladamente todo el asunto en cuestión.

Aquello despertó el temor a Zane, lo estaba buscando.

-También me dijo que le haría pagar por destruir al Overlord -añadió.

-¿El mismo Overlord que casi destruyo la ciudad el año pasado? -quería verificar ese hecho.

-Creo que si -afirmo y entonces Miles se dirigió hacía ellos con una mirada seria.

-¿Algúna idea de que es lo que pretendía decir con todo eso? -pregunto queriendo saber que quería decir con todas esas suplicas.

-Pretende vengar la muerte del Overlord -admitió Pixal.

-¿Como? -pregunto Zane queriendo entender ese comentario.

-Para Cryptor el Overlord era como un padre, el lo creo y cuando tu le destruiste, es como si hubieses matado a su padre, quiere vengarse -aclaro Pixal dando a entender adonde quería llegar a parar, y era bastante lógico el asunto.

Aquello hizo sentir pánico a Zane, estaba claro que le guardaba rencor por eso.

-Y ahora el hijo se la tiene jurada -exclamo irónicamente Jay.

-Y no es solo eso, venid conmigo -indico y entonces ambos marcharon hacía otro extremo del área donde ahí estaban otros tres trabajadores sentados sobre el suelo.

Se dirigieron a los tres trabajadores y ahí el oficial Thrower les dijo:

-Señores, ¿podrían decirme que fue lo que vieron? -pregunto Miles.

-Estábamos haciendo nuestra inspección cuando de pronto vimos a un nindroide saltar de entre los escombros, agarro al inspeccionador y luego vinieron los guardias -explicó atemorizado el trabajador obeso.

-Luego entonces agarro algo que parecía una estrella ninja y la lanzo contra los guardias que estaban en la cornisa de arriba, los degolló a todos -añadió el trabajador pelirrojo.

-Y después de eso agarro algo que parecía la mitad de una espada y mato degollando por la mitad a todos los guardias que quedaban, a uno le partío la mano y le atravesó la cara con la cuchilla -añadió el otro trabajador que parecía el líder de ese grupo.

Ambos ninjas se quedaron estupefactos porque no podían creer que Cryptor hubiese hecho todo eso, no parecía digno de un robot, era como mas de un animal salvaje sin remordimientos de nada.

-Y lo peor de todo es que vino el jefe O'Sullivan y nos recrimino por no hacer, se enfrento al robot y este le partío por la mitad -añadió el compañero obeso.

-Menos mal que ese cabron esta muerto -comento el pelirrojo.

Carraspeo Miles al oír ese comentario tan incoherente.

-¿No nos va a detener por eso verdad? -pregunto el primer trabajador creyendo que le iban a detener por haber dado esa opinión.

-No claro que no, haced lo que queráis, no puede deteneros por sentiros satisfechos -recrimino Miles.

Ambos suspiraron al ver que se habían salvado de montarse un embrollo.

-También dijo que estaba esperando a un tal Zane Julien -añadió el primer compañero y entonces alzo la vista para ver el miembro ninja que era un robot-. ¿Tu eres Zane Julien verdad?

Al oír eso, Zane tuvo claro que todo esto era obra de Cryptor que le estaba buscando, se giro y entonces se dispuso a marcharse sin tener ningúna razón.

-Zane, ¿adonde vas? -pregunto Lloyd.

-A buscar a Cryptor -admitió Zane con todo el descaro.

-Oh por dios -dijo quejándose Cole al ver lo testarudo que se ponía cuando se trataba de atrapar a un archienemigo que le tenía bronca.

-Yo iré a por el, vosotros seguid aquí -propuso Pixal y entonces se marcho a seguirle.

Ahora ambos ninjas siguieron tratando con el asunto.

-¿Hay algúna idea de porque despertó? -pregunto Nya queriendo saber cual fue la razón de porque se despertó de estar tanto tiempo desconectado.

-Bueno, encontramos esto en la escena del crimen -entonces Miles levanto una bolsa donde estaba metido un tazer-. Creemos que por accidente esto cayo encima y con la descarga lo reanimo al mas estilo Frankenstein.

-Oh dios mío, ahora tenemos a un loco asesino suelto por las calles -opino lamentandose Jay.

-¿Alguien vio por donde se fue? -pregunto Misako.

-Según las cámaras de seguridad al parecer se fue corriendo todo por ahí, y desapareció -señalo Miles que se fue todo recto por la esquina y luego desapareció por el callejón del fondo-. Los demás lo han investigando y no encontraron nada, creemos que puede haberse escondido en las alcantarillas.

-¿Para que querrá un nindroide esconderse en las alcantarillas? -se quedo cuestionando Lloyd.

-Me temo que esa es nuestra mayor pregunta -aclaro expresamente Wu.

Todos se quedaron sospechando ese asunto con mucha determinación, algo se tramaba.

Mientras los demás se quedaban pensando, Zane estaba abandonando la escena del crimen mientras Pixal le seguía para poder detenerle.

-Zane, detente por favor, ¿que vas a conseguir deteniéndolo tu solo? -pregunto razonando Pixal queriendo saber que se proponía.

-Cryptor me esta buscando, me quiere a mi por lo que le hice al Overlord, no se detendrá ante nada para conseguir lo que quiere, a mi, esos hombres de ahí ya han pagado las consecuencias y no quiero que nadie mas muera, quiero que toda esta lucha y no acabara hasta que ya acabado lo suficiente con Cryptor para que no se reconstruya de ningúna forma, esto empezo conmigo, y yo lo terminare -explicó recriminando Zane dando la razón por la cual tenía que coger a Cryptor antes de que hiciese daño a alguien mas.

-No Zane -entonces Pixal agarro las manos de Zane y se las junto con las suyas-. Ambos empezamos esto, yo te escaneé y le di la informacíon al Overlord, ambos hemos dado lugar para crear este monstruo, ambos podemos detenerle, pero no podemos hacerlo solos, somos compatibles, y eso debe de significar algo.

-Lo se Pixal, se lo que significa, pero no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que alguien va a venir a por mi, no puedo dejar de pensar en el daño que hará, ahora es un monstruo sediento de matar, y eso lo hace mas peligroso todavía, no puedo correr el riesgo -razono sinceramente Zane.

-Al menos no me dejes sola en este momento, tengamos un momento en paz, he vuelto y tu también has vuelto, quiero que ambos tengamos nuestro momento juntos, dame al menos un dia para que tengamos una cita de verdad -recrimino Pixal queriendo tener un momento con el.

En ese momento Zane reaccionó de una forma inesperada.

-¿Me estas invitando a una cita? -pregunto queriendo verificar esa petición.

-Así es Zane, quiero estar contigo por una vez y que no sea luchando -aclaro Pixal.

Al oír eso, Zane no pudo evitar saber que no podía rechazarla, ahora que la tenía a ella delante, no podía perder esa oportunidad.

-Ay Pixal, lo que me haces hacer por amor -acepto Zane a regañadientes.

Rio Pixal y entonces le abrazo encantada al ver que acepto salir con ella, le dio un fuerte abrazo para celebrar que por fin iban a tener su momento.

En ese momento Zane pensó en darle algo a Pixal, algo que fuese digno de ella, se le ocurrió algo.

-Espera un momento aquí, tengo que hacer una cosa -aviso Zane marchándose.

-¿Vas a seguirle? -pregunto Pixal pensando que era el mismo asunto.

-No, solamente voy a comprar una cosa -aclaro y entonces se marcho corriendo y dirigiendose a la vereda de la calle.

Pixal se quedo ahí sin saber que hacer, pero estaba claro que por fin tendría su momento con Zane, lo quería desde el dia en que se conocieron, y ahora iban a poder disfrutarlo.

Mientras, los demás seguían tratando el asunto para saber con que tratar ahora que Cryptor estaba desaparecido y no tenían ningúna pista.

Kai y los demás se quedaron mirando los cadaveres sin poder creerse que eso lo hubiese hecho aquel nindroide, tan desesperada estaba que los mato a todos sin piedad.

-¿Que clase de robot puede hacer eso? -se quedo preguntando Kai.

-No lo se, pero esta claro que ese tal Cryptor estaba lo bastante cabreado como para vengarse de Zane, hemos pasado por tanto y ni siquiera la lucha ha terminado, solo a empeorado -opino coherentemente Nya al ver todo el grupo de cadaveres amontonados.

En ese momento Jay que al ver que Nya estaba ahí, decidió tratar el asunto que tanta manía tenía.

-Disculpa Nya -llamo el.

-Si Jay, ¿que quieres? -pregunto ella.

-Veras Nya, se que has estado mucho tiempo ignorándome, pero quisiera ahora saber que es lo que quieres, ¿a quien has elegido? A mi, o a Cole -explicó razonando Jay, quería saber a quien elegiría.

En ese momento Nya se llevo una expresión de resentimiento, no sabía como tratar eso ahora, no estaban en la mejor situación para tratar con ese tema.

-Mira Jay, se que estas desesperado por saber a quien quiero elegir, pero no quiero utilizar esto como una competencia, no puedo soportar que os estéis peleando por mi, eso me hace sentí como un objeto, y no quiero sentirme así. Así que creo que lo mejor es que retomemos las distancias -explicó razonadamente Nya para que entendiese que no podía pasar por esto porque hacía parecer que todo era una competencia para ganarse el afecto de los dos.

-¿Estas rompiendo conmigo? -pregunto Jay sintiéndose afectado.

-No, que nos tomemos un descanso en nuestra relación -aclaro.

Entonces Jay bajo la cabeza poniendo una expresión de lamento al oír eso.

-Entiendo -acepto Jay a pesar de que no quería eso.

Nya se sintió tan bien con la misma lastima, no quería hacerle daño pero tampoco podía decirle que no aceptaba nada, era eso o pedirle que la olvidase.

-Pero al menos podemos...

-No Jay. Entiendolo, ella ha tomado su decisión -intervino Kai para que no se le ocurriese decir ningúna tontería.

-De acuerdo, creo que es mejor que me vaya -acepto Jay disgustado y entonces se marcho volviendo con el grupo.

Ambos asintieron sintiéndose apenados por el dolor que tenía Jay.

-¿Crees que he hecho bien? -pregunto Nya dirigiendose a su hermano para saber si había hecho lo correcto.

-Era lo mejor, no podíamos dejar con ese dolor encima después de tanto tiempo -opino Kai estando de acuerdo en que era mejor eso que nada-. Déjalo un momento a solas, lo necesitara.

Mientras, Lloyd se quedo mirando los cadaveres, levanto uno y observo que estaba partido por la mitad, se quedo indeciso al ver toda esa violencia. Entonces al ver esos cortes tuvo una corazonada, se dirigió hacía el oficial Thrower y ahí entonces le explicó.

-Disculpe señor Thrower, ¿pero antes los testigos habían dicho que Cryptor había matado a los guardias con un trozo de espada, ¿como sabían de que se trataba de una espada? -pregunto Lloyd queriendo entender ese hecho.

-Existe algúna otra arma capaz de cortar los huesos de una forma tan perfecta -cuestiono Miles.

Con eso tenía bastante claro de que técnicamente era una espada.

-¿Que es lo que esta pensando señor Garmadon? -pregunto suponiendo que estaba teniendo una corazonada con respecto al caso.

-¿De donde saco la espada? -pregunto.

-Al parecer del mismo montón de donde estaba escondido -admitió Miles-. ¿Ocurre algo con eso?

-Si es verdad que Cryptor apareció dañado y fue recogido por un camión de basura, como era posible que hubiesen recogido también la espada -cuestiono lógicamente ese hecho.

Carraspeo pensativo Miles, tenía bastante razón en eso.

En ese momento aparecieron los demás ninjas viendo que estaba hablando con el oficial Thrower.

-¿Ocurre algo hijo? -pregunto Misako.

-Por algúna extraña razón recogieron una espada y es el arma que utilizo Cryptor para matar a todos esos guardias -comento.

-¿Y eso es algo malo? -pregunto cuestionando Cole.

-Y si -reafirmo Miles-. Si es verdad que se recogió un arma de ese tipo junto con el cuerpo de un nindroide desconectado, eso se habría convertido en una prueba y un grupo de especialistas de alto nivel lo habrían recogido.

Ambos se quedaron cuestionando ese hecho, tenía su lógica.

-Pero esto no es lo mas raro de todo, lo que no cuadra, es como Cryptor acabo ahí después de haber pasado ya un año de esa batalla, como los del departamento de amenazas no lo recogieron de la misma forma que hicieron el resto -comento Lloyd dando todas las cuestiones que daban lugar a que había algo que se salía del asunto.

Ahora ambos estaban mas que intrigados que nunca.

En ese momento apareció Pixal teniendo una mirada de resentimiento.

-Hola chicos, ¿me he perdido algo? -pregunto ella presentandose.

-¿Adonde ha ido el nindroide? No se habrá ido a buscar a ese nindroide asesino verdad -cuestiono preguntando el oficial Thrower.

-No, he podido razonar con el, hemos llegado a un acuerdo, dentro de poco vuelve, me dije que quería comprar algo para mi -aclaro Pixal.

Entonces ambos se quedaron pensando de forma obvia que estaba pensando Zane.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto Pixal sin entender las extrañas caras de sospecha que tenían.

Sin decir nada, se quedaron riendo suponiendo que Zane se había ido a comprar algo romántico para ella, ella era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de eso.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON ZANE

Zane cruzo la esquina y luego se dirigió hacía la tienda de antigüedades que había en frente, abrió la puerta oyéndose el sonido de unas campanas que habían colgando para avisar de que entraba un cliente.

-Desea algo joven -se presento el dependiente.

-Bueno, estoy buscando una caja de música, ¿no tendrá algúna verdad? -comento Zane.

-Ah, usted si que le gusta lo que es bueno, vayamos a ver -entonces el dependiente agacho la cabeza y se puso a buscar debajo del mostrador.

Zane asomo la cabeza para ver que estaba haciendo y entonces se levanto.

-Veamos, le gusta una de estas -mostró el dependiente una enorme caja de madera donde estaban metidas unas cajas de música antigua.

-Solo tenga una en especial -exclamo Zane y entonces se puso a mirarlas todas con mucha determinación, estaba buscando una que conocía bien, algo que haría que Pixal se acordase de el al oírla, miro los tubos uno por uno.

Activo los escáneres en los ojos y entonces fue analizando cada uno de los tubos hasta que entonces pudo detectar la que estaba buscando.

-Esta es -señalo Zane.

-¿En serio? -pregunto el dependiente.

-Así es, lo se muy bien -opino el.

-De acuerdo -entonces el dependiente agarro la caja de música.

-Podría envolvérmelo como regalo -pidió.

-Eso también puedo hacerlo -acepto encantado el dependiente y entonces un trozo de lamina de aluminio y empezo a envolver la caja de música metida en una caja de cartón roja.

-¿Cuanto es? -pregunto por el precio.

-Unos 3,50 dólares -afirmo el dependiente.

Entonces Zane se puso a pagar pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía dinero, apenas había revivido y no tenía nada encima excepto sus armas.

-Disculpe, pero no quisiera ser maleducado ni nada de eso, pero... no tengo nada enci...

-No se preocupe, se lo puede hacer gratis, no hay problema -se dispuso a regalársela sin mas.

-¿En serio? -pregunto Zane sorprendido-. Es que no quiere que piense mal.

-No hay ningún problema, con tal de ver a un autentico heroe como usted, fue muy honorable cuando se sacrifico para salvar esta ciudad, todos vimos su funeral -aclaro el dependiente dando a entender que se lo estaba ofreciendo como obsequio de gratitud.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto Zane sorprendido por eso.

-Así es, es increíble que haya vuelto a la vida, todos nos preocupamos por ti Zane Julien -dijo agradecido el dependiente, estaba agradecido por lo que hizo.

Sonrío entusiasmado Zane y entonces se marcho agradeciéndole por el regalo.

Después de eso se marcho de la tienda, se escondió el regalo dentro de su traje y luego volvió a la escena del crimen donde ahí estaban todos reunidos de nuevo.

-¿Como os va chicos? -pregunto Zane con tono entusiasmado.

-Por dios Zane, creía que ya te habíamos perdido de nuevo, ¿donde estabas? -pregunto recriminando de nuevo.

-Haciendo un pequeño recado -confeso el de forma disimulada.

-Me da mi que se te ha ido el malhumor -opino Cole al ver la cara de entusiasmado que tenía.

-Oh así es, así es -afirmo Zane y luego sonrío entusiasmado por lo que iba a hacer.

Ambos le habían explicado a Pixal la conclusión que tenía sobre el caso y con eso se hicieron una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, entonces Pixal se quedo pensando en algúna respuesta.

-No tengo mucha idea de lo que puede haber ocurrido, pero lo que me queda duda es que alguien dejo tirado a Cryptor para que lo recogieran -supuso Pixal.

-¿Quien podría haber dejado tirado el cuerpo de un nindroide desconectado? -pregunto Miles.

-No lo se -dijo Pixal sin tener mucha idea, entonces se le ocurría una idea-. ¿Hay algúna forma de saber cual fue el camión de la basura que lo recogió, a lo mejor así podemos saber donde en que lugar lo recogieron.

-Eso puedo hacerlo, seguramente dentro del edificio tengan un registro de todos sus conductores y cual es la ruta que toman -indico Miles y entonces ambos marcharon directamente dentro del desguasadero.

Zane los estaba siguiendo cuando entonces Pixal se le puso delante.

-Oye Zane, ¿adonde has ido? ¿Que era eso que te fuiste a comprar? -pregunto Pixal queriendo saber que era ahora lo que se estaba planeando.

-No te preocupes, eso es solamente algo que te mostrare en nuestra cita -indico Zane y entonces agarro a Pixal del hombro y ambos fueron directamente al edificio.

EN ALGÚNA PARTE DE LAS ALCANTARILLAS

Un despavorido Cryptor deambulaba por un oscuro túnel de las alcantarillas, estaba siguiendo una ruta que no tenía ni idea, todas sus partes se estaban cayendo y estaba perdiendo potencia, la energía que había recibido era muy poca, necesitaba mas electricidad.

Se esforzaba por caminar pero no sabía por donde iba, estaba perdiendo la visualización de su ojo binocular, lo único que veía eran interferencias.

Al ver que estaba solo y no tenía adonde ir, decidió utilizar su comunicador para llamar a quien sea para que le encontrase.

-A todo aquel que me escuche, soy el comandante Cryptor, el segundo al mando del poderoso amo oscuro Overlord, estoy perdido en algúna parte, no tengo ni idea de donde estoy o adonde voy, pero quien haya escuchando esto, quiero que sepan de que aún sigo vivo, y que necesito ayuda -termino de dictar y siguió todo el camino.

Avanzo varios metros hasta que al final se acabo chocando con algo delante, se llevo un buen golpe en la cara, alzo la vista y observo que había una reja impidiendo el paso.

Cryptor se dio cuenta de que ese era el final del camino, ya no tenía salida, podía darla vuelta e ir por otro lado, o podría romper la reja, pero no tenía potencia para poder volar, pero si tenía algo de fuerza para doblar algúnos barrotes y poder pasar por delante.

Agarro un par de barrotes e intento con todas sus fuerzas de doblarla, sus brazos estaban tan rotos que al mas mínimo tirón se le doblaban y acababan rompiendose. Con todas sus fuerzas intento de doblarla pero al final acabaron partiéndosele las manos, cayo tambaleandose hacía atrás dolorido por haber perdido las manos que quedaron todavía colgando de los barrotes.

Se levanto y observo con lamento al ver que se le rompieron las manos, estaba peor que antes, pronto no quedaría nada de el. Se sentó sobre los barrotes pensando en que estaba acabado, había revivido para nada, su gente había muerto, el era el único que quedaba, supuso que pronto el sería el siguiente ya que no quedaría nada de el, técnicamente estaba muerto, siempre lo estuvo.

-¿Donde te has ido Overlord? -pregunto suplicando Cryptor.

Luego suspiro resentido y se quedo ahí tirado para poder morir deplorablemente.

Un enorme silenció en todo el conducto hasta que entonces un par de hombres sin apenas algo de aparecíencia aparecieron dirigiendose armados hacía el moribundo nindroide.

Cryptor casi estaba apunto de apagarsele la potencia cuando entonces observo por el ojo de mira que tenía a dos extrañas personas delante suyo sin saber como eran.

-¿Quienes sois? -pregunto alzando la mano pensando que a lo mejor era ayuda.

-Los que te han sacado de un aprieto -exclamo el de la derecha y entonces ambos agarraron al nindroide y se lo llevaron arrastrando.

Gemía doloridamente Cryptor y entonces todo se apago, todo se volvió negro.

DE VUELTA EN EL DESGUASADERO

Todo el grupo marcho directamente hacía donde estaba la sala de vigilancia del almacén, el jefe del departamento de cámaras Culligan los acompaño a los dos para saber lo que estaban buscando.

-Pues la verdad, no que es lo que habrá pasado para que ese robot se haya puesto así y los haya matado a todos -se quedo cuestionando el señor Culligan.

-Pues es que esta cabreado con todo el mundo, eso es lo que le pasa -exclamo Zane.

-Ah -espeto irónicamente Culligan.

Entonces se sentó sobre la silla y se dirigió a la mesa de mando, tenía delante a un montón de pantallas que daban lugar a lo que estaban proyectando las cámaras.

-¿De donde viene la cinta? -pregunto Miles refiriéndose a la cinta de donde estaba enterrado el cuerpo de Cryptor por el cual llego al almacén.

-Esa cinta era la numero 18, así que tendría que venir de su respectivo camión -indico.

-¿Hay algúna cámara que haya registrado el momento en que trajo el cargamento? -pregunto Lloyd.

-Claro que si -entonces Culligan se puso a teclear todos los botones hasta llegar a la cámara y la hora registrada a la que vino el respectivo camión.

La pantalla del lado inferior izquierdo segundo mostraba como un camión de basura estaba aparcando delante del sistema de carga, un hombre le guiaba y entonces se abrió el compartimento y toda la carga de chatarra empezo a caer sobre la cinta.

Ambos ninjas miraban fijamente la pantalla para ver si había algo sospechoso.

El camión termino de cargar y no cayo nada mas, eso fue todo.

-No se lo que estáis buscando pero ese camión entrego todo lo que había recogido -espeto Culligan al ver que no había raro que hubiese tirado el camión.

-¿Podría devolverlo al principio? -pregunto Zane queriendo verlo todo de nuevo.

-Claro -acepto y entonces rebobino lentamente hasta el momento en que el camión tiro toda la carga de chatarra que había recogido, lo paso una y otra vez para que los ninjas intentasen de ver lo mas sospechoso posible.

Miraban fijamente la grabación pero no veían nada, en cambió Zane veía exactamente todos los restos y los identificaba según su forma, en ese momento detecto lo que estaba buscando.

-Ahí esta -señalo eufórico al descubrirlo.

La grabación paso y no se veía nada.

-Yo no veo nada -indico Culligan sin ver nada sospechoso.

-¿Seguro que has visto algo? -pregunto cuestionando Pixal.

-Así es, lo he visto bien -afirmo seriamente y entonces tuvo otra idea-. ¿Puede ponerse en cámara lenta?, toma a toma.

-También se puede hacer -entonces Culligan fue pasando el video según todas las tomas, paso lentamente viéndose como el camión descargaba de nuevo la carga de basura, se mostraba lentamente todo el proceso hasta que entonces Zane lo hallo.

-Alto -aviso y entonces Culligan lo detuvo-. Acerquelo ahí.

Entonces Culligan amplío la imagen según donde estaba señalando el nindroide, la agrando lo suficiente como para poder verse una silueta negra con aspecto de persona que caía entre la carga de chatarra, ese era Cryptor.

-¡Ah! -gritaron eufóricos todos a la vez al darse cuenta.

-Ese es Cryptor -indico Zane con toda seriedad.

-Dios mío, no tenía ni idea -exclamo sorprendido Culligan al ver eso.

-Buen visto nindroide -espeto agradecido Miles al ver como se dio cuenta.

-Lo se, eso demuestra que el cuerpo desconectado de Cryptor estaba ahí metido, de algúna forma lo recogieron, pero donde vino -ahora ambos se quedaron con otra cuestión.

-¿Por donde pasa ese camión? -pregunto Miles teniendo otra sugerencia.

-Ese camión tiene toda una ruta desde la Avenida Ming hasta los Suburbios, ahí seguramente es el lugar mas ideal como para que se deshagan de un robot -explicó Culligan.

-Pero no tenemos forma de saber por donde lo recogieron -indico obviamente Nya.

-Un momento, ¿a que hora paso el camión por todo ese tramo? -pregunto de nuevo Miles.

-Supuestamente debería haber recogido esa carga a la una del mediodía -espeto Culligan-. A esa hora debería haber recogido la carga de basura por matinal entre como no, la Avenida Ming, y la Estación Central, que esta casi de los Suburbios.

-Tendríamos que saber si había algúna cámara que hubiese mostrado ese momento, la mayoría de esos lugares tienen cámaras de seguridad instaladas desde que los Serpetine vinieron de vuelta a la superficie -indico lógicamente Miles.

-¿Pero estamos dispuestos a irnos al otro barrio a buscar todo eso? -pregunto cuestionando Jay, no tenían mucho tiempo y encima eso les iba a costar mas de lo que habían comenzado.

-Tenga una idea, déjamelo un momento -ordeno Pixal teniendo una idea, Culligan salió y entonces Pixal se puso a teclear botones de una forma super rápida.

-¿Que te propones Pixal? -pregunto Zane queriendo entender que se proponía.

-Estoy hackeando el sistema para poder llegar a todas las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad de esas respectivas zonas, si es lo que creo, tal vez podamos saber donde lo recogieron -anunció Pixal.

-Espera, ¿lo estas hackeando? -pregunto Miles suponiendo que tenía un permiso para hacer eso.

-Si, y aunque nos detuviera por eso, nos necesita, así que no tiene ninguna obligación de arrestarme por eso -indico lógicamente Pixal sabiendo que aquello era ilegal.

Miles miro a Culligan y este le indico con la mirada lo mismo que el pensaba.

Pixal fue tecleando todo lo rápido que podía hasta que al final llego justo adonde quería.

-Ahí esta, este es el momento en que el camión recogió toda la carga que del cubo de basura que se encuentra a unos centímetros de la avenida -indico Pixal y luego señalo sobre la pantalla.

Ambos se fijaron en la pantalla y pudieron observar como un hombre que llevaba gafas, estaba recogiendo el cubo de basura, lo agarro y luego lo metió todo dentro del compartimento del camión.

-Que raro -dijo Miles.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Zane.

-No se porque, pero ese hombre me suena de haberlo visto en otra parte -indico el oficial Thrower teniendo una extraña sospecha.

-¿Lo reconoce? -pregunto Pixal.

-No lo se, pero tengo la corazonada de que lo he visto hace menos de una hora.

Ambos carraspearon pensando que había algo aquí que no cuadraba, siguieron mirando y entonces se pudo notar como de entre toda la carga cayo algo tan pesado que parecía una persona.

-Ahí, lo habéis visto -indico sorprendido Zane con tono eufórico.

-Rebobinalo -ordeno Miles y entonces Culligan lo rebobino de nuevo.

Lo puso de nuevo hacía atrás pero siguiéndolo toma a toma hasta poder verse como estaba cayendo el cuerpo desconectado de Cryptor, había estado ahí metido y no se dio cuenta el basurero.

-Dios mío -dijeron todos sorprendidos a la vez.

-Ahora esta claro como es que lo recogieron sin que hubiese ningún tipo de sospecha -indico Nya.

-Pero igualmente, ¿como es posible que ese basurero no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba tirando un cuerpo dentro del camión? -cuestiono Jay.

-Yo no creo que a ese hombre se haya dado cuenta -opino coherentemente Miles, estaba claro que aquel hombre estaba vinculado con ese suceso de algúna forma.

Culligan siguió mostrando el video hasta que entonces Miles se dio cuenta de otra cosa mas.

-Parelo ahí -ordeno eufórico.

-¿Que ha visto ahora? -pregunto de nuevo Pixal.

-Mirad ahí, maximicelo -señalo y entonces Culligan se puso a ampliar la imagen, el sospechoso basurero estaba de perfil, se amplío la imagen y se puso ver que tenía algo grande colgando de la cintura, apenas se podía ver lo que era pero se notaba a la perfección que tenía algo ya visto.

-Eso es un...

-Tazer -admitió Misako al reconocerlo.

Entonces al ver eso ambos se dieron cuenta de que posiblemente se tratase del mismo tazer que produjo el ataque y despertó a Cryptor, rápidamente Miles saco de su chaqueta el tazer en la bolsa, lo saco y casi se podía notar que coincidía, lo puso sobre la pantalla y se podía notar la forma y aquellas rayas perpendiculares que tenía en el centro, era el mismo tazer de la misma persona.

-Es el mismo hombre al que se le cayo el tazer que despertó Cryptor -indico Kai al reconocerlo.

-Así que por culpa de el se trajo a Cryptor por accidente y luego se le cayo por accidente el tazer que acabo despertando por accidente al mismiso nindroide muerto -cuestionó Jay todos los detalles al dar con la exacta conclusión.

-Yo no creo que esto haya sido un accidente -declaro Miles.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto Lloyd.

-Yo mismo le interrogue a ese hombre, era un tal Lars Corbin, le dije acerca de que había pasado, y el me respondió que le habían llamado para redactar un informe cuando entonces el nindroide despertó -declaro Miles dando a entender de que el hombre estaba mintiendo.

-Entonces ese hombre oculta algo, tenemos que interrogarle de nuevo -propuso seriamente Lloyd.

-¿Donde esta ese tío? -pregunto Cole.

-Supuestamente debería de continuar con los demás trabajadores, aún están haciendo algúnas pruebas, así que tendría que seguir estando ahí -declaro Miles.

-Bien, vayamos a buscarle y así podamos acabar con todo esto -indico seriamente Kai y entonces ambos marcharon de vuelta al exterior para buscar al señor Corbin.

-Adiós ninjas, espero que podáis detener a ese tío -se despidió el señor Culligan.

-Eso mismo quiero yo -declaro Zane y entonces todos los demás se despidieron de el.

Fueron recorriendo con bastante prisa todo el pasillo hasta que entonces Pixal se detuvo, Zane lo noto y entonces se la quedo mirando con preocupación.

-¿Pasa algo Pixal? -pregunto el.

-Bueno, es acerca del caso este -admitió ella.

Entonces Zane supuso de que ocurría algo, se le acerco preocupado y entonces dijo:

-¿Que te ocurre? ¿Que te duela de este caso? -pregunto queriendo saber que le ocurría.

-Ahora que pensaba que todo iba a ir bien, ahora resulta que uno de mis peores temores se ha hecho realidad, Cryptor es una persona diabólica, es capaz de todo por conseguir de todo con tal de demostrar que los nindroides sean los amos, y no quiero llegar a pensar lo que pueda hacerle a todos nosotros, incluido a ti -declaro ella dando a entender que estaba aterrorizada de Cryptor.

En ese momento Zane supo reconocer que Pixal le necesitaba mas que nunca.

-Pixal -agarro la cabeza de Pixal y se la subió para que le mirase a los ojos-. Entiendo tu preocupación, yo también siento algo de miedo, pero no puedo dejar que cambie lo que soy, yo ya sentí mucho miedo cuando destruí al Overlord, y créeme que he intentado de superarlo, y tu también tienes que superar el pasado, y avanzar en el futuro.

Con eso hizo Pixal le hizo tranquilizar aún mas, pero tenía sus dudas aún.

-¿Como estas tan seguro? -pregunto ella.

-Un ninja nunca se rinde, y ambos somos casi lo mismo -concluyo.

Ahora Pixal lo entendió, y con eso pudo comprender que a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvieron desde el primer dia, ahora podían hacer las cosas mejor, tan entristecida estaba que necesitaba sentir a Zane cerca, le abrazo y el hizo lo mismo, estuvieron así juntos mientras el la tranquilizaba para que no se sintiese tan mal.

-¿Todavía continua lo de esa cita? -pregunto ella creyendo que se había rechazado.

-Todavía continua, todavía continua -afirmo el y luego sonrío satisfecho.

DE VUELTA EN EL EXTERIOR

Todo el grupo volvió de vuelta adonde estaban, siguieron todo el mismo recorrido pero esta vez ahora los foresenses se habían encargado de llevarse los cadaveres, los metieron en bolsas y se los llevaron en camillas hacía los camiones que estaban aparcados hacía el otro lado.

Lloyd no pudo parar de soportar toda aquella masacre, todo un grupo de personas habían sido asesinadas de una forma violenta, eso era algo que no podía soportar, en todo el tiempo que había sido ninja, nada le había preparado para soportar eso.

Miles les guió buscando aquel sospechoso, se acerco hacía otro policía y entonces le pregunto:

-¿Sabes donde esta el señor Corbin? -le pregunto queriendo buscar al sospechoso.

-Por ahí -le señalo el policía.

-Gracias -agradeció Miles y entonces ambos siguieron todo el recorrido.

Avanzaron por todo el área hasta ver a un trabajador vestido con la ropa formal del trabajo y llevando una gorra tan enorme que casi le tapaba el contorno de la cara.

-Disculpe, ¿señor Corbin? -pregunto para confirmar.

-Si, ese soy yo -afirmo el hombre.

-Vera, he estado investigando en el almacén y he visto una grabación en la que se le muestra teniendo colgado un tazer, ¿sabe que ese mismo tazer es el que despertó al asesino? -le explicó para que entendiese lo que había descubierto acerca de el.

-Un tazer... bueno, no se que decir acerca de eso -se quedo extrañado el señor Corbin.

-Se da cuenta de que no se le esta permitido traer un arma de ese tipo a este lugar, ¿en que estaba pensando? -le interrogo para hacer que confesase lo que quería entender.

-Lo siento mucho si lo he traído, pero es que, hace unas semanas me robaron y como no tenía nada encima, necesitaba algo con lo que defenderme, no se si me entiende, pero necesito algo con lo que mantenerme protegido a toda costa -explicó tartamudeando debido a lo extrañado que estaba con todo el asunto, sin que se diesen cuenta, estaba sacando una cuchilla por detrás.

Wu se quedo determinando al sospechoso y entonces se percato de algo que estaba sacando por detrás.

-Pues de haberse protegido entonces no debería haber tomado una denuncia o...

En ese momento Corbin se levanto y justo antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Wu le detuvo golpeándole en la mano haciendo que se le cayese la cuchilla.

-No deberías de tomarte tanta paciencia si vas a hacerlo -exclamo expresamente Wu.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que estaba apunto de hacer, y encima era una cuchilla enorme, se la iba a clavar a Miles. Entonces el oficial Thrower saco su arma y le apunto a Corbin, al final resultaba que no era tan tonto como parecía al principio.

-Quieto ahí -ordeno seriamente.

Corbin se quedo gimiendo al ver que le atraparon antes de que pudiese hacer algo.

-Tu no has podido hacer esto solo, ¿para quien trabajas? -pregunto seriamente Miles.

Se quedo gimiendo entre dientes y entonces alzo la vista para mostrar una sonrisa perversa.

-Ahí cosas de las que es mejor mantenerse al margen -exclamo.

-¿Como? -no comprendió ese comentario.

-074 -dijo y entonces le salió del hombro una pequeña pistola neumática, disparo y entonces salió expulsada una bola de polvo que cubrió la vista de todos los de delante.

Entonces Corbin agarro su cuchilla y se fue corriendo, los demás se les aclaro la vista y ambos observaron como se escapaba el sospechoso.

-Se esta escapando -aviso Jay.

Corbin siguió todo derecho y luego salto bajo de la carretera, ambos se dirigieron apuradamente hacía ahí porque no pudieron pensar que hubiese sobrevivido de eso, a unos metros atrás los tres compañeros que fueron testigos de todo el asunto observaron sorprendidos como otra vez habían sido atacados por algo que parecía un robot.

-¿Pero que ha sido eso? Otro nindroide -se quedo cuestionando el compañero obeso.

-A mi me da que eso no era un nindroide -opino contradictoriamente el primer compañero.

-Hoy no tenemos un buen dia -opino el compañero pelirrojo.

Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza al ver la ironía de todo el asunto.

Siguieron al sospechoso hasta bajo de la carretera y ahí observaron como Corbin salto desde diez metros de altura sin romperse nada, aterrizo de una manera muy ficticia y toda la gente de alrededor se quedo sorprendida al verle aterrizar ahí.

-¿Pero que es ese tío? -pregunto Jay sin entender que clase de hombre era ese tío.

Luego Corbin empezo a salir corriendo todo derecho por la autopista, se puso delante de un joven que estaba apunto de montarse en su motocicleta, le empujo y le quito las llaves tan rápidamente que ni se pudo ver como se las quito, luego se puso encima de la moto y empezo a salir corriendo por toda la autopista.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno Kai y entonces ambos empezaron a perseguir al sospechoso.

Utilizaron el giro de la creación para poder invocar a sus vehículos elementales, Kai hizo crear su automóvil de fuego, Jay hizo invocar su motocicleta de rayos, Cole invoco su armadura robotica, Lloyd invoco a su dragón elemental y por ultimo Zane invoco a su helicóptero.

-Intenta de salir ileso de esta -aviso Pixal teniendo preocupación por lo que le fuese a hacer.

-Hay algún momento en el que no haya salido ileso -exclamo irónicamente Zane.

Ambos se quedaron sonriendo al ver lo absurdo que sonaba, luego entonces se acerco Miles.

-Yo también voy -quiso montarse el oficial Thrower.

-De acuerdo -acepto Zane y entonces se sentó el oficial sobre el asiento trasero del vehículo, elevo el helicóptero y se pusieron a seguir a los demás.

El sospechoso siguió corriendo por todo el distrito y entonces se fijo por el retrovisor que le estaban siguiendo, tenía atrás a los ninjas persiguiéndole a la misma velocidad. Aumento y entonces se puso a correr mas rápido que antes.

-Esa intentando de despistarnos -aviso Kai.

-Intentare de cortarle el paso -aviso Lloyd y entonces se puso delante del motociclista.

Corbin se dio cuenta y entonces activo un mecanismo de su traje que le permitía sacar una pistola, giro de frente y empezo a disparar al dragón, disparo varias balas y Lloyd se puso a esquivarlas.

Disparo una ultima bala y esta tenía un punto de mira de un color azul reluciente, salió expulsada e impacto contra la cabeza del dragón, el dragón elemental se desvaneció y Lloyd empezo a caer. El motociclista río y luego aumento su velocidad.

Jay se dio cuenta de que Lloyd estaba apunto de caer, aumento la velocidad de su motocicleta y con la ayuda de sus rayos salió volando, Lloyd cayo justo encima del asiento trasero de la moto de Jay.

-¿Estas bien Lloyd? -pregunto Jay.

-Si, síguele -ordeno Lloyd y entonces Jay encendió de vuelta la marcha a su motocicleta elemental.

Siguieron persiguiéndole y este se estaba dirigiendo hacía el túnel principal de la ciudad.

-Se esta dirigiendo hacía el túnel -aviso Zane al ver adonde se dirigía.

-Si se mete dentro del túnel le perderemos la vista -añadió Miles.

-No si yo puedo seguirle la pista -aviso Cole y entonces empezo a saltar con su armadura.

-¿Adonde va el señor Bucket? -pregunto extrañado Miles.

-A hacer lo que mejor se le da hacer -exclamo Zane.

El motociclista entro directamente en el túnel y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que le perseguía el ninja negro con su armadura robotica, refunfuño al ver que no se les podía quitar de encima, aumento la velocidad de la moto intentando de despistarlo entre la multitud, Cole entro y empezo a dar saltos por todo el recorrido pero procurandose de que no pisase a ningún peatón.

En uno de los coches, había un niño como de unos tres años que estaba jugando con unos muñecos de los ninjas, uno era el coche de Kai y el otro era la armadura de Cole, jugaba chocándolos entre si hasta que entonces oyó algo que tenía delante, miro por la ventana y observo que tenía delante al mismiso ninja negro con su armadura, se quedo asombrado al verle.

Cole le miro al niño y este le guió y le levanto el pulgar como saludándole.

El niño le devolvió el saludo, luego Cole marcho desapareciendo al fondo. El niño se quedo tan sorprendido que al mirar sus juguetes se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

Siguió corriendo el motociclista hasta que entonces se percato de que el ninja negro le venía siguiendo de nuevo, le estaba adelantando de nuevo. Refunfuño y miro hacía adelante, observo que al otro lado venían un montón de coches en la dirección contraria, tuvo una idea, avanzo rápidamente y a la curva que tenía delante se giro y se metió en la otra ruta del túnel, en cuanto se metió todos los coches empezaron a doblarse tapando el paso de los demás.

Cole se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba pero sabía bien que eso no lo frenaría, se metió en la rotonda y entonces empezo a saltar entre los huecos que había en la ruta.

-Perdón, que paso, que paso -aviso irónicamente mientras saltaba.

Siguió conduciendo por toda la ruta hasta que entonces observo que el ninja todavía no se detenía, no había forma de pararle los pies, se giro bruscamente y se puso de frente hacía el ninja.

Cole siguió avanzando entre la multitud cuando entonces se percato de que el sospechoso le estaba mirando, lo tenía con una mirada fija y retorcida.

-Conque quieres jugar eh -exclamo y entonces empezo a correr dirigiendose hacía el motociclista. Este saco de vuelta su pistola y le disparo utilizando su bala especial, salió volando a máxima velocidad y entonces impacto contra el robot hacíendolo desvanecer, Cole salió volando y acabo cayendo sobre el capo de un coche.

-¡Ah! -grito dolorido y entonces alzo la cabeza y observo que cayo delante de un coche que conducían dos ancianas.

Ambos se quedaron indecisos sin saber que decir.

-Disculpen señoras -perdono y entonces se bajo del coche todo dolorido, miro al frente y observo que el sospechoso ya se había ido de nuevo-. Maldita sea.

En ese momento apareció Kai en su coche elemental.

-¿Te llevo? -pregunto expresamente.

-Como no -exclamo el y entonces se monto en el asiento trasero del coche, luego Kai encendió de vuelta la marcha.

El sospechoso salió del túnel y volvió de vuelta al exterior. Zane lo miraba desde arriba.

-El sujeto ha salido y se dirige hacía la calle peatonal -aviso Zane a los otros.

-Ahí vamos -avisaron ambos ninjas desde ambos lados.

Kai y Cole salieron del túnel y continuaron el mismo recorrido que el sospechoso, entonces aparecieron Jay y Lloyd juntándose delante de ellos.

-¿Donde estabais? -pregunto Kai.

-Perdiéndonos la diversión eso seguro que no -contesto irónicamente Jay.

-Vamos, que se escapa -aviso eufóricamente Lloyd.

Siguieron al motociclista todo recto y con toda la potencia que tenían.

Corbin seguía mirando a través del retrovisor y se daba cuenta de que le era imposible quitarse de encima a los ninjas, necesitaba utilizar una técnica que pudiese despistarles, miro al frente y observo a una furgoneta que transportaba herramientas, en ese momento bajaron una rampa, al verla tuvo una idea, encendió la potencia de la motocicleta y se dirigió hacía ahí.

Desde arriba, ambos veían como de forma extraña el sospechoso se estaba dirigiendo hacía la furgoneta que estaba mas adelante.

-¿Pero que se propone hacer? -se quedo preguntando Miles.

Avanzo con toda la potencia y entonces salto derrapando sobre la rampa, salió volando como si se tratase de una exhibición de motocross, porque aquel salto resulto increíble. Ambos se quedaron indecisos al ver lo que hizo.

Empezo a aterrizar y entonces acabo cayendo sobre su propio peso pero la moto descarrilo y acabo cayendo Corbin con ella, se fue arrastrando por todo el asfalto.

-El sujeto ha caído, el sujeto ha caído -aviso Zane eufórico.

Ambos lo oyeron y supieron bien lo que tenían que hacer, avanzaron con máxima velocidad dirigiendose al lugar del siniestro.

Corbin se levanto todo dolorido, se había llevado un buen golpe, respiro profundamente y observo como los ninjas venían hacía el, con sus vehículos le rodearon impidiendo que saliese por ningún lado. Zane aterrizo su helicóptero y entonces Miles saco su arma apuntándole.

-Se acabo Corbin, no se que demonios eres, pero esta claro que por algúna razón has hecho despertar a ese nindroide, ¿quien eres en realidad? ¿Para quien trabajas en realidad? -pregunto recriminando Miles queriendo saber que se proponía en realidad.

Corbin miro de un lado a otro y observo que estaba perdido, los ninjas le tenían rodeado y no tenía forma de escapar, estaba claro que solamente le quedaba una cosa.

Se quito el traje y apareció teniendo agarrado en la cintura un extraño cinturón con una hebilla que tenía un cristal rojizo.

-¿Que hace? -se quedo preguntando Jay sin comprender lo que se proponía.

Entonces saco la hebilla del cinturón y empezo a parpadear una pequeña lucecita en el medio.

-Jamas le veréis llegar -dijo.

-¿Como? -no comprendió Miles lo que dijo Corbin, miro su cinturón y observo que empezo a soltar un pequeño sonido que sonaba como a una cuenta atrás, en ese comprendió que era lo que tenía encima-. Salid todos de en medio.

-¿Que dice? -pregunto Kai.

-Salid todos, va a estallar -aviso Miles y entonces el y Zane se escondieron detrás del helicóptero. Los demás se tiraron detrás de sus vehículos.

Entonces Corbin alzo los brazos hacía arriba sonriendo plácidamente y entonces su cinturón exploto hacíendole estallar en pedazos, la onda expansiva hizo empujar todo lo que tenía delante y cubriéndolo de un foco turquesa sofocante, se termino inmediatamente dejando un reguero de destrucción y de polvo alrededor.

Alzaron la vista al ver que termino y entonces observaron lo único que quedo de Corbin, se formo un enorme cráter en medio de donde estaba, se había destruido completamente. Salieron de ahí y se dirigieron al centro del cráter que aún expulsaba algo de polvo.

-¿Pero que ha sido eso? -se quedo preguntando Jay.

-Se ha detonado una carga que tenía puesta en ese cinturón falso, al quitar la hebilla se activa un detonador de alta potencia que le permite estallar, se ha hecho un pacto de suicidio -detallo Miles sabiéndolo todo con creces.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? -pregunto cuestionando Kai.

-No es la primera vez que me he encontrado con gente así -admitió seriamente.

MEDIA HORA MAS TARDE

Ahora como el sospechoso se había detonado, se había convertido en otra escena del crimen, todos los forenses se dirigieron al lugar del incidente y lo cerraron todo poniendo cordones policiales.

Ambos ninjas escuchaban atentamente todo lo que tenía que decir Miles sobre el asunto.

-Y me dices que ese sujeto estaba trabajando para alguien -asimilo Zane.

-Así es, durante décadas ha existido una extraña corporación terrorista que ha estado varias instalaciones de Ninjago con el fin de sacar algún provecho de los beneficios, me he pasado diez años buscando donde se ocultan, pero no se ha encontrado ningúna pista, por eso mismo se detonan a si mismos, para impedir cualquier pista relacionada con la organización -explicó todo el asunto para hacerse una idea de a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

-¿Se sabe al menos quien los dirige? -pregunto Lloyd.

-Bueno, en los últimos años que llevo como oficial he podido dar al menos con la pista de que existe un hombre que parece haber creado esa organización, es un tal Killian Zimmer, un prestigioso científico de la ingeniería al que no se sabe porque, un dia se marcho y no se volvió a ver jamas, cuando se estaba investigando su desaparición, se dieron cuenta de que tenía los planos de las invenciones que habían atacado varios recintos, con eso nos hicimos una idea de que se trataba de el -añadió.

Carraspearon ambos al saber ahora con quien se enfrentaban.

-Esperemos que ese tal Killian Zimmer este por ahí -opino Kai seriamente.

-Pues yo no estaría tan seguro -dijo contradictoriamente Miles.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto Zane.

-Hace treinta años que ese hombre desapareció, ya nadie sabe si sigue vivo o esta muerto, y aunque estuviese vivo, debería de haberse jubilado de todo este asunto, pero yo tengo la incógnita de que el sigue vivo y esta oculto en algúna parte, y espero llegar a verle en persona para saber todo el tiempo que me ha costado seguirle la pista -aclaro Miles dando a entender que había una mínima posibilidad de que Zimmer siguiese vivo en este tiempo.

Volvieron a carraspear al ver que parecía que Miles les tenía bastante manía.

-¿Le tienes bastante bronca verdad? -pregunto aclarando Kai.

-Así es, por su culpa he perdido a muchos compañeros, cientos de personas a lo largo de todo este tiempo, si consigo atraparle antes de que se acabe mi tiempo, espero irme a la tumba tranquilo sabiendo que atrape a ese hijo de puta -comento Miles desesperado por poder atraparle.

Se quedaron estupefactos con relación a todo ese asunto, pero había algo que todavía no cuadraba.

-Pero un momento, ¿como explicáis que tuviese ese blaster en el pecho, ¿pero que era? Un robot -se quedo cuestionando Jay queriendo entender ese asunto-. ¿Y como es que hacía esas piruetas con la moto y como pudo desintegrar nuestros vehículos.

-Cierto, de algúna forma nos disparo con una extraña bala que permitió deshacer nuestros vehículos elementales -declaro Cole.

-Eso si que no lo se, pero si tengo que claro que esta gente tiene un desarrollo muy avanzado -reafirmo Miles con respecto a lo que dijo Jay.

-¿Desarrollo avanzado? -pregunto cuestionando Zane.

-Una de las cosas que sabía hacer Zimmer era el implatamiento de miembros artificiales, pero en este caso les ha puesto armas capaces de vencer a cualquier, y de algúna forma esta aprendiendo a venceros a vosotros también -mencionó Miles.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al descubrir que ahora tenían que enfrentarse a algo que sabía como desactivar sus poderes, o puede que peor.

-¡Ninjas! -se escucho una voz familiar.

Miraron al frente y observaron que venía el resto del grupo.

-Pixal -fue directo Zane.

Ambos se juntaron y se abrazaron fuertemente debido a lo preocupados que estaban cada uno. Los demás se juntaron y entonces se quedaron perplejos al ver lo que paso.

-¿Que ha sucedido aquí? -pregunto Nya confundida.

-El sospechoso se detono a si mismo, todo eso que veís, es lo que queda de Lars Corbin -aclaro Miles señalándoles el enorme cráter que había al fondo.

-Dios mío -se quedo sorprendida al ver lo que quedo del hombre.

-Y eso no es lo peor, resulta que el no era el único -confeso Kai.

Ambos nindroides se separon y entonces se miraron sonriendo.

-Por dios Zane, pensaba que te iba a perder de nuevo -dijo preocupada Pixal al respecto.

-No me vas a perder de nuevo, ya he pasado por eso y no pienso que vuelva a pasar -acordo Zane seriamente declarando que no iba a pasar por lo mismo.

Pixal sonrío al ver lo honrado que era, no le tenía miedo ahora.

-¿Es verdad eso de que el sospechoso se detono? -pregunto queriendo confirmar ese hecho.

-Así es, no ha quedado nada de el, lo tenía preparado, el fue quien encendió a Cryptor, no fue ningún accidente -afirmo declarando que todo el asunto fue en serio.

En ese momento Pixal volvió a entristecerse de nuevo.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Zane notando al ver que ponía aquella cara triste de vuelta.

-Ya me parecía a mi que esto no iba a durar para siempre, debería haberlo supuesto, jamas dejaran que estemos juntos -declaro Pixal notando estar aterrorizada de todo el asunto.

-No, que va Pixal, no vamos a permitir que nadie nos separe, entiendes, nadie nos lo va a obligar, me oyes -acordo Zane queriendo que no sucediese eso.

-Lo se, pero, no me puedo quedar tranquila sabiendo que Cryptor esta ahí todavía -declaro ella.

-Lo atraparemos, siempre cogemos todos los malos, esto no va a cambiar -prometió Zane con toda dureza, estaba destinado a Cryptor con tal de que ambos fuesen felices de una vez por todas.

Pixal sonrío agradecía al ver lo decidido que era cuando se trataba de ella. Luego entonces lo abrazo al ver que estaba dispuesto con todo, asintió ruborizada por estar cerca de el, en ese momento observo que tenía algo sobresaliendo de su bolsillo trasero.

-Ey, ¿que es esto? -pregunto Pixal y se puso a agarrarlo para saber que era.

Zane reconoció lo que estaba apunto de hacer y rápidamente la aparto antes de que cogiese lo que justo quería regalarle mas tarde.

-Ah no, eso es un regalo -indico Zane expresamente.

-¿En serio? -pregunto lamentandose por eso.

-No te preocupes, te lo daré en la cita -declaro Zane sabiendo que quería cogerlo.

Sonrío Pixal al ver que ya lo tenía preparado, hasta quería regalarle algo.

-De acuerdo -acepto ella, en ese momento empezo a sonar algo que sonaba como un pitido, alzo el brazo y observo que era su pulsera que le estaba titilando-. Oh por dios.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto el.

-Es Cyrus, quiere que vuelva al edificio -declaro ella lamentandose.

-No te preocupes, vuelve con el, yo me ocupare de arreglar este asunto -pidió Zane.

-De acuerdo -acepto ella encantada y lo volvió a abrazar de nuevo, le quería demasiado que no quería separarse de el-. Intenta salir ileso esta vez -pidió y entonces le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, luego se separo dandose la vuelta para marcharse.

Se quedo ruborizado Zane por el beso que le dio, a pesar de que toda su piel era de titanio, seguía teniendo las mismas emociones que un ser humano.

-Nos vemos mañana -se despidió el.

-Espero que lo tengas todo planeado -insistió ella.

-Lo se -afirmo Zane riéndose irónicamente al ver hasta donde estaba dispuesto para poder ganarse el amor de ella, desde que la había conocido, sentía como que ya no estaba solo como antes.

Después de eso volvió con los demás donde ahí estaban todavía con el mismo tema.

-¿Que me he perdido? -pregunto sarcásticamente Zane al ver que se había perdido un montón de informacíon.

-Nada, solamente las mismas que hemos tenido hasta ahora -contesto Jay.

-Ummm, esto cada vez resulta mas preocupante -opino Zane.

-Pero todavía algo que no cuadra, que quieren de Cryptor, y como es que sobrevivió, cuando el Overlord fue destruido todos los demás nindroides fueron congelados y destruidos al instante, pero de Cryptor -concluyo Lloyd todos los detalles con respecto al asunto.

-No sabemos nada -aclaro Kai.

-Igualmente, sea lo que este tramando Zimmer con esto, va mas allá de todo lo que ha hecho anteriormente -concluyo expresamente Miles.

Todos se quedaron con esa cuestión que resultaba bastante seria. En ese momento sonó un timbre, Miles saco su teléfono móvil y se dio cuenta de quien le llamaba.

-Oh, me llaman de la central, seguramente querrán que redacte un informe de esto -declaro Miles.

-¿Nos pondremos contacto ya que estamos relacionado con el caso? -pregunto Kai.

-Así es, ambos estamos metidos hasta el cuello con esto, si en algún momento tenéis algúna información de vital importancia, llamad a este numero -le entrego Miles una tarjeta donde tenía escrito su numero de teléfono-. Esperemos que esto no empeore las cosas.

-Y me lo imagino -exclamo Zane.

-Nos vemos mas tarde ninjas -se despidió Miles yéndose en la dirección contraria de donde estaban los forenses.

-Bueno, y ahora que vamos a hacer, Cryptor esta por ahí y no sabemos cuantos de esos hombres están por toda la ciudad -cuestiono nervioso Jay con respecto al tema.

-Cierto, ahora como ha pasado ya es como si ni siquiera estuviéramos a salvo -opino Cole.

-No tengáis tanta paciencia ninjas, recordad bien que tenéis que pensar en lo que se os presente, no podéis pasaros la vida sin miedo -explicó aconsejando el Sensei Wu.

Eso hizo dar mucho de que pensar a Zane con respecto al asunto con Pixal, había pasado demasiado tiempo sintiéndose aterrorizada de pensar que no estaría con ella, ahora no podía permitir que alguien le impidiese estar con ella.

-Tiene razón, hemos pasado demasiado sintiéndose aterrorizados en lo que vendrá, tendríamos que tener nuestro propio -declaro Zane estando de acuerdo.

-¿Y porque dices eso? ¿Es que acaso estas dispuesto a hacer algúna cosa útil? -pregunto cuestionando Cole.

-Bueno, le he pedido a Pixal invitarle a una cita -confeso Zane.

Aquello dejo sorprendido a los ninjas de una forma inimaginable para ellos.

-Oh -dijeron todos alegrados al ver que lo hizo.

-Ya me parecía a mi que esto iba a seguir y mucho -dijo Jay sintiéndose envidiado por eso y empezando a llorar del sufrimiento que era tener que soportarlo.

-Enhorabuena Zane, ya me parecía que algún dia lo acabarías haciendo -dijo orgullosa Nya y lo abrazo para agradecerle que le diese eso a Pixal.

-Lo se, he estado tener nuestro momento -opino el sintiéndose agradecido.

-Ey un momento, porque no preparamos a Zane para su cita -sugirió eufórico Cole.

-Cierto, hagamos que este elegante, vámonos de compras de chicos -estuvo de acuerdo Jay y entonces ambos marcharon acompañando a Zane para prepararse.

-Oh venga chicos no os podéis tomaros tantas molestias -insistió el.

-Y queremos hacerlo, no vamos a permitir que nuestro nindroide favorito no este favorable en su primera cita -exclamo Lloyd.

Mientras los ninjas se iban riendo, Wu y Misako fueron andando por su propio camino.

-Es increíble lo que crecen algunos no -comento Wu.

-Y si, siempre nos ha pasado de que siempre queríamos conseguir el afecto de cada uno -comento Misako con relación al pasado que tenían.

Asintieron y se miraron rígidamente el uno contra el otro.

-Garmadon siempre quiso que nos protegiéramos el uno al otro, que intentáramos seguir adelante sin pensar en las consecuencias -expreso Wu.

-Es verdad, el nunca quiso la violencia, y tampoco en nosotros, quería que viviéramos en paz -comento Misako con respecto a lo que su marido había siempre querido.

-Así es, el no habría querido que tuviéramos la vida que tenemos ahora, queríamos que fuésemos con los demás.

-Esperemos que algún dia cambien las cosas, para que entonces el este presente para poder ver que estamos hechos una familia -opino sinceramente.

Carraspearon ambos dandose cuenta de que pretendían lo mismo, pero en su mente ellos mismos sabían bien que había otra cosa mas.

EN ALGÚNA LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

La pantalla se prendió mostrandose todo un foco turquesa y llenando todo el campo de números y demás datos que iban circulando alrededor.

-¿Donde estoy? -pregunto Cryptor sin entender que estaba sucediendo, intento de levantarse pero sentía como si estuviese atado, miro a ambos lados y observo que unos grilletes le tenían atadas las manos y las piernas-. ¿Que me habéis hecho?

-Todo a su tiempo General Cryptor -dijo alguien con una voz perturbadora.

-¿Quien esta ahí? ¿Eres el que me ha encerrado aquí? -pregunto con tono desesperado.

-Lamento las molestias por tener que hacerle despertar así, pero era por precaución -dijo el hombre que se le acerco delante, era un hombre mayor con el pelo gris y llevando unas gafas que le daban un aspecto de profesor bibliotecario.

-Precaución, ¿quien es usted? -pregunto Cryptor sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

-El hombre que le salvo de convertirse en chatarra -contesto y entonces pulso un botón y al instante los grilletes se abrieron, Cryptor cayo sintiéndose desequilibrado.

-¿Que me ha hecho? Porque me siento tan diferente? -se quedo cuestionando debido a que no se sentía de la misma forma, se sentía como mejorado pero extraño a la vez.

-Vera general, cuando lo encontramos usted estaba destrozado, hicimos lo mejor para poder recomponerle -confeso el hombre.

-Recomponerme -no comprendía Cryptor lo que estaba pasando.

-Creo que le será mas fácil entenderlo así -entonces le paso un espejo lo bastante grande como para que se pudiese ver de cuerpo entero.

Se miro y observo lo cambiado que estaba, tenía un nuevo ojo binocular de color azul, un aparato de metal que le cubría el hueco en el craneo y tenía las manos metalizadas, no eran las mismas.

-¿Que le ha hecho a mis manos? -pregunto queriendo entender ese hecho.

-Cuando le encontramos sus manos estaban dañadas, se le habían salido de sus extremidades, no había forma de poder implantarlas de vuelta, así que decidimos implantarles unas nuevas para que pudiese tener de vuelta el control sobre sus habilidades -explicó el hombre.

-¡Que! No no no -dijo lamentandose y entonces se miro observando que tenía unas placas metálicas a ambos lados de las piernas, donde las tenía mas dañadas-. Que le ha puesto a mis piernas.

-Sus piernas no estaban tan dañadas como las manos, así que decidimos ponerle esas placas para que no tuviese todos los circuitos al aire -añadió el hombre.

Cryptor no podía dejar de asombrarse al ver como lo mejoraron, todo en el estaba diferente, pero de lo que seguía teniendo sus dudas era aquel extraño aparato que le cubría su cabeza.

-¿Que es esta cosa en mi cabeza? -pregunto acerca de ese artilugio.

-Parte de su cerebro estaba dañado, así que tuvimos incorporare un cerebelo artificial para que volviese a tener las mismas funciones de antes, recuerdos, habilidades, todo esta ahí, nada ha cambiado -confeso dando a entender que le tuvieron que modificar parte de su craneo debido a lo dañado que estaba.

Cryptor no pudo soportarlo mas, agarro el espejo y lo tiro contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas debido a lo cabreado que estaba.

-Yo no he pedido esto, yo no quise que me modificaran, ¿quien es usted y donde estoy? -pregunto enfurruñado queriendo entender todo el asunto.

El hombre asintió seriamente y entonces dijo:

-Venga conmigo -pidió y entonces dio la vuelta.

Cryptor no entendía que pasaba pero estaba claro que aquel hombre era una de las razones por la que estaba despierto, no sabía porque, pero sentía el presentimiento de seguirle.

Salió de la sala y apareció entrando en una enorme, era como una especie de cúpula llena de varias plataformas como pisos y ahí había un montón de gente trabajando en los ordenadores que habían alrededor, algúnos estaban vestidos como físicos mientras que otros estaban todos trajeados de negro como si fuesen guardias.

-¿Que es este lugar? -pregunto Cryptor sorprendido.

-Esto es una base secreta de investigación que tengo escondida en una parte de las Cordilleras Heladas -contesto el hombre.

-Las Cordilleras Heladas, ahí es donde vivía el nindroide original -concluyo Cryptor.

-Así es, y todo eso, es porque comenzó aquí -comento.

-¿Quien es usted en realidad? -pregunto queriendo saberlo de una vez.

-Soy el doctor Killian Zimmer, un antiguo científico a quien por desgracia tuvo un fatal destino y tuvo que desaparecer del mapa para continuar con su investigación -confeso.

-¿Porque me ha traído aquí? -pregunto ahora queriendo resolver ese asunto.

-Vera señor Cryptor, durante años hemos intentado de buscar la forma de crear al ser artificial perfecto, pero por desgracia nunca lo hemos encontrado, hasta hace unos años cuando nos dimos cuenta de que existía un ser artificial autentico -concluyo Zimmer.

-Zane Julien, el nindroide original -aclaro Cryptor.

-Exacto, durante años hemos seguido la pista de Robert Julien, pero por desgracia el también desapareció, y con eso todos sus progresos, pero cuando lo hallamos, no que nada de el, alguien se lo llevo antes que nosotros -añadió.

-Y os habéis pasado todo este tiempo buscando el rastro de ese nindroide -concluyo.

-Pero tampoco pudimos encontrar su pista hasta que entonces hace unos años, el misterio se desvelo por completo delante de unos caras -entonces pulso un botón del mismo mando a distancia y se encendió una grabación en la pantalla de ordenador mas grande que había.

Se mostraba la grabación de la noticia de cuando los ninjas vencieron al gran devorador, se encontraba toda la gente reunida alrededor de ellos y cientos de reporteros se pusieron delante para hacerle una entrevista, en esa misma imagen también se mostraba que estaba Zane el ninja blanco con la mitad de su cara cortada mostrandose todo su contorno robotíco.

-Disculpe señor Zane, ¿pero como es que tiene esa parte de su rostro que parece un robot? -pregunto una de las reporteras acercandose hacía el ninja blanco.

-Bueno, la verdad es que esto es parte de mi cara -admitió Zane.

-¿Como? ¿Me esta diciendo que es un cyborg? -quiso comprender ese hecho.

-No, es mas bien un nindroide -admitió Jay poniendose en medio.

-Oh venga Jay no le metas esas ideas en la gente que ya ves como se pone -replico Zane.

Con eso Cryptor tuvo suficiente para entender adonde quería llegar con esa grabación.

-El dia del gran devorador -concluyo.

-Exactamente, el dia del gran devorador, el dia en que aquella serpiente gigante casi destruye la ciudad de Ninjago y vimos que aquel ninja tenía los circuitos al aire, supimos darnos cuenta de que se trataba de la invención perdida de Robert Julien, así que estuvimos planeando durante este tiempo como capturarle y llevarle aquí -aclaro Zimmer.

-¿Y porque no lo hicisteis en ese momento? -cuestiono obviamente Cryptor.

-Porque para entonces cuando recibimos esta grabación, nosotros no teníamos ni idea de que estaba pasando, esta grabación la recibimos al año siguiente de cuando sucedió en ese momento, así que estuvimos mucho tiempo trabajando en ese asunto -confeso.

-¿Y que sucedió después? ¿Porque no le cogisteis cuando ya lo teníais todo preparado? -pregunto recriminando Cryptor, entonces llego a una conclusión de la cual no llego a contar-. Porque entonces aquel dia el nindroide se sacrifico.

-Cuando vimos que una nueva amenaza estaba asolando Ninjago, no pudimos actuar en ese momento, y lo peor de todo es que perdimos a esa invención, todos sus trozos fueron desperdigados y no hubo rastro de todo lo que contenía, creímos que lo habíamos perdido todo, hasta que entonces empecemos a tener mas intereses en los demás nindroides -declaro lamentandose por ese suceso.

-¿En los demás nindroides? -pregunto extrañado por ese comentario.

-Así es, tus compañeros nindroides tenían casi el mismo proceso que el nindroide original, solo que mejorado, así que fuimos buscando cada uno de los nindroides que sobrevivieron, pero no hubo ningúno, excepto tu.

-¿Yo?

-De entre todos los nindroides tu tienes mas potencial que todos ellos, por eso mismo eres un general, porque sabes de sobra cuando actuar, y por eso mismo te hemos devuelto a la vida, menos mal que te encontramos tirado en el basurero para que así pudieses llegar hasta nosotros -explicó dandole entender porque le interesaban mas él que el nindroide original.

-¿Basurero? Revivi metido en un desguasadero -replico negando ese hecho.

-Y quien te crees que te dejo metido en ese basurero para que luego pudiésemos revivirte ahí mismo -cuestiono sinceramente Zimmer.

Cryptor se quedo indeciso al escuchar eso, ahora lo entendía todo.

-¿Tu me hiciste revivir? ¿Como? -ahora quiso comprenderlo todo con creces.

-Primero te dejamos metido en un cubo de basura que luego entonces un camión lo recogería, irías entonces al basurero y ahí entonces de forma inesperada a un hombre se le cae un tazer provocando que de una descarga que te acabe despertando después de tanto tiempo -detallo Zimmer dando todos los indicios que hicieron para poder despertarle.

-¿Como sabes que un tazer me despertó? -pregunto de nuevo por ese hecho, entonces llego a la misma conclusión que antes-. Tu hiciste que me despertasen con eso.

-Así es, mande a uno de mis hombres para que por accidente te despertarse sin que nadie sospechase nada, así todos pensaríamos que has despertado de casualidad, aunque la lastima ha sido que se han dado cuenta de ese hombre -declaro dando a entender que todo estaba tan planeado que hasta hizo lo mas inverosímil posible para poder despertarle.

-¿Que se han dado cuenta de que? -no comprendió ese ultimo comentario.

Volvió a pulsar el botón y entonces apareció otra grabación donde se mostraba a un hombre alzando sus brazos, de pronto algo sucedió y todo se apago.

-¿Que le ha pasado a ese hombre? Pareciera como si hubiese explotado -cuestiono Cryptor queriendo comprender que fue lo que sucedió ahí.

-Es que exploto, y ese era el hombre que se llevo el tazer que hizo que te activara de nuevo -aclaro.

-¿Pero como es que exploto? -pregunto teniendo su extrañitud ante ese hecho.

-Así -indico a uno de los guardias que pasaba por ahí y vino, se desabrocho el uniforme y se mostró que tenía encima un cinturón con una hebilla en forma de esfera roja-. Cada vez que uno de mis hombres esta al borde de fallar, para que no quede constancia de quien los manda, se quitan el detonador de seguridad y estallan en 30 segundos, para que no quede ningúna prueba.

-Mandas a tus hombres a morir -replico Cryptor.

-Solo en caso de seguridad, no puedo permitir que me descubran, así que es mejor deshacerse de toda prueba que me vincule, pero no te preocupes, a estos hombres se le ha quitado la mayor parte de humanidad que tienen dentro -explicó Zimmer dando a entender que les había puesto bombas a todos sus hombres para que así no hablasen y no pudiesen encontrarlo.

-¿Que quiere decir eso?

Carraspeo Zimmer y entonces se junto de la oreja del guardia y le dijo:

-505.

Entonces el guardia saco de dentro de la piel del brazo una escopeta de alta función estática, la alzo y se puso en posición de disparar

-Son robots.

-No, son seres humanos a los que les he modificado para que sean mas fuertes, mas ágiles, mas activos a la hora de actuar, y que tengan un mejor rendimiento militar para hacerlos mortales -aclaro Zimmer dando a entender que les había sustituido partes de toda la carne por artilugios.

Cryptor se quedo mirando interesado como lo había diseñado, era una obra de arte de ingeniería.

-¿Son cyborgs? -pregunto suponiendo.

-No, supersoldados, hombres que en su momento estuvieron a favor del orden y la ley, pero que perdieron la confianza hace mucho tiempo y ahora no tienen mas opción que trabajar para mi.

-¿Y como hacen para sacar todas esas armas? ¿Que era eso que le dijiste a la oreja?

-Son códigos para activar sus funciones: 505 activa las escopetas, 074 activan sus escopetas de hombro, 867 sacan sus pistolas desintegradoras de elementos, 430 activan sus cuchillas de pantorrillas, y 919 lanzan un grupo de granadas térmicas para desorientar a las amenazas que tienen delante -explicó cada uno de los códigos y funciones que tenían.

-¿Y para activar sus detonadores? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Eso no lo hacen falta, lo hacen ellos mismos al reconocer que están perdidos, por eso es tan falible -aclaro expresamente.

Cryptor carraspeo, estaba claro que lo tenía todo bien hecho, pero aún tenía sus dudas acerca de lo que planeaba Zimmer con el.

-Ha sido todo un elogio , pero de todas formas, ¿quiero saber porque me ha traído aquí, cual es mi propósito ahora que estoy vivo de vuelta? -pregunto recriminando.

Entonces Zimmer se dio la vuelta mostrando una faceta perturbadora.

-Le necesito para un propósito que tengan un mucho tiempo, y ahora ese propósito se esta cumpliendo, pero necesito de sus habilidades, para hacer que mis invenciones se desaten, algo se ha desatado, y quiero que se desate aún mas, por eso mismo quiero que trabajes para mi, para que así ambos tengamos lo que siempre hemos querido, tu podrás vengarte de Zane Julien, mientras yo terminare los trabajos de su padre, ¿estas de acuerdo con eso? -explicó dando a entender que lo necesitaba para un plan atroz que tenía en mente.

Cryptor asintió seriamente y entonces dijo:

-Cuando comenzamos -acepto.

-Así me gusta -dijo encantado Zimmer y entonces río diabólicamente al ver que todo sucedía tal cual como lo había planeado.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

PROXIMO CAPITULO: COMO APRENDI A AMAR A ZANE

TODAVÌA HAY MAS DE NINJAGO


	2. 2·Como aprendi a amar a Zane

NINJAGO:

NINDROIDES PARA SIEMPRE

PARTE 1

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 2: COMO APRENDI A AMAR A ZANE

DE VUELTA EN INDUSTRIAS BORG

Un buen día se hacía en toda Ciudad Ninjago, el transito iba bastante lento pero de todas formas estaba el dia que iba perfecto.

Dentro del edificio de industrias Borg, Pixal estaba teniendo una serie por conseguir el vestido perfecto para su cita con Zane, al lado tenía a Nya para ayudarla ya que era la única mujer que conocía, se ponía todo tipo de cosas que había comprado pero ningúna le convenía.

-Haber -se puso delante un vestido azul bastante ajustado, intento de asimilarlo pero al final no se le hizo mucho la idea-. No.

Lo dejo tirado mientras Nya le paso otro vestido.

Le paso ahora uno de color negro con tirantes, se lo puso delante para ver como le quedaba pero tampoco le gustaba, refunfuño amargada y lo dejo tirado a un lado.

-Por dios Pixal, como sigas así al final se nos van a agotar todos los vestidos -recrimino Nya al ver que la nindroide no se ponía de acuerdo.

-Lo siento, pero es que ningúno de estos me gustan, ningúno de todos estos va con mi personalidad -declaro Pixal agotada de haberse probado tantos vestidos.

-No necesitas probarte nada para demostrar tu personalidad, solo se tu misma -aconsejo ella.

-Lo se, pero también quiero que Zane este bastante atento a como estoy, quiero que sienta algo -recrimino Pixal estando mas bien de acuerdo en lo que pensase Zane que en lo que ella quisiese.

-Ya siente algo Pixal, el siempre te ha amado desde el primer dia -exclamo.

Refunfuño amargada Pixal al ver que ya no llegaba a ningúna parte, se sentó en un extremo.

-Siento que tengas que pasar por esto -se disculpo pensando que le estaba costando demasiado trabajo.

-No, la verdad es que no lo siento, a veces es muy divertido estar hablando con otra mujer, mi hermano tiene a todo su grupo mientras que yo no tengo a nadie, tu eres la única amiga que conozco -declaro ella estando satisfecha al hablar con ella.

Se giro sintiendo algo de lastima porque lo que ella pensase.

-Ojalá hubiesen mas personas como tu -opino Pixal.

-Ya me gustaría -opino Nya mientras se lo imaginaba.

Se quedaron ambos sin saber que hacer, habían pasado por todo el vestuario y ya no había ningúna cosa en la que ponerse de acuerdo, como siguiesen así, al final no había cita.

-¿Que podemos hacer? Ninguno de estos vestidos me van, yo no estoy hecha para estoy, soy una inteligencia artificial, jamas seré lo bastante buena como para ser una ser humana -declaro Pixal sintiendo agobio por no ser igual que una persona corriente.

-No tienes que ser humana para demostrarlo, ya eres bastante humana teniendo sentimientos, con eso te basta, en todo este tiempo has podido aprender todo tipo de cosas, a saber lo que es la amistad, el trabajo en equipo, el amor -recrimino Nya de manera sincera.

-Si, eso es verdad, si no fuese por Zane yo jamas tendría todos estos sentimientos -afirmo.

-Le debes mucho a el -opino sabiendo lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Y si, el fue el único que me protegió cuando nadie mas lo hizo, se sacrifico por todos nosotros, ahora que ha vuelto, quisiera haber ese tiempo que tenemos, antes de que alguien mas lo arruine -comento ella acordándose de los momentos que pasaron cuando ambos se conocieron.

-Yo también quisiera eso -opino Nya estando de acuerdo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, la verdad es que no entiendo, porque le tienes tanto problema en saber a quien quieres mas -cuestiono Pixal queriendo comprender ese asunto.

-Es que es algo complicado -dijo Nya.

-Pues yo no se porque resulta tan complicado, si yo tuviese que elegir entre Zane o cualquier otro, elegiría a Zane seguro -declaro ella.

-Para ti es fácil, solamente existe un nindroide bueno en el mundo y ese es Zane, mientras que yo tenga que lidiar con un par de idiotas que no se quieren poner de acuerdo en nada -recrimino Nya intentando de dar a entender adonde quería ir a parar.

-A mi me parece que tu eres la que no se pone de acuerdo en nada -contradijo-. Le tienes tanto miedo a la decisión que quieres tomar que no sabes que camino tomar.

-Ya me gustaría a mi, me gustaría ser como tu, no pensar en nada, solamente pensar en lo básico -declaro Nya no sintiéndose de acuerdo con nada excepto ser como Pixal.

-No te culpes a ti misma, no todos somos perfectos, la primera vez que me creo Cyrus no aprendi mucho de lo que era la humanidad, hasta que entonces llego Zane y me entrego de su batería de poder para que pudiese vivir de nuevo -comento expresamente.

-Eso esta claro, ¿le quieres mucho verdad? -reafirmo y luego volvió a cuestionar el mismo asunto.

-Así eres, quiero que tengamos nuestro momento, mientras encuentre el vestido aceptable -exclamo mientras agarraba uno de los vestidos, todavía estaba con el mismo tema.

-Por dios, debe de haber que te quede bien -recrimino Nya queriendo encontrar la forma de que Pixal estuviese en ese asunto.

-A lo mejor Cyrus nos puede ayudar en eso -sugirió la nindroide.

-Me parece bien -acepto y entonces ambos dejaron todo ahí y se dirigieron a la sala principal donde ahí estaba el Dr. Borg mirando la pantalla enorme que tenía.

-Disculpe señor Borg, pero quisiera que me ayudase con una cosa -pidió moderadamente Pixal.

-¿Que deseas Pixal? -pregunto Cyrus dirigiendose hacía ella.

-Veras, es que he estado antes probando que vestirme y no me pongo de acuerdo con nada, así que a lo mejor pensé que tu tendrías algúna opinión al respecto -explicó detalladamente.

-¿Para tu cita con Zane no? -pregunto para confirmarlo.

-Exactamente -afirmo ella.

Se quedo pensando detenidamente Cyrus en ese asunto, entendía bien eso de que quería tener esa cita, pero llegar a un acuerdo para ayudarla a saber que ponerse, era todo un desafío.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Nya notando lo que estaba mostrando la pantalla.

Ambos se giraron y observaron de que se trataba de una grabación en la que se veía el suceso de ayer, estaba el señor Corbin estallando.

-¿Eso es de lo que sucedió anoche? -pregunto Pixal.

-Así es, es que veras, he intentado de investigar en este asunto, pensar que una de mis malas creaciones están vivas por ahí y que ese hombre sea el causante de todo esto, me intriga -aclaro Cyrus mientras tocaba las teclas de mando intentando de ver las demás imágenes que habían captado las cámaras de trafico por todo el recorrido que hicieron los ninjas para perseguirlo.

-Pero no deberías dejar eso para los investigadores, el agente Thrower ya se puso a investigar ese caso -recrimino expresamente Pixal.

-Lo se, pero todavía tengo mis dudas acerca de todo este asunto, fijaos bien ahí -señalo.

Ambos observaron una imagen donde se veía a Cole montado en su armadura robotica, se estaba dirigiendo hacía el motorista cuando entonces la armadura se le desactivo y cayo encima de uno de los coches-. Los habéis visto, ¿no?

-Así es, por algúna extraña razón el mech de Cole se vaporizo como un destello de energía -confirmo Pixal.

-Exacto, pero miradlo mas de cerca -volvió a poner el video y ahí entonces paro la imagen, lo agrando y se pudo ver como una bala enorme salió disparada e impacto contra el mech de Cole desactivando sus funciones elementales.

-Esa extraña bala, fue la causante de todo eso -espeto seriamente.

-¿Pero como es posible todo eso? -pregunto Nya.

-No lo se, pero si se que esta claro que para quien trabajaba aquel hombre sabía mucho acerca de los elementos, ha estado aprendiendo de los ninjas -asintió expresamente.

-¿Y como podemos suponer que eso no le hará daño a los demás? -cuestiono Pixal ese hecho.

-No lo se, el destino lo sabrá, pero si tengo claro, que esto no es normal, si es verdad que esta clase de hombres estuvieron así durante mucho tiempo, esta claro que en cuestión de tiempo harán un gran golpe y todos estaremos presentes para verlo venir.

Ambas asintieron sabiendo seriamente que estaban todos metidos en un gran aprieto. En ese momento empezo a sonar una alarma, Nya levanto el brazo y observo de que se trataba del Sensei Wu que la estaba llamando.

-Oh, es el Sensei, seguramente querrá que le ayude en dojo -supuso obviamente.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en eso? -pregunto Pixal pensando en que a lo mejor necesitaba ayuda.

-No, no te preocupes, he podido con esto todo el tiempo -espeto y entonces se puso a recoger sus cosas-. Después nos vemos, avisame para entonces si te has puesto de acuerdo o no.

-De acuerdo -prometió Pixal.

Entonces Nya se marcho. Pixal sabiendo que ahora estaba sola con el asunto, Cyrus se dirigió hacía ella y le indico una mirada de resentimiento.

-Ahí mi pobre Pixal, siempre sintiéndote tan sola -espeto Cyrus con tono disgustoso.

-Lo se, pero al menos hoy voy a comenzar algo nuevo en mi nueva etapa, creo que estoy dejando de lado el pensar que soy un robot -reafirmo expresamente.

-Y eso bueno Pixal, a todos nos llega un momento en el que tenemos que dejar de pensar en lo que somos atrás, yo como tu antes cuando tenía tu enfermedad pensaba que estaba desdichado, pero entonces luego comprendí las habilidades que tenía y supe que haría lo que fuese para cambiar el mundo -explicó sinceramente Cyrus mientras le agarraba de las manos y le miraba dulcemente a la cara como si se tratase de una niña humana.

-Cosa que hiciste -exclamo irónicamente, luego sonrío orgullosa por eso.

-Así es, pero hubo una parte de mi en la que también me sentía solo, necesitaba algo mas, y para entonces tuve la idea de crearte, de darte vida, y cuando lo hice sentí como que por primera vez iba a ser un padre, y lo he conseguido hasta ahora -añadió comentando lo orgulloso que estaba de haberlo creado a ella.

-Siempre estuviste orgulloso de mi y de lo que haría -declaro ella estando encantada.

-Lo se, y por eso mismo me alegra de que tengas esa cita con Zane, ya es hora de que aprendas a madurar por una vez -comento orgulloso y sonriendo de lo encantado que estaba.

En ese momento Pixal se acordo de ese asunto que le tenía bastante constancia.

-Si pero...

-El vestido, lo se, algo muy difícil teniendo que tienes la piel demasiado blanca, no pensé que algún dia llegaremos a pasar por esto -opino incordialmente.

-¿Que podemos hacer? No hay que encaje con mi aspecto -cuestiono.

Cyrus se quedo pensando seriamente hasta que entonces tuvo una idea.

-Ya lo tengo -comento y entonces indico a Pixal para que lo acompañase, lo llevo a otro extremo de la sala oculta que había dentro de la sala de mando.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto ella intentando de entender que le quería enseñar.

-Veras, siempre supuse que algún dia tendrías la suficiente humanidad como para poder enamorarte, que querías sentirte humana, así que me pase un tiempo intentando de crear algo como esto -explicó y entonces encendió un botón y un compartimento secreto se abrió.

Pixal miro fijamente hasta quedarse asombrada de lo que estaba viendo.

-Te gusta -dijo asombrada-. ¿Lo has hecho tu?

-Así es, siempre quise a lo mejor para ti, has sido como mi hija y he querido darte lo mejor, por eso mismo he fabricado esto, me ha costado bastante, pero lo he conseguido -afirmo honestamente.

Pixal no se lo podía creer, jamas antes le había hecho algo tan maravilloso como eso.

-Gracias -agradeció y entonces abrazo a Cyrus como recompensa por lo que hizo por ella.

-No gracias a ti Pixal, por haberme saber que he podido tener algo mas que un par de piernas -declaro irónicamente con respecto a lo que le sucedía.

Dio Pixal una risa falsa al estar orgullecida por eso, al final le había dado todo cuanto mas necesitaba, había sido algo mas que un creador, había sido un padre perfecto.

EN EL INTERIOR DE LA BOUNTY

La nave Bounty volaba tranquilamente alrededor de los cielos de ciudad Ninjago, el cielo estaba en calma y no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Dentro, los ninjas estaban organizandose para darle a Zane su cita, le habían puesto un esmoquin pero el se sentía algo incomodo al respecto, se miraba delante de un espejo intentando de analizar como le quedaba pero no llegaba a un acuerdo.

-¿En serio tengo que estar así? -pregunto Zane mientras se aflojaba la pajarita.

-Pues claro hombre, no querrás que ella te vea mas un ninja que como un caballero -declaro cuestionando Jay ese hecho.

-Bueno si, pero tampoco pienso que es necesario todo esto -opino incoherentemente.

Ambos se quejaron al ver que no estaba entendiendo el asunto en cuestión.

-Por dios Zane, ¿has estado algúna vez con una mujer? -pregunto replicando Cole.

-Pues claro que no, desde que nací lo único que he estado haciendo ha sido meditar -comento.

-Ah, claro que es verdad, el es de los que hacen todo lo correcto -reconoció Kai ese hecho.

Zane intento de buscar algúna falla para saber si estaba bien o no, se aflojaba continuamente la pajarita para parecer lo mas agradable posible pero ni eso servía, en cambió mas gratificante que otras veces, pero no sabía si aquello le iba a servir para gustarle a Pixal.

-¿Vosotros creís que esto le va a gustar a Pixal? -quiso saber la opinión de los otros.

-Pues claro que si hombre, que clase de robot sería ella si no te viese así de gentil -declaro Lloyd.

Levanto Zane la mirada intentando de reconocer el hecho de que estaba bastante mas aceptable que otras veces.

-Bueno eso si, creo que a lo mejor me voy así y ya esta -acepto sin mas dilación.

-Por fin -dijo enorgullecido Jay al ver que por fin llegaron a un acuerdo.

Después de eso Zane se dirigió hacía un armario que había en un extremo y empezo a buscar cosas, se movió por todas partes intentando de buscarlo pero lo que hacía llamaba demasiado la atención.

-¿Que estas haciendo Zane? -pregunto Kai al ver lo que hacía.

-Estoy buscando una cosa que quería entregarle a Pixal -declaro y siguió buscando.

Ambos se miraron al reconocer lo que pretendía hacer.

-¿Vas a entregarle un regalo a Pixal? -quiso confirmar Cole.

-Así es, quiero darle un obsequio para recompensar todo el tiempo perdido hasta ahora -afirmo.

Ambos ya ni pudieron ni creer que ya se hubiese vuelto lo bastante humano como para entregar regalos a una mujer, Zane se estaba haciendo todo un hombre.

Al final Zane encontró lo que quería y lo saco para que lo mirasen.

-Aquí esta -entonces se acercaron para contemplarlo, era algo que estaba envuelta en un papel.

-¿Que hay ahí dentro? -pregunto Lloyd.

-Algo muy especial, algo que hará que ella nunca se olvide de mi por si las cosas salen mal -declaro Zane estando encantado con lo que iba a regalar.

En ese momento ambos se percataron de que había otro tema aparte en ese comentario.

-¿Todavía sigues pensando que todo va a salir mal? -cuestiono Kai.

-Y si, Cryptor esta vivo y no que es lo que pretende ese doctor Zimmer o como yo se llame con el, no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo todo de nuevo, ya perdí a mi padre de nuevo y ella me perdió a mi, ahora ya no pienso perder a nadie mas -espeto Zane teniendo sus dudas y cuestiones a lo largo de todo el asunto en el que estaban metidos.

Ambos reconocieron también eso, también tenían ese miedo de pensar que lo iban a perder a alguien mas, ya perdieron a Garmadon y con eso ya tenían suficiente, no querían mas sacrificios.

Luego Zane queriendo tenerlo seguro se lo guardo dentro del bolsillo dentro de la chaqueta.

-Bueno, me parece que ya sería hora de marcharse no -indico.

-Así es, ¿por cierto adonde vas a invitar a Pixal? -pregunto Jay dandose cuenta de ese hecho.

-La iba a invitar a ese nuevo restaurante de lujo que hay nuevo por ahí -confeso.

-Pero tienes dinero suficiente para pagar todo lo que vayas a comer ahí, si es que acaso uno de los dos va a comer porque sino es como si estuviesen teniendo un paseo o lo que sea, porque sino de que serviría estar en un restaurante -cuestionó Kai todos los detalles acerca de ese asunto.

-Bueno, igualmente, parece que hacen un descuento barato para héroes, están todos orgullosos de mi después de lo que hizo con el Overlord -declaro Zane dando a entender que se lo hicieron gratis.

Ambos se quedaron perplejos al ver hasta donde llego su suerte.

-Que increíble -dijo Cole sorprendido.

-O sino como he hecho para pagar esto -señalo a la caja donde estaba el regalo.

Ahora ambos se quedaron mas perplejos todavía, ya no se podían creer la suerte que tenía.

-Deberías de habernos hecho los muertos hace mucho tiempo -opino irónicamente Jay.

-Si tiene razón, parece que nos valen mas muertos que vivos -también estuvo de acuerdo Kai.

-Si eso mismo, esta gente casi esta gente que apenas nos respetan por lo que hacemos -incluido Cole estuvo de acuerdo esa conclusión.

Meneo Zane la cabeza al ver lo mucho que extrañaba que ambos se pusiesen de acuerdo de esa forma, para eso mismo eran su familia.

Asintieron y al final decidieron marcharse acompañado a Zane hacía el restaurante.

-Ahí por dios tío, pensar que hace un tiempo eras solamente circuitos eres todo un hombre, me resulto increíble que el tiempo haya pasado -opino Jay empezando a sollozar descontroladamente.

-Jay, estas llorando -cuestiono Zane.

-Claro que no, yo soy un ninja, y un ninja jamas llora -replico y al final acabo llorando mas de la cuenta porque no podía soportar la envidia que tenía hacía el.

-Vamos Jay, tranquilizate -abrazo a Jay para que se tranquilizase y dejase de llorar.

-No puedo, echo de menos tener lo que tu tienes, echo de menos a Nya y estar con ella.

-¿Todavía seguimos con lo mismo -cuestiono Lloyd.

-Así es, es la historia que nunca acaba -espeto Kai.

Al final Jay se calmo, se separo de Zane y se froto las manos en los ojos para quitarse las lagrimas.

-¿Sabes que haremos? Una vez que esto haya terminado, haremos lo que tu quieras -propuso Zane sabiendo que eso al menos le haría olvidar todo el asunto.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto sorprendido.

Afirmo Zane meneando la cabeza.

-Oh gracias maldito nindroide -agradeció y le volvió a abrazar pero con mas fuerza-. Tu si que eres como un buen hermano.

Ambos intentaron de mantenerse al margen porque no sabían como tratar con ese asunto.

Jay se tranquilizo de nuevo y se froto de vuelta los ojos.

-Venga chicos, marchémonos antes de que se nos acabe la noche -indico Zane y entonces ambos marcharon, salieron del salón interior y entraron en el salón principal.

Ahí entonces Zane hizo un pequeño silbido y entonces vino volando su halcón robotíco, se paro encima de su brazo y se paro ahí.

-¿Vas a llevártelo a el? -pregunto Cole.

-Así es, si en algún momento surge algúna emergencia, quiero que el sea mi contacto en las calles -aclaro Zane.

Hizo un gemido el halcón mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Esperemos que nadie se lo tome mal esto -opino Kai y ambos marcharon

DE VUELTA CON ZIMMER

Zimmer estaba delante de un ordenador tocando varios teclas, en ese momento se acerco moribundo Cryptor teniendo curiosidad por todo el sistema que había alrededor.

-¿Que sucede general Cryptor? -pregunto Zimmer notando su presencia.

-Nada, aunque la verdad, sienta curiosidad acerca de un asunto -contesto teniendo sus dudas.

-¿Que asunto? -se giro mirándolo furtivamente, como dando una mirada de sospecha.

-Vera Doctor Zimmer, ¿quisiera entender que es eso de que conoce a ese tal Robert Julien?

-Ah claro es verdad, tanta trama y al final da lugar a la duda -comento expresamente, luego se acerco hacía Cryptor para explicárselo mejor-. El asunto es, que hace un tiempo estuve trabajando con el doctor Julien.

-¿Estuvo trabajando con el doctor Julien? -pregunto recriminadamente.

-Así es, salvo que para aquel entonces yo era solamente un novato, no sabía casi mucho de lo que era la ingeniería, hasta que entonces le conocí a el, estuvo trabajando en una pequeña empresa que se ocupaba de crear los primeros robots automáticos en la historia de Ninjago.

-Cosa que se ha creado.

-Exacto, estuvimos así durante unos cuantos años trabajando codo con codo, hasta que llego un dia en el que Julien lo único mas avanzado que un robot: Una inteligencia artificial.

-¿Una inteligencia artificial?

-Robert creía que podía crear a una inteligencia artificial de la nada, pero entonces cuando el departamento no le dejaron aceptar ese proyecto, se quedo bastante deprimido, la idea que tenía lo era todo para el, sentía recelos y ansias de crear una inteligencia artificial autentica, tenía todos los cálculos diseñados para hacer algo así, pero cuando no pudo hacerlo legalmente, decidió renunciar a todo y desaparecer del mapa para que así no pudiesen encontrar sus invenciones.

-Y así fue como llego hasta este lugar -concluyo.

Carraspeo meneando Zimmer la cabeza.

-¿Y que paso después? ¿Que le sucedió a usted? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Intente de seguir sus pasos, cuando trabajaba con el, fue como un padre para mi, y cuando el se marcho, pensé que todo estaba acabado, así que al menos intente de seguir avanzando por mi propia cuenta, pero nunca encontré la manera de seguir sus pasos, hasta que entonces me entere de que no solo se había ido el solo, se llevo consigo todos sus documentos, se lo llevo todo consigo para que nadie intentase de reproducir esa misma invención, quería hacerlo por su propia cuenta -dijo con tono amargado, sentía agobio y disgusto de aquel dia-. Ahí entonces me di cuenta de que no iba a llegar a nada si no Julien no volvía, no sabía ni por donde empezar y como acabarlo. Todo mi odio fue directo hacía el, me traiciono, no confío en mi, hasta que entonces llegue a otra cuestión.

-¿Cual?

-Hacer algo parecido a lo mismo que el hacía, seguir sus pasos pero no a la ligera, ahí entonces se me ocurrió la idea de crear mis supersoldados, quería crear un ejercito militar para que así aprovechasen de su potencial y lo utilizasen para defender Ninjago de las amenazas que no se podían combatir, pero entonces descubrieron que lo que hacía iba en contra de todos los procedimientos, así que me despidieron y me metieron en un psiquiátrico porque pensaban que estaba loco, pero al final acabe escapando de ahí, y después de eso intente de buscar un lugar donde ocupar mis invenciones para vengarme del departamento y de todos los que me traicionaron.

-¿Y lo hiciste?

-Y si, utilice la idea de los supersoldados para que así pudiesen cometer los planes que yo tenía planeados, pero entonces me di cuenta de que si capturaban a uno de ellos, se chivarían de quien era yo y de lo que hacía, así que entonces llegue a la cuenta de que no podía a mis supersoldados hablando demasiado. Así que decidí tomar la iniciativa de utilizar los detonadores en ellos, hacerlos volar por los aires para que así lo destruyesen todo y al mismo se destruyese toda prueba. Pero al fin y al cabo ya tenían algúnas pruebas para saber de que se trataba de mi, por eso mismo tuve que esconderme, fui yendo de un lado para otro buscando el escondite perfecto, hasta que entonces encontré este lugar, y lo construí gracias a todo el trabajo duro y empeño que puse en el -grito eufórico y alzando los brazos para expresar su capacidad de ingenio superior.

-¿Y como descubriste entonces que aquí era donde se hallaba Julien? -pregunto Cryptor acordándose también de ese hecho.

-La verdad es que nunca supe que estaba aquí, fue una casualidad que lo encontrase, hubo un dia en el que salí para poder buscar algo de leña porque para aquel entonces no había desarrollado todavía el sistema de temperatura en la base, estuve vagando varios metros hasta que al final encontré la casa que había construido, no entendí lo que era hasta que entre ahí, y descubrí lo que había estado tanto tiempo esperando, Robert hallo la forma de crear una inteligencia artificial, el magnifico Zane Julien, el primer nindroide de la historia -dijo eufórico al acordarse de aquel momento.

-Si si, muchas alabanzas pero ahora en serio, como hacemos para poder detener a Zane Julien -recrimino Cryptor queriendo saber que era lo que iban a hacer.

-Claro claro -se quedo pensativo hasta llegar a una cuestión-. Veras Cryptor entiendo que quieras vengarte de el por lo que le hizo a tu padre el señor Overlord, pero sabes que. No puedo dejar que lo hagas daño todavía.

-Maldito cabron, me has engañado, te voy a matar -dijo y saco su espada y la enfundo hacía Zimmer, pero justo antes de que pudiese darle un golpe, este la esquivo girando lateralmente y Cryptor siguió con lo suyo hasta que al final se tambaleo.

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Yo nunca fallo? -se quedo cuestionando porque no podía creer que hubiese fallado en dar ese golpe.

-Por ahora, tienes que entender Cryptor, que hace menos de 24 horas que has sido activado, todas tus funciones no han sido activadas ahora, tienes que aprender a controlarlas para que así puedes volver a tener las mismas habilidades de siempre, y así podrás ser el mismo general Cryptor de siempre, solo que mas mejorado que nunca -explicó Zimmer dando a entender que todavía no se le había descargado toda la informacíon que solía tener.

-Cabron -se levanto de nuevo dispuesto a seguir luchando pero Zimmer esquivaba todos los golpes como si nada, se sabía bien todas las técnicas que daba y ningúna de ellas era buena.

Al final Cryptor se canso viendo que no podía hacer nada, había fallado.

-¿Porque no puede volver a luchar? -se quedo cuestionando mientras se lamentaba.

-Y volverás a luchar pero por ahora, tienes que entender que todavía no estas preparado para entrar en acción -aclaro Zimmer.

-De acuerdo -acepto teniendo en cuenta lo que tenía.

-Entiendo que estés cabreado con Zane Julien, pero no podemos actuar y cogerle por sorpresa, no claro que no, tenemos que hacerle sufrir y hacerle entender, que podemos hacerle daño a todos los que tiene cerca -concluyo.

-¿Capturando a uno de sus amigos?

-No, mas bien lo que hay que hacer, es destruir su imagen y su semejanza, hacerle entrar el miedo y la ira al ver que vamos a ir a por el, tenemos que destruir, todo aquello que es -volvió a pulsar el botón de aquel mando a distancia y entonces se puso una imagen en la pantalla grande.

Cryptor se levanto perplejo y observo lo que estaban mostrando.

-¿Eso mismo?

-Así es, no hay mejor manera de destruir a un heroe, que destruyendo el legado de un heroe -indico expresamente Zimmer, ahora ambos sabían bien, que tenían que destruir la estatua del ninja de titanio, la estatua que habían construido para poder recordarle.

EN EL DOJO

-Y recordad niños, la mejor arma de un ninja, es no tener miedo -dicto Wu.

-La mejor arma de un ninja es no tener miedo -repitieron lo mismo los niños estudiantes que tenían delante, eran los antiguos alumnos de Garmadon.

-Bien, ya podéis iros -comento Wu y entonces todos los niños se marcharon entusiasmados al ver que ya se termino la clase.

En ese momento se acerco Misako complacida al ver como enseño a los niños.

-Es increíble que hayas podido seguir los pasos de tu hermano -indico Misako.

-Bueno, en parte ambos nos enseñaron lo mismo, eso obvio que sepa también hacer lo mismo que el -exclamo expresamente Wu.

Asintió Misako complacida por eso.

-Garmadon estaría orgulloso de esto, el siempre quiso que alguien se ocupase de su lugar, y quien mejor que su propio hermano y su esposa -indico Wu mirando complacidamente a Misako.

-Si, si estuviera aquí habría estado mas complacido que todos nosotros -exclamo ella.

Wu no podía dejar de mirar a Misako, estaba tan complacida por como sonreía que le gustaba verla así, siempre le había gustado la forma de como ella se sentía felizmente agradecida por todo.

-Mira Misako, se que hemos tenido un tiempo bastante perturbador y todo eso, pero ahora no quisiera que por mucho que sintamos lastima por el, tengamos que sentirnos alejados el uno contra el otro -explicó sincerandose Wu.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto ella sintiéndose extrañada ante lo que decía.

-No quiero que nos comportemos simplemente como dos personas trabajando en equipo, quiero que trabajemos juntos como si fuéramos una familia -declaro.

Misako no supo como contestar a eso, podía entender que quería algo mas que trabajar en equipo, pero por la forma en que lo decía, sonaba a que pretendía otra cosa. En ese momento ambos se miraron y tenían agarradas las manos. Wu intento de explicarse, pero al tenerla a ella ahí delante, no sabía que explicar, empezo a tener una extraña sensación de remordimientos acerca de lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Ambos acabaron agarrados de las manos y se quedaron mirandose sin decirse nada, solamente empezaron a venirle ciertas ideas de lo que podría pasar ahora.

-Ya estoy aquí Sensei -se oyó la voz de Nya, vino.

Ambos se despertaron de aquel trance y suspiraron con remordimientos.

Entonces apareció Nya entrando en la sala con una cara de cansancio.

-Espero que no me hayáis esperado tanto, resulta que Pixal es mas tozuda de lo que parecía, no tiene ni idea de que vestido ponerse -comento mientras entraba, en ese momento se detuvo al verlos a ambos ahí parados sin hacer nada.

Se quedaron sin saber que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto al verlos en ese estado.

-No nada, solamente cansados, nada mas -declaro Wu.

-Y yo también, la verdad es que es un gran cansancio estar trabajando con una maquina -reafirmo y entonces se dirigió a la otra sala a dejar sus cosas.

Ambos asintieron dandose cuenta de lo cerca que habían estado de hacer algo de lo que seguramente se acabarían arrepintiendo.

-Misako yo...

-No digas nada Wu, ya has hecho suficiente por hoy -espeto seriamente ella.

-Si -dijo con tono amargado, estaba igual que ella, sintiéndose con remordimientos.

EN LA CENTRAL DE POLICIA DE NINJAGO

La central de policía era un rascacielos enorme que ocupaba como 100 plantas, ahí dentro se encontraban las oficinas de los cientos de agentes que se encargaban de resolver los cientos de casos que ocurrían en Ninjago, un trabajo forzoso por el cual valía la pena dar lo mejor de si.

Mas arriba, el agente Thrower investigaba todos los asuntos que habían ocurrido intentando de buscar algúna pista sobre el paradero de Zimmer, desde que el nindroide había despertado, mas nervioso no podía estar sobre el asunto.

Estaba con su computadora buscando informacíon acerca de Lars Corbin, quería saber de donde había salido aquel hombre para que luego se infiltrase en el desguasadero y así pudiese revivir astutamente a Cryptor, tenía que saber de donde provenía y que fue de el.

Reviso el informe que le habían dado los del desguasadero, estaba todo escrito haciendo aparentar que Corbin era una persona normal y corriente, pero se notaba perfectamente que era falso, había algo que no cuadraba, intento de verlo mas a fondo para ver que no estaba viendo. Todo lo que había escrito daba a pensar que no había nada que fuese sospechoso, pero la mas mínima cosa siempre acaba dando lugar a algúna parte.

-Ey oye Miles -se oyó avisándole alguien.

-¿Como? -no comprendió Miles, alzo la cabeza y vio de que se trataba de sus compañeros.

-¿Te apuntas a tomar una cerveza en el parque de atracciones? -pregunto el primer compañero que estaba mas adelante.

-No, lo siento, me voy a quedar aquí investigando, intento de resolver esto -rechazo la sugerencia.

-Ah claro que es verdad tienes que seguir la pista de ese nindroide, señoras y señores, tenemos al tío duro del año que esta dispuesto a coger a todos los malos -cuestiono irónicamente y luego los demás empezaron a reír de una manera absurda de lo idiotas que eran.

-Recuerda que te de una patada en el culo por esto Sam -indico incrédulamente Miles.

Volvieron a reír y luego se marcharon.

-Esperemos que no acabes muerto como uno de esos esqueletos.

-Ya me lo estoy pensando -indico seriamente y continuo mirando, fue pasando pagina por pagina intentando de seguir buscando lo mas sospechoso que se le pudiese ocurrir.

Miro atentamente sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Fue pasando hasta que entonces se percato de algo, aumento la imagen y observo que estaba el nombre de la ultima dirección en la que vivió antes de empezar a trabajar.

Entonces se puso a buscar, entro en Google y empezo a escribir: Calle Saunsa, Distrito Takashi. Lo puso y entonces apareció todo tipo de informacíon, pero había una que le llamaba mas la atención. Observo un archivo donde ponía: Orfanato La daga roja, si era lo que pensaba, entonces se trataba de uno de esos orfanatos de mala muerte donde seguramente se escogen a los niños mas repelentes. Ahí tenía la pista que quería. Si quería saber de donde había salido, tenía que ir buscarlo ahí mismo, cogío su chaqueta y marcho ya mismo hacía aquel orfanato.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

El grupo llego al restaurante, era tal cual como había explicado Zane, completamente de lujo, era una sala que ocupaba como toda un área de unos 200 metros, perfectamente hecha para que ocupase como mas de 100 personas o mas.

Entraron en el recibidor y ahí ambos se quedaron maravillados.

-¿Como se te ha ocurrido escoger este lugar? -pregunto Jay.

-Mire en el catalogo, y descubrí esto -indico irónicamente Zane.

Ambos lo comprendieron pero hubo uno que se quedo con mas dudas.

-¿Tu has visto que leyera catálogos? -pregunto explícitamente Kai.

-No que yo sepa -indico Cole.

Se acercaron al portal y ahí estaba el hombre que se encargaba de recibir a los clientes.

-Disculpe, pero creo que hice una cuenta hace unas horas -llamo Zane al recibidor.

El hombre que tenía un aspecto italiano alzo la vista y se quedo perplejo al ver quien tenía delante.

-Un momento, ¿usted no será Zane Julien?, ¿el ninja del hielo? -cuestiono el hombre.

-Pues si, aunque la verdad ahora soy mas Titanio Zane que otra cosa -reafirmo sarcásticamente.

El hombre se quedo tan encantado que hizo una vociferante risa de orgullo.

-Que bien que haya venido, siempre pensamos que algún dia alguien como usted acabaría viniendo -dijo estrechándole la mano de lo encantado que estaba, lo fue acompañando hasta el local.

-¿En serio? -preguntaron ambos cuatro.

-Pues claro, quien sino iba a ser que el mejor ninja que ha existido hasta al momento -añadió.

-El mejor ninja -espeto Cole.

-A mi me da que se han olvidado del tema del ninja verde -cuestiono Lloyd.

-Si -estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Pero a caso no va a mirar la carta? -pregunto Zane acordándose de ese hecho.

-Para que, siempre en cuanto un heroe como usted entre en nuestro local esta todo asegurado -exclamo el hombre y lo fue acompañando hasta donde estaban las mesas. Luego indico chasqueando los dedos hacía los camareros, ambos empezaron a moverse.

-Mire se que debe de parecerle extraño y todo eso -intento de explicarse.

-Y créame que lo se -indico el.

-Pero vera, desde que aquel dia que usted tuvo aquel fatal destino, todos nos sentimos bastante mal, pero ahora que ha vuelto, le hemos dedicado lo mejor a usted.

-¿En serio? -pregunto sorprendido.

Ambos cuatro se quedaron perplejos porque ya no podían creerse todo eso.

-Pues claro, porque sino íbamos a dejar que un hombre que ha ejercido tal sacrificio no pueda ser recompensado como tal -aclaro y entonces Zane se sentó sobre la mesa que le eligieron, le pusieron el mantel encima de sus piernas y luego colocaron una cesta con pan y queso rallado.

-Ya estoy que no puedo soportarle -comento Jay al ver que lo estaba consiguiendo mientras que el no tenía nada, otra vez estaba volviendo el mismo asunto de siempre.

-Por favor Jay no empieces a llorar -insistió Kai suponiendo que lo iba a hacer.

-No, no lo haré, soy muy fuerte, un ninja no debe de llorar -se insistió el mismo.

-¿Seguro? -cuestiono Cole.

-No -al final reaccionó y volvió a sollozar descontroladamente, se encaramo al hombro de Kai mientras este le tranquilizaba.

-¿Le ocurre algo a vuestro amigo? -pregunto el recibidor.

-Ha tenido un mal dia, eso es lo que le pasa -exclamo Lloyd.

-Tengo un mal dia todas las semanas -exclamo el mientras seguía sollozando y quejándose de lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

Ambos se quedaron sin saber como tratar ese asunto.

-Vamos Jay, tomatelo con calma, acuérdate de que te he prometido hacer lo que tu desees hacer -le hizo recordar Zane para que se tranquilizase de nuevo.

-Gracias hermano -se junto con Zane y lo abrazo agradeciéndole por esa propuesta mientras seguía llorando y gritando de forma eufórica y ridícula a la vez.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que no lo haría -opino expresamente Cole.

-Venga Jay, animate ya tendrás tu momento, te lo aseguro -le tranquilizo mientras le daba palmas en la espalda.

-Si, pero no puedo soportarlo mas, te tengo tanta envidia -y siguió sollozando sin parar.

-Este tío es como un niño pequeño -opino Cole.

-Dímelo a mi, yo antes fui un niño y apenas llore algo por cosas como estas -exclamo Lloyd.

Zane ya estaba que no podía soportar mas a Jay, entendía lo triste que estaba pero también tenía que quitárselo de encima, entonces se le ocurrió una forma de hacer que se le quitase todo ese enfado.

-¿Quieres que llame a tus padres? -pregunto.

-Si -contesto.

Entonces le cogío el teléfono a Jay y empezo a marcar el numero de sus padres, lo marco y entonces espero la llamada hasta que entonces contestaron y se lo devolvió a Jay.

-Mama, papa, no quiero que tengáis otro hijo, porque yo ya acabo de encontrar a otro hermano y se llama Zane y es un maravilloso hijo de la gran perra -comento mientras hablaba por el teléfono, y con eso siguió llorando mas.

Ambos al final se cansaron y agarraron a Jay y lo separaron del nindroide, apagaron el teléfono volviendose a meter dentro y lo apartaron unos metros atrás de Zane.

-¿Seguro que podéis con el? -pregunto suponiendo que iban a poder contenerle.

-Nos la pasamos todo el tiempo soportándole tu te crees -cuestiono irónicamente Kai.

-Espera, ¿vosotros tampoco os vais a quedar a comer? -pregunto cuestionando el recibidor.

-Ah no, ellos no se quedan, dentro de poco seguro que va a venir una mujer buscándome -aclaro Zane para dando quien iba a ser el segundo invitado.

-Ah de acuerdo, estaremos muy atentos a eso señor Zane -indico el recibidor y entonces se marcho.

-Esperemos que lo te pases bien Zane -espeto Kai.

-Lo se, por primera vez voy a tener mi gran momento como un hombre de verdad -opino el sonriendo de lo agradecido que estaba por eso.

-Después nos vemos compañero -se despidió Cole.

-Es mas que un compañero, es como un hermano -volvió a reaccionar Jay.

Zane intento de no reirse porque ya aquello le resultaba demasiado intolerable.

-Nos vemos Zane -se despidieron ambos.

-A vosotros también chicos -se despidió el también de ellos.

Entonces ambos se marcharon arrastrando a Jay consigo, Zane al ver los buenos amigos que tenía, era la ultima familia que tenía, ahora espero que Pixal fuese la ultima.

DE VUELTA CON THROWER

Miles hizo todo el trayecto por la ruta desértica al norte de Ninjago para buscar aquel orfanato que se encontraba mas arriba de todo el pueblo, fue recorriendo todos los sitios hasta que llego al punto especifico que quería encontrar.

Se había marchado en su coche patrulla, Un Hot Rod V7, una antigua pieza de pura potencia, fue andando lentamente por todo el local observando las tiendas pobres que habían, era como un barrio chungo pero sin parecerlo, era del tipo de lugar donde uno quiere pasar desapercibido. Siguió andando lentamente por ahí sin dejar de ver todas las señales donde apuntaban a la avenida a la que quería llegar, miro y miro hasta que al final ya no pudo pasar de mas allá del recorrido, tuvo que aparcar mas atrás para poder dejarlo estacionado, tuvo la idea de seguir a pie para buscar el orfanato.

Lo dejo estacionado en la vereda, lo cerro con llave asegurandose de que no hubiese ningúno que se atreviese a robarle lo que había dentro. Alzo la cabeza y observo la mirada que todos tenían, era la que cara que todos ponen cuando viene un forastero a su pueblo. Al ver esas caras sospecho demasiado de lo que estuviesen pensando, pero no tenía tiempo para sospechar de todo eso, el había venido aquí por una razón.

Fue andando por todo el local que parecía como un especie de patio porque ahí habían niños jugando sin importales nada lo que pasase por ahí, ambos niños se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que tenían delante a un policía de las afueras, en ese momento las madres vinieron y cogíeron a sus hijos llevándolos dentro de su casa.

Al ver eso daba la idea como si el hubiese venido buscando problemas, como si fuese la peste viniendo a contaminar el poblado.

Siguió andando hasta que entonces llego a un extremo en donde pude ver que había una señal donde estaba escrito: Distrito Takashi, a 32 metros a la redonda. Ahí era donde justamente quería estar, pero ahora tenía que buscar el orfanato, cosa que no lo veía por ningúna parte, el cartel decía que estaba a unos 32 metros a la redonda, el estaba mas o menos en el centro, así que el orfanato tendría que estar mas alejado de donde estaba situado el.

Pensó en utilizar el móvil para buscar el orfanato pero al ver la pinta que tenía el pueblo pensó que seguramente nada de eso estaría documentado, aquí todos tenían lo que ya se había construido, nada que les hubiese costado mas dinero que el que tenían.

No le quedo mas otra que preguntárselo a alguien.

En ese momento sintió que algo le estaba tocando los pies, miro abajo y observo que le toco una pelota de futbol, lo cogío queriendo saber quien se la había tirado hasta que observo que tenía al dueño ahí delante.

-¿Es usted poli verdad? -pregunto el niño de aspecto de ocho que era dueño de la pelota que tenía el.

-Así es chaval -afirmo el con ironía.

-Me la devuelve -pidió el.

-Solo si me contestas a esta pregunta -indico el.

-¿Pero si lo hago me devolverá la pelota? -pregunto insistiendo.

-Te devolveré la pelota y te daré un penique, te gusta eso -acordo irónicamente.

-De acuerdo -acepto el niño sin mas dilación, cruzo los brazos para afirmar su seriedad.

-Bien, ¿sabes donde esta el orfanato? -hizo su pregunta.

-Si, esta bajando por esa avenida, ahí vera un antiguo edificio donde seguramente tendrá una placa dorada que dice orfanato -indico el niño.

Carraspeo Miles al ver que el niño se supo bien de lo que hablaba.

-Puedes acompañarme hasta ahí -pidió el.

-Pero no me había dicho que si le contestaba a su pregunta me devolvería la pelota y me daría un penique -cuestiono el niño suponiendo que así fue el acuerdo.

-Vale, te devolveré la pelota y te daré dos peniques, te gusta así -hizo un nuevo acuerdo.

-Si, pero no quiero ninguna trampa -ahora acordo el niño.

-No haré ningúna trampa te lo prometo -insistio.

Entonces el niño acepto y acompaño a Miles abajo de toda la avenida, durante todos esos minutos el niño le estuvo explicando toda la historia de que en el pueblo casi nunca se suele hablar de nada del exterior y que es mejor preocuparse aquí que en otro sitio, con eso daba bastante a entender que la gente que vivía ahí, estaba aterrorizada del propio mundo que había a lo lejos.

Al cabo del rato terminaron de llegaron adonde estaba el orfanato.

-Aquí esta, lo ve -le señalo, era un edificio redecorado de forma japonesa pero con un estado deplorable y deprimente, hacía mucho que estaba aquel centro, era como un colegio pero de los que uno suele utilizar como ultima alternativa si uno quiere que los niños que viven en pueblos como estos quieren aprender algo.

Carraspeo Miles sospechando del lugar, tenía una de esas sensaciones.

-¿Me devuelve la pelota ahora? -pregunto insistiendo por eso.

-Aquí tienes chico, y esto por haber sido tan sincero -le entrego las dos cosas que le había prometido-. Ahora vuelve a casa, yo me ocupare desde aquí.

-Adiós señor -se despidió el niño yéndose corriendo por donde habían venido.

Miles empezo a andar dirigiendose hacía el centro mientras intentaba hacer una observación del lugar, quería saber que iba a pretender Zimmer cogiendo a un niño de un centro como este. Miro hacía otro lado y observo una placa donde estaba puesto el nombre del lugar: Orfanato la daga Roja, ocupado desde 1979, estaba claro que estaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero había algo que todavía le daba dudas, observo la placa y era dorada, prácticamente de metal, ¿como era posible eso si supuestamente un lugar apenas puede permitirse el salario para darle de comer a los niños? ¿Aquí había algo que no cuadraba y seguramente tenía que ver con Corbin?

-Disculpe -se oyó la voz de una mujer.

Miles se giro y observo a una mujer que estaba tirando el agua de un cubo de madera.

-¿Desea algo usted señor? -pregunto la mujer que por el aspecto que tenía daba a entender que trabajaba en el centro.

-Si, soy el agente Miles Thrower de la oficina central de Ninjago, he venido aquí porque estoy buscando informacíon acerca de un sospechoso que estuvo involucrado en un incidente -se presento sacando su placa para demostrar que era un policía.

-En este lugar siempre ahí incidentes -exclamo la mujer.

-Pero no como este, ¿sabe usted de un hombre llamado Lars Corbin?

En ese momento la mujer se quedo indecisa como si hubiese dicho lo impensable, se quedo con una mirada de miedo al oír ese nombre, dejo caer el cubo y marcho directamente hacía dentro.

Carraspeo Miles extrañado, no entendió que fue lo que paso pero parecía como si hubiese dicho algo malo, ahí entonces llego a la cuenta de que se estaba metiendo en un embrollo de las grandes.

Al cabo del rato salía una mujer algo vieja y de un aspecto viejo, casi parecía una monja.

-Disculpe señor Thrower, siente que una de nuestras hermanas le haya asustado -se dirigió la mujer disculpándose formalmente.

-No me ha asustado, solamente me ha extrañado un poco -exclamo el presentandose.

-Soy la hermana superior Agnes, soy la que dirige este orfanato -se presento.

-De acuerdo señora, vera, se que le parecerá raro, pero estoy investigando un caso y me parece que uno de los niños que estuvo alojado aquí esta relacionado, ¿ha oído hablar algúna vez de un tal Lars Corbin? -explicó detalladamente para que entendiese el asunto.

En ese momento la expresión de la hermana Agnes cambió de repente, de la misma forma que la otra, no entendía porque ponían esa cara pero estaba claro que era como si estuviese nombrando al diablo o algo por el estilo.

-Venga conmigo -pidió la mujer con un tono tan serio que resultaba dar a entender que le iba a contar algo de lo mas preocupante.

DE VUELTA CON ZANE

Había pasado un buen rato y ya se había vuelto de noche, en ese tiempo el local se lleno por completo, Zane estaba todavía solo esperando a que llegase Pixal, ahora que por fin tenían el tiempo que siempre habían deseado, esperaba que el asunto funcionase de una vez por todas. Para no desesperarse, se quedo mirando un periódico que le habían dado los camareros, ahí ponían la noticia de que todavía se estaba buscando al culpable del asedio del desguasadero de Ninjago, todo el lugar se había cerrado y no lo iban a abrir hasta que no pasase por una inspección, estaba claro que el ataque de Cryptor a los empleados había hecho empeorar las cosas.

Alzo la cabeza y asintió suspirando de agonía, no quería llegar a pensar que la cosa iba a seguir así, había vuelto a la vida y las batallas habían terminado, ya no había nada de lo que preocuparse, y quería que siguiese así la cosa.

En ese momento aparecieron dos mujeres que se juntaron delante de su mesa.

-Disculpe, ¿es usted Zane el ninja blanco? -pregunto la joven mujer teñida de rubio.

-Ah bueno, antes lo era, ahora solo soy de titanio -exclamo y se golpeo el pecho para hacer que temblase el metal de su cuerpo.

Entonces la mujeres reaccionaron estallaron riéndose como locos.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto el extrañado.

-Vera, yo soy Lindsay y ella es Jordan, somos unas grandes admirados de los ninjas y usted es el preferido de todo nuestro grupo -explicó la otra mujer presentadose de forma eufórica.

-Anda pero mira que bien -dijo el entusiasmado con eso.

-Nos encanto mucho cuando usted se sacrifico para salvarnos a todos nosotros -contesto Lindsay.

-Fue tan triste ver eso -dijo la otra lamentandose.

-Si lo se, no fue el mejor de todos mis días -contesto lamentandose.

-Por cierto, ¿sintió algo de miedo cuando estaba al borde de la muerte? -pregunto Jordan.

-Bueno, sentí algo de temor al pensar que tendría que abandonar a todos mis amigos -declaro.

-Ohh -dijeron ambos disgustadas pero a la vez halagadas.

-¿Quieres mucho a tus amigos verdad? -pregunto Lindsay.

-Si así es, son como mi familia -declaro el orgulloso.

-Una familia -dijo la otra dirigiendose hacía su amiga.

-Es que es tan tierno -declaro sintiéndose halagada, ambas se quedaron con el mismo resentimiento al ver que Zane no podía ser mas encantador.

Estaba que no se podía creer lo que estaba soportando, por primera vez tenía un grupo de fans que estaban locas por el y encima no podían quitárselo de la cabeza, era como si estuviese teniendo el mejor dia de su vida.

-Disculpa, ¿nos podemos hacer unas selfies contigo? -pregunto Jordan.

-Claro -acepto y entonces ambas se colocaron delante de Zane, empezaron a hacer toda una serie de fotos mientras ponían diferentes tipos de poses.

-Esta para ponerlo en Ninjabook -declaro la otra entusiasmada.

-A que si -declaro la otra entusiasmada y riendo de aquella forma tan absurda y preocupante.

Zane estaba al borde de no saber que hacer, le encantaba tener a las dos mujeres, pero no sabía que hacer para quitarlas de en medio, dentro de poco vendría Pixal y no sabría que hacer ahí entonces.

-Oye por cierto, ¿te apuntarías a una fiesta que hacemos el próximo pasado, es como un honor a todos los ninjas que han salvado, y queremos que tu seas nuestra estrella principal? -pregunto sugiriendo Lindsay con todo el descaro.

-Oh, no se, a lo mejor estoy ocupado todo el dia -opino Zane.

-Ocupado.

-¿Seguramente salvando el mundo? -supuso la otra.

-A que si -dijo la otra halagada de vuelta.

Zane sospechaba de aquellas fanáticas empezaban a irse demasiado las manos sus halagos.

-Igualmente podemos entender que estés salvando el mundo y todo eso, pero nos gustaría por una vez que un autentico nindroide viniese a nuestra fiesta -insistió Jordan.

-¿Un autentico nindroide? -cuestiono ese comentario.

-¿Venga por fi, lo harás? -pregunto Lindsay y entonces ambas empezaron a juntarse y a acercarse demasiado.

-Uy, no se si debería -dijo Zane atemorizandose de aquellas dos mujeres.

-Oh vamos nindroide hazlo -insistieron ambas mujeres de una forma que resultaba estremecedora.

Zane empezo a sentir atrapado entre aquellas dos fanáticas, tanto que pensaba que tanta tensión lo iba a matar, pero en ese momento se oyó una voz que acabo frenando el asunto:

-Disculpad, pero me parece pero con la única persona con la que se va a ir es conmigo -dijo una voz y entonces ambas alzaron la vista y observaron quien resulto.

Zane se quedo perplejo porque no estaba viendo a una persona cualquiera, era Pixal, pero estaba diferente, estaba vestido con un especie de kimono del mismo color que su anterior ropa y su cabello estaba atado hacía atrás, técnicamente era como otra persona.

-Ah, ¿tu estas con el no? -pregunto Jordan.

-Así es, íbamos a cenar en esta misma mesa -indico Pixal.

-Ah, pues bien -acepto Lindsay y luego se dirigió al otro-. Si algún dia decides venir ya sabes donde encontrarnos.

-De acuerdo -reafirmo con tono murmurante y entonces se despidió de las dos mujeres, luego enderezo su mirada hacía Pixal porque no podía dejar de pensar en como estaba ella.

-¿Te estaban molestando? -pregunto ella.

-No que va, por dios Pixal, ¿pero que te has hecho?, estas preciosa -se quedo cuestionando a pesar de no podía creer lo guapísima que estaba ella.

-Bueno, me he hecho algúnos retoques, pero aparte de todo eso no he cambiado -espeto.

-¿Y este especie de vestido? ¿Que es? ¿Es un kimono o...

-Es algo que hizo Cyrus por mi, quería regalármelo por si algún dia acabaría llegando a esta etapa -indico Pixal sonriendo agradecida por lo que hizo.

-Pues ha dado en el clavo, por dios, estas reluciente, mucho mas que antes -reafirmo Zane exasperado porque no podía dejar de quedarse perplejo.

-Lo se, eso es justo lo que he estado haciendo toda esta tarde -exclamo, luego se sentó en la otra silla que había en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Luego ambos por ese absurdo comentario.

-¿Que te cuentas Zane? -pregunto queriendo entablar una conversacíon.

-Bueno, todavía siguen con la búsqueda de Cryptor -admitió con tono disgustoso.

-Ah claro -dijo Pixal lamentandose por escuchar eso, no era la mejor forma de comenzar una conversacíon.

Se quedaron ambos metidos en un perpetuo silenció al reconocer esa realidad.

-Pero no pensemos en lo que esta sucediendo afuera, pensemos en lo que esta sucediendo aquí dentro -recrimino Zane cambiando de tema.

-De acuerdo -acepto Pixal encantada, se enderezo la silla para estar mas cerca.

-¿Por cierto? ¿Sabías que soy como un especie de heroe para esta ciudad? -pregunto de forma sarcástica.

-No tenía ni idea -contesta ella siguiendo el rollo.

-Pues observa -alzo la mano e indico al recibidor chasqueando los dedos-. Ahora dentro de poco seguro que nos traen lo que sea.

-Estas bromeando -indico ella riéndose, luego ambos se rieron por lo absurdo que sonaba.

MIENTRAS CON LOS DEMAS

Ambos ninjas decidieron ir a merendarse para así calmar los nervios de Jay, había pasado como media hora y apenas había fluctuado su temperamento de ansiedad post-traumática.

Delante tenía una bol con cuatro bolas de helado, entre vainilla, nata, chocolate y fresa, se comió una porción y se lo comió de un bocado, pero a pesar del gusto que tenían los helados aquello no calmaba sus nervios, seguía llorando pero esta vez sin quejarse.

-Por dios Jay, ¿hay algúna que no te haga llorar? -pregunto recriminando Lloyd.

Entonces ambos dos hicieron se quejaron al ver que dijo su detonante.

-Si, que vuelva Nya -volvió de nuevo a llorar quejándose, se enderezo sobre el bol de brazos cruzados mientras comiendose el plato con los helados.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de resentimiento al ver que no había manera de tratar con el, necesitaban hacerle quitar las castañas del fuego para que se olvidase del tema o lo tendrían soportando toda la noche.

-Vamos Jay hazte la idea -recrimino Kai.

-¿Que idea? -alzo la cabeza, volvió a tener su atención.

-De que Nya no va a hacer nada, nunca ha tomado una decisión así en su vida y seguramente no pensara hacerlo, así que por favor Jay, olvidate de ese tema, no puedes estar pendiente de ella todo el tiempo a menos que tome una decisión, cosa que parece que no lo va a hacer en mucho tiempo -le replico para que entendiese que a pesar de lo que ella dijese, no iba a suceder nada.

Eso hizo calmar a Jay, trago la saliva y luego una mirada de consuelo.

-¿En serio? -pregunto.

-Miralo por este modo Jay, de que te sirve estar con una mujer que no sabe a quien quiere, deberías de estar con una mujer que sabe lo que se hace -aconsejo Lloyd.

-Cierto -empezo a replantearse esa idea.

-Ahora mismo deberías de estar buscando a otra mujer, hacer casi lo mismo que hizo ella, dale de su propia medicina -aconsejo Cole con toda seriedad.

-Si -dijo con tono decidido, se lo planteaba de forma muy decidida.

-Hombre haber, tampoco hay que hacerle daño a Nya, que es mi hermana y tampoco quiero que se haga un gran dolor por esto, porque sino entonces me estaría lamentando -indago Kai al respecto.

Jay se lo estuvo pensando seriamente, tenía bastante razón, había estado mucho tiempo con Nya y fue lo mas fabuloso de su vida, pero ahora que se había planteado otros pensamientos, ya no podía estar mas pendiente de ella, tenía que buscarse a alguien nuevo.

-¡Ya esta! ¡Lo tengo! Me buscare a una nueva mujer con la que pueda estar -se decidió de una vez.

-Perfecto -dijo enorgullecido Cole al ver que por fin tomo una decisión.

-Pero igualmente, no se por donde empezar, hace mucho tiempo que no he ligado con ningúna mujer, me he acostumbrado demasiado a estar con Nya -cuestiono ese hecho.

-La cagamos -espeto Cole indignado ante lo que dijo, aquella suponía problemas.

-No se si me ha gustado esa exclamación -declaro contradictoriamente Kai.

Jay se quedo pensando en algúna sugerencia cuando entonces se le ocurrió algo que hacía tiempo que debería haber hecho hace tiempo.

-Ya se, le pediré a mis padres que me presenten a algúna chica, ellos siempre han conocido a mucha gente, seguramente conocerán a algúna chica especial para mi -declaro.

-Pues ahí lo tienes, ya esta todo arreglado -espeto Lloyd.

-Eso haré, estoy harto de estar con una mujer que no quiere estar conmigo, esto ahí que celebrarlo -declaro y entonces cogío una rebanada del helado y lo alzo arriba-. Por una nueva chica.

-¡Por una nueva chica! -celebraron todos y se comieron parte del helado de sus boles.

-Vale, pero ten en cuenta que es mi hermana -aviso Kai para que no se lo tomase tan a pecho.

-Si lo que sea -dijo Jay sin parecer que se lo estuviese tomando en serio.

EN EL ORFANATO

La mujer acompaño a Miles hasta dentro del vestíbulo del orfanato, ahí pasaron por todos los pasillos principales hasta llegar a la sala de comedor, era una habitación rectangular donde había un grupo de cuatro mesas de una enorme longitud donde podían caber como una cincuentena de niños, todos los niños que habían ahí eran muy jóvenes, casi ningúno aparentaba tener mas de doce años.

-¿Y todos estos niños han sido hospedados aquí? -pregunto cuestionando Miles.

-Así es, fueron recogidos desde muy pequeños, en esta ciudad no hay servicios sociales, así que en cuanto se muere una familia, se dejan aquí hasta la espera de que alguien se ocupe de ellos -declaro la hermana Agnes.

Miles empezo a sospechar demasiado de todo el asunto, si era verdad que Corbin estuvo aquí, entonces debió de ser hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Que era lo que quería saber de Miles Corbin? -pregunto queriendo entender ese asunto.

-Vera, al parecer estuvo implicado en un atentado al norte de Ninjago, ¿sabe de la noticia del ataque a un desguasadero de chatarra?

-Así es, una gran tragedia, es increíble que una persona pueda hacer eso -indico la mujer.

En ese momento una sensación de sospecha se levanto sobre Miles, la mujer había dicho que el asesino se trataba de una persona, pero no fue una persona fue un nindroide, un robot, supuestamente la gente habría dicho que se trataba de una maquina defectuosa, pero aquí lo había dicho como si no tuviese ni idea de eso, hasta en los periódicos habían puesto la noticia de que se trataba de eso, algo no cuadraba.

-¿Y que tiene que ver Corbin en eso?

-Eso es lo que quiero averiguar -exclamo el.

-Pues espero que llego al fondo de esto, conozco a Lars Corbin de hace mucho tiempo, y créame que fue un niño bueno y de una gran salud y fuerza, si algo malo le ha ocurrido no se que es lo que haría -espeto la hermana, no tenía ni idea de lo que le ocurrió.

-Pues créame que ha pasado -exclamo, estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

-¿Como? -pregunto sin comprenderlo.

-Ha muerto, Lars esta muerto -declaro sin mas dilación.

En ese momento un enorme silenció se estanco sobre la hermana Agnes, se quedo casi como titubeando de la agonía de escuchar eso, pero acabo cayendo de rodillas y con las manos petrificadas dejándola en una posición deplorable.

-Esta muerto, ¿como?

-Se hizo estallar para que no le descubriesen, el fue el responsable del atentado -confeso.

-Pero si fue otra persona quien hizo eso.

-Si, pero fue obra de el que se realizase ese atentado -aclaro con toda seriedad.

Ahí entonces la agonía de la mujer aumento, ya no podía soportar esa idea.

-Oh por dios -dijo al ver de estallar de sollozamiento-. ¿Como ha podido hacer una cosa así?

-Eso es lo que quiero entender madre Agnes -entonces se enderezo para mirar de frente a la mujer-. Al parecer Lars estuvo trabajando para alguien, que le utilizo para que cuando algo saliese mal, se tuviese que suicidar a menos que no le quedase otra opción o sino le cogerían, ¿quiero saber quien fue que le saco de aquí?

Entonces ahí mujer lo tuvo bastante claro.

EN EL DOJO

Nya se quedo reparando el molino de agua que había afuera en el dojo, había estado funcionando mal, y desde entonces Wu necesitaba algo de mano de obra barata para ayudarle a arreglarlo.

-Digame Sensei, ¿como ha estado funcionando el dojo desde entonces? -pregunto Nya mientras estaba aflojando un tornillo que había sobre el sistema hidráulico del molino.

-Pues muy bien, los niños han estado haciendo caso perfectamente, Misako se ha estado ocupando de la otra mayoría de los estudiantes, todo va tal cual como la propia naturaleza -declaro Wu.

-Así que vosotros dos habéis estado ocupados durante todo este tiempo -cuestiono Nya.

Aquello despertó una sensación de augura en Wu, se quedo perplejo ante ese comentario.

-Si, hay mucho trabajo que hacer, ahora tenemos que empezar desde donde Garmadon lo dejo -contesto con tono tímido.

-Si, eso es una lastima, Garmadon hizo lo mejor que pudo, y ahora todos estamos en deuda con el -espeto Nya con referencia a todo lo que hizo su hermano desde que tuvieron su ultima batalla.

Wu se quedo perplejo y con ganas de respirar profundamente como si se estuviese ahogando, estaba pasando por una etapa de la que no podía dejar de sucumbir, sabía bien lo que estaba pasando y quería impedirlo a toda costa.

Aflojo bien el tornillo y al final consiguió enroscarlo y meterlo donde debería.

-Ya esta -dijo felizmente Nya al ver que lo consiguió.

-Haber -entonces se acerco Wu para comprobarlo, agarro parte de las palancas y entonces la movió de un tirón, al cabo del rato todas las manivelas y ruedas dentadas empezaron a girar al unísono.

Todo el molino empezó a funcionar correctamente, el agua empezo a penetrar por las ruedas hasta caer directamente al otro lado del pequeño lago que había debajo.

-Bien hecho Nya, Garmadon podría estar orgulloso de ti después de todo -agradeció Wu.

-Pero aún me sigo preguntando si todo esto ha valido la pena -indico Nya.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto sin comprender adonde quería llegar a parar.

-Todo lo que hemos hecho nos ha llevado a que siempre uno de nosotros se ha sacrificado para que el resto pueda seguir adelante, pero de que sirve ganar una batalla, si de todas formas alguien sale perdiendo y no es el propio enemigo -aclaro dando a entender una cierta cuestión.

Carraspeo pensativo Wu, no había llegado a eso.

-Si. Eso es cierto, a lo largo de toda esta aventura, siempre ha habido algúnos de nuestros amigos que han hecho grandes sacrificios para que así podamos salvarnos y seguir viviendo con nuestras vidas, pero tienes que entender, que hay una parte de todos, en la que a cada uno, le va a tener que llegar su momento, y tenemos que aceptarlo nos guste o no -indico expresamente Wu.

-Cierto, pero a mi me gustaría que ganásemos una batalla en la que nadie tuviese morir o perderse por todo esto, quiero que estemos todos unidos como una familia -espeto disgustada.

-A mi también, pero el mundo nunca será tan perfecto, hay que arreglarse con la gente que tenemos adelante y eso es lo que permitirá lo mejor que tenemos de cada uno.

Suspiro Nya al tener reconocer que aquello verdad.

-Wu -se oyó llamar a Misako.

Si Misako -respondió a lo lejos.

-¿Has podido arreglar ese molino? -pregunto acerca de aquel hecho.

-Así es, Nya ha hecho un gran trabajo -afirmo.

-De acuerdo, podrías venir y ayudarme a recoger unas cosas, necesito algo mas de fuerza para esto -pidió ella sintiéndose agotada.

-Espera un momento, ahí voy -aviso, entonces ella se marcho adentro.

Wu asintió, le encantaba estar trabajando con Misako, pero ahora sabiendo que Garmadon y nadie sabía si iba a volver o no, le daba algo de grima pensar en ese asunto.

-¿Porque no hablas con ella? -pregunto Nya poniendose detrás.

-¿Como? -no comprendió.

-Vamos Sensei, ambos sabemos que la sigues queriendo -declaro insistentemente.

-La quise hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora que Garmadon volvió a la normalidad hace mucho, quiero lo mejor para ella -espeto Wu intentando de rechazar esa confirmación.

-Si, pero dentro de tu interior sabes bien que no puedes dejar atrás tus sentimientos, entiendo que Garmadon se ha ido, pero ahora tienes que entender que es lo que quiere ella -dijo señalando el corazón para afirmarle que todavía seguía sintiendo ese pensamiento hacía Misako.

-Pero si lo hiciera, le haría daño a Garmadon -indico sintiéndose atemorizado de esa idea.

-No diga que tengas que enamorarte de ella, simplemente tratala como la has tratado todos estos años, pero ten en cuenta que ella siempre le pertenecerá a Garmadon -aclaro para acordar las cosas.

En ese momento empezo a retomar la decisión de aceptar que necesitaba su consuelo, la quería desde hace mucho pero siempre tuve el miedo de retomar su decisión cuando entonces fue tarde, aquello casi destruyo su matrimonio con Garmadon, no podía hacerlo de nuevo, pero si iba a hacer algo parecido, no podía sobrepasar todo aquello que significaba su amistad con ella.

-No te preocupes Wu, ella lo entenderá -dijo dandole palmas en el hombro.

-¿Como tu con Jay? -cuestiono contradictoriamente Wu.

En ese momento la expresión en Nya cambió, le hizo recordar su mala sensación con los demás.

-Nya, desde que visitase el edificio de Borg, has tenido ese miedo de pensar en quien quieres en realidad, ¿pero te has preguntado a ti misma? ¿A quien quieres en realidad? -cuestiono Wu hacíendole entender la diferencia entre lo que estaba posponiendo.

-Yo ya no se lo que quiero, ya casi me he olvidado de los buenos ratos que he pasado con Jay, el siempre estuve delante conmigo todo el tiempo, me ha salvado mas veces que cualquiera, incluso cuando lo intentaba -declaro ella sintiéndose disgustada por todo eso.

-¿Que es lo que tienes miedo Nya? -recrimino sinceramente Wu.

-De que quiero que Jay este luchando por mi, eso es lo que quiero -confeso Nya apenada.

-Nya, Jay te quiere y eso es algo que siempre lo va a hacer, tienes que entenderlo, si le quieres de verdad, entonces demuéstraselo y el te lo compensara.

-¿Tu crees? -pregunto.

-Solamente tu puedes saberlo -indico Wu.

Nya alzo firme la mirada, y entonces se decidió, iba a volver con Jay costase lo que costase.

DE NUEVO CON ZIMMER Y CRYPTOR

Cryptor como no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, decidió entrenarse para ver si podía recuperar sus viejas habilidades, Zimmer ya le había avisado de que tenía que aprender a utilizar su nuevo cuerpo de una forma correcta o sino todo lo que tenía se rompería y se perdería.

Envaino su espada haciendo todo tipo de giros de formas laterales y en el aire como para probar suerte, estuvo así durante un buen rato, casi estaba que le salía, pero entonces intento de dar su mejor golpe cuando entonces acabo lanzando por accidente su espada, un guardia que pasaba por ahí se le quedo mirando e indicando una mirada de escepticismo.

-Ahh -refunfuño Cryptor al ver que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Paciencia Cryptor, es cuestión de paciencia -indico Zimmer.

-De que me sirve la paciencia si no puedo hacer de vuelta mis golpes, me siento perdido y olvidado, es como si ya no fuese el mismo -replico Cryptor con todas sus quejas.

-Eso es porque el anterior General Cryptor murió, tu eres ahora Cryptor 2.0., un nuevo tipo de nindroide que hará lo que se le ordena -aclaro Zimmer con tono serio y escéptico.

-Yo no obedezco ordenes de ningún ser humano, solamente del Overlord -contradijo.

-¿Y que era el Overlord? ¿Acaso entendiste que fue antes de convertirse en una araña cibernética? -ahora le contradijo el dando ahora la razón de la razón.

Aquello dejo apenado a Cryptor al reconocer que tenía razón, ahora ya no trabajaba para su antiguo amo, tenía que convivir con Zimmer mientras aprendía a controlar sus nuevas dotes de batalla.

-Pero no te preocupes Cryptor, si en algún momento te encuentras mal, puedes avisar a algúno de nuestros técnicos. Paxton, ¿podrías venir? -indago expresamente y entonces llamo a uno de los técnicos que había en la sala.

En ese momento apareció del otro lado un joven vestido como de científico llevando la bata blanca, tenía el pelo rubio y unas gafas que le hacían parecer el típico empollón de laboratorio.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor Cryptor? -pregunto el joven.

-Si, perfectamente, ¿quieres tu bicharraco? -pregunto incrédulamente.

El joven le levanto la mirada, se ajusto las gafas y empezo a escribir en su agenda portátil.

-Mi nombres es Billy Paxton, ¿pero seguramente para usted será algo relevante supongo? -confeso el joven y entonces dio una extraña cuestión que le hacía parecer como si lo conociese.

-Si, ¿como lo has sabido? -pregunto extrañado Cryptor al reconocer esa confirmación.

-Trabajo con robots, me paso así todo el dia, escuchando siempre que son los superiores del planeta, mientras que usted, lo es todo para nosotros -aclaro.

-¿Nosotros?

-Esta gente que trabaja aquí ha estado mucho tiempo intentando de desarrollar la inteligencia artificial perfecta, pero nadie lo ha conseguido porque nadie se lo permitió, pero menos mal que existen personas como el doctor Zimmer para ayudarnos en nuestros trabajos -explicó concluyendo Billy la razón de porque estaban todos esos científicos exactamente.

-¿Así que para vosotros es como vuestro guru? -cuestiono.

-Lo mismo que con Steve Jobs, lo mismo con el -espeto exactamente.

Le hizo unos ajustes a las partes metálicas de Cryptor, este empezo a agrandarle un poco el joven Billy, no parecía tan corriente como los demás seres humanos que conocía, el parecía entender perfectamente ese desarrollo que tanto ansiaba. Miro la pantalla enorme donde ahí se mostraban imágenes de toda la ciudad de Ninjago, al verlas empezo a sentir algo de misterio por lo que estuviesen mostrando, pensó que a lo mejor el joven Paxton se lo iba a explicar mejor.

-Dime Billy Paxton, ¿que esta tramando el doctor Zimmer? -pregunto con tono susurrante.

-El doctor Zimmer esta intentando de dejar una serie de pistas para así llamar la atención de los ninjas y así ellos entiendan el peligro al que van a correr si no hacen caso a los peticiones del doctor -confeso Paxton.

-¿Y que peticiones son esas? -pregunto.

-Zane Julien -aclaro.

-Claro, como no, el nindroide original, siempre es el nindroide original -dijo con tono siniestro.

-Zane Julien el primer nindroide pose una potencial que es ilimitada, con eso podríamos un ejercito de maquinas mucho mayor que cualquiera que se haya visto, y una vez logrado ese objetivo, lograremos abandonar este oscuro para trabajar por fin en el exterior, nuestros sueños se harán realidad de una vez por todas -aclaro Paxton dando a entender todo el plan que había estado planeando Zimmer desde el principio.

-¿Así que estáis trabajando aquí porque no podéis hacerlo en el exterior? -quiso confirmarlo.

-Lamentablemente esa es la realidad, no podemos hacer nada porque siempre hay que pagar ciertos impuestos y demás bobadas, pero con Zimmer, lograremos que cualquiera invente lo que sea sin que tengan a nadie que les quite las ideas -aclaro el joven Billy poniendo un tono bastante aterrador, estaba claro que era un fanático de eso, veneraba a Zimmer como a un dios.

-Vaya vaya -opino Cryptor al ver hasta donde querían llegar todos.

En ese momento pasaron las imágenes y se mostró una imagen de una cámara donde se mostraba al nindroide teniendo una cena con la otra nindroide Pixal.

-Un momento, ¿que es eso? -reaccionó Cryptor y marcho a mirar esa imagen.

Se acerco y observo lo que ya se suponía que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Ese es el nindroide original Zane Julien charlando con la ayudante de Cyrus Borg, Pixal,? -cuestiono recriminando Cryptor al ver esa imagen.

-Así es, parece que nuestro querido nindroide esta teniendo una bonita cena -indico Zimmer con ironía.

-Yo aquí pudriéndome en este agujero, y el saliendo como un ser humano con esa traidora de Pixal -recrimino todas sus quejas y entonces golpeo parte del teclado de lo enfurecido que quiero algo así, no puedo permitírselo.

-Tranquilo Cryptor, entiendo tu frustacíon, pero no podemos hacer nada ahora -le tranquilizo Zimmer al ver que ya se estaba desmoronando de nuevo.

-¿Y que pasa con ese hombre al que mandaste para que volase la estatua? ¿No debería de estar pasando cerca de ahí? -pregunto suponiendo.

-Así es, pero no puedo permitirle que haga eso, este es mi plan y se hará como se debe -acordo con toda seriedad, empezo a ir tocando teclas a medida que se cambiaba la imagen.

-¿De que sirve volar una estatua cuando podemos matarle ahí mismo? -cuestiono.

-No quiero matarle, quiero dañarle para que así pueda obtener lo que tiene dentro, solo así entonces conseguiremos recrear los avances del doctor Julien, pero para eso, la marca debe de caer -aclaro y entonces puso la imagen del centro de la ciudad. Amplío la imagen y pudo verse a un hombre sospechoso pasando por ahí.

EN ALGUNA PARTE DE NINJAGO

Las personas pasaban por el centro pero una de esas personas estaba muy vestida con un traje y llevando un sombre tan ajustado que le daba un aspecto bastante sospechoso. Se saco el artilugio que tenía escondido dentro de su chaqueta para comprobar de que estaba bien.

Sonrío haciendo una mueca perversa.

Lo volvió a meter y siguió su curso hasta dirigirse hacía la estatua del ninja de titanio.

MIENTRAS EN LA CITA

Ambos nindroides se lo estaban pasando estupendamente, habían empezado a comenzar acerca de lo bueno que era que hubiese cambiado todo para ellos.

Pixal estaba disfrutando de unos espaguetis con salsa de espinaca, agarro un bollo de fideos y se los trago, se quedo disgustándolos como locas.

-Sienta bien eso de comer no -opino Zane.

-Así es, menos mal que Cyrus me ha creado un cuerpo capaz de digerir la comida, antes no tenía ni idea de lo que era ser una ser humana, y fijate, ahora se lo que es la comida -comento Pixal.

-Esa es la idea de lo que es sentirse humano, hay que aprender cosas nuevas -declaro Zane y siguió disfrutando de su propio plato de pasta.

-Oye por cierto, ¿como fue que te diste cuenta de que eras un robot? -pregunto interesada Pixal en ese hecho, sabía muy poco de el y ahora quería conocerle.

-Ah bueno, no me di cuenta hasta que entonces volví siendo guiado por mi propio halcón, que me llevo de vuelta a la casa árbol de mi padre, vi los planos que había, y ahí entonces me di cuenta de lo que era en realidad, no me lo tome muy bien al principio, estaba que no lo entendía -explicó Zane acordándose de aquel momento en que se le revelo toda la verdad.

-¿Debió de ser duro para ti saber no? -pregunto opinando Pixal.

-Así es, ahí entonces entendí la razón de porque me sentía tan raro, me sentía como muy solitario, pero entonces cuando comprendí mi razón de ser, empece a mejorar en ciertas cosas -reafirmo y luego declaro por los cuales se sentía triste anteriormente.

-¿Aprendiste a mejorar tu amistad con tus amigos?

-Así es, estaban los otros que no me soportaban, era un incordio para ellos, pero después de estar tanto tiempo luchando juntos, ambos empezamos a sentir que éramos amigos de verdad, los trate como una familia mas, la única que tenía después de que muriese mi padre -admitió agradecido por eso, estaba que no podía pensar ellos después de todo lo que hicieron por el.

-¿A tu padre lo quisiste mucho no?

-Si, lo quise como cualquier niño quiere a su padre, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, tanto que ni lo venir, pero entonces el dia en que el murió, pensé que una parte de mi había muerto, pero sabía bien que estuviese donde estuviese, estaría observándome, esperando a que algún dia pueda reunirme con el -declaro Zane sintiendo un gran apogeo al acordarse de su fallecido padre.

Pixal asintió, estaba que sentía una gran pena por el.

-¿Tu crees en eso de que puede haber algo mas en la vida? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-No lo se, pero es mejor pensar que algo de el desaparece, quiero creerlo, porque así entonces pienso que seguirá estando ahí protegiéndome -opino coherentemente.

Sonrío Pixal al ver el enorme orgullo que tenía, casi estaba que no podía parar de sentir lastima por el, tenía como un pasado bastante triste, pero logro superarlo. Siguieron ambos disfrutando de la comida hasta que entonces el mencionó:

-Igualmente, tu tienes suerte, el tuyo Cyrus tiene los suficientes años para verte crecer y mejorar como un ser humano normal, quien sabe cuando puede vivir -opino con relación a la amistad que tenía con su creador Cyrus, era como un padre para el, eso era algo bastante obvio.

-Si eso es verdad, pero después de ver las veces que ha desaparecido y fue utilizado, me da a mi una idea bastante cruel de pensar que algún dia el se acabara sacrificando como hemos hecho hasta ahora, no puede haber victoria sin un sacrificio -comento Pixal.

-No deberías tener miedo a eso, olvida todo lo que ha sucedido antes y pensemos en lo que tenemos ahora, eso es lo que dice siempre Wu, y ha tenido mas razón que cualquier otro -recrimino Zane.

-Cierto, esperemos que la cosa mejor y olvidemos que una vez estuvimos todos en peligro -opino ella estando de acuerdo, siguieron ambos disfrutando de la cena sin preocuparse por nada.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

Ambos se terminaron el helado y decidieron pasear un rato para ver si algúna se le ocurría algúna otra idea que hacer, hoy era un dia de descanso y querían aprovecharlo en hacer que no soliesen hacer a menudo.

-¿Que podemos hacer compañeros? -pregunto Lloyd interesado en hacer algo.

-No lo se, pero yo tengo ganas de irme de fiesta y montarme una juerga que no veas -sugirió Jay poniendo un tono y una expresión que ya preocupaba.

-Hombre, controlate tío, acabas de pasar una mala relación, eso no significa que tengas que ir por ahí buscando algo con lo que descontrolarte -replico Kai al ver como se estaba comportando.

-Lo se, pero necesito hacerlo, pero quiero vengarme de Nya por todo el mal que me ha hecho -dijo Jay poniendo un tono siniestro y como de querer hacer algo malo.

-Por dios, este tío esta que no para -opino lamentandose Cole.

Mientras seguían avanzando por la vereda, Kai se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-Mirad ahí -ambos se detuvieron y miraron lo que estaba señalando Kai.

Observaron una tienda de fideos que pertenecía a la marca del desaparecido Chen.

-Una tienda de fideos de Chen -dijo Jay.

-¿Pero Chen no había desaparecido? -cuestiono Lloyd ese hecho.

-Si, pero la compañía la sigue dirigiendo Skylar, y si no es lo que me equivoco, ella había dicho que iba a hacer una gira por todo Ninjago, ahí seguramente debe de estar -entonces marcho Kai apuradamente suponiendo que Skylar estaba ahí.

-Esperanos Kai, sabemos cuanto la quieres pero no puedes dejarnos tirados a nosotros también -recrimino Cole al ver como el ninja de fuego se largaba corriendo sin esperar a los otros.

Entro directamente en el restaurante de fideos y ahí estaba todo el local repleto de lleno, todas las mesas ocupadas y una larga cola de gente esperando.

Aparecieron los demás y se quedaron perplejos de ver como estaba ocupado todo.

-Vaya, si que tiene éxito ahora que no la dirige un supervillano -opino irónicamente Jay.

-¿Pero como igualmente no habíamos tenido suficiente con lo del helado? -cuestiono Cole suponiendo que iban a cenar ahora ahí.

-Yo no pretendo venir aquí a comer -espeto Kai y entonces marcho al mostrador.

-Este muchacho me parece que va a arder de la emoción -opino sarcásticamente Lloyd.

Se dirigió al mostrador donde ahí había uno de los antiguos subordinados de Chen que no había sido expulsado al otro lado, tenía un delantal y un gorro del mismo color blanco, y tenía todavía los mismos tatuajes que le hacían parecer un criminal siniestro.

-Disculpe, ¿quiero hablar con la señorita Skylar? -pregunto avisándole al cocinero.

-La señorita Chen esta ocupada, puede esperar mas tarde -respondió taciturno el cocinero.

En ese momento Kai no pudo reconocer como era posible que le respondiese de esa forma.

-Pero yo necesito verla ahora, soy un amigo suyo -le indico expresamente.

Aquello despertó la curiosidad del cocinero, este se giro y observo sorprendido de quien se trataba.

-Un momento, ¿usted no es uno de esos ninjas que expulso a todos los demás de la isla? -cuestiono el cocinero suponiendo que se trataba de la misma persona.

-En realidad fue Garmadon el que los expulso, yo solamente me ocupe de darles una paliza por haberse llevado a mi amigo y por ser tan imbeciles y capullos -rectifico incrédulamente.

Aquello hizo enfadar tanto al cocinero que acabo rompiendo su propia espátula.

-Cuidado amigo, no querrás que se monte la marimorena aquí dentro no -dijo amenazantemente.

-Eso era lo que me temía -indico Kai irónicamente.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de odio al darse entender que en cualquier momento uno de los dos se iba a meter en una pelea de la que ambos lamentarían.

En ese momento se escucho una voz que hizo que se detuviese el asunto.

-Acuérdate de llenar el cuenco de fideos, no quiero a otra persona mas quejándose porque no tuviese el caldo suficiente -acordo Skylar apareciendo por la puerta del otro lado.

-Si señora -afirmo el cocinero que tenía detrás, luego se marcho volviendo a la cocina.

Kai se sorprendió al ver quien estaba ahí, era ella misma solo que diferente, no tenía su atuendo ninja para nada, completamente como una persona normal.

-Skylar -aviso Kai desde el otro lado.

Entonces ella alzo la cabeza y observo sorprendida de quien le estaba llamando.

-Kai -marcho directo a verle.

-Pero te cuentas, ¿estas completamente cambiada? -cuestiono chistosamente Kai.

-Si lo se, me he desecho un poco de mis atributos de ninjas por un tiempo -aclaro Skylar.

Kai se estuvo riendo al oír ese comentario y luego dijo:

-¿Va bien el negocio ahora que no esta tu padre? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Bueno si, la verdad es que da algo de pena que no este aquí, el si sabía hacer todo esto, pero igualmente también puedo hacer algúnas modificaciones ya de paso -opino coherentemente.

-Eso esta bien -estuvo de acuerdo.

-Dime, ¿que te cuentas? ¿Has venido solo? -pregunto ahora ella.

-A no, estoy con mis amigos -dijo señalando a los demás que se encontraban al otro lado, se percataron de que los estaban mirando y la saludaron con una sonrisa falsa.

Ella les devolvió el saludo, de pronto se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno justamente especial.

-Por cierto, ¿donde esta vuestro amigo de hojalata?

-En realidad se ha ido por ahí, esta teniendo una cita -confeso susurradamente.

-Uh, espere que se consiga algúna novia -opino orgullosa de eso.

-Creo que ya la ha conseguido -rectifico irónicamente.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que había mucho ruido y aquello impedía que pudiesen hablar con normalidad.

-¿Podemos hablar en otra parte? -sugirió.

-A si -acepto y entonces se dirigió al camarero incrédulo que tenía detrás-. Ah Bulk, podrías ocuparte un momento de atender a los clientes.

-Ya me encargo -acepto poniendo un tono amargado.

-Vamos -aviso Skylar y entonces el la siguió por el otro lado, se dio la vuelta y observo como le miraba con una mirada inquisitiva como de que tuviese cuidado, el le devolvió la mirada.

Paso del mostrador y ahí entro en la cocina, ahí estaban los demás cocineros que era el resto de los subordinados, estaban cocinando y preparando cada uno de los fideos y la sopa.

-Tu cocinero parece tenerme un poco de rencor -cuestiono sarcásticamente.

-Es normal, casi todos los que hay aquí no quieren nada de los ninjas -declaro ella.

-Y me pregunto porque será -se cuestionó a si mismo sin dejarles de mirarlos pensando en que a lo mejor estaban pensando en un plan para asesinarle.

-Bueno, que te cuentas Kai, ¿que has estado haciendo desde entonces? -pregunto ahora queriendo saber completamente que sucedía con el.

-Bueno, hemos estado resolviendo pequeños asuntos, hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad, pero por lo demás esta todo bien -explicó Kai.

-Pues mirame a mi, estoy de gira todo el tiempo y sin parar de cocina, apenas se lo que es la vida normal, pero, al menos tenga una razón para hacer todo esto -declaro expresamente.

-¿Porque? ¿Tu padre te obligaba a esto? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-No, me encantaba cocinar y todo eso, pero le importaba mas tener a todo el mundo bajo su dominio que otra cosa -aclaro dando una irónica conclusión.

-Ah claro -opino coherentemente.

Ambos suspiraron al ver que apenas se habían visto en mucho tiempo y no tenían mucho de que decirse, todo estaba tan en calma que no sucedía nada interesante.

-¿Que ha pasado con los demás maestros elementales? -pregunto acordándose de ellos.

-Ah ellos, están todos bien, cada uno hacíendose su propia vida pero bien -declaro de la misma forma que antes, lo mismo que todos los demás.

-Así que todos aprovechando que las batallas han terminado -opino Kai.

Volvieron a quedarse sin ideas hasta que entonces Skylar se acordo de un hecho que quería entender, ahora que lo tenía ahí delante quería saberlo.

-Por cierto, ¿es verdad que uno de esos antiguos nindroides que invadieron la ciudad están aquí? -pregunto queriendo verificar ese suceso.

-Así es, el insufrible del general Cryptor esta vivo de vuelta y mas peligroso que nunca, a matado a un cuantioso numero de gente -verifico con todas las de entender.

-¿Debe de ser preocupante eso no?

-Así es, ahora tengo mis miedos de lo que pueda pasar, y lo peor de todo es que va a por Zane -añadió con tono preocupante.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Quiere vengarse por haber matado a su padre el Overlord -confeso.

-Ahora lo trata como un padre, por dios -dijo Skylar rezagandose al ver esa situación.

Asintió intentando de asimilar el asunto, no podía creerse que ahora hubiese un nindroide asesino justo cuando las cosas parecían estar en calma.

-¿Habéis podido encontrar su rastro? ¿Porque tengo entendido que esta desaparecido?

-No, desapareció en algúna parte bajo tierra, pero no importa, conozco un agente, el oficial Miles Thrower que se esta ocupando del caso -declaro.

-Menos mal -opino ella resentida.

-Es mejor que cada uno haga lo que pueda porque no quiero que se me venga otra guerra, ya no, no justo ahora -expreso Kai sintiéndose preocupado por como pudiese suceder ahora el asunto.

-¿Tu crees que lograra vengarse? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión al respecto.

-Seguro, mato a una docena de guardias, y cuando se trata de nosotros, alguien mas va a acabar bastante jodido -comento suponiéndolo completamente.

-Tenéis que estar preparados para esto -aviso Skylar.

-Y lo estaré, y lo pienso estar -declaro el con toda decisión.

MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA EN EL LOCAL

El resto de los ninjas estaban apoyados sobre el extremo de una pared esperando a que volviese Kai para que ambos pudiesen marcharse, empezaban a estar demasiado cansados para continuar.

-¿Tu crees que tardara mucho ahí? -pregunto Jay suponiendo que Kai saldría muy pronto.

-No lo creo, el no es como tu Jay, que te pasas todo el tiempo presumiendo -opino Lloyd.

-Insinúas que presumo demasiado -recrimino Jay sin creérselo, aquello hizo reír al joven ninja.

-Bueno, te hemos visto algúnas veces sin parar de hablar de lo bien que te pasas con Nya, así que me parece muy obvio -comento Cole.

Jay estaba que ya no se podía creer a ningúno.

-Pues la próxima vez que me veías cenando con algúna mujer, ya os podéis enterar -recrimino Jay.

-Seguro -dijeron incoherentemente Cole y Lloyd.

En ese momento paso uno de los camareros y este tenía una mirada como de muy pocos amigos, eran algúnos de los subordinados de Chen, todavía tenían la amargura de siempre.

-¿No entiendo porque siguen trabajando estos lunáticos? -cuestiono Jay.

-Pues porque siguen siendo trabajadores, que hayan sido lacayos de un villano no significa que no puedan hacer algúna cosa útil -aclaro Lloyd.

-No se, a mi me da que como intenten de servirme una sopa de fideos, no quiero esperarme que este envenenada o que hayan escupido en el caldo -comento sintiendo algo de grima al tenerlos ahí.

Ambos asintieron que si no podían soportar las quejas de Jay, ahora tenían que soportar sus cuestiones morales. En ese momento oyeron una voz que les estaba llamando.

-Pero si son mis amigos los ninjas -se oyó una voz conocida.

Ambos se giraron y observaron que estaba su viejo amigo Dareth cenando en una mesa cerca.

-Aquí chicos, yo Dareth -llamo con tono entusiasmado.

-Tu, ¿pero que haces aquí? -cuestiono Jay y entonces ambos marcharon a saludarle.

-Pues lo mismo de siempre, donde estén los fideos de Chen, ahí estaré yo -indico expresamente.

-¿Sabes bien de que ahora es Skylar quien hace los fideos no? -pregunto expresamente Cole.

-Si así es, de todas formas ella me trata bastante bien, ella sabe lo que me gusta a mi -declaro.

Se quedaron convencidos de eso.

-Decidme chicos, ¿donde esta vuestro amigo Kai? -pregunto al darse cuenta de que faltaba el miembro mas importante de todos, y encima del otro-. ¿Donde esta también Zane?

-Ah, Kai se marcho dentro a hablar con Skylar, y Zane esta teniendo una cita con su novia Pixal -confeso Jay de forma sarcástica.

-Esa robot esta viva -dijo sorprendido y entonces esbozo un gesto de ya sabía que algún dia de estos llegaría.

-¿Tanto lo suponías? -cuestiono Cole.

-Hombre, quien no se da cuenta de esas cosas -aclaro sinceramente.

Ambos se miraron dandose una expresión de obviedad al respecto, tenía bastante razón.

-Decidme chicos, ¿es verdad eso de que ese tal Cryptor esta vivo? -pregunto Dareth queriendo aclarar ese hecho.

-Así es Dareth, ese maldito nindroide esta vivo, y esta suelto por algúna parte -confeso Lloyd.

-Por dios, ¿es que no va a llegar a algún dia en el que nos dejen en paz? -protesto Dareth al ver que era imposible que no hubiese un dia en el que no se provocase una batalla.

-Así mismo nos sentimos nosotros -opino Jay con respecto a como se sentían ambos.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGÚNA PARTE DE NINJAGO

Un extraño hombre sospechoso estaba paseando de forma ambigua por la vereda de las calles, fue cruzando una por una hasta llegar al parque central, ahí entonces se dirigió hacía donde estaba la estatua del ninja de titanio.

Llego hasta ahí, miro a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiese a la vista. Una vez hecho eso saco el paquete y entonces le quito la caja de cartón que tenía, la quito del todo y dentro estaba un artilugio metálico lleno de cables y con una luz roja en el centro.

Saco el resto de los componentes y luego coloco el detonador encima de la parcela de la estatua, se pego y entonces se puso a colocar cada uno de los respectivos cables.

A unos metros mas atrás estaba un oficial de policía que andaba tranquilamente a medida que saludaba a cada una de las personas con las que cruzaba, era un hombre mayor al que había estado mucho tiempo siendo policía, tanto que las personas que vivían le conocían bastante bien.

-Hola oficial -saludo un hombre joven que paso por ahí.

-Encantado, buenas noches -le devolvió el saludo de forma amable.

-Hola oficial Waters -saludo una mujer que paseaba a un niño en carrito.

-Encantado señora -le devolvió el saludo bajando la cabeza.

El sospechoso estaba terminando de poner los cables en el detonador, un trio de cables y habría terminado, resoplo agotado al ver que casi ni tenía ni idea de donde ponía las cosas, intento de poner el ultimo cable pero este se le acabo cayendo al suelo.

-Maldicion -se dijo al ver lo torpe que fue.

Al otro lado del parque había llegado el oficial.

-Buenas noches oficial -le saludo un hombre mayor que pasaba por ahí.

-Buenas noches a usted también -le devolvió el saludo.

En ese momento se giro y observo algo que le perturbo, veía a un extraño hombre muy trajeado haciendo algo delante de la estatua. No entendía que era lo que hacía pero se notaba muy sospechoso.

El sujeto termino de poner todos los cables, una vez hecho eso lo dejo bien sujeto a la parcela.

-Ya esta -dijo satisfecho, entonces prendió la bombilla central y esta empezo a iluminarse mientras destellaba una lucecita roja.

Ahora que estaba hecho eso se dispuso a marchar pero entonces oyó una voz que le detuvo.

-Disculpe usted -llamo el oficial mientras sostenía la linterna para ver al sujeto.

-¿Quien yo? -pregunto disimuladamente.

-Así es, ¿que esta haciendo ahí? -pregunto interrogatoriamente.

-Nada, solo haciendo un trabajo -contesto con tono sarcástico.

-¿Que trabajo? -pregunto y entonces alzo la luz de la linterna para ver como era, podía notarse que se trataba de un hombre de treinta años pero a partir de eso no mucha cosa.

-Pues uno que no le va a gustar -dijo y entonces se movió hacía atrás dejando ver el artilugio que estaba colocado sobre la parcela de la estatua.

El oficial Waters intento de entender que era lo que estaba viendo pero pudo notar por el sonido que empezo a oírse de que no se trataba de algo bueno.

-Oh dios mío -se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba.

-Adiós -dijo sonriendo al ver que aquello iba a explotar delante de el.

El artilugio dejo de pitar y entonces exploto haciendo sacudir una enorme onda expansiva, el oficial Waters salió volando hacía atrás mientras un enorme campo de fuego rodeo todo el área, se oyó un estruendo y entonces la estatua empezo a caer, se tambaleo y acabo cayendo al suelo.

Un enorme silencio se hizo sobre todo el lugar. El oficial Waters despertó teniendo moratones de sangre en su cara, intento de levantarse sin casi poder moverse del tremendo choque, tenía la vista tan desorientado que apenas podía ver algo, se le aclaro al instante pero sin apenas oír algo, la onda expansiva le había reventado los oídos por un momento. Observo como el hombre que estaba ahí fue destruido en la propia explosión y la estatua se rompió, había un enorme hueco de fuego en la parcela que quedo derruida.

En ese momento volvió a oír todo y oyó lo que había a su alrededor, gente gritando despavorida sin saber que estaba ocurriendo, estaba claro, que aquello no fue de ningúna de las amenazas que solían atacar la ciudad de Ninjago constantemente, esto era algo mas grande.

-Por dios -se dijo a si mismo atormentado.

MIENTRAS EN EL ORFANATO

La hermana Agnes acompaño al agente Thrower hasta un despacho donde se encontraba todos los archivos de los niños que se habían hospedado o habían sido adoptados, entro en el despacho y ahí estaba todo como si se tratase del típico despacho de una empresa, eso era casi lo mismo que lo había visto afuera, ¿como era posible que al estar en un lugar tan sucio y deprimente como ese? ¿hubiese un orfanato con todos los lujos de tenerlo todo ordenado? Empezo a sospechar de que la hermana Agnes escondía mas secretos de los que parecía.

-Hace cosa de unos años, hubo un hombre que parecía tener mucho dinero, decía que estaba buscando a un niño para tenerlo de heredero, alguien que fuese como el -fue contando a medida que se dirigió hacía todos los archivos-. Yo intente de entender que era lo que pretendía en realidad, ver a un hombre así en un lugar como este, me sonaba a sospecha, así que intente de hacer que se explicase, pero estaba claro que buscaba a un niño.

-¿Como lo sabía? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Se notaba en su cara -aclaro.

-Ah claro -comprendió, era algo obvio.

En ese momento Miles observo una cosa todavía mas extraña, en la mesa que tenía delante, había un posavasos que también era de oro, del mismo tipo de oro que el de la placa que se encuentra afuera. En todo el tiempo que había estado ahí, había visto todo tipo de cosas que iban fuera de lo común según el orfanato, cientos de cosas caras, pero nada para los niños, empezo a sospechar que la mujer había sido comprada.

Se dirigió hacía uno de los cajones y saco un enorme libreto de archivos, se notaba que era un montón de papeles porque era toda una montaña.

-¿Estos son todos los archivos? -pregunto al ver el enorme libreto.

-Así es, de todos los años, decada por decada -confeso.

Miles carraspeo afirmando su resignación y entonces se puso a coger cada uno de los archivos del libreto, agarro uno de los años ochenta donde ahí era supuesta la decada de la niñez de Corbin.

En todo ese tiempo se puso a leer todos los archivos hasta que entonces llego justo adonde quería llegar, encontró el archivo de Lars Corbin, había todo tipo de cosas, expedientes, informes, curriculums detallados, toda la informacíon que buscaba estaba ahí mismo.

Con todos los archivos pudo entender que Lars Corbin se quedo huérfano después de un incendio en su casa, sus padres murieron pero el sobrevivió debido a que había salido fuera aquella noche. Después de eso fue hospedado en el orfanato al cumplir los nueve años, tuvo un comportamiento bastante errático los primeros días pero empezo a mejorar con el tiempo, era casi uno de los hijos preferidos de la hermana Agnes, hasta había fotografías donde se le veía cuidándole, como una de esas fotografías siniestras de las películas de misterio, parecía como tomado a principios del siglo del veinte, porque por la forma que tenía, parecía extrañamente eso. Paso el tiempo y ahí entonces tenía como unos trece años, ahí entonces la actitud de Corbin empezó a fluctuar mas de la cuenta, había empezado a desarrollar el típico comportamiento que tiene uno cuando llego a la adolescencia, toda la gente que había a su alrededor no le caía bien y empezo a desconfiar de todos. Luego entonces llego a aquel dia en el que fue vendido por un hombre que afirmaba llamarse: Charles Courtney.

Con todo lo que había leído acerca del pasado Corbin, supo entender que aquello muchacho no era como decir el perfecto niño bueno, pero si estaba claro que alguien se lo llevo y tal como se llamaba era demasiado sospechoso, empezo a sospechar de que se trataba de Zimmer.

-¿Ha encontrado algo oficial Thrower? -pregunto la hermana Agnes acercandose con un vaso de te.

-Bueno -se puso a explicarse pero entonces agarro el vaso de te y se lo bebió de un sorbo, estaba agotado de estar leyendo todos esos archivos-. He podido entender que ese tal Lars Corbin fue como un hijo para usted.

-Así es, Lars fue como el hijo que nunca tuve, lo trate como alguien mejor debido a que no se llevaba bien con todo el mundo -comento la hermana Agnes sentándose delante de el.

-En este orfanato ningúno de los niños parece llevarse muy bien que digamos -exclamo.

-Pero Lars no se llevaba bien de la misma forma -aclaro.

Carraspeo Miles al poder entender que estaba llegando a un asunto mayor del que creía antes.

-Lars siempre tenía como esa falta de empatía hacía los demás, no veía a la gente como personas, los veía como moscas, insectos, al cabo del tiempo intente de explicarle que a pesar de lo mucho que estuviesen presionándolo, seguía siendo gente, al cabo del tiempo parecía comprenderlo, pero luego cuando entonces creció y le llego la etapa de la pubertad, ahí entonces vinieron los problemas.

-¿Que ocurrió? -pregunto interesándose por ese hecho.

-Lars empezo a tener un comportamiento extraño e inverosímil, ya no veía a la gente como insectos como solía hacer antes, ahora los veía a todos como unos soldados a los que no entendían que el comportamiento que tenían no los iba a llevar a ningúna parte, no se donde saco esas ideas, pero estaba claro que por algúna razón Lars deseaba ser un soldado, obedecer ordenes de cualquiera, pero no de las mías, no me veía a mi como alguien al mando, para el todos éramos unos corruptos coroneles que no se comportaban como querían, y si alguien desobedecía esa norma, tenía que pagar un precio por eso.

-¿Los pegaba?

-Mas o menos, algúnos niños se quedaron con esa misma de que todos tenían que seguir con esas mismas normas, los había convertido a todos en soldados, jamas entendí como lo logro, pero lo hizo, se pusieron todos en nuestra contra -confeso con tono preocupante, estaba claro que aquello idea que el tenía le estremecía.

-¿Que ocurrió después? ¿Intento de hacer algún especie de motín o...?

-Creo que casi lo estuvo, pero entonces llego un hombre, no entendí bien quien era, pero estaba claro que era uno de esos peces gordos de ahí abajo, se llamaba Charles Courtney, al parecer era el jefe de una empresa al que quería conseguir desesperadamente un hijo -añadió.

-¿Y porque vino aquí? ¿Si estaba tan desesperado por encontrar un hijo? ¿Porque no fue a un orfanato normal? -cuestiono Miles todos esos hechos.

-Eso mismo le pregunte yo, y el me respondió que solamente en un lugar como este se encontraba la clase de niño que buscaba, no entendí a que se refería, pero al ver que estaba dispuesto a llevarse a un niño, decidí darle el que mejor conocía.

-¿Lars no?

-El estaba pasando por una fase de la que ni yo misma podía enfrentarme, así que tuve tomar la decisión de vendérselo a cambió de que tuviese un comportamiento errático, así que se lo vendí, y se fue sin rechistar ni nada, estaba encantado con ir con el, a el si que lo trato como un coronel, por eso mismo se fue con el -aclaro dando a entender como fue que se marcho Corbin.

Ahora que lo había entendido todo, solo hacía falta poder aclarar las demás cosas, quería saber quien era ese tal Courtney, así que tenía que demostrar que era lo que el suponía.

-Disculpe hermana Agnes pero... -entonces saco una foto que tenía en la chaqueta, se la enseño y entonces la hermana Agnes se puso a mirarla-... es este el tal Courtney.

La hermana Agnes miro la foto y observo la imagen de un hombre bastante joven con gafas y con el pelo rubio. La mujer se la quedo mirando sin casi ni responder nada. Miles pudo entender por esa mirada que se lo sabía bien pero había una idea que le estaba rondando por la cabeza.

-No, no le he visto, ese no era Courtney, Courtney era diferente, no era tan idéntico a ese hombre -contesto la mujer pero reaccionando de una forma espontánea. Se levanto y se puso a recoger las demás cosas que había sobre la mesa.

-Hermana Agnes, ¿esta segura de que no fue este hombre? -cuestiono Miles queriendo confirmarlo.

-Estoy mas seguro de que no fuese ese hombre, ahora marchese, ya hemos terminado por hoy -insistió la mujer mientras colocaba todos los archivos de una forma muy brusca.

Estaba claro que aquella mujer escondía algo, esto ya había llegado al limite, como era posible que después de haberle estado explicando, no se diese cuenta de que era el mismo hombre, y encima se puso a actuar ahora de una manera estrambótica, estaba como asustada de algo.

-Es raro no -dijo el.

-¿Como? -pregunto la hermana Agnes.

-¿Como un orfanato que apenas puede mantener estable a todos sus alumnos, pueda tener una placa de oro afuera sobre la puerta?, ¿como usted puede tener un apoyavasos de oro si es que acaso aquí nadie tiene el sueldo como para pagarse algo como esto? ¿Como es esto posible? ¿No tiene ni idea de que fue un ninja robot el que ataco el desguasadero¿Dígamelo usted? -cuestiono Miles todos los hechos hasta a entender que había algo que no cuadraba.

En ese momento la hermana Agnes se quedo indecisa sin saber que responder, estaba claro que le había dado hondo, Miles se había dado cuenta de todo eso, ahora no podía escapar de estar ocultando todo. Entonces la mujer se sentó de vuelta en su sitio, asintió profundamente y se puso a explicar lo que tenía que contar.

-Cuando Courtney intento de comprar al niño, me pidió que si algúna vez alguien preguntaba o hubiese algúna sospecha, me pidió que cerrara la boca y no dijese nada, pero yo le recrimine intentando de entenderle, entonces se me acerco y me entrego unos 10.000 dólares para que mantuviese cerrada la boca, quería que con eso lo aprovechase para que así entonces supiese lo que pasaba cuando alguien preguntaba por el, y lo hice, pero al menos yo lo utilice de forma honesta, se lo entregue a mis hermanas para que al menos se comprasen alguna cosa que quisiesen, ambas nos compramos esa placa, y luego compramos algúnos juguetes para los niños, y esto ha pasado así desde entonces, nunca hemos he vuelto a ese hombre, pero temo que se haya dado cuenta de todo esto -corroboro la hermana Agnes dando a entender que le había propuesto un trato.

-Hermana Agnes, todo ese tiempo ha pasado, este tal Courtney se hace llamar en realidad Killian Zimmer, utilizo a Lars Corbin para convertirlo en un mercenario, y ahora esta muerto debido a que los utiliza para cometer actos suicidas, créame que le diga, que Zimmer ya pasa de este lugar como pasa de todo el mundo -aconsejo expresamente Miles.

Aquello dejo estupefacta a la mujer sin saber como tratar ese asunto, quedo perplejo e indecisa.

En ese momento empezo a sonar el móvil, Miles lo cogío y lo prendió.

-Diga -hablo y este se puso a escuchar lo que le decían-. ¿En serio?... ¿Cuando ha pasado?... ¿Ha habido algún sospechoso?...entiendo.

Luego colgó y entonces se quedo frustado al oír la noticia.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto la hermana Agnes.

-Ha habido una emergencia -contesto con tono funesto.

DE VUELTA EN LA CITA

Ambos terminaron de cenar, luego se limpiaron la boca después de haberse comido toda la pasta.

-Jamas antes había sentido algo así -declaro Pixal sintiéndose agotada.

-Ya te acostumbraras -exclamo Zane.

Terminaron de limpiarse del todo y luego se quedaron asintiendo sin saber que hacer.

-¿Nos vamos? -pregunto el suponiendo que no harían nada mas.

-Claro -acepto y entonces ambos se levantaron dejándolo todo bien puesto.

En ese momento se acerco el recibidor.

-¿Ha disfrutado de la comida señor Julien? -pregunto moderadamente.

-Así es, vaya nunca antes me había tragado cosas como estas, debe de ser porque tengo un cuerpo nuevo -opino sarcásticamente. Aquello hizo reír al recibidor.

-¿Y la cuenta? -pregunto Pixal suponiendo que iban a pagar.

-Ah eso no importa, lo paga la casa -declaro el recibidor.

-¿En serio? -cuestiono sorprendido Zane.

-Así es, se lo debemos todo, no se preocupe, si intenta de volver a algún dia, ya sabe que estamos dispuestos a todo -aclaro el recibidor entusiasmado con su visita.

Ambos nindroides se miraron sin poder creerse la amabilidad que tenían todos.

-De acuerdo, lo tendremos en cuenta, adiós -acepto y luego se despidió Zane

-Adiós -se despidió el recibidor.

Luego Pixal se despidió también de el y entonces ambos se marcharon del local, salieron afuera y ahí estaba Pixal mas que entusiasmada con la cena que tuvieron.

-Esto ha sido maravilloso -opino ella mientras daba vueltas de jubilo.

-¿Porque? ¿Te esperabas otra cosa? -cuestiono el irónicamente.

-No, me esperaba a ti -declaro y entonces se cayo delante de el juntándose-. Has sido justo tal y como yo pensaba.

-Y tu te has puesto mas de lo que pudiese imaginar -declaro el sonriendo felizmente al tener ahí.

Ambos se quedaron sonriendo sin dejar de pensar en lo maravillosos que eran cada uno.

-Ah por cierto, justo que me olvidaba de esto -reaccionó al acordarse de una cosa, se puso a sacarse el regalo que tenía metido en la chaqueta.

-Ah eso, oh no tenías porque Zane -recrimino ella.

-Lo se, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que compensártelo de algúna forma -cuestiono-. Vamos ábrelo.

Entonces ella lo cogío y se puso a quitarle el papel envuelto, lo quito todo y solamente quedo la caja, ahí entonces lo abrió y descubrió la gran sorpresa que había dentro.

-Esto es...

-Así es, es una caja de música, pero no una caja de música cualquiera, pruébala -pidió.

Entonces ella le quito la caja de plástico que le cubría y se puso a probar con que sonaba, le fue girando la manivela y empezo a oírse una pequeña musiquita que le era muy familiar.

-Esto que suena es -se quedo sin poder describirlo.

-Así es, es esa pequeñita musiquita de amor que se oye en todas partes, la compre para ti porque sabía que si en algún momento nos sucede algo a los dos, quiero que esta música sea nuestra manera de recordarnos lo especial que es cada uno -explicó Zane la razón por la cual la consiguió.

Pixal estaba que no podía soportar la alegría de ver en el hombre en que se había convertido Zane, le había dado de todo, justo lo que ello siempre había querido, y ahora teniendo eso, ya no sabía como agradecérselo.

-Gracias Zane -agradeció entristecida y entonces le abrazo agradeciéndole.

El le devolvió el abrazo y ambos se quedaron así, tranquilos y solamente pensando en lo felices que eran cada uno. En ese momento empezo a oírse un sonido estridente que les resultaba muy familiar. Ambos miraron al otro lado y observaron como un grupo de coches patrullas venían a máxima velocidad, algo así solamente podría haber ocurrido si es que se trataba de una emergencia.

-Algo ha ocurrido -dijo suponiéndolo Zane.

-Oh no, justo ahora no -dijo ella lamentandose al ver que justo algo les estropeo la noche.

-No podíamos estar mas tranquilos verdad -dijo reprimiéndose y entonces metió todas las cosas de vuelta en su chaqueta, luego se alejo de Pixal y se puso delante de la vereda.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto ella.

-Yo no me voy a quedar así queriendo saber que esta pasando al otro lado. ¡Ninjago! -grito y entonces se materializo su helicóptero de titanio-. ¿Te vienes?

Mostró una expresión de lamento y entonces se monto en su vehículo, se puso en el asiento de atrás y ambos marcharon volando hacía el lugar del suceso.

DE VUELTA EN EL LOCAL DE FIDEOS

-...y entonces aquí acaba y resulta que no tiene ni idea de por donde iba, a pesar de lo que ya sabía -dijo Dareth contando un chiste.

Ambos se rieron al escuchar aquel absurdo chiste.

-Por dios que malo que ha sido eso -opino Lloyd al respecto.

-Lo se, pero es que la cosa es así -exclamo Dareth.

En ese momento ambos asintieron de la risa cuando entonces se dieron cuenta de que todavía no había vuelto Kai de la cocina.

-¿Todavía no ha vuelto a el? -cuestiono explícitamente.

-Aún sigue dentro -cuestiono Cole.

Ambos miraron al extremo del mostrador y observaron que hay justo salían Kai y Skylar.

-Ah no, ahí vienen -señalo Lloyd.

Kai volvió de vuelta con los suyos siendo acompañado por Skylar.

-¿Que os contáis chicos? ¿Hace tiempo que no os veo? -cuestiono saludando Skylar a los otros.

-Hola -saludaron ambos a la vez.

-¿Estas disfrutando bien de los fideos Dareth? -pregunto dirigiendose al maestro karateka.

-Solamente hay unos fideos en la tierra capaz de hacerme tragar sin parar, y son estos -dijo y entonces agarro una porción de los fideos y se los metió bruscamente en la boca.

Ambos se rieron al ver lo absurdo que resultaba eso.

-¿Que te cuentas Skylar? ¿Ocupandote del trabajo de tu padre? -pregunto Jay.

-Así es, la verdad, no me podría haber ido mejor -opino ella.

-Eso mismo me lo dijo a mi -declaro Kai.

-Para variar no -cuestiono Cole.

-¿Por cierto que estáis haciendo ahora que se han acabado las batallas? -pregunto con respecto a ese hecho.

-Bueno, ocupándonos de repasar algúnos asuntos, y después volver a la rutina -comento Lloyd.

-Se noto que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad no -exclamo ella.

Ambos asintieron confirmando ese hecho.

-¿Por cierto? ¿Cuando tiempo estarás aquí? -pregunto Cole suponiendo que como estaba de gira no iba a estar aquí temporalmente.

-Bueno, estaré aquí como unas dos semanas, resulta que la gente esta como loco por los fideos, así que es normal que este bastante rato trabajando, y después de eso estaré viajando por el norte donde ahí se encuentra la mayoría de lugares con mas ventas de fideos del mundo -explicó Skylar todo el proceso que iba a tomar durante su gira.

-¿Existe un lugar así? -pregunto Dareth.

-Así es -dijo y entonces saco un póster y lo extendió mostrando la imagen de una persona mostrando un pueblo que se hacía llamar en forma de llamaradas que decía: El fogón de oro-. La capital de todos los cocineros de fideos del mundo, resulta que una vez al año los mayores cocineros del momento concursan para saber quien es el mejor cocinero de todos los tiempos.

-¿Y tu vas a participar en eso no? -supuso Jay.

-Así es, y seguramente nosotros también iremos -añadió Kai.

Aquello hizo reaccionar a los demás ninjas.

-Espera, ¿nosotros también vamos? -cuestiono Jay.

-Así es, hemos estado recorriendo los lugares mas peligrosos de toda Ninjago, quien se apunta a una excursión a una ciudad desconocida -detallo Kai todos los hechos para dar a entender que estaba mas que dispuesto con tal de que fuesen ellos también.

Ambos se dieron una mirada intentando de saber como iban a hacer eso, sabían bien de que aquí tenían trabajo que hacer, pero dejarlo todo y visitar un nuevo, les resultaba algo peligroso.

-Yo quiero ir ahí -pidió insistiendo Dareth.

-Tu también iras Dareth -acepto encantada Skylar.

-Todos iremos -acordo Kai, luego sonrío muy decidido.

Ambos se miraron el uno contra el otro porque no sabían que hacer, estaba claro que necesitaban tener sus momentos fuera de Ninjago, necesitaban conocer mas mundo, habían pasado de todo pero ahora que les llegaba una oportunidad de dejar toda rutina atrás, era esta.

-Hagamoslo -acepto Lloyd muy decidido.

-Yo también -acepto Cole golpeando la mesa.

-Y conmigo también -acepto Jay alzando el puño.

Tanto Kai como Skylar sonrieron al ver que estaban dispuestos a todo. Ambos se miraron dandose cuenta de que por fin iban a tener su momento sin tener que pasar por ningúna batalla, una extraña sensación se les vino a los dos sin saber que es, pero ambos supusieron bien de que se trataba, lo sabían bien desde el principio.

En ese momento algo los despertó a todos:

-Atención a todo el mundo, oíd esto -ordeno el cocinero mientras subía el volumen de su radio.

-Ultima hora... ha habido un ataque en el parque central de Ninjago, al parecer este mismo suceso tiene que ver con la muerte del sospechoso que provoco parte del atentado del desguasadero, no sabía bien quien ha sido pero una cosa esta clara... alguien pretende atacar Ninjago... en este ataque tampoco ha habido muertos pero si algúnos heridos... pero nada grave... y lo peor de todo es que la estatua del ninja de titanio ha caído... repito: la estatua del ninja de titanio ha caído -declaro un hombre eufórico avisando por radio.

Aquello despertó el temor de toda la gente que estaba cenando. Peor fue a parar a los ninjas ya que eso significaba que tenía que ver con Cryptor y con el tal Doctor Zimmer, la estatua del ninja de titanio era un recordatorio por el sacrificio de Zane, y si era verdad que lo habían derribado, entonces eso significaba que habían vuelto buscando venganza. Se miraron estupefactos debido a que no podían soportar la tensión de estar pensando que podría ocurrir eso.

-Tenemos que avisar a Zane -declaro Jay eufórico.

-El seguro que ya se habrá dado cuenta de todo esto. ¡Vamonos! -aviso Kai dispuesto a verlo por si mismo, ambos se levantaron recogiendo sus cosas.

-Yo también voy -indico Dareth y se levanto dejado los fideos a un lado.

-Yo también -aviso Skylar mientras se quitaba el delantal.

-No Skylar, esto es demasiado peligroso, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, si es verdad que ha sido ese nindroide, entonces no estas preparada para enfrentarte a esto -insistió Kai intentando de protegerla de lo que fuese que hubiese ahí fuera.

-Kai, me he estado enfrentando a un grupo de lunáticos, a un ejercito de serpientes, incluido a vosotros mismos, ya no puede haber nada peor que todo esto, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es ayudaros -exigió Skylar dejando a un lado las contemplaciones.

Kai se lo pensó una o dos veces hasta que entonces se dejo del mismo rollo de siempre.

-De acuerdo, vamos -acepto y entonces ambos salieron afuera.

Una vez en la calle materializaron sus vehículos elementales, el ultimo en materializarlos fue Kai invocando un deportivo de fuego.

-¿Vienes?

-Como no -exclamo ella y entonces Kai encendió el motor a toda potencia.

DE VUELTA EN EL DOJO

Wu y Misako intentaron de levantar como podían una estantería, ambos no veían por donde iban así que Misako tenía que guiarle al otro para saber donde ponerlo concretamente.

-¿Aquí? -pregunto Wu.

-No, todavía no, un poco mas -pidió ella.

Wu lo movió un metro mas a la derecha.

-¿Y ahora?

-No, todavía no -declaro ella.

Refunfuño Wu al ver que no llegaban a ningúna parte. Entonces lo movió un metro a la izquierda.

-¿Y ahora?

Misako le hecho un vistazo de reojo y con eso ya tenía mas que suficiente.

-Ahora.

Entonces ambos lo soltaron dejando caer de un estruendo el pesado mueble.

Luego ambos suspiraron agotados al ver lo que les tardo moverlo, tanto que tuvieron que sentarse delante de el para poder asentir del cansancio.

-Hacía tiempo que no movía cosas como estas -dijo irónicamente.

-Yo también, y eso de que estuve trabajando en un museo -contesto ella de la misma forma.

Ambos acabaron riendo al ver lo absurdo que sonaba, estaban en las mismas circunstancias. Luego se dirigieron mirando al dojo en si, lo observaron detenidamente para ver como era posible que después de todo ese tiempo, hubiesen podido llegar a reponerlo tal cual como lo dejo Garmadon, o de como lo hizo para así convertirse en el hombre que era ahora.

-¿Como hemos hecho para llegar hasta aquí? -pregunto Wu expresamente.

-No lo se, creo que solamente lo hace el destino -opino ella.

-Pero y que pasa si el destino es solo otra excusa para que pensamos que hay algo mas aparte de nuestro propio presente -declaro el.

En ese momento una sensación súbita se le vino a la mente a Misako.

-Thomas Wu, ¿me estas diciendo que tienes dudas sobre el futuro? -cuestiono ella.

-No, solamente digo que hay veces en la que pareciera que uno no tiene ni idea de hacía adonde va, el universo nos ha marcado con muchos motivos, pero ahora desde mi punto de vista, no me veo nada que mas que sucesos al azar, estoy harto de ver como las cosas cambian así sin mas, quiero que ocurra algo inmediatamente, que me saque de esta coacción de dudas y misterios, de como nuestro mundo nos ha llevado a lo mas hondo, de como nuestro deber nos ha llevado a defender lo justo y lo correcto, de pensar que somos algo mas que héroes -explicó Wu subiendo de tono al dar entender adonde quería llegar.

Misako no podía que por primera vez el mas viejo sensei y respetuoso de todos los senseís, tuviese sus dudas acerca de como funcionaba el futuro.

-¿Que es lo que te ocurre? -pregunto ella suponiendo que no podría haber dicho eso a menos que hubiese algo malo.

-Estoy cansado Misako, eso es todo, estoy cansado de estar luchando, cansando de esperar a una respuesta, no quiero este tipo de respuestas, solamente quiero una, y es la mas difícil que he hecho hasta entonces -aclaro Wu sintiéndose con remordimientos acerca de lo que planeaba.

-¿Y cual es?

Entonces Wu levanto la mirada y dijo:

-Ese es el problema, que no te va a gustar -declaro exponencialmente.

Una extraña sensación de agonía se le vino a Misako. Empezo a pensar que estaba intentando de decir lo que no quería que sucediese, su mayor temor se estaba haciendo realidad.

Entonces Wu extendió su mano contra la de Misako, se la fue subiendo de una manera que llamo demasiado la atención de ella. Alzo la mirada y lo miro con cara desdicha, no quería que sucediese lo que quería que estuviese propuesto a hacer.

-No, por favor Wu -exigió ella queriendo impedirlo.

-No quiero mas exigencias, solo acciones -recrimino, entonces se acerco dispuesto a juntarse con Misako pero entonces oyó algo que le detuvo.

-¡Wu!, ¡Misako! -se oyó la voz de Nya.

Ambos gimieron que casi estaban cerca de hacer algo que lamentarían el resto de su vida.

Entonces Nya entro de una forma euforia y dirigiendose a los maestros con cara preocupante.

-Algo ha pasado en el parque, le han hecho algo a la estatua de Zane -declaro eufórica.

-¿Que? -se quedo perplejo Wu.

EN EL LUGAR DEL SUCESO

Todo un grupo de policías y bomberos se pusieron alrededor del lugar incidente mientras ponían cordones policiales para cubrir todo el área. Algúnos forenses estaban haciendo fotografías de todos los restos que ahora eran pruebas de la investigación.

A un lado de la zona estaba el agente Thrower que había llegado para hacer una inspección de los hechos, estaba sentado delante de su coche intentando de entender a que se debía este incidente, no entendía porque lo del desguasadero pero si podía entender un poco de la estatua, era la imagen de Zane y solamente había una persona capaz de lograr algo así por un motivo.

En ese momento aparecieron detrás de todo el perímetro los ninjas montados con sus coches elementales, cada uno empezo a salir de su respectivo vehículo.

-Por dios, es verdad que han volado la estatua -dijo sorprendido Dareth.

-Así es, lo han hecho, lo han hecho de verdad -dijo susurradamente Kai sin creerse que hubiesen volado el único recuerdo que tenían de Zane desde que se sacrifico.

Intentaron de acercarse mas para saber como estaba la cosa cuando entonces se les acerco Miles.

-Agente Thrower, ¿que es lo que ha sucedido? -pregunto Kai dirigiendose al oficial.

-Eso es lo que quiere aclarar -opino retrospectivamente Miles.

-¿Ha sido ¡Cryptor verdad? -pregunto Skylar.

-¿Tu eres? -cuestiono Miles al ver que estaba delante de una persona que no conocía.

-Skylar Chen, maestra ninja del ámbar -se presento estrechándole la mano.

-Agente Miles Thrower, yo soy el que se encarga de este caso, ¿estas con ellos?

-Así es, ¿porque se pensaba que iba a estar del lado contrario? -cuestiono Skylar que le estaba haciendo esa pregunta debido a lo relacionado con su padre.

-No, es que he visto ya tantos ninjas que ya no se quien esta con quien -aclaro incrédulamente.

-Ah -blasfemo irónicamente ella.

Y yo también estoy con ellos, pero no significa que sea un ninja señor oficial -espeto Dareth.

-¿Y este tarado quien es? -pregunto señalando Miles.

-¿Me ha llamado tarado este tío? -se quedo cuestionando Dareth ese asunto.

-Dinos Miles, ¿ha sido obra de Cryptor o de Zimmer? -pregunto nerviosamente Kai, quería aclarar todo el asunto antes de que estallase de euforia.

-No lo se, pero a mi me da que es cosa de los dos, solo ambos podrían haber creado esta explosión en este mismo lugar -comento Miles.

-¿Ha habido algún herido o muerto? -pregunto Cole desde atrás de los otros.

-Por suerte no, pero tenemos a un testigo que afirma que vio lo que hice el sujeto que estallo la estatua -añadió.

-Vayamos a verle -propuso seriamente Lloyd.

-Eso esta hecho -entonces este se puso a acompañar a los ninjas.

Cruzaron todo el área dando una vuelta semicircular hasta llegar a una ambulancia que estaba aparcada a un extremo, en ella unos hombres estaban poniéndole vendas a un hombre mayor que parecía ser un policía, el hombre tenía unas manchas de sangre por la cabeza y del hombro, la explosión le había dañado en parte.

-¿Se encuentra bien agente Waters? -pregunto indirectamente Miles.

-No me podría haber ido peor -contesto sarcásticamente.

-Eso veo -exclamó Miles.

-¿Ha podido ver como era el sospechoso? -pregunto Skylar.

-No se, me parece que era un hombre de unos treinta y tantos, estaba todo tan encapuchado que no podía ver como era exactamente, pero si se que era de unos treinta por lo menos. He estado siendo policía durante los últimos 56 años y jamas antes había visto algo como esto, se detono a si mismo para volar la estatua -explicó nerviosamente el oficial Waters.

-¿Se ha detonado a si mismo como el otro? -cuestiono Jay.

-Así es, pero eso mismo he pensado que esto es también obra de Zimmer, si de algúna forma esta cumpliendo los caprichos de Cryptor, lo esta haciendo de forma inteligente -declaro Miles.

Ambos asintieron sin saber que pensar, lo del desguasadero ya le tenían bastante preocupados, pero ahora ver que destruyeron la estatua de Zane, no sabían como afrontar eso, y lo peor de todo es que les esperaban saber lo que diría de el sobre esto, y ademas todavía no sabían nada de el.

En ese momento se oyó un sonido ensordecedor y de ahí se deslumbro una enorme luz que tapo la vista de todos los presentes, ambos se giraron y observaron que había un helicóptero enfocando la escena del crimen, aparto la luz y empezo a sobrevolar el área buscando un lugar para aterrizar.

-Yo no he pedido ningún helicóptero -espeto Miles.

-Pero nosotros si -exclamo Kai suponiendo que se trataba de Zane, justo ahora que tenía su cita con Pixal, ahora alguien se lo arruinaba por cojones.

El helicóptero aterrizo sobre una parte vacía alejada de la escena del crimen, toco suelo y al instante dejo de sonar. Ambos se acercaron y observaron como salía Zane y Pixal del vehículo elemental. Al momento en que Zane alzo la cabeza, observo perplejo como estaba todo derruido, su estatua, su recuerdo a lo que hizo antes, había sido completamente demolido como si nada.

-Oh dios no -se dijo atemorizada Pixal al ver lo que hicieron.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí? -pregunto Zane sin mostrar la mas mínima emoción.

-Creo que ha sido obra de Cryptor y de Zimmer, no estábamos seguros de lo que pretendían, pero a mi me da que ha sido un mensaje para tu, lo siento grandullón -declaro lamentandose Miles.

En ese momento Zane sintió que todo su mundo se desmoronaba otra vez, ahora ya estaba bastante claro que le habían declarado la guerra por haber destruido el Overlord, sus actos lo llevaron a este tipo de consecuencia, una ahora por la que le dejo mas estupefacto que en toda su vida.

-Zane -intento de tranquilizarlo Pixal pero entonces Miles les detuvo.

-Déjale un momento, lo va a necesitar ahora mismo -insistió Miles suponiendo como se debía de sentir al respecto, era lo mismo de como si hubiesen matado a un familiar suyo.

Zane empezo a dirigirse hacía el lugar de los hechos, todos los policías estaban recogiendo las ultimas muestras que quedaban, toda la base quedo demolida mientras que el resto de la estatua estaba demolido. Al ver eso sintió como si hubiesen destruido parte de el, habían arruinado lo que significaba ser un heroe, cosa que hizo cuando salvo a todo el mundo del Overlord, y ese acto fue su consecuencia por haber hecho eso, en que clase de mundo vivía.

Ambos se quedaron mirando con resignación sin poder creerse como se debía de sentir, había pasado tanto que justo ahora cuando estaban pasando por un momento de tranquilidad, alguien tenía que castigarle por lo que había hecho en el pasado.

En ese momento oyeron un sonido brusco que venía de algúna parte, miraron a la izquierda y observaron que había un vehículo apareciendo a máxima velocidad, se dirigió hacía donde estaban estacionados los coches y ahí se quedo aparcado haciendo una maniobra impetuosa.

Luego entonces empezaron a salir Nya, Wu y Misako y hasta también estaba Cyrus con ellos.

-Chicos -llamo Nya y entonces se dirigió corriendo hacía ellos.

-Hola Nya -saludo Kai satisfecho al menos de ver a su hermana.

-Si eso, hola Nya -refunfuño amargadamente Jay y cruzandose de brazos.

Nya se le quedo mirando de reojo sin entender a que venía esa blasfemia tan poco respetuosa.

-Encantados de veros señor Wu y señora Misako -se presento formalmente Miles.

-A mi también -declaro Wu saludando con tono serio.

En ese momento apareció Cyrus dirigiendose formalmente.

-A mi me da que esto no esta para que nos lo tomemos tan a pecho -indico Cyrus.

-Señor Borg, creo que no nos hemos presentado oficialmente. Miles Thrower -se presento.

-El gusto también es mío agente Thrower -se presento el también.

-¿Que ha sucedido aquí? -pregunto Misako sin entender lo sucedido.

-Cryptor y Zimmer han volado la estatua de Zane -admitió Lloyd seriamente.

-Oh por dios -se lamentaron ambos.

-Justo cuando parecía que nos lo estábamos tomando bien tenía que venir alguien a vengarse -espeto lamentandose Pixal al respecto.

-¿Te encuentras bien Pixal? -pregunto honestamente Cyrus.

-Si así es, solamente espero que esto no afecte demasiado a Zane -declaro sintiendo lastima al ver que lo único que lo hacía tan honorable había sido destruido, saco su caja de música y empezo a manejar la manivela para que se oyese la música, quería relajarse al menos con eso.

En ese momento Skylar se sorprendió al oír eso, se dirigió hacía la nindroide para verlo.

-¿Es eso lo que creo que es? -pregunto y se acerco para mirarlo.

Pixal le entrego la caja y ella la miro entusiasmada, la fue girando la manivela hasta oírse la música, al oírla le sonaba familiar, estaba como en trance al oír eso.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunto.

-Así es, pero esta no es solamente una música cualquiera, esta música de hace mucho cuando era pequeña -explicó Skylar de forma agradable.

-¿Tu eres? -pregunto Pixal dandose cuenta de que no la conocía todavía.

-Ah, soy Skylar Chen, ¿tu debes ser Pixal no? -se presento.

En ese momento la nindroide reaccionó al darse cuenta de que se trataba de la hija del hombre que secuestro a ella y a Zane y los mantuvo cautivos en su isla.

-Así que tu eres la hija de Chen no -indico con descaro.

-Ah claro es verdad, mi padre te secuestro, pero que sepas que yo no tuve la culpa -recordó el motivo y luego intento de sincerarse.

-No importa, todo esta perdonado, lo que sucedió en el pasado, sucedió -espeto ella.

-Menos mal, desde que mi padre tomo el poder lo único que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido intentar de sincerarme conmigo misma, y ahora que estamos todos aquí, me parece que lo único útil que puedo hacer es ayudar -expreso Skylar con lamento.

-No tienes porque pensar que no puedes hacer nada mas útil, las batallas han terminado, ahora todos podemos vivir en paz, solo que claro, ahora ha comenzado esto y... -se quedo estancada Pixal porque no se le ocurría ningún otro ejemplo con que relacionarlo.

-Entiendo.

Ambas se quedaron como continuaba la investigación, al fondo todavía continuaba Zane mirando fijamente a lo que quedaba de su recuerdo.

-¿Es ese Zane no? -pregunto.

-Así es, justo ahora cuando estábamos pasando por un nuevo comienzo, va uno al que creíamos que estaba muerto y nos lo arruina con esto, no nos van a dejar en paz nunca -comento ella desilusionada.

-¿Estabais teniendo una cita? -pregunto Skylar sorprendida.

Así es.

-Vaya, ya me estaba pareciendo raro veros a vosotros dos así vestidos. Fijate que pedazo de vestido, donde has encontrado algo así, yo quisiera uno igual como este -opino interesada Skylar.

-Ah, esto es algo que creo mi padre -declaro.

-Pues veo que se le da bien esto.

-Se le dan bien muchas cosas, como crear un nuevo cuerpo.

-Eso es verdad -reafirmo, luego ambas se quedaron riendo.

Al otro lado estaban los dos que ya no sabían que hacer, habían pasado por tanto que ya no podían soportar un ataque como este, de todos los desastres y perdidas que habían habido, este era el peor.

Ambos cuatro estaban sentados sobre el capo del coche de Kai intentando de analizar todo el asunto, nadie se le ocurría nada que decir excepto quejarse del asunto.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora chicos? -pregunto Kai.

-Tenemos que actuar como hemos hecho siempre -propuso Lloyd con toda seriedad.

-¿Pero como? Nunca nos hemos enfrentado a una amenaza como esta, están matando gente, ningúno de nuestros enemigos mato a alguien, no estamos listos para enfrentarnos a alguien así -reprocho Jay quejándose acerca de que se estaban metiendo con algo de lo que no estaban dispuestos a actuar como habían hecho siempre.

-Jay, por favor relajate -insistió Cole al ver como se estaba poniendo.

-No, no quiero calmarme, quiero que todo el mundo entienda que no van a dejar en paz a los ninjas, quiero que entiendan que no vamos a ir a por todas solamente porque vuelen una estatua, claro que no, claro que no.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando intentando de entender a que se refería.

-¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto Lloyd.

-De que debemos buscar al responsable de todo esto antes de que venga a por nosotros -acordo Jay.

-¿Pero como? No tenemos ningúna prueba, acuérdate de que todos los hombres de ese Doctor Zimmer acaban volandose ellos mismos por los aires para no dejar pistas -cuestiono Cole.

-Pues buscaremos lo que sea, hablaremos con quien sea para poder averiguarlo -insistió Jay dando a entender que quería que se pusiesen bruscos con todo el mundo con tal de encontrar a Zimmer.

-Calma Jay -detuvo Wu poniéndole su bastón delante-. Que tengamos poder y derecho no significa que podamos utilizar de forma cruel, no os he entrenado y ni Garmadon os entreno para poder comportaros así, que estemos todos enfadados con lo sucedido lo entiendo, pero pasarnos de la raya, tampoco, así que intentad de mantener la calma antes de que nos precipitemos demasiado.

Con aquello ambos se quedaron de acuerdo, tenía bastante razón.

-De acuerdo Sensei -acepto Jay sin rechistar. Luego los demás hicieron lo mismo.

En ese momento aparecieron por el otro lado Nya y Misako que venían de saber mas informacíon acerca de lo sucedido.

-¿Que os han dicho los demás oficiales? -pregunto Kai dirigiendose hacía las dos.

-No mucho, pero si han podido determinar que la causa de la explosión pudo haber sido un detonador impulsado por una sobrecarga, el oficial viejo ese antes había dicho que le había colocado unos cables alrededor del artilugio, debe de ser supuestamente los mismos detonadores que se colocaron los tíos estos -determino Nya.

Aquello solamente les hizo entrar mas en pánico.

-Este tipo de gente hay que encontrarla como sea, si siguen haciendo explotar mas cosas como estas, cundirá el pánico y toda Ninjago quedara envuelta en un golpe de estado -acordo Wu con toda seriedad, se sabía bien como se iba a provocar todo después de lo sucedido ahora, esto era el principio de un caso mayor.

-¿Pero por donde empezamos? -se quedo preguntando Lloyd.

-Creo que yo se donde -se oyó una voz conocida.

Entonces ambos observaron que venían al fondo Miles y Cyrus.

-¿Que ocurre Miles? ¿Habéis averiguado algo los dos? -pregunto directamente Wu.

-Resulta que el señor Thrower ha hecho una gran investigación mientras tanto -indico Cyrus.

-¿Que investigación? -entonces se acercaron Skylar y Pixal.

-Resulta que Zimmer ha estado escogiendo a niños huérfanos para convertirlos en sus soldados suicidas, lo mismo que era Lars Corbin y el mismo tío que se ha volado ahora -admitió.

-¿Que? -se quedaron todos con la misma expresión.

-¿Nos esta diciendo que esta haciendo volar a huérfanos? -pregunto Misako para aclarar el asunto.

-Ya no son niños, durante los últimos treinta años ha ido cogiendo a cada huérfano de cada orfanato para convertirlo en uno de sus soldados, eso mismo fue Corbin, lo entreno durante todo este tiempo hasta que entonces le llego su momento de actuar, seguramente tendrá a unos cientos de niños así que habrán crecido y se han convertido en unos jóvenes con grandes habilidades -explicó detalladamente Miles para abreviar el asunto.

-¿Y eso en que nos ayuda? -pregunto Jay.

-Si es verdad que ha estado cogiendo a huérfanos todo este tiempo, entonces debemos buscar a cada uno de los niños que se llevo, ahora seguramente tendrán mas de veinte o treinta y puede utilizarlos en cualquier momento para cumplir sus misiones -aclaro Pixal.

-Así es, si sabemos bien cuales son los huérfanos, entonces podemos buscar cual de todos ellos esta fuera y dispuesto a cometer otro atentado -declaro Cyrus.

-Pero eso nos va a costar mucho trabajo -cuestiono Cole.

-¿Y para que? ¿Sois ninjas no? Podéis con todo -dijo irónicamente, luego esbozo una expresión de descaro para afirmar su ironía.

-Que gracioso eso -exclamo refunfuñando Jay por ese comentario.

-¿Por cierto? ¿Donde esta vuestro amigo pelo de Elvis? -pregunto Miles refiriendose a Dareth.

Ambos se quedaron buscándole de un lado para otro hasta que entonces apareció de la nada.

-Hola chicos, espero que nos hayáis olvidado de mi -comento descaradamente y entonces resoplo de lo agotado que estaba por correr demasiado.

-¿Donde estabas Dareth? -pregunto indirectamente Kai.

-Resulta que preguntando por ahí -admitió.

-¿En serio? -pregunto cuestionandose Skylar desde el otro lado.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando sin creerse ese hecho hasta que entonces este reaccionó.

-Vale, esta bien, estaba hablando con unas jovencitas que habían ahí, pero igualmente esta es la cosa, ahora que ha ocurrido esto están todos dandose idea de que es mejor que no haya ninjas, tienen miedo de que como sigáis defendiendo a la gente los hagáis daño con vuestra presencia -comento Dareth con susurros.

-¿Que? -reaccionaron ambos a la vez.

-Pero como pueden decir eso, esta ha sido obra de científicos locos, no pueden culparnos por pensar que nosotros tenemos que ver, les estamos estado protegiendo todo este tiempo, que nosotros intentemos de hacernos los héroes no significa que seamos una amenaza -reprocho Jay.

-Si, eso esta claro -afirmaron ambos al respecto.

-Igualmente, esto es casi lo que seguramente haría Zimmer, os culparían a vosotros y eso provocaría el pánico, mientras la gente esta pendiente de vosotros, al aprovecharía para hacerse con todo -indago Miles suponiendo lo que tramaba el sospechoso.

-¿Tu te conoces mucho acerca de este tal Zimmer? -pregunto cuestionando Pixal.

-Así es, me he pasado toda la vida buscando cada pista y cada sospechoso, pero nada, este tío es como un fantasma, quiere vivir en el olvido para luego resurgir como un científico superior, se cree que con toda la inteligencia que tiene le hace ser un dios, y no se detendrá ante nada para demostrarlo -refuto Miles con toda seriedad.

-Y eso significa que Cryptor no se detendrá ante nada para vengarse de mi -dijo Zane que apareció de la nada, se les quedo mirando con una mirada rígida.

-No sabemos con seguridad si Cryptor también esta pendiente de esto -opino contradictoriamente.

-No claro que lo esta, porque sino haría Zimmer esto, están trabajando juntos codo con codo para poder vengarse de lo que le hizo al desdichado Overlord -reprocho indignado Zane.

-Pero Cryptor siente receles hacía los seres humanos, el sería incapaz de estar trabajando unidamente a un ser humano como Zimmer -cuestiono Nya.

-Pues... no se... ya no se que pensar -se quedo estancando y se dio la vuelta marchándose.

-Zane espera -insistieron ambos.

-Dejadle ahí, lo va a necesitar, así es como me sentí yo al principio -declaro Miles.

-Pero yo no voy a permitir que eso pase -recrimino Pixal y entonces marcho dispuesto a seguirle.

-Pixal espera -detuvo Cyrus al ver que se marchaba. Pero no había mas remedio que dejarla ir.

-Dejadla que vaya con el, le importa mas pensar en el que en lo ocurrirá a todos nosotros, para ella es algo mas que un amigo, y todos nosotros lo sabemos -expreso Wu.

-Lo sabemos -indicaron ambos.

-Solo esperemos que esto no empeore para ellos -opino Skylar.

Zane iba muy deprisa y poniendo una mirada de cabreo muy rígida, Pixal le estaba siguiendo y no se detendría ante nada para poder ayudarle.

-Zane espera -intento Pixal de frenarle.

-No, vuelve con los demás Pixal, esto es asunto mío, siempre empezo así y terminara así -recrimino Zane queriendo negar toda posibilidad de querer ayuda.

Al final Pixal logro alcanzarle y le freno con toda su fuerza como si se tratase de un coche.

-Zane, entiendo que esto te cabree, te han quitado tu estatua, pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco te quiten a ti de mi, quiero que estés conmigo de la misma forma que hemos estado esta noche -explicó Pixal hacíendole entender que como continuase así de enfadado no iba a llegar a ningúna parte, y sobretodo olvidándose de la gente que le rodeaba.

-Yo tampoco quiero eso Pixal, pero no me puedo quedar atrás sabiendo que Cryptor y Zimmer están dispuestos a hacerme la vida imposible, por eso mismo tengo que buscarles antes de que os hagan daño a ti y a los demás -reprimió Zane con toda seriedad.

Pixal le freno antes de tiempo y entonces se coloco delante de el como formando un abrazo para que al menos se calmase y pensase mejor las cosas.

-Ya te perdí una vez, no quiero perderte ahora -replico entristecida Pixal.

Con aquello hizo que Zane empezase a tomarse el asunto de una forma que le daba pánico, quería ir a por el, pero después de que todos sus amigos, su familia estuviesen intentando de ayudarle, querían todos que al menos tuviese la compasión de pasarlo al menos con ellos.

-Quédate hoy por una noche, conmigo, nuestra cita no ha acabado todavía.

-¿Y que quieres que hagamos? -pregunto Zane.

-Que pasemos un rato como cualquier otro ser humano haría, vayamos a casa en la industria y tengamos un momento mayor que el de la cena -propuso.

-¿Pero entonces estas proponiendo que...

En ese momento se detuvo y miro la cara entristecida de Pixal, con solo mirarla sentía como si estuviese llorando de verdad, había pasado de todo y al final estaba llegando al limite de ser como un ser humano autentico, estaba cambiando, todo estaba cambiando.

-De acuerdo, volvamos a casa -acepto encantado.

Entonces ella sonrío agradecida y luego ambos volvieron juntando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

El grupo estaba esperando saber que iba a suceder con Zane, cuando entonces observaron que estaban volviendo los dos.

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿No te ibas a capturarle por tu propia cuenta? -pregunto reprochando Jay.

-No, he decidido tener un momento de calma antes de pasar a la acción -declaro y luego sonrío mirando a Pixal, ambos se quedaron mirandose encantados con lo que iban a hacer.

-Pues perfecto, porque en cuanto comience todo este asunto, nos va a dar mucho papeleo -indico seriamente Miles.

-¿Que podemos hacer ahora? -pregunto Kai suponiendo que podían hacer algo útil ahora.

-Será que volváis a casa y lo dejéis para ahora, yo ahora tengo que hacer un informe al respecto sobre mi descubrimiento -propuso Miles.

-Yo me voy con el agente Thrower, seguro que puedo ayudarle encontrarle algo -acordo Cyrus.

-¿Así que tu te quedas? -pregunto Pixal.

-Así es, si queremos atrapar a este Doctor Zimmer, tenemos que andarnos mucho con ojo, hay que ser mas listos que el antes de que este encima de nosotros -aclaro Cyrus al respecto.

-Pues de acuerdo -acepto Pixal y entonces se dirigió a el para abrazarle-. Luego nos vemos papa.

-De acuerdo Pixal -se despidió Cyrus como si se tratase de una hija propia.

Zane se quedo analizando ese hecho, ahora que había comprendido lo que era la amistad, había entendido por fin lo que era tener un padre.

-Bueno chicos, volvámonos a la Bounty, aquí ha terminado nuestro trabajo -ordeno Kai.

-¿Que trabajo? ¿Es que acaso habéis terminado algo? -cuestiono Dareth.

Ambos se quejaron al oír ese comentario, se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a volver a los coches.

-Vosotros seguid chicos, yo todavía no he terminado con esto -aviso Zane.

-De acuerdo, mañana nos vemos -se despidieron ambos.

Ambos se despidieron pero ambos se quedaron como si aquello no fuese algo muy aceptable.

-No parecería que estuviesen bastante entusiasmados -indico Misako.

-Y no, cuando hay una batalla de por medio, nunca se esta muy alegre, emocionado, entusiasmado con tal cosa, no se puede confiar en la suerte de que todo saldrá bien -concluyo Wu.

-Yo solo espero que ningúno de todos nosotros estemos en peligro -opino Cyrus.

-Y yo también -indico Miles con tono serio.

-¿Nos vamos? -pregunto Wu acerca de ya irse.

-Si -pidió Misako y entonces marcharon de vuelta al Ninja Carrier.

En ese momento Nya tuvo sus ciertas dudas al respecto con Jay, antes había dicho un comentario que le resulto un poco insultante, no sabía lo que pasaba con el ahora pero estaba claro que si iba a tener un comportamiento así entonces esto iba a durar bastante tiempo. Hecho a correr para poder seguirles y se dirigió hacía los ninjas que se iban en sus respectivos vehículos.

-Jay -llamo Nya.

-¿Que sucede ahora Nya? -pregunto Jay con un tono maleducado.

En ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que si estaba verdaderamente enfadado con ella.

-¿Porque me hablas así? -pregunto ella perpleja sin creerse que le hablase así.

-¿Porque crees que será? ¿Me he pasado todo este tiempo intentando de insistirte saber a quien deseabas pero ya veo que te gusta vernos sufrir? ¿O mas bien era que te gustaba que yo sufriese? -recrimino Jay todas las conclusiones incrédulas.

-Jay entiendo que estés enfadado, pero déjame explicártelo ahora -exigió Nya.

-Lo siento Nya, pero no quiero exigirte nada mas, ¿sabes que? Hemos acabado -se decidió y entonces cerro la ventanilla de su jet dejándola a ella con la boca medio abierta.

Al ver que ya no podía tratar con el, decidió hablar con su hermano para saber que le pasaba.

-Kai, ¿porque se comporta así Jay?

-Me parece que es porque le has hecho mucho daño Nya, era cuestión de tiempo que sucediese -aclaro Kai dando la entender la cuestión del asunto.

-Entiendo -espeto Nya defraudada.

-Tomatelo con calma, seguro que esto ya se lo pasa -indico Skylar que estaba detrás suyo.

Luego entonces se apoyo sobre el asiento delante al costado de Kai.

-¿Te vas a ir con ella? -pregunto expresamente con dudas.

-Así es, la voy a acompañar hasta su local, ahí es donde vive proporcionalmente -aviso Kai.

-De acuerdo, esperemos que mañana este todo bien.

-Y yo también -opino el y entonces encendió el motor del coche, luego dio marcha atrás-. Adiós Nya, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós Kai -se despidió ella de su hermano.

Luego ambos se marcharon a máxima velocidad junto con los demás.

En ese momento Nya asintió mas que nunca, tener a Skylar ahí delante supo entender que Kai por fin había encontrado a su media naranja, mientras que ella la perdió, estaba claro que si no intentaba hacer las paces con Jay, lo perdería para siempre.

Al otro lado estaba Wu junto con Misako, ambos decidieron marcharse, en ese momento el viejo sensei se acordo de lo que sucedió antes y eso le amargaba los pensamientos. Justo antes de meterse en el Ninja Carrier este le detuvo.

-Misako.

-¿Que pasa Wu? -pregunto ella.

-Veras, sobre lo que estuvo apunto de pasar antes, yo quisiera decir:

-No Wu, no intentes de hacerlo, hagamos como que no paso nada, cuanto mas lo pensemos, mas duro se nos hará arrepentirnos -acordo Misako para que ambos no se lo tomasen mal mas tarde.

-Cierto -estuvo de acuerdo Wu.

Entonces ambos subieron y luego vino Nya que tenía mirada de lamento.

-Nya, ¿que sucede con esa cara tan baja? -pregunto Misako al ver la cara que ponía.

-Nada, solamente cosas mías -dijo ella sin contar nada al respecto y luego se subió al Ninja Carrier.

Ambos se miraron pensando que algo iba mal con ella.

-Creo que es mejor no intervenir, esto tiene que resolver ella -opino Wu.

-Puede ser -dijo Misako con dudas.

Se quedaron pensando unos segundos hasta que entonces apareció de la nada Dareth.

-Disculpadme pareja, ¿pero me podéis pasar por mi dojo ahora que todos se han ido y no tengo tiempo de coger un taxi? -pregunto Dareth ahora que no tenía a nadie quien lo llevase.

Ambos se miraron y entonces llegaron a una conclusión.

-Ahora que lo pienso la verdad es que necesitaríamos algúna que otra mano para ayudarnos en el dojo -opino Wu pensando en que como Dareth apenas era algo útil enseñando, podría tenerlo de ayudante para practicar en el dojo.

-Si, al menos ahí no hará el ganso como siempre -estuvo de acuerdo Misako.

-¿De que estáis hablando? -pregunto Dareth que todavía continuaba ahí.

-Dareth, ¿te apuntas a ir a nuestro dojo? -pregunto Wu para saber si se apuntaba.

-Tenéis un dojo, ¿uno de verdad? -pregunto entusiasmado.

-Si -contestaron ambos.

-Pues de acuerdo -acepto y entonces se monto en el vehículo.

-Esperemos que no la líes Dareth -opino irónicamente Wu.

-Liarla, yo, nah, ¿cuando la he liado? -reprocho Dareth al respecto de ese comentario.

Luego entonces cerraron la puerta y se marcharon yendo por el lado contrario de donde vinieron.

Mientras, los demás todavía estaban esperando saber que hacer.

-¿Que nos vamos ahora? -pregunto Zane dirigiendose a Pixal.

-De acuerdo -acepto ella encantada y marcharon directamente hacía el otro lado. Ella se giro observando que todavía estaba Cyrus con Miles todavía.

-Adiós papa -se despidió ella a lo lejos.

-Adiós Pixal, nos vemos por la mañana -se despidió Cyrus levantando la voz para que se oyese.

Ambos vieron como se alejaban y ahí entonces termino todo. Asintieron y luego se quedaron pensando en como iban para comenzar todo el asunto.

-Bueno agente Thrower, ¿por donde comenzamos? -pregunto indirectamente Cyrus a Miles.

-Por donde todo comenzó, en los orfanatos -indico Miles con toda seriedad.

DE VUELTA EN LA TORRE BORG

Ambos entraron en la sala que estaba toda a oscuras pero luego Pixal la prendió, Zane se puso a quitarse las cosas ahora que se iba a poner cómodo ahí dentro.

-Bueno, parece que hoy tenemos todo el edificio para nosotros solos no -indago Zane mientras se quitaba el traje y luego la corbata.

-Así es, cualquiera diría que tiene la suerte de vivir en un lugar así -exclamo Pixal y luego cerro la puerta.

Termino Zane de quitarse todo el traje y luego asintió de lo agotado que estaba, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que necesitaba algún lugar donde dejar las cosas.

-¿Donde puedo dejar esto? -pregunto.

-En la habitación que hay ahí, cruzando la esquina -señalo Pixal.

-De acuerdo -agradeció y entonces fue directamente a buscar la habitación.

En ese momento aprovechando que ahora iba a tener su momento a solas con Zane, Pixal aprovecho y cerro la puerta con llave, se aseguro de que no hubiese entrando en el edificio y aumento la seguridad de todo el bloque, sonrío incrédula.

Encontró la habitación y puso el traje sobre la silla que había al lado, luego agrego la corbata y por el ultimo la camiseta blanca que tenía, lo dejo todo apoyado ahí debido a que no tenía ganas ahora de dejarlo todo bien puesto. En ese momento empezo a fijarse en la habitación en la que estaba, había una cama bien arreglada con unas sabanas que tenían un color espantoso pero a pesar de ello relucía con el aspecto de pared de mármol que había en la sala, se quedo mirando el escritorio que había en un extremo y este estaba pero que muy bajo, no entendía a que se debía pero entonces llego a la cuenta de que solamente podía haber una persona que llegase a esa altura, estaba en la habitación de dormir de Borg.

-¿Te gusta -se oyó preguntar una voz extraña.

Zane se giro asustado y observo que tenía a Pixal delante.

-Si, aunque las sabanas son un poco horribles -opino el al respecto.

-Lo se, pero así es como le gusta las cosas a Cyrus -indico ella.

-¿Esta es su habitación? -pregunto queriendo confirmar ese hecho.

-Así es, ¿que pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo con eso? -pregunto de forma interrogaría.

-No, solamente que me siento bastante extraño estando en esta habitación -declaro.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo.

En ese momento Zane empezo a sospechar demasiado de lo que quisiese hacer ahora.

-¿Porque me has traído aquí? -pregunto queriendo entender ese asunto.

-Porque aquí quiero que tengamos nuestro momento -admitió.

-¿Pero Cyrus no se enfadara por esto? -cuestiono.

-No, claro que no, el me dijo que si alguna vez necesitaba esta habitación me la daría -aclaro y entonces agarro las manos de Zane para poder empujarle hacía ella.

-¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer? -pregunto expresamente Zane.

Pixal asintió y entonces hizo apoyar la mano de Zane sobre donde estaba su corazón, ambos asintieron intentando de entender adonde llegaba esto pero ambos sabían bien adonde iba.

-¿Sabías que todo esto que llevo encima no es parte de mi cuerpo?

-No -contesto.

-Pues así es sin nada -declaro ella y entonces se quito el vestido, se le cayo y se quedo deslumbrando su cuerpo liso y metálico, todo su cuerpo era una perfecta figura metálica y muy lisa.

Zane se quedo sorprendido al ver eso, frunció el ceño irónicamente, luego entonces se junto delante de Pixal y le susurro al oído:

-Estas muy bien -le dijo.

Pixal sonrío, con aquello pudo entender que su idea había funcionado.

Luego Zane se separo de su oído y junto su boca con la de Pixal, ambos se dieron un suave beso mientras se degustaban del sabor de los labios del otro.

Ambos terminaron y luego se separaron complacidos con lo que hicieron.

-Vaya, esto es nuevo para mi -declaro el sorprendido.

-Y para mi también -declaro ella y entonces empujo a Zane hasta caerse sobre la cama.

Luego ella cayo encima de el y empezo a besarlo apasionadamente hasta que al final ambos estallaron de euforia y empezaron a besarse descontroladamente.

-Hagamoslo -pidió ella con un tono salvaje.

-Si -afirmo el siguiendo su mismo tono y empezo a quitarse el resto de la ropa.

Se quito la camisa tirándolo al otro costado y deslumbrando su metálico y grisáceo cuerpo, Pixal se fue arrastrando por ahí y empezo a besarlo haciendole cosas raras en el abdomen. Aquello le hizo reír como si fuese un niño pero sonreía de lo encantado que estaba.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunto ella.

-Pues entonces te va a gustar esto -la agarro del brazo y se la llevo hacía adelante, se junto delante de ella y empezo a besarla por el cuello sin parar. Pixal estaba que estallaba en un estado excitacíon potente, jamas antes en su vida había sentido algo como eso.

Luego volvió a dirigirse hacía su cara y la siguió besando sin parar, termino de quitarse todo el resto de su ropa que la dejo tirada por ah, y hay entonces ambos empezaron a desarrollar una especie de orgasmo, ambos no entendían como estaba sucediendo pero no se dejaron con cuestiones.

-Te quiero -dijo Pixal.

-Yo también te quiero Pixal -contesto el.

Ambos se quedaron detenidos sin darse cuenta de lo que se habían dicho, luego volvieron a reaccionar y siguieron besandose sin parar a medida que se revolcaban por toda la cama. Continuaron así toda la noche sin parar, este era su momento.

DE VUELTA EN LAS INSTALACÍONES DE ZIMMER

La pantalla grande la sala mostraba el canal de noticias y ahí estaban mostrando el incidente producido en el parque, todavía continuaban quitando los restos de la explosión, hay apareció una grúa y esta empezo a levantar lo que quedaba de la estatua del ninja de titanio.

Todo el mundo miraba interesado al ver que la cosa funcionó. Cryptor era el que mas interesado estaba, contemplaba con todo lujo como la estatua cayo, ahora pensó en como debía de estar pasándolo Zane Julien al ver que el símbolo de su legado quedo destruido.

Luego entonces la pantalla se apago, Zimmer se giro y se dirigió a todo el mundo.

-Bueno señoras y señores, parece que una parte de nuestra plan ha sido conseguida, lastima que hayamos tenido que sacrificar a otro hombre, pero es parte de nuestro trabajo conseguir ese tipo de sacrificios, así que agradezcamos, que ese soldado haya hecho como se lo pidieron -declaro Zimmer y entonces este empezo a aplaudir de forma honesta.

Ambos le siguieron el aplauso y empezo a una ola de aplausos agradeciendo que parte del plan funcionó, incluido Cryptor aplaudió al ver que la cosa funcionó tal cual la tenía planeada.

Luego termino de aplaudir y se dirigió seriamente hacía todo el personal.

-Ahora, que ya hemos pasado por parte de esta fase, creo que ya es hora de seguir con el plan tal cual como se había mencionado, el futuro de nuestro ingenió esta pero que muy próximo, así que no quiero ningúna otra distracción -acordo Zimmer con toda prudencia.

-¡Volved todos al trabajo! -ordeno el guardia superior.

Todos empezaron a movilizarse por toda la sala haciendo el mismo trabajo de antes.

Cryptor sintió que algo mas fallaba en el asunto y se lo seguía cuestionando, se dirigió hacía Zimmer con toda seriedad y entonces le dijo:

-Señor, agradezco que haya volado la estatua, pero ahora quiero saber: ¿Porque no hemos hecho otra cosa aprovechando que mando a ese hombre? -pregunto indirectamente Cryptor.

-Porque ahora que todos saben que estamos dispuestos a ir a por los ninjas, todos sabrán que se sentirán en peligro, destruiremos parte de sus monumentos, y luego después de eso se pondrán en contra de los ninjas al ver que no conseguirán nada -explicó eficientemente Zimmer.

-Así que pretende culparles de todo sin que lo parezca -concluyo Cryptor.

-Exacto -afirmo.

-Muy bien, ¿y ahora donde empezamos? -pregunto ahora interesándose por el plan.

-Ahora les daremos un poco de tiempo para que se pongan a investigar, pero después de eso, les mandare ciertas pistas para que creen que se están metiendo en algún lugar donde puedan detenerme, pero en realidad, solo vamos a conseguir que la gente vea, quienes son ellos en realidad, unos traicioneros farsantes de feria, que se creen que pueden defender a la gente, cuando en realidad no saben nada sobre ser héroes -explicó honestamente Zimmer pero poniendo un tono siniestro.

-Cuente conmigo señor -acepto Cryptor.

-Y conmigo también -aviso Paxton desde el otro lado.

Ambos le miraron indirectamente y este estaba que sonreía de una manera perversa.

En ese momento Cryptor sintió que tenía una mosca delante, la veía volando sin parar y le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Envaino su espada, y la corto por la mitad.

Sonrío Zimmer al ver que por fin había recuperado parte de sus habilidades.

-Esta vez la venganza será mía -acordo Cryptor con toda seriedad, su ojo se ilumino.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

PROXIMO CAPITULO: TRAS LA PISTA DE ZIMMER

TODAVÍA HAY MAS DE NINJAGO


	3. 3·Tras la pista de Zimmer

NINJAGO:

NINDROIDES PARA SIEMPRE: 

PARTE 3

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 3: TRAS LA PISTA DE ZIMMER

Noticias de Ninjago News: Con Jordan Reynolds y Lisa Miller.

-Ultimas horas habitantes de Ninjago, han pasado 9 horas desde que la estatua del ninja de titanio fue derribada, aunque se descarta los sospechosos del caso pero esta claro que esto es obra de los mismos causantes en la masacre del desguasadero principal de Ninjago.

-Aún no se tienen noticias de si la policía ha dado lugar con algúna pista en la investigación, pero hay informes que dicen que esto es obra de terroristas que pretendían destruir nuestra cultura relacionada con los ninjas.

-A estos alturas no sabemos si el famoso grupo de ninjas esta haciendo algo al respecto o no, pero como esto continue, que los ninjas se enfrenten a este tipo de amenazas, no es suficiente.

-Estamos en contacto con nuestro cámara Jack O'Malley que ha llegado al lugar de los sucesos: Jack, ¿podrías decirnos que pueden decirnos los testigos sobre este asunto?

Paso de cámara hacía el reportero que ya estaba en el parque central.

-Hola Lisa y Jordan, veréis no se sabe todavía cual ha sido la causa de la explosión pero algúnos piensan que esto se trata de algún especie de aviso hacía los ninjas.

-¿Un aviso hacía los ninjas? -pregunto Jordan.

-Eso parece, desde que los ninjas hicieron su ultima batalla contra Chen, algúnos piensan que están a salvo pero algúnos afirman que alguien con el que se han enfrentado los ninjas no están contentos con que sigan defiendo la ciudad.

¿Y con esa conclusión podemos afirmar que los ninjas lo único que conseguirán será provocar el caos en vez de justicia y orden? -cuestiono Lisa.

-No lo sabemos con certeza, pero si esta clara una cosa, si continúan estos atentados, vamos a tener que buscar un culpable por nuestra cuenta, y eso incluye a cada uno de los ninjas o a cualquiera que este vinculado con ellos.

Ambos carraspearon.

-Umh, esta claro que con estos ataques nos hacen sentirnos un poco inseguros al respecto no.

-Eso parece -opino Lisa.

-Bueno, esto ha sido todo de momento, os mantendremos informados en cuanto se tenga una noticia clara sobre el asunto, hasta entonces, mantenganse alerta, esto ya no es tierra segura.

DE VUELTA EN LA CIUDAD

Un equipo de investigación todavía seguía analizando el caso con mucha desesperación, tenían todavía al área acordonado y habían sellado el agujero que se formo delante de la base de la estatua durante la explosión.

Dos policías estaban investigando parte de la vereda cuanto entonces uno pregunto al otro:

-¿Tu crees que los ninjas son los causantes de esto?

-No lo se, pero desde que aquel dia los robots se rebelaron y los nindroides tomaron el poder, ya no se que pensar, la culpa es de todos ellos -opino coherentemente el compañero.

-Si, pero no te olvides de quienes los crearon, todos ellos salieron de un mismo lugar, la Torre Borg -aclaro señalando el edificio.

Ahí dentro, una luz salió de la pequeña ventana que había dentro de la habitación de Cyrus Borg, aquello luz despertó a una adormecida Pixal que se encontraba tirada en la cama junto a un adormilado Zane, se despertó del todo y entonces se movió para mirar la hora, agarro un reloj antiguo que había delante de la cama y mira lo que ponía: 6:45, apenas era la hora concreta para que todo el mundo se levantase de la cama, Pixal gimió de lo cansada que estaba.

-¿Cansada? -se oyó preguntar a Zane.

Pixal se giro y observo que estaba su pareja mirándole con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Y tu? -pregunto contradiciéndole.

-Bueno, no me puedo quejar, no tengo el botón de quejarme -opino sarcásticamente.

Le pellizco en el brazo como castigo por haber dicho eso, este se quejo dando un alarido.

-Lo de anoche ha sido perfecto -comento.

-Ha sido el momento mas excitante en toda mi vida -contesto el eufórico.

-Y el mío -declaro ella siguiendo el mismo juego, luego ambos se juntaron y se dieron un apasionado beso mientras Zane se movía al otro lado aplastando a Pixal contra la cama.

Luego ambos se separaron y se quedaron mirando sin decirse nada.

-Vamos a tener que levantarnos.

-Podemos quedarnos un poco mas -pidió contradictoriamente.

-Pero tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Podemos dejarlo para luego, que le jodan a Cryptor y a Zimmer, que se queden con la estatua, yo te prefiero mas a ti que a esa estatua -recrimino irónicamente y luego le dio un pequeño beso.

-Bueno, no creo que vayan a hacer alguna estupidez dentro de un rato -declaro irónicamente y entonces se junto de ella apretándola mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

En ese momento sonó un móvil, ambos reaccionaron mosqueados.

-Maldita sea -contesto enfurruñado al quitarle su momento.

-¿Deberías cogerlo? -cuestiono ella.

-Si -entonces se levanto estando todo desnudo y mostrando su piel grisácea y metálica, se dirigió a sus pantalones que se encontraban en la silla de al lado, lo cogío y observo quien llamaba, estaba puesto el nombre de Kai, lo pulso y entonces contesto:

-Hola Kai -saludo amargadamente.

-Hola Zane, ¿te hemos despertado? -pregunto Kai al otro lado.

-No, yo ya estaba despierto.

-Bien, porque veras, Cyrus y Miles quieren hablarnos acerca de algo que han encontrado, esta relacionado con los niños huérfanos que se llevo Zimmer, nosotros ya estamos en la comisaría.

-Voy para allá, dame una hora -acordo Zane.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos hermano -se despidió y se colgó la llamada.

-¿Eran los ninjas? -pregunto Pixal.

-Así es, al parecer tu padre y Thrower han encontrado algo útil -declaro.

-Deberías ir -pidió ella.

-Lo se, solamente espero no encontrarme con algo que me levanto la moral -exclamo y entonces se puso a vestirse-. ¿Tu te vienes conmigo?

-No, creo que yo me quedare aquí para ver si encuentro algo desde aquí, a lo mejor hay algúna informacíon que todavía no me haya dado cuenta relacionado con Cryptor -comento.

-De acuerdo, pero si ocurre alguna emergencia no quiero que te hagas la heroína -pidió.

-¿Porque? ¿Es que acaso mi gran caballero de blandido cuerpo me va a rescatar? -cuestiono sarcásticamente.

Sonrío Zane dando una sonrisa falsa, se puso su traje de ninja y luego lo recogió todo.

-Enseguida vuelvo -acordo el, luego se marcho a la puerta dispuesto a irse.

-Por cierto Zane, ¿no te olvidas de algo? -aviso Pixal.

-Olvidarme de algo, yo nunca me olvido de nada, ¿que puede ser? -se quedo pensando disimuladamente hasta que entonces reaccionó-. Ah claro, como no me iba a olvidar de esto.

Entonces se acerco y le dio un fuerte beso a Pixal mientras le apretaba la cara.

-No me voy a olvidar de esto nunca -declaro orgullosamente.

-Yo también -declara ella siguiendo el juego, luego sonrío descaradamente.

Entonces Zane todo encantado mientras ella se quedo riendo plácidamente al ver que había encontrado por fin al único hombre que le alegraba la vida como si fuese humana.

DE VUELTA EN LA GUARIDA DE ZIMMER

Cryptor estaba entrenando con su espada nueva, ahora que había aprendido a adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo, estaba recuperando parte de sus habilidades, hizo varios giros con su espada a medida que la blandía de forma vertical y horizontal, sin perder el rumbo de la espada.

En ese momento oyó algo extraño.

Se giro blandiendo su espada, no había nada, estaba todo demasiado tranquilo, Cryptor sentía que algo le estaba observando, pero no sabía que, en ese momento un extraño individuo de ojos luminosos se le puso detrás apunto de atacarle. Hizo un giro vertical y corto por la mitad al individuo que tenía atrás, se giro y observo que se trataba de una extraña maquina con aspecto de ninja pero no era un nindroide de los de siempre, este era distinto, tenía el exosqueleto al aire, y tenía una cubierta una mascara negra donde se le podían ver sus cuatro ojos.

-¿Pero que? -se quedo extrañado al ver esa cosa.

En ese momento volvió a oírse el mismo ruido, dirigió su mirada hacía el techo y observo que mas de esos robots ninja le estaban espiando, lo estaban rodeando. Alzo su espada delante de su cara y observo por el reflejo que había uno que le estaba mirando por detrás, frunció el ceño.

Entonces los robots saltaron como gacelas directos a atacarle, pero justo este salto doblando sus piernas haciendo que ambos chocasen. Aterrizo y entonces los ataco con su espada cortándoles partes de sus extremidades sin parar, corto a tres por la mitad pero el resto del grupo hacía atrás y luego volvieron directos a dar otro ataque, Cryptor salto pasando por detrás del robot, este le paso la espada por detrás perforándole el craneo, el cuerpo cayo aún funcionando pero estaba defectuoso.

Luego entonces aparecieron aterrizando otros dos, Cryptor se giro y lanzo unas estrellas shuriken, estas chocaron contra los ojos de los robots destruyéndoles y luego las estrellas volvieron como bumerangs. Cryptor los cogío y justo cuando uno de los robots estaba apunto de atacarle por detrás, le golpeo con las estrellas como si se tratase de un puño americano, el cuerpo cayo teniendo la mandíbula perforada, luego acabo con el cortándole la cabeza.

-¿Quien demonios osa atacarme? -pregunto reprochando.

En ese momento se encendieron las luces que iluminaron toda la sala.

-¿Como? -se quedo extrañado.

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar unos aplausos que venían de detrás, era Zimmer aplaudiendo de aquella forma siniestra, y ademas iba acompañado de Billy Paxton.

-Enhorabuena Cryptor, has pasado tu primera prueba de adaptarte a tu nuevo cuerpo -dio la enhorabuena al ver que consiguió aprender a controlar sus habilidades de nuevo.

-¿Tu has hecho esto? -pregunto recriminandole.

-Así es, dijiste que querías recuperar tus habilidades de vuelta y que estabas harto de esperar a que volviesen, así que le pedí a mis queridos soldados roboticos para que te ayudasen con eso -afirmo Zimmer dando a entender que fue el quien provoco ese ataque.

-¿Tu has mandando a estos robots para que luchasen conmigo? ¿Pero que son? No son nindroides para nada -reprocho Cryptor todos los hechos.

-No claro que no, son mis Tecnoninjas, soldados de prueba a los que he creado para luchar en campo cerrado, son muy sigilosos y muy ágiles, pero nunca he llegado a poder adaptarles, necesitan la experiencia de un ninja de verdad -declaro expresamente.

-¿No saben luchar como ninjas de verdad? -cuestiono extrañado ante ese hecho.

-Y no, ese es el problema, la única forma de luchar y pensar como un ninja es utilizando parte de la energía elemental de un ninja, pero como no hemos conseguido a ningúno, no son tan eficientes como deberían -aclaro Paxton.

-¿Tu los creaste?

-Así es, el joven Paxton tiene una gran astucia en el diseño de la robotica, su sueño es construir un ejercito de robots que puedan aprender de los humanos, pero esta el problema de que nadie se lo permitió, y por eso mismo trabaja conmigo -explicó agarrando a Paxton del problema.

-¿Para que así pueda crearlos sin que nadie se lo reproche? -concluyo de forma obvia.

-En efecto, aunque igualmente, casi nunca los usamos para luchar, no están lo bastante perfeccionados como para adaptarlos a una batalla de verdad -afirmo y luego añadió.

-Pero si sirven para usarlos como pruebas de combate -comento Paxton.

-Aja -comprendió Cryptor pensando determinadamente.

-Es una lastima que no los podamos usar tan pronto, pero en cuanto atrapemos a Zane y a sus amigos, nos haremos con todo de una vez por todas -acordo Zimmer.

Carraspeo Cryptor concluyendo ese asunto cuanto entonces se acordo de otro hecho.

-Disculpeme que se lo diga Dr. Zimmer, pero hay una cosa que no entiendo: ¿Como hace para poder quitarles la energía elemental a los ninjas?, cuando estaban persiguiendo a aquel motorista y este les disparo, ¿como hizo para quitarles la energía? -pregunto por ese hecho tan factible.

Ambos se dieron una mirada seria y entonces asintieron.

-Acompañame -pidió Zimmer.

Entonces ambos marcharon directos a otra sala donde estaba bastante blindada, se metieron en una sala circular donde ahí había como un laboratorio de diseños de ingeniera y otras cosas.

-¿Que es este lugar? -pregunto Cryptor interesado en la sala donde estaba.

-Aquí es donde creamos la mayoría de cosas que nos útiles en el campo de batalla, desde los blasters de hombrera hasta las balas anti-elementales -explicó Paxton.

-¿Balas anti-elementales? -pregunto sorprendido por ese ultimo comentario.

-Así es, son balas a las que les hemos puesto un tipo de energía, que reduce la propia energía de los ninjas haciendo que se desvanezca -explicó Zimmer dirigiendose a la mesa central.

-¿Como es posible eso?

-Con esto -entonces Zimmer pulso un botón de otro mando a distancia y entonces se abrió un pequeño compartimento en el borde inferior del otro lado de la sala, apareció un bote de un metro de grosor y de ancho y estaba lleno con una extraña sustancia flotante.

Ambos se dirigieron ahí para mirarlo, se pusieron delante del bote y ahí observaron como la sustancia energética flotaba como si fuese una luz de neon.

-¿Que es esta cosa? Tiene aspecto como de fluido -cuestiono Cryptor.

-Esto, lo llamamos la energía fantasma, una extraña sustancia mezclada con una energía cinética idéntica a la de los ninjas, solo que tiene un facto contrario a la de ellos, esta permite desvanecer todo tipo de rastro de energía elemental que existe en el mundo, con solo juntarlo, la energía fantasma es tan fuerte que lo hace desaparecer sin mas -explicó detalladamente Zimmer.

-Como pinchar un globo con una aguja -añadió coherentemente Paxton.

-Aja, pero igualmente, ¿no lo puede utilizar eso para los Tecnoninjas?

-Es que nosotros no queremos que tengan el poder de dejarlos vulnerables, queremos que estén a su altura -aclaro Zimmer dando la idea de porque no lo usaba con sus soldados roboticos.

-Aja -comprendió Cryptor del todo el asunto.

-Al menos con esto, tenemos el poder para quitarles los poderes cuando están encima de nosotros, un solo impacto con algo que este hecho de energía elemental, los dejaría ambos indefensos como simples ninjas, pero con todo este potencial, los ninjas saben arreglárselas muy bien -comento Zimmer mientras se dirigió a la otra mesa.

-¿Y con todo esto que tiene, de que le sirve actuar para poder vencerles? -recrimino cuestionando Cryptor queriendo entender si estaba utilizando todo su ingenió para hacerlo mas útil.

Entonces Zimmer pulso otro botón y ahí salió otra cosa de otro compartimento.

-Oh oh, aquí viene lo bueno -dijo blasfemando Paxton.

Cryptor se lo quedo mirando, estaba claro que se proponía algo grande.

-Con esto, utilizaremos para poder enviarlos adonde nosotros queremos que vayan -mostró un artilugio con una forma triangular y con un cristal en la punta.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto extrañado.

-Esto es un detector de energía, una vez que esto se active, desprenderá una frecuencia que será fácil de detectar para los ninjas, y una vez que lo detecten, irán directos a nuestra emboscada, y ahí entonces cuando encuentren esto- activo un pequeño botón que había en el extremo y se abrió un pequeño compartimento en el medio abriéndose en cuatro puertas, dentro había como un soporte para poner algo pequeño dentro. Entonces Zimmer saco un bote con una muestra de la energía fantasmal y la metió dentro del soporte, luego se cerro automáticamente-. Una vez que se acerquen a esta maquina, les explotara en toda la cara desactivando sus poderes dejándolos vulnerables durante el tiempo suficiente para poder atacarles sin piedad.

Aquello hizo reír a Paxton como sería eso.

-¿Y después de eso le robamos la energía al ninja blanco? -pregunto concluyendo Zane.

-Bueno, en realidad, esto no se trata de atacar a los ninjas -aclaro Zimmer.

-¿Ah no?

-No, esto se trata de hacerle ver al mundo lo ineptos y crueles que son -admitió con tono siniestro.

DE VUELTA EN LA CIUDAD

Zane se tomo un taxi para poder llegar a la oficina del cuartel general de policía de Ninjago, no tenía ganas de sacar a algúnos de sus vehículos elementales porque no quería utilizar demasiado de su poder, no quería provocar un alboroto.

Llego al cuartel de policía y ahí entonces se detuvo llegando al destino.

-Gracias -agradeció Zane por haberle traído hasta aquí.

-Son 4,99 -dijo el taxista.

En ese momento Zane se dio cuenta de que tampoco tenía dinero, no había conseguido nada todavía.

-Podríamos hacer un trato -pidió expresamente Zane.

-No tiene dinero, no se preocupe, como usted nos salvo antes se lo descontare gratis -aclaro el taxista agradeciéndole por sus actos.

-Usted también, pero que pasa en esta ciudad, que no paran todos de ser tan gentiles -reprocho Zane queriendo entender porque todos eran tan buenos con el.

-¿Quiere que quite el descuento gratis? -pregunto contradictoriamente el taxista.

-No no no, no se preocupe, ya le pagare otro dia -recrimino honestamente.

-Si es que acaso no se muere la semana que viene -exclamo irónicamente y entonces el taxista se marcho a toda velocidad.

-Ja ja -río falsamente Zane y luego marcho subiendo al cuartel. Suspiro porque no quería llegar a pensar que estaba abusando de su suerte, jamas antes había pensando que la gente fuese tan buena como para poder agradecerle eso.

Subió unos pisos mas arriba y luego fue cruzando todas las esquinas de la enorme oficina hasta llegar adonde estaba su grupo.

-... y ahora creo que debería de ser así porque sino... -hablaba expresamente Cyrus.

-Anda, pero ahí esta Zane -aviso Jay.

-Hola chicos, ¿como va la cosa? -saludo preguntando Zane sobre el caso.

-Pues como siempre, todo nos lleva a un primer lugar -comento Miles.

-Por cierto, ¿donde esta Pixal? -pregunto Cyrus dandose cuenta de que no había venido con el.

-Se quedo en el edificio intentando de investigar algo sobre el asunto -declaro el.

-¿En serio? -pregunto cuestionando Kai.

Zane se los quedo mirando a ambos, estaban todos que lo miraban de una forma que no comprendía, parecía que todos estaban ocultando algo que estaban pensando.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto queriendo entender a que iban todos.

-No se, te quedaste con ella todo el tiempo -opino Cole con tono disimulado.

-Pues claro, era nuestra noche.

-Si claro vuestra noche, ¿pero que hacíais ahí? -pregunto Jay con sarcasmo.

Zane intento de entender adonde iban cuando entonces llego a una cuestión.

-Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia -recrimino reprochando Zane.

Al final ambos acabaron estallando de risa al reconocer lo que había hecho, Miles intento de mantenerse al margen porque ya se conocía bien el asunto.

-Zane, ¿has hecho lo que creo que has hecho? -pregunto preocupado Cyrus.

-¿Porque estáis todos preguntándome lo mismo?

Aquello solamente hizo reír aún mas a los demás. Todos ya se estaban dando cuenta de que había sucedido entre ellos dos, aquello no le gusto mucho a Zane, se quedo mirándolos con desprecio.

-Vamos no portes así Zane, que solamente lo hacemos para cachondearnos de ti, estamos orgullosos de lo que has hecho -reprimió honestamente Cole.

-Por favor chicos no lo hagáis -reprocho Zane.

-No en serio, miralo bien, has dejado de ser virgen -dijo entusiasmado Jay y entonces se acerco para abrazarle celebrando que por primera vez tuvo relaciones con una mujer.

-Es imposible que sea virgen, soy un robot, no puedo ser virgen, eso es algo ilógico -cuestiono obviamente Zane.

-Pues eso es cierto -estuvo de acuerdo Cyrus.

-Da igual, ya es hora de que todo el mundo lo sepa, incluido estos tíos de aquí -aviso Jay dispuesto a soltar la noticia delante de todo el personal.

-No por favor -intento de detenerle pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Escuchadme todos, este grandísimo hijo de perra cibernético, robotíco o lo que sea, ha mojado por primera vez su vida esta noche -anunció Jay gritándolo a los tres pueblos.

Inmediatamente todos se pusieron a aplaudir celebrando que Zane por primera tuvo relaciones con una mujer como un ser humano normal. Aquello le dejo consternado, ahora sabía bien lo que se sentía cuando humillaban a uno con cosas como esas. Los miro a ambos y estaban todos aplaudiéndole, incluido Miles pero aquello parecía solamente de capricho y descaro.

Al final todos terminaron y luego siguieron con lo suyo.

-Vamos Zane animate, estas hecho ahora todo un ser humano -aconsejo Lloyd.

-Al único ser humano al que voy a dejar hecho una bolsa de metal es al maldito Zimmer del cual no tenemos noticia algúna -exclamo egocéntricamente Zane hacíendoles acordar el asunto.

Carraspearon ambos acordándose de ese hecho.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo? -pregunto dirigiendose a Cyrus y a Miles.

-Bueno, la verdad es que si, veras: resulta que Lars Corbin fue sacado de aquel orfanato cerca de los años 80 -empezo a explicar Miles con mucho detallamiento.

-Si, eso ya nos lo contaste antes -recordó que antes había mencionado eso.

-Así que entonces me quede pensando, Zimmer le pago a las monjas que trabajaban ahí, una gran suma de dinero para que mantuvieran la boca callada por aquel entonces, y entonces Cyrus y yo dedujimos que si Zimmer les pago lo mismo con tal de sacar a algún niño de algún orfanato, les debió de pagar lo mismo.

-¿Y que sacamos de eso?

-Aquí viene lo bueno -declaro Lloyd sorpresivamente.

-Así que estuvimos haciendo bastantes llamadas a todos los orfanatos conocidos a las afueras de Ninjago y descubrimos que mas de 150 niños fueron pagados con una media de 10.000 dólares con tal de sacarlos de ahí sin que nadie sospechase nada -confeso Miles con toda sorpresa.

-Con todo ese dinero a mi me da que esos propietarios tuvieron bastante cerrada la boca -opino Cyrus al respecto.

-Y lo que es mayor, también descubrimos que este no es solamente el primer tema que ocurre en este caso -añadió Miles.

-Espera, ¿estas diciendo que había niños que fueron secuestrados sin ni siquiera provenir de un orfanato? -pregunto Zane queriendo confirmar eso.

-Así es, y no veas como sucedió -aclaro Miles con toda exactitud-. Fijate.

Entonces ambos se reclinaron sobre la pantalla del ordenador y ahí observaron una imagen de periódico vieja donde mostraban un articulo que decía: NIÑO DE ESCUELA DE SECUNDARIA SECUESTRADO POR UN CHANTAJISTA MISTERIOSO.

-Eso de chantajista sigo sin entenderlo -opino Cole.

-Pues porque no tiene sentido, por aquel entonces la policía no entendía quien era aquel hombre que supuestamente se había hecho pasar por un hombre de negocios, todos pensaron que se trataba de una estafa, pero después de ver que no hubo ni siquiera una negociación, ni un rescate, no pudieron llegar a ninguna conclusión -concluyo específicamente Cyrus.

-Pero si entonces no pagaron por el, entonces lo secuestraron -concluyo Lloyd.

-Exacto, ese es el asunto, ¿porque razón Zimmer se llevaría a un niño si de todas formas les acabaría pagando para cerrarles la boca así no habría ningún tipo de sospecha?, eso no lo entiendo -se quedo Miles cuestionando el asunto.

-A lo mejor el propio niño decidió marcharse con Zimmer -opino Jay como sugerencia.

-Puede ser, ¿pero que clase de niño se marcha así solo con una persona como Killian Zimmer -cuestiono Cyrus intentando de determinar esa conclusión.

Se quedaron todos con el sentimiento de la duda, había algo que se les escapaba.

-¿Como se llamaba el niño? -pregunto Zane por ese hecho.

-Al parecer se llamaba: Billy Paxton -anunció Miles.

DE VUELTA CON CRYPTOR

Paxton miraba atentamente la pantalla, estaba continuando con sus análisis sobre la energía elemental, sentía que por detrás estaba Cryptor entrenando con su espada, se le oía perfectamente que estaba haciendo sus giros de ataque, se oía como un siseó cada vez que la movía.

Giro de manera lateral y luego termino dando un golpe recto por arriba, asintió y entonces miro de reojo a Paxton que continuaba con lo suyo.

-Dime Paxton, ¿cuanto hace que llevas aquí? -pregunto el.

-¿Como? -no comprendió su pregunta.

-¿Que cuanto hace que llevas trabajando para Zimmer? -aclaro mejor la pregunta.

-Ah bueno, eso es como decir que cuanto hace que tengo la suficiente memoria para recordar mi vida prenatal -opino irónicamente.

-Ya veo, llevas viviendo aquí toda tu vida no -declaro honestamente Cryptor, se le acerco para poder entablar la conversacíon con el.

-Así es, para mi es como lo único que conozco, todos aquí somos un grupo que vive como en familia, y Killian ha sido como un buen maestro para mi -comento con tono eufórico.

-Mas bien como un padre no sería mas bien -rectifico ese comentario.

-Técnicamente es como el mejor padre que he tenido nunca -declaro con un tono tan entusiasmado que resultaba de lo mas inverosímil, siguió tecleando las teclas del ordenador.

Aquello despertó la curiosidad de Cryptor.

-¿Cuanto hace que llevas aquí? ¿No puede ser que hayas sido raptado siendo un bebe no? -cuestiono obviamente, se había dado cuenta de ese hecho.

-No, llevo aquí desde que tenía los nueve años, me marche de casa y me reencontré con el.

-¿Te reencontrarse con el?

-Un dia llego a mi casa diciendo que era un científico al que me habían admitido para su centro especial de genios superdotados, yo estaba entusiasmado con esa idea, pero mis padres se negaron, decían que estaba enfermo, que tenía un síndrome, y que no confiaban en el, pero entonces esa misma noche me largue de casa, y en cuanto salí de la avenida, estaba esperando, como sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, me lleve en un vehículo que parecía una limusina, y me trajo aquí dentro, y desde entonces nunca mas he visto a mis padres, y ni tengo ni ganas de hacerlo -explicó la razón de porque era que se encontraba trabajando con Zimmer.

-¿No los hechas de menos?

-¿Para que? De todas formas no me hicieron cumplir mis sueños, no sirven para nada, en cambió Killian si, el si que ha sido el único que ha visto lo mejor en mi -reprocho negando la posibilidad.

-Ya veo -dijo Cryptor comprendiendo adonde quería llegar, se sentó en la otra silla que había al otro lado del escritorio y se quedo charlando.

-¿Porque me has preguntado todo esto Cryptor? -pregunto Billy.

-¿A que te refieres? -no comprendió a la conclusión a la que quería llegar.

-Tu eres un general que ha mandado a cientos de nindroides, desprecias a los seres humanos y a la vida orgánica, pero en cambió tu, te encuentro hablando conmigo en vez de algúno de los demás que se encuentran merodeando por aquí -declaro concluyendo Billy.

-Ya veo -lo comprendió y entonces se puso a explicar-. Veras, de entre todos los que hay aquí, ya ni siquiera se lo que son, pero en cambió tu, has demostrado tener una gran atención a tus dotes de ser superior, tu eres el único que ha sabido entender con devoción todo el odio que tengo directo a los ninjas y a los demás que destruyeron al Overlord.

-Ah, así que solamente me aprecias porque soy tan malo como tu no -concluyo Billy.

-No necesariamente, pero una cosa estoy segura, ambos conseguiremos derrotar a los ninjas, antes de que Zimmer se salga con la suya -declaro Cryptor.

-Seamos compañeros -acordo Billy con todo entusiasmo.

Ambos estrecharon su mano al acordar que ahora iban a ser compañeros mientras trabajaban en como destruir a los ninjas.

DE VUELTA EN LA OFICINA

Los ninjas y compañía se quedaron leyendo todavía el informe sobre el tal Billy Paxton, ahí entonces llegaron a la posible conclusión de que ahora el Paxton mayor estaba confraternizando con el Zimmer de ahora.

-Si es verdad que Paxton esta trabajando con Zimmer entonces ya sabemos bien que estamos tratando con un genio demente -declaro honestamente Kai.

-Nadie ha dicho de demente -replico Miles al respecto.

-Pues entonces diselo al niño que se marcho con aquel sociopata -recrimino irónicamente Cole.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo con ese comentario.

-Igualmente, si aquel niño fue secuestrado o no, sigue siendo un criminal -declaro Cyrus.

-Cierto, solo esperemos que lo que paso aquel dia hubiese sido solamente un accidente -dijo lamentandose Miles por pensar que había una oportunidad de que al menos el que ahora era un hombre no se hubiese convertido en otro psicopata.

En ese momento empezo a sonar el móvil, ambos se miraron y resulto ser Jay.

-Es el mío, me puedo hablar al otro lado -aviso el.

-Vale -ambos aceptaron y entonces este se marcho al otro lado para poder hablar tranquilo.

Pulso la llamada que resulto que eran sus padres.

-Hola mama, hola papa -saludo entusiasmado Jay.

-Hola hijo, ¿como te va? ¿Estas bien? ¿Hemos oído que has sobrevivido a una explosión? -pregunto insistiendo la madre.

-Si lo se, estoy bien, no me ocurre nada, puedo ocuparme solo -aclaro Jay.

-Oye por cierto hijo, ¿es verdad que hay un terrorista destruyendo monumentos? -ahora pregunto el padre sobre el mismo asunto.

-Si es verdad -afirmo Jay poniendose caprichoso.

-Oh por dios, por favor Jay, ten cuidado, no quiero que te vayas metiendo por ningúna parte, porque ya vez como son los terroristas estos, ponen bombas donde sea, con tal de matar a todo el mundo -anunció insistiendo la madre de lo preocupada que estaba.

-Edna, por favor, no le metas esos miedos a nuestro hijo que ya sabes que puede cuidarse solo -insistió el marido.

-Si ya, y diselo en cuanto se pierda las piernas, o los brazos.

-Papa, mama, no os preocupéis tanto por mi, soy un ninja, nunca me pasa nada -insistió Jay hartandose de estar tratando con el tema, sus padres siempre le volvían loco.

-Si ya claro, y entonces que me dices de tu amiguito nindroide que la acabo palmando, acaso piensas que a un ninja no le pasa eso -concluyo irritantemente la madre.

-Mama, que a Zane no le mataron unos terroristas, se sacrifico para que nosotros pudiéramos vivir -aclaro Jay.

-Espera, en serio ocurre eso, nunca me imagine que uno de ellos se sacrificase, se pasan todo el dia presumiendo, ¿como es posible eso? -se quedo cuestionandose la madre.

-Oh -se reprimió Jay porque no lo podía soportar mas.

-¿Que pasa cariño?, ¿te hemos hecho algún daño?

-No, el único daño que tengo es del que Nya me hizo daño al romper nuestra relación -confeso.

-Rompió contigo, ¿es verdad eso de que se fue con tus amiguito de las rocas?

-No se fue con el, se intereso con el y me dejo por eso -aclaro poniendo un tono enfurismado.

-Ah, ya veo -lo comprendió como otro asunto mas.

-Edna, quieres dejar de hacer preocupado al chico, que no ves que ha pasado por una mala racha -insistió el padre.

-Paso por una mala racha hace mucho tiempo, ahora lo que me preocupa es que mi hijo esta triste porque su chica le ha dejado.

Jay intento de aguantar las ganas de no llorar para no poder acordarse de eso.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Estas llorando?

-No que va -rectifico disimuladamente.

-Bueno, ¿quieres que hagamos algo por ti? -pregunto el padre.

-La verdad es que si: veréis, ¿no os acordáis de que conocíais a la hija de uno de esos magnates de la ingeniería de los que tanto os venís reuniendo? -pregunto Jay sobre ese hecho que tenía antes en mente.

-Magnates de la ingeniera.

-No será a lo mejor el señor Bronson -opino el padre.

-Tal vez, ¿es el señor Bronson? ¿Que tenía una hija llamada Clarissa? -pregunto suponiendo.

-Esa misma -acertó Jay.

-Ha pues perfecto, porque ahora resulta que ella también ha pasado por una mala racha y esta buscando a alguien con el que pasar el rato -confeso la madre dando a entender que justo estaba en el mejor momento.

-¿En serio? -pregunto con tono egocentrico.

-Si así es, y no veas como ha cambiado, casi pareciera que es una modelo de esas, o no se, ¿tu crees que pueda trabajar como modelo? -pregunto dirigiendose de vuelta a su marido.

-Y yo que se, esto es cosa de mujeres a mi no me metas el tema -reprimió incrédulamente.

-Pues bueno, es así la cosa -opino la madre dando a entender que estaba así tal cual.

En ese momento Jay empezo a sonrojarse al sentir que se iba a ligar con toda una preciosidad, así conseguiría vengarse de Nya por lo que hizo, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sin cambiar de opinión.

-¿Quieres que la llame hijo mío?

-Si llámala, intentare de verla como pueda -acepto entusiasmado.

-Bien, después nos vemos Jay -se despidió la madre.

-Yo también mama -se despidió el de su madre.

-Y no intentes olvidarte mi tu propio padre -intervino el padre.

-Lo se, yo intentare de verte en otro momento, adiós -se despidió ahora de su padre.

-Adiós Jay, las llamaremos en cuanto podamos -añadió.

-Lo entiendo, adiós -se despidió del todo y entonces colgó.

Entonces aprovechando que estaba solo, se puso a descargar todo su entusiasmo al ver que iba a conseguir con una mujer impresionante pero esta vez por el capricho de vengarse de Nya y por haber traicionado su amistad con el.

-¡Que te jodan Nya!, ¡Pero que te jodan bien! -reprocho todo entusiasmado haciendo unos gestos que parecían de baile.

En ese momento reaccionó y observo que estaba todo el personal mirándole con unos ojos abiertos como platos como queriendo decir que estaba haciendo. Se quedo estancado al verles mirando así.

-¿Y vosotros no tenéis trabajo que hacer? -pregunto irónicamente apropósito.

Todos reaccionaron y siguieron a lo suyo como si no pasase nada. Luego Jay se hizo un golpe de palmas y entonces volvió directo con el grupo.

-¿Quien te ha llamado Jay? -pregunto Cole.

-Ah eran mis padres, querían saber que como me iba ahora que esta este terrorista intentando de matarnos -declaro disimuladamente sin decir lo obvio del tema.

-Ahora que estamos metidos en este asunto es complicado pensar en lo preocupados que deben de estar nuestros familiares -comento obviamente Miles.

-Por cierto, ¿no van a venir Nya, Wu y los demás? -pregunto Zane extrañado al ver que no estaba el resto del grupo que ahora casualmente siempre estaban juntos.

-No, los he dejado en el dojo, es mejor que estén mas seguros ahí que con nosotros, después de ver lo que ocurrió con Lars Corbin, es mejor que se queden al margen -declaro Lloyd con disgusto.

-Pues perfecto, así Nya no nos jodera a todos -declaro Jay con estupefacción.

-¿A que viene eso? -pregunto extrañado Kai al oírle escuchar eso.

-El que, no ha sido nada -contesto disimuladamente, esbozo una media sonrisa.

Ambos carraspearon extrañados porque estaban que no le entendían para nada.

EN EL DOJO

Dareth paseaba seria y rígidamente delante de los estudiantes, se paro en el centro y ahí empezo a explicar:

-Queridos alumnos, el enemigo puede estar por todas partes, tanto afuera en el exterior, como aquí dentro en el dojo, pero eso no debe de preocuparnos, el miedo es una absoluta herramienta que puede debilitarnos en nuestros peores momentos, pero no podemos dejar, que eso que nos intimide, si en algún momento os sentís aterrorizados, lo único que tenéis que hacer, es esto -entonces Dareth hizo un golpe de codo, unos golpes de patada de forma lateral y luego hizo varios giros de la forma mas ridícula y estupida posible-. Ya lo veís, ahora intentad de hacerlo vosotros.

Entonces los estudiantes intentaron de hacer los mismos gestos pero lo hacían tan mal debido a que era una técnica sin sentido, intentaron de seguir los mismos pasos pero acabaron golpeandose los unos a los otros y al final cayendo desparramados.

-No no no, así no es como se hace, por dios, ¿pero como hacen los ninjas para que no se les caiga todo encima?, y eso de que los he visto hacer de todo -se quedo cuestionando sin entender que era lo que estaba haciendo mal.

Al otro lado de la sala Wu y Misako estaban viendo como les estaba enseñando Dareth y al ver lo ridiculo que sonaba les dio risa.

-Parece que al final Dareth esta haciendo un buen trabajo después de todo -opino Misako.

-Pero igualmente, solo un autentico maestro puede hacerlo bien -contradijo Wu al respecto.

-Oh vamos Tommy, cuando vas a dejar de pensar en lo perfecto que eres -reprocho Misako.

-Yo no dijo que lo vea siempre todo perfecto, simplemente ahora que ese tal Doctor Zimmer va a por los ninjas, mi miedo a pensar en lo que les ocurra me da mucho que temer -rectifico Wu dando a entender que tenía miedo de lo que pudiese suceder con lo relacionado al terrorista.

-Entiendo que tengas miedo Wu, pero no puedes dejar que ese miedo te de dudas al respecto sobre lo que vayas a hacer -le aconsejo Misako agarrándole de las manos para que se calmase.

Wu se quedo mirando sus manos y este se quedo estancado sin saber que decir a continuación.

-Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer, pero una de ellas, es en descansar en paz por una vez, sin pensar que el peligro esta cerca -expreso Wu mirando a como Dareth estaba con los estudiantes, este les dijo algo y aquello provoco que se le tirasen encima y le empezasen hacer cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, Dareth estaba que se meaba de la risa.

-Ya habrá algún dia en que todo esto de las luchas terminara, pero de todo lo demás, es responsabilidad nuestra -expreso Misako honestamente.

Ambos asintieron sabiendo que ahora tenían mayores preocupaciones.

Los niños siguieron jugando a torturar a Dareth cuando entonces apareció Nya trayendo unas bolsas de comida.

-La cena niños, hoy os he traído unos burritos para comer -aviso Nya.

-¡Bien! -dijeron todos los niños levantándose y yendo directos hacía ella, cogíeron cada una de las bolsas y se marcharon pitando de ahí.

-Vaya Nya, tu si que sabes tratar a los niños -opino irónicamente Dareth levantándose de lo agotado que estaba.

-Si, es muy fácil saber lo que piensan, y eso de que en su momento yo estaba así también -declaro sarcásticamente y señalando a los niños para aclarar el tema.

-Por supuesto, aunque la verdad es que no sabemos tratar mucho con los hombres -espeto Dareth.

-¿Que estas insinuando? -pregunto extrañada Nya.

-¿Entiendes como se lo esta tomando Jay el que hayas roto con el?

-Oh -se lamento al entender que el también se había enterado del mismo asunto-. Lo se, pero es que ya no se que hacer con el, esta como que no quiere verme.

-No te quiere ver porque le has hecho un gran daño, vamos Nya admitelo, le sigues queriendo y no quieres perderlo -recrimino honestamente.

-Lo se, quisiera hacerlo, pero ahora con todo este tema de Zimmer y Cryptor -declaro angustiada.

-A la porra, lo del terrorista y todo lo demás, fijate bien, Zane y Pixal han tenido su cita y no han necesitada nada para poder esperar, no le tienen miedo a que van a venir por ellos, claro que no, les chupa un huevo el miedo que provoque ese científico loco, ellos lo han hecho porque se quieren, ¿y tu porque quieres hacerlo? -admitió sinceramente Dareth.

-Porque le quiero -declaro Nya dandose cuenta de que era lo que le perturbaba.

-Vez Nya, todo esta en tu cabeza, tienes que pensar en el corazón.

-Cierto, tengo que perdonarme con el antes de que lo pierda para siempre -se decidió Nya dispuesta a recuperar a Jay antes de que tenga tanto odio como para poder dejarla atrás.

Pues vas a tener que darte prisa, porque Jay hablo algo así de que se iba a conseguir una nueva novia, así que...

-¿Que cosa? -chillo alarmada al oír eso.

DE VUELTA CON CRYPTOR Y ZIMMER

Todo el personal estaba dando vueltas mientras se preparaban para su siguiente ataque, ahora que ya lo tenían todo preparado, solamente quedaba recogerlo todo.

Cryptor recorrió toda la sala observando como estaban todos estaban yendo con prisas por recoger todo los materiales. Se dirigió hacía Zimmer que estaba detenido en un extremo.

-¿Que esta pasando Doctor? -pregunto Cryptor.

-Ya tenemos todo listo para comenzar nuestra siguiente parte del plan -declaro Killian.

-¿Vamos a comenzar a mandarles la señal falsa? -supuso que iban a utilizar ese plan.

-Exacto -afirmo.

-Bien, ¿pero donde lo vamos a poner para que los ninjas vengan? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Aquí mismo -entonces se acerco Paxton de forma desprevenida y se puso delante mostrando con su pantalla digital una ubicación en un mapa donde había un punto titilando de rojo-. Aquí yace un edificio abandonado con el mas posible riesgo de que algo se derrumbe, los ninjas no lo tendrán en cuenta y acabaron cayendo hacía el fondo de la estructura.

-Me gusta como suena eso -opino encantado Cryptor.

-Igualmente, el plan no es hacerlos bajar, el plan es hacer que parezcan unos asesinos.

-¿Como? Mandando a uno de tus soldados suicidas -reprocho Cryptor queriendo entender cual era la idea exactamente.

-No, mas bien mandando a un hombre inocente para que caiga en el peor momento -dijo Zimmer mostrando un teléfono móvil donde ponía el nombre de Agente Waters.

-Y con eso la gente pensara que fue provocado por los ninjas -declaro expresamente Paxton.

-De acuerdo, pues entonces marchémonos ya directamente a la ciudad para mandar la señal falsa -acepto Cryptor dispuesto a cometer el plan.

-Eso mismo hacemos -espeto Zimmer y entonces se marcho.

Cryptor asintió sabiendo que parte de su venganza habría sido conseguida.

-Vaya, Cryptor, parece que hoy nos separamos -dijo angustiado Paxton al ver que se marchaba, después de todo el rato que habían pasado juntos, casi le daba lastima.

-No que va Paxton, tu también vienes conmigo -declaro Zimmer desde el otro lado.

-¿Que yo también voy? -pregunto sorprendido Billy, pensaba que el se iba a quedar con el resto.

-Así es, te necesito ahí para unos asuntos -confirmo seriamente Zimmer.

Paxton se quedo sorprendido porque no se esperaba que al final lo eligiese para marchar, se quedo mirando a Cryptor intentando de saber si el había oído lo mismo.

-Parece que al final de todo no puedes alejarte de mi -exclamo sarcásticamente mientras le daba un falso golpe en el hombro-. Vamonos.

-De acuerdo -acepto de forma susurrante, no se creía que por primera vez fuese a salir de la base.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todo el personal dejo metió todo los preparativos dentro de unos vehículos que era una mezcla entre un tanque y un jeep, hacía vehículos y en el ultimo estaba Zimmer y Cryptor, esperaron a Paxton hasta que entonces vino.

-Disculpad la tardanza, es que estaba que ya no sabía por donde ir, menos mal que me lo ha indicado uno de ellos, por casi me pierdo esto -aclaro Paxton con un tono sarcástico pero que a la vez resultaba algo sospechoso.

Refunfuño Zimmer ignorando la tontería de Paxton, Cryptor se le quedo mirando y sospechando de que había algo que estaba ocultando, desde que Killian le había mencionado que iba a salir se notaba un poco nervioso al respecto.

Afuera uno de los guardias pasaba mirando a cada uno de los vehículos y se dirigió al cual estaba Zimmer, se le dirigió y le dijo:

-Ya estamos jefe, cuando usted quiera -aviso.

-De acuerdo, que marchen ya -ordeno Zimmer.

-Perfecto. Vamos muchachos, el jefe quiere que marchemos ahora -se conformo y entonces ordeno insistentemente a todo el personal de avanzar por el trayecto.

Todos los demás se metieron en los vehículos mientras a lo lejos se abría una enorme puerta metálica con varios bordes hundidos formando un triángulo isósceles. Empezo a bajar formando una rampa encima del terreno.

-¿Como va a hacer ahora Zimmer? -pregunto Cryptor queriendo saber específicamente como iban a comenzar con el plan.

-Primero montaremos todo ahí, luego entonces tomaremos nuestro momento, encenderemos nuestra maquina y solamente hay que esperar que nuestro cebo se meta en el peor lugar posible -aclaro Zimmer dando a entender que todo era cosa de planificación.

-Perfecto -dijo encantado y entonces se reclino sobre su asiento.

La rampa bajo y entonces el primer vehículo avanzo siendo seguido de los demás giraron a la izquierda siguiendo un camino nevado al lado de un sendero de arboles congelados. El ultimo vehículo paso y al chocarse con la rampa se tambaleo como si fuese un bache. Ambos se quejaron de ese repentino golpe inesperado, lo dejaron estar y siguieron con lo suyo mientras tanto.

Cryptor miraba fijamente el paisaje con una mirada rígida y piadosa cuando entonces se percato de que Paxton no paraba de gemir, estaba todo el tiempo mirando la ventana pero al hacerlo era como si aquello fuese nuevo para el.

-¿Acaso has salido algúna vez Paxton? -pregunto expresamente Cryptor.

-¿Como? -pregunto eufórico mirando piadosamente al nindroide.

-Tus hormonas están subiendo un 80%, normalmente los seres humanos le aumentan el estrés a un 60%, pero en cambió tu, te estas alterando demasiado. ¿Porque? -aclaro expresamente Cryptor dando a entender que se estaba poniendo tan nervioso que se lo notaba como la sangre se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza, como si estuviese aterrorizado de ver el exterior.

-Es que llevo mucho tiempo sin ver cosas como estas -declaro eufórico.

-Ya veo -exclamo y entonces se dirigió hacía Killian-. Dime Killian, ¿cuanto hace que tu numero dos lleva encerrado en tu base?

-Cuando me lleve a Billy de donde estaba, supe que había cometido mi mayor riesgo, desde ese dia e intentando de ocultarle lo mejor que he podido para que se mantenga a salvo, el ha sido mi mejor ayudante y diseñador que haya visto nunca, y no puedo permitirme perderlo, yo ya deje que perdiese a Robert Julien, no piense perderle a el también -explicó Zimmer dando a entender que lo había mantenido cautivo durante mucho tiempo con tal de proteger su ingenió.

-A mi eso no me importa, lo que me importa es pensar que alguien me haga daño -declaro Paxton con un tono que hacía parecer que estuviese aterrorizado.

-A mi me parece que estas mimando demasiado a tu ayudante Zimmer -espeto Cryptor.

-No supe educarle como un padre, lo que le suceda es cosa suya, lo único que me importa es que siga vivo para continuar con mis avances -expreso Zimmer con toda seriedad.

-Ya veo, ya veo -opino sutilmente y entonces se quedo mirando por la ventana observando que estaban saliendo del paisaje nevado y estaban yendo directamente a la ciudad, en cuestión de una hora por lo menos entrarían en la ciudad Ninjago, y de ahí, comenzaría la operación.

EN LA TORRE BORG, CON PIXAL

Pixal se lubrico su cuerpo metálico y después de eso se vestío poniendose el traje de siempre, luego fue directa a la sala de mando y se sentó sobre la silla, se acerco al ordenador principal.

En ese momento saco un cuadro donde había una fotografía de ella con Zane, estaban ambos sonriendo estando juntos, era de anoche en la cena. Sonrío ella encantada con el, luego entonces se puso los dedos sobre su boca y extendió un beso que luego lo coloco en la cara de Zane.

-Mantente a salvo cariño mío -dijo ella queriendo no preocuparse por el.

Entonces se puso a investigar, fue tecleando varios botones hasta encontrar cualquier noticia relacionada con Killian Zimmer, paso varias paginas de periódicos viejos y todos ellos mostraban imágenes de los atentados que habían ocurrido en los últimos treinta años, entre ellos habían noticias de ataques a industrias de ingeniera y de tecnología, lugares donde se fabricaban maquinas.

Pixal carraspeo, empezo a tener ciertas incógnitas al respecto al mirar esas noticias.

Fue pasando hasta ver que aquellas fotografías tenían fecha a comienzos de los años 80, empezo a ir mas atrás hasta ver hasta donde llegaba, el primero de todos ellos fue en una industria tecnológica llamada: Industrias Carrower, y aquello fecha de 6 de marzo de 1977, por aquel entonces Zimmer no había atacado hasta después de unos años.

Entonces se le ocurrió ver que conexión había con Zimmer en aquella industria, paso las paginas hasta ver que había una noticia sobre un trabajador que había sido despedido y era el primer sospechoso del ataque a la industria. Ahí entonces llego a la cuenta la razón de porque Zimmer destruyo la industria, fue algo personal supuestamente. Entonces se puso a buscar informacíon sobre Zimmer trabajando en la Industria Carrower, miro todos los expedientes y apuntes de todos los trabajadores que habían estado trabajando por aquel entonces en los 70, bajo todas las paginas hasta ver una donde había la foto de un joven Killian Zimmer.

Ahí entonces se puso a buscar todo lo relacionado con en aquel entonces: era el encargado de la fabricación de robots diseñados para el consumo personal de la gente, y estaba siendo supervisado por un tal Robert Julien.

-Robert Julien, es el padre de Zane -reaccionó Pixal al darse cuenta de que todo estaba relacionado con su difunto padre, ¿pero porque?

Fue pasando las paginas hasta ver todos sus trabajados hasta que llego un momento en el que todo quedo en blanco, ahí se dio cuenta de que algo había sucedido y eso había provocado que Zimmer se volviese un asesino terrorista, intento de ver la conexión que había con Killian y se percato de que eran los encargados de la fabricación de robots anexodos articulados, siguió pasando todo lo relacionado con aquel trabajo hasta llegar a un punto en el que todo estaba de vuelta en blanco.

-No puede ser -se dijo sorprendida al ver que tanto Zimmer como Zane estaban relacionados, lo de Cryptor no fue una causalidad, todo estaba calculado desde un principio.

Ahora que sabía eso, tenía que llamar a Zane inmediatamente para avisarle de lo que descubrió.

DE VUELTA EN LA OFICINA

Los ninjas y demás compañía estaban todavía trabajando cuando entonces recibieron una llamada que venía de uno de ellos, era Zane y este saco su móvil para ver quien le llamaba.

-Es Pixal -aviso.

-Uy, no será que a lo mejor querrá pedir otra cita -indico incrédulamente Jay.

-O tal vez salir para disfrutar de un café, pero espera los robots no podéis volver oh si -respondió incrédulamente Miles al respecto. Aquello hizo reír a los demás.

-Ja jaj ja, que gracioso -exclamo egocéntricamente Zane, se dio la vuelta para poder hablar.

Ambos terminaron de reirse y Jay le indico una mirada de orgullo a Kai.

-Me cae bien este tío -opino Jay al ver el humo que tenía Miles.

-Vamos tíos, no os lo toméis tan mal, que ya sabéis que Pixal es como mi hija -aviso Cyrus.

-Ah si claro, claro -dijeron todos a la vez al darse cuenta de la conclusión.

-¿Que sucede Pixal? -pregunto Zane con tono preocupado.

-Veras Zane, he estado investigando con todo lo relación con Killian Zimmer, y he descubierto que estuvo trabajando con tu padre -anunció Pixal.

-¿Que mi padre estuvo trabajando con ese canalla? -cuestiono Zane sin creérselo.

Aquello despertó la curiosidad del resto, todos miraron directos hacía el.

-Ah si es, al parecer tu padre estaba trabajando en una industria llamada Industrias Carrower, parecía que estaba unido a Zimmer, pero entonces algo sucedió y eso provoco que Killian se volviese loco y acabo matando a todos los de la empresa, después de eso todo esta en blanco -añadió Pixal dando todos los detalles de lo que encontró.

-Nosotros hemos encontrado que al parecer Zimmer ha estado recogiendo varios niños de todos los orfanatos de Ninjago pero hubo uno al que secuestro, un tal Billy Paxton -anunció Zane.

-Billy Paxton, no me suena -opino coherentemente Pixal.

-Le engaño para hacerlo salir de su casa y llevárselo a algúna parte, eso sucedió hace unos 20 años.

-Durante mas de 20 años ahora seguramente tendría que tener casi mas de treinta -corroboro ella.

-Y seguramente ahora debe de tenerlo como de ayudante o vayase a saber que -corroboro el.

Pixal suspiro amargadamente sin saber que hacer, le desesperaba ese asunto.

-Zane, esto me preocupa -opino ella al respecto.

-Lo se, pero ahora estamos cerca de descubrir que es lo que se propone Zimmer, si seguimos así podremos detenerle antes de que cometo otro de sus atentados -declaro el.

-Ha estado borrado durante treinta años, este tío es como un fantasma que sabe lo que se hace, es mas listo que tu y yo, y ahora teniendo a Cryptor a su lado me preocupa aún mas lo que puedan -concluyo desesperadamente Pixal.

-Mira Pixal, entiendo que estés preocupada por todo esto, pero tienes que entender que quedarnos aquí no nos va a servir para nada, este tío va a provocar el fin del mundo en nuestra ciudad y si nosotros no lo detenemos esto va a ser mucho peor que cualquier otra batalla -le explicó razonadamente Zane para que entendiese la preocupación del asunto.

-¿Pero creía que no iba a haber otra batalla? -cuestiono ella suponiendo que estarían en paz.

-Lo se, pero no nos van a dejar en paz de ningúna manera, esto entre el y yo, si no le paro, uno de los dos acabara de la misma forma que antes -acordo Zane con toda seriedad.

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado Zane porque no quiero que te mueras otra vez, ya lo pase mal la primera vez, no quiero una segunda vez -acordo ella con toda precaución.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Pixal, pero ten mucho cuidado tu también, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -prometió ella.

-Adiós Pixal, te quiero -se despidió de ella.

-Adiós Zane, te quiero -se despidió ella de el con toda preocupación.

Entonces ambos colgaron pero Pixal se quedo mucho peor que el, estaba demasiado preocupada por el, no quería llegar a pensar que le sucedería algo justo ahora cuando estaban disfrutando de su tiempo.

-¿Porque no pueden dejarnos en paz de una vez por todas? -se quedo cuestionando ese hecho.

Entonces Zane se dirigió de vuelta con sus amigos que lo estaban mirando con una expresión sería.

-¿Que quería ella? -pregunto Cole.

-Al parecer Zimmer trabajaba con mi padre hace mucho tiempo -anunció sin mas dilación.

-¿Como? -chillaron ambos sorprendidos al escuchar eso.

-Eran compañeros en una industria de tecnología, al parecer mi padre se marcho a Zimmer no le gusto y se volvió loco y mato a toda la compañía -añadió.

-Ese fue el primer atentado de todos -indico Miles.

-No se que es lo que pretende hacer Zimmer, pero esta claro que todo esta vinculado conmigo, ahora entiendo porque viene a por mi -concluyo preocupado Zane al respecto.

Ambos se miraron dandose una expresión de preocupación.

-No te preocupes Zane, no vamos a permitir que te vuelvan a hacer daño -acordo Kai.

-Intentaremos de impedir que Zimmer o Cryptor te hagan daño a ti o algúno de todos los demás -acordo Miles con toda seriedad.

-Gracias chicos, pero ahora lo que me levanta el animo, es pensar que tenemos algúna pista acerca del paradero de Zimmer -espeto lamentandose Zane, luego entonces se sentó rezagado sin saber que hacer, todos estaban en las mismas circunstancias.

-¿Que podemos hacer ahora? -pregunto Lloyd.

-Me parece que seguir investigando -propuso Cyrus sin mas dilación.

En ese momento volvió a sonar otro móvil, ambos se lo miraron y resulto ser el de Kai. Se marcho a otro lado para poder hablar tranquilamente, vio quien le llamaba y era Nya, pulso y contesto:

-Hola Nya, ¿que sucede? -saludo y luego pregunto.

-Kai, ¿es verdad eso de que Jay esta dispuesto a conseguirse a otra mujer? -pregunto Nya mientras al otro lado estaba conduciendo el Ninja Carrier.

-Oh por favor hermana, no me digas que ahora te importa Jay después de todo el dolor que le causaste -recrimino expresamente Kai al respecto.

-Lo se, pero ahora me he quedado pensando, y al verdad es que he estado equivocada todo este tiempo, le hecho de menos y quiero que me perdone por lo que le hice -aclaro Nya confusa de los nervios que tenía de poder llegar a tiempo.

-Pues a tener que conseguirlo a tiempo, porque este tío esta apunto de estallar de euforia -declaro Kai irónicamente.

-Ohh, por favor Kai podrías insistirle al menos para que cambie de opinión -murmuro amargadamente y luego pidió insistiendo para que le buscase una excusa a Jay de hacerle entender que tal vez deseaba volver con Nya después de todo.

-Lo siento Nya, pero esto es asunto tuyo, no puedo entrometerme siempre que lo haga -declaro el.

-¿Pero porque? Eres mi hermano -reprocho ella.

-Eso lo se muy bien, pero Nya tienes que entenderlo, yo ya no puedo estar tratando todo el tiempo con el, esto es cosa tuya, no mía, yo no soy el que rompió con el -explicó honestamente.

Nya frunció el ceño hacía abajo y poniendo una expresión de fastidio.

-De acuerdo Kai, lo haré por mi propia cuenta -acepto Nya angustiada.

-Perfecto Nya, después nos vemos, estamos en la comisaría -se despidió el y luego aviso.

-De acuerdo, después nos vemos -se despidió ella angustiada y luego colgó. Siguió haciendo su recorrido atravesando todo el valle desértico hasta llegar a la ciudad de Ninjago.

Kai colgó y entonces volvió con sus compañeros.

-¿Quien era? -pregunto Lloyd.

-No nada, solamente era Nya -declaro el.

-Pues espero que no sea nada grave -se retracto firmemente Jay.

-Vamos Jay, no te pongas así, por un momento que intenta aclarar las cosas -recrimino Kai.

-Lo siento, pero yo lo digo tal cual, espere que a Nya le de algo por el camino.

Ambos reprochando quejándose al respecto.

-Me parece que voy a echar de menos al Jay quejica -opino Zane.

-Yo también -estuvo de acuerdo Cole.

EN ALGÚN PROXIMO DE LA CIUDAD

Un grupo de jeeps blindados aparcaron en un extremo bastante desolado al lado de un edificio en reparaciones, estacionaron de frente y entonces todos los soldados empezaron a salir sin parar, entre ellos salió Zimmer que se arremango el traje mientras iba acompañado de Paxton y Cryptor.

Al instante en que Paxton salió, se quedo sorprendido al ver el enorme resplandor de sol que había en el cielo, normalmente lo había visto tapado por nubes porque estaba en una zona fría y nevada, pero ahora que estaba al aire libre, podía notarlo perfectamente.

-Vaya -dijo sorprendido al verlo tan de frente.

-Vamos Billy, ya tendrás tu momento de gozar de tu libertad -recrimino avisando Zimmer.

-Ahí voy -dijo y entonces se puso a sacar sus cosas del vehículo.

Tanto Killian como Cryptor se dieron una mirada de que aquel chico iba a dar ciertos problemas.

Todo el personal entro en el edificio y ahí subieron hasta llegar a la planta donde estaba apenas terminada las modificaciones. Era un lugar amplio con bastantes esquinas pero todavía no estaba terminado del todo, con solamente caerse de uno de aquellos huecos vacíos acabaría cayendo de gran altura y después de eso se le acabaría la suerte.

-¿Seguro que aquí es donde les vamos a poner la trampa? -pregunto suponiendo Cryptor.

-Pues claro, no hay mejor lugar que una zona llena de varios errores -espeto siniestramente Zimmer, luego sonrío esbozando una sonrisa perversa. Preparen el detonador elemental.

-Si señor -obedeció uno de los guardias y entonces ambos dejaron apoyado en un extremo la maquina, pulsaron el botón de arriba y se abrieron las cuatro esquinas de alrededor, entonces Paxton se acerco y coloco el filtro con la energía fantasma, la coloco en el centro, se incrusto en los bordes y entonces se cerro del todo.

-¿Ya esta? -pregunto Cryptor.

-Así es, ahora solo falta mandar a los invitados -corroboro Killian y entonces saco su móvil, fue directo al archivo donde estaba el nombre de agente Waters y lo pulso.

EN OTRA OFICINA DE POLICIA DE NINJAGO

La oficina de policía sur era la que se encargaba de dirigir todos los incidentes menores que había en toda ciudad Ninjago, desde robos, hasta los accidentes en el control del transito.

En la planta de arriba, el ya recuperado agente Waters disfrutaba de un café mientras apuntaba en una ficha los apuntes del informe de sus ultimas incursiones.

Tenía la cara llena de tiritas debido a la explosión de la que casi había sobrevivido.

-¿Que tal te encuentras Ned? -pregunto una mujer de aspecto robusto y joven que se le acerco.

-Ah me encuentro bien, esto de aquí no es nada, he sobrevivido a cosas peores -opino al respecto.

-¿Ey oye Ned, te apuntas a celebrar tu jubilación en el pub Augustus? -pregunto uno de los jóvenes agentes que se encontraban en un extremo.

-El pub Augustus, ¿ese del que si celebras tu cumpleaños o cualquier otra tontería aparece una bailarina que te menea su trasero en toda su cara? -pregunto queriendo confirmar ese hecho.

-Ahora ya no te menea el culo -comento.

Aquello hizo reír a Waters al ver como se comportaban todos con el por estar apunto de jubilarse.

-Lo siento Barry, pero hoy he decidido volver con mi mujer a terminar con todo -confeso Ned poniendose firme y rígido pero de forma disimulada.

-Oh, va a volver con su mujer ha disfrutar de una velada tranquila sin nosotros -corroboro la mujer de una forma sarcástica.

-No se, a lo mejor os invito por capricho -opino egocéntricamente.

-Oh -se quedaron todos blasfemando sarcásticamente.

-Siempre siendo el jefe tan bueno -dijo Barry de forma disimulada.

En ese momento empezo a sonar el móvil, lo saco y observo extrañado que había recibido un extraño mensaje de un numero desconocido.

-¿Quien te llama? -pregunto la mujer.

-No lo se, pero me ha llegado un mensaje diciendo que hay una emergencia en el edificio Spooner Brick del centro -comento confundido por ese extraño mensaje.

-El edificio Spooner Brick, ¿no es ese que todavía esta en obras? -cuestiono Barry.

-Me parece que si, y encima este numero es desconocido, nunca antes lo había visto -declaro Waters intentando de determinar quien le había mandado el mensaje.

-¿Seguro que no es de nadie intentando de gastarte una broma? -supuso la mujer.

-No lo se, pero de todas formas, voy a averiguarlo -espeto y entonces se puso su gorra de policía y se levanto dispuesto a ir al lugar del mensaje.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos acaso? ¿Porque? ¿Como si se trate de una trampa no quiero que te mueras justo cuando estas apunto de jubilarte? -pregunto pidiendo Barry por capricho.

-No te preocupes por mi Barry, puedo ocuparme de esto yo solo -indico Waters.

-¿En serio?, Porque fijate, ya has sobrevivido a estar expuesto a una explosión con consecuencias, no se que mas puede ser peor -indico insistiendo la mujer.

-No os preocupéis tanto por mi, me he pasado toda la vida soportando todo tipo de incidentes, esto no es nada nuevo para mi -insistió Waters y luego se despidió-. Adiós chicos.

-Adiós Ned -se despidieron y observaron como el agente Waters se marchaba todo campante.

-¿Tu crees que estará bien? -pregunto ella a Barry no queriendo preocuparse demasiado.

-Se ha pasado toda una eternidad soportando todo tipo de palizas, no hay nada que no pueda con el -espeto Barry sabiendo bien que no había nada que lo detuviese.

Mientras Waters se marchaba, en otra parte, Zimmer había recibido el mensaje de que Waters ya había recibido el suyo y ya se estaba marchando directamente adonde estaban ellos.

-¿Como sabes que lo ha recibido? -pregunto cuestionando Cryptor.

-Créeme, lo se por experiencia -exclamo Killian.

-¿Y ahora que toca? ¿Ya esta todo?

-Claro que no, ahora solo falta mandar una pequeña señal a nuestros queridos invitados ninjas -declaro Zimmer y entonces pulso la punta de la maquina y esta empezo a titilar una lucecita roja que había salido del extremo de la punta.

Aquello hizo reír siniestramente a Paxton

Y ENTONCES SUCEDE QUE...

Pixal continuaba investigando mas resultados acerca de la conexión de Zimmer y Robert Julien, cada vez que iba pasando paginas, lo único que encontraba era archivos en blanco.

-Ah -reprocho indignada al ver que no llegaba a ningúna parte.

Asintió exasperada porque quería buscar la forma de detener a Killian Zimmer de cualquier forma, si conseguía detenerle entonces por fin tendría la familia que deseaba tener con Zane, en ese momento reaccionó al darse cuenta de lo que se le vino a la mente, no solo quería estar con Zane, quería tener una familia con el, no había pasado tanto desde que se construyo un nuevo cuerpo y ya quería tener hijos, como era posible que hubiese cambiado tanto.

En ese momento empezo el ordenador a recibir una señal, carraspeo extrañada y entonces fue directa a una pantalla donde había un mapa de toda ciudad Ninjago, veía en el centro que había una luz que parpadeaba, lo pulso y pudo comprender que se trataba de la misma energía elemental que tienen los ninjas.

-Pero esto es imposible, a no ser que... -entonces llego a la cuenta de que a lo mejor se trataba de Zimmer-. Por dios.

Entonces se puso a llamar al grupo.

Todos seguían con el mismo asunto, hasta que entonces Zane volvió a recibir otra llamada mas de Pixal, prendió la llamada y contesto:

-Pixal, ¿que sucede? -pregunto con un tono preocupado y eufórico.

-Zane, he detectado una señal proveniente del edificio Spooner Brick -anunció Pixal.

-¿De ese edificio que esta en obras? -quiso confirmarlo.

-Así es, y lo mas raro de todo es que esa señal es idéntica al mismo tipo de energía que poses y tu y los demás -añadió.

-¿Como es posible eso? Debe de ser Zimmer.

-Me temo que si, solamente el puede haber creado ese tipo de señal -opino Pixal al respecto.

Zane refunfuño amargadamente al ver que ahora estaban recibiendo por fin una pista.

-Zane, ¿que sucede? -pregunto Cyrus al ver que había recibido una llamada de Pixal.

-Pixal nos dice que hay una señal parecida a nuestra energía elemental -anunció Zane.

-¿Como la de nuestros propios elementos? -pregunto queriendo confirmarlo Jay.

-Así es, no se como lo han conseguido, pero a mi me da que no es la primera vez que lo hace -dijo suponiendo Zane con un tono serio y muy pensativo.

Ambos se miraron carraspeando de lo preocupados que estaban en relación con ese asunto.

-Igualmente, si es verdad que se encuentra una pista sobre Zimmer, es mejor asegurarse -indico Miles y entonces se levanto poniendose el chaleco y la pistola para poder salir.

-Tiene razón, vayamos a ver si podemos averiguar algo ahí -propuso Lloyd y entonces ambos se pusieron a recoger sus cosas para poder salir.

-Yo voy a mandarle un mensaje a Skylar para que venga por si acaso -sugirió Kai sacando su teléfono, se marcho mientras andaba marcando el numero.

-De acuerdo, cuantos mas mejor -acepto Miles acompañándoles.

-¿Porque? ¿Es que acaso no vas a mandar los refuerzos? -cuestiono Cole.

-No pienso sacrificar a nadie si se trata de una emboscada, ya he perdido a demasiados hombres por demasiadas sospechas y supersticiones, es mejor estar con alguien que sabe de esto por experiencia -aclaro con un tono disgustado, se acordaba de todos los malos momentos que paso con eso.

Ambos pudieron notar esa expresión de disgusto que tenía, estaba claro que había pasado por una mala racha.

-De acuerdo, vamos -acepto Kai y entonces ordeno que siguiesen.

Mientras andaban no podían dejar de notar como que Miles estaba ocultando algo.

-¿No crees que Thrower nos esta ocultando algo? -pregunto Jay dirigiendose a Kai.

-No lo se, pero a mi lo que me parece es que tiene demasiado con ese tal Zimmer, de algúna forma algo sucedido con el y esta relacionado con ese terrorista por una razón -espeto Kai suponiendo que Miles debía de tener uno de esos pasados sombríos.

-Supongo, pero no quiero esperar a que tiene una mala noticia que decirnos -exclamo Jay.

-Pixal, nos vamos directos a ese edificio -anunció Zane con tono eufórico.

-No espera Zane, no sabemos que es lo que puede haber ahí, puede ser una trampa -insistió Pixal queriendo detenerle suponiendo que algo malo iban a encontrarse ahí como de costumbre.

-Lo siento Pixal, pero no podemos hacerlo, si hay algo sospechoso y esta relacionado con este caso, no podemos ignorarlo como tal, adiós Pixal, te quiero -rechazo Zane su aviso y entonces colgó despidiéndose.

-Zane no lo hagas -de pronto noto que se corto la señal-. Maldicion.

Ambos siguieron recorriendo todo el pasillo hasta dirigirse al enorme ascensor que había adelante.

-Disculpadme chicos pero debéis pensar por un instante que pueda tratarse de una trampa -declaro Cyrus con toda seriedad.

-Lo se, pero que otra cosa podemos hacer, ese Zimmer esta matando gente y si no le detenemos, mas gente morirá -cuestiono Kai.

-No diga que intentéis pasar de largo de esto, solamente digo que hay veces en la que es mejor pensar sabiamente que actuar por puro instinto -expreso.

-Pues mi instinto me dice que acabemos con esto, así que vayamos ya -rechisto Miles. Entonces el ascensor se abrió y ambos pasaron dentro.

-¿Usted se queda Cyrus? -pregunto Zane.

-Si algo sucede, quiero al menos dejar constancia de que vosotros no intentasteis hacer algo malo -acordo Cyrus sabiendo bien lo que sucedería por si acaso.

Ambos lo acordaron y entonces la puerta del ascensor se cerro delante de sus caras.

Fueron bajando y salieron del edificio, inmediatamente fueron bajando invocando cada uno de sus vehículos elementales, de pronto apareció viniendo el Ninja Carrier.

-Oh oh, mirad aquí quien tenemos -aviso descaradamente Jay.

El vehículo de armamento pesado se detuvo y al instante salió Nya con una cara de desesperada.

-Nya, ¿que estas haciendo aquí? No tenemos tiempo -pregunto recriminando Jay.

-Jay, siento mucho lo que te hecho pero tienes que escucharme...

-Ahora no, tenemos que irnos -la rechazo alejandose como si nada.

Nya se quedo confusa porque ya no sabía que mas hacer, se dirigió a su hermano.

-Kai, ¿podrías?

-Lo siento Nya tenemos una misión, digas lo que digas hazlo mas tarde -declaro Kai largandose y montandose en su coche de fuego elemental.

-Pero yo...

-Quédate aquí y protege al doctor Borg, no quiero que suceda nada malo aquí también -acordo Zane, entonces prendió su helicóptero y marcho volando.

-Vale -acepto quedandose con el sentimiento de la duda.

Todos los ninjas se marcharon en sus vehículos, incluido Miles en su coche patrulla, Nya se quedo ahí intentando saber que hacer a pesar de que sabía bien que no tenía intención de actuar

-Hoy no tengo un buen día -dijo ella angustiada con todo lo que tenía delante.

EN ESA MISMA DIRECCÍON

Ambos fueron recorriendo todo la calle hasta llegar al recorrido que llevaba al edificio en obras.

-Pixal, estamos llegando a la ubicación de la señal -anunció Zane.

-No espera Zane, aún no he podido analizar esa señal, y he intentando de mezclarla con los demás datos relacionados con la energía elemental y nada concuerda, a mi me da que esa señal es falsa y que se encuentra ahí algo diferente -explicó eufórica Pixal para hacerle entender que había algo que no cuadraba.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos permitir dejar cualquier pista sobre Zimmer, sea lo que sea que haya en ese edificio, lo enfrentaremos como hemos hecho hasta ahora, corto y cambio -rechazo Zane su aviso colgó sin mas dilación, estaba dispuesto a ir a ese edificio.

-¡Zane! -grito Pixal pero ya era demasiado tarde. Reprocho enfurismada porque no soportaba que le hiciese caso.

Se quedo unos segundos intentando de pensar que hacer cuando entonces retomo la decisión de irse y buscar a los chicos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, recogió sus cosas conectando sus antiguas armas y se dispuso a partir a aquella zona sin pensar en lo que hubiese dicho el otro.

Llegaron al lugar del destino y dejaron aparcados bruscamente los vehículos para luego desmaterializarlos de inmediato, Miles detuvo su coche en un extremo y luego salió metiendose su pistola sobre su coche.

Se pusieron todos juntos y observaron el enorme edificio que tenía todas las ventanas y algúnos de los muros aún sin taponar con hormigón.

-¿Aquí era donde se encontraba la señal? -pregunto Lloyd.

-Así es -refuto Zane con dudas.

-Pues si esta claro que aquí hay algo que tenga que ver con Zimmer, entonces esta claro que es una trampa -opino coherentemente Miles.

En ese momento Cole se giro y observo algo extraño.

-¿Y ese coche patrulla? -pregunto llamando la atención de los otros. Todos se giraron y observaron otro tipo de coche de policía pero este era diferente.

-¿Es uno de los tuyos Miles? -pregunto Kai.

-No, ese viene del sur de la Ciudad, ¿porque estará aquí?, ¿y donde esta su ocupante? -corroboro extrañado Miles y se quedo mirando de un lado a otro buscando al policía, si supuestamente había un coche patrulla aparcado entonces eso significaba que debería de estar cerca.

-A lo mejor ya se metió ahí dentro -opino Jay.

-Pero si se metió dentro cuando justo nosotros acabamos de venir, entonces significa que también recibió la misma señal -refuto Miles intentando de determinar la conclusión.

-Esto no puede ser una coincidencia -opino Zane suponiendo que había algo que no cuadraba, tal cual como había dicho Pixal.

-¿Que demonios esta pasando con este dia? -se quedo cuestionando Cole.

En ese momento oyeron el motor de un coche acercandose, ambos se giraron y observaron que del otro lado de la carretera venía un camión de fideos de la marca Chen, ambos se extrañaron cuando entonces se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¿Alguien me llamo? -pregunto Skylar asomando la cabeza por la ventana.

-¿Que tal Skylar? Has recibido mi llamada -pregunto saludando Kai.

-Así es, fijate, acabe de conseguir esto, es nuevo -afirma Skylar señalando el camión de fideos.

-Mola, tiene parte de tu gusto -opino expresamente.

-Lo se, ¿por cierto que ocurre aquí? -pregunto ahora dandose cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de porque era que la habían llamado.

-Ves ese edificio, posiblemente ahí se encuentre el terrorista que estamos buscando -le señalo.

-¿En serio? -pregunto sorprendida.

-No lo se, al parecer hay una extraña señal ahí dentro que esta transmitiendo la misma frecuencia que nuestra energía elemental, no sabemos si es una trampa o no, pero como ninjas no podemos ignorarlo, tenemos que entrar -retracto seriamente Kai al respecto.

-Entiendo -comprendió.

-¿Vienes?

-Así es -dijo y entonces cerro el coche con sus llaves, hizo un pequeño pitido sonoro.

Ambos se dirigieron de vuelta al grupo y entonces ambos notaron que venía hacía ellos.

-Encantada de veros chicos -les saludo personalmente.

-Igualmente Skylar -saludaron ambos de la misma forma.

-Encantada de verla de nuevo señorita Chen -saludo Miles al tenerla cerca.

-A usted también agente Thrower -le agradeció el saludo. Entonces ambos subieron por las escaleras llegando al interior del edificio.

Mientras ambos se marchaban dentro, a unos metros atrás en la esquina apareció Pixal trayendo un coche personal de la industria Borg, asomo la cabeza por la ventana y observo como los chicos y compañía ya se estaban metiendo dentro.

-Maldicion -se maldijo por haber llegado tarde. Entonces aparco el coche al otro lado y se dispuso seguirlos y llegar a ellos lo mas rápido posible.

EN EL INTERIOR DEL EDIFICIO

Pasaron donde supuestamente estaba el vestíbulo, estaba en obras y apenas se notaba algo de luz, todo completamente tapado con sabanas y persianas para impedir que entrase el polvo.

-¿Y aquí es donde esta supuestamente habéis recibido esa señal extraña? -pregunto dirigiendose Skylar a los demás para poder confirmar que estaban en lo cierto.

-Aquí es, pero me parece que no es en esta parte -opino Kai al respecto.

En ese momento Zane empezo a detectar algo, actualizo su imagen en su ordenador interior y pudo detectar una onda de energía que venía de algúna parte del edificio.

-Estoy detectando algo -aviso con tono eufórico.

-¿Donde? -pregunto Lloyd.

-Por aquí -señalo e inmediatamente se puso a correr sin esperar a los otros, fue subiendo por las enormes escaleras hasta desaparecer por el borde.

-Esperanos Zane -aviso Kai al ver que se largaba.

Intentaron de seguir gritando pero ya era tarde, ya se había largado del todo. Refunfuñaron amargados ya que otra vez tenían que separarse de la forma mas estupida.

-Genial, ¿porque siempre se nos escapa? -reprocho Jay.

-Ni que fuese un perro -le recrimino sinceramente Cole.

-Da igual chicos, vayamos a buscarle -se harto Skylar y decidió que lo siguieran antes de cometer cualquier otra estupidez.

-Eso me gusta mas -acepto Kai y empezaron a andar dirigiendose a las escaleras que tenían adelante.

-Si algo le pasa a Zane, espero que puedan notificárselo a Pixal de nuestra parte -acordo Jay.

-Pues yo soy poli así que es mi deber hacerlo -sugirió irónicamente Miles.

-Bien pensado Miles agradeció Jay por ese hecho.

Zane siguió subiendo intentando de buscar la señal, miro arriba y observo que había un montón de plantas, con solo mirar abajo ya daba sensación de vértigo, siguió subiendo el resto de las escaleras.

Los demás ya estaban subiendo y en ese momento no paraban de pensar en que supuestamente había algo aquí que no cuadraba.

-¿Estáis seguros chicos de que aquí supuestamente se encuentra esa energía? -pregunto Miles queriendo entender si lo de la señal iba en serio.

-No lo se, el que lo dijo fue Zane que lo recibió a través de Pixal -retracto Cole.

-Pues entonces eso pasa porque estos dos son una panda de frikis -recrimino Jay.

-Vamos chicos no os lo toméis tanto con el, esta sufriendo demasiado después de haber pasado por un infierno en la isla de mi padre -retracto Skylar en relación a como lo estaban tratando los demás.

-Lo se, pero hay ocasiones en las que siento como si no fuera el mismo, hecho de menos al autentico Zane Julien de siempre, no a este ninja de titanio -comento Kai.

Eso acabo que ambos se quedasen estancados al no querer reconocer lo que había dicho.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Kai sin entender porque lo miraban así.

-Acaso no te acuerdas como nos sentimos todos cuando le perdimos, todos vosotros os alejasteis y os fuisteis por vuestro propio camino mientras que yo seguí con lo mío, no entiendo que os ha pasado a todos ahora, pero para mi sigue siendo el mismo Zane de siempre -declaro Lloyd seriamente y entonces se marcho dejándolos a todo con el sentimiento de la duda.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al reconocer lo que equivocados que estaban, Lloyd tenía razón, hacía un tiempo echaban de menos a Zane y ahora lo estaban tratando de la misma forma tal cual lo habían conocido, era como si no pudiesen soportar que fuese demasiado diferente.

-No se chicos, pero yo que vosotros trataría mejor a vuestro amigo de lo que parece, uno nunca sabe a lo que se enfrenta, así que es mejor tener grandes momentos con la gente que te rodea -aconsejo Miles sabiendose bien el tema por experiencia. Luego este siguió subiendo por las escaleras.

-¿Que hemos hecho? -pregunto Cole queriendo saber adonde habían llegado.

-Me parece que dejarnos llevar por la manía de no poder soportar la felicidad del otro -aclaro Kai de manera obvia.

-Lo parecía -estuvo de acuerdo Jay con eso.

Arriba Zane ya había llegado y acabo en medio de ningúna parte, había todo un espacio vacío lleno de columnas como si se tratase de un juego de sokoban pero no había nada raro fuera de lo común, carraspeo extrañado porque sentía bien que había algo sospechoso en aquella sala, lo seguía notando en su pantalla, seguía detectando la señal pero no veía donde algo que provocase ese tipo de rastro de energía.

De pronto oyó algo extraño que le levanto la curiosidad. Miro a ambos y sentía como si alguien le estuviese vigilando, se estaba acercando directamente hacía el, unos pasos mas y entonces.

Los ninjas siguieron subiendo intentando de pensar en como se sentían ahora respecto a Zane.

-¿Crees que Zane estará enfadado con nosotros? -pregunto Jay.

-Conmigo no lo esta, yo no le hecho nada grave -retracto obviamente Lloyd.

-Eso es verdad -estuvo de acuerdo Jay.

-No, seguramente estará algo mosqueado por vosotros -opino Miles.

En ese momento se oyó un grito tan ensordecedor que llamo demasiado la atención, luego se oyó:

-¿Que intentabas hacerme? ¿Atacarme por la espalda? -se oyó una voz conocida a lo alto.

-Es Zane -corroboro Lloyd.

-Vamos -ordeno Miles y entonces saco su pistola, ambos marcharon corriendo a lo alto del edificio.

En ese momento apareció subiendo Pixal y al escuchar lo que dijeron los otros se quedo estancada pensando que justo estaba sucediendo lo que ella temía.

-No por favor -dijo maldiciendo.

-¿Trabajas para Zimmer no? ¿Contéstame?

Llegaron arriba y ahí se encontraron con Zane agarrando del brazo a un policía, y encima era el agente que había sido víctima de la explosión de la estatua del ninja de titanio.

-¿Zane que estas haciendo? -pregunto reprochando Kai.

-He encontrado a este espía disfrazado de policía, intentaba atacarme por detrás -dijo Zane forzando aún mas el brazo del agente, lo mantenía de rodillas contra el suelo.

-Ese es el agente Waters -corroboro Miles.

-Agente Waters, es un agente de verdad.

-Así es, hablamos con el en cuanto sucedió la explosión -declaro Kai.

Ambos ayudaron a levantar a Waters y a enderezarle el brazo, casi se lo descolocaba.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunto Skylar.

-Si, no podía haber ido peor -exclamo Waters.

-Disculpeme si le he intentado de hacer daño algúno -intento de disculparse Zane al respecto.

-No importa, peores palizas me han dado en toda mi vida -se disculpo sin rechistar.

-¿Pero que hace aquí? -pregunto Lloyd dandose cuenta de como era posible que estuviese justo ahí cuando habían recibido la señal.

-Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo, veréis -se dispuso a sacar para mostrárselos-. Hace apenas una hora como mucho recibí este extraño mensaje diciéndome que tenía que venir aquí por una emergencia, estaba inspeccionando este lugar cuando entonces me fije en el y quería preguntar porque era que se encontraba ahí.

Ambos miraron el mensaje y no ponía nada excepto un numero desconocido.

-¿Esta diciendo que recibió un mensaje de una persona anónima? -pregunto queriendo confirmarlo Miles porque empezaba a tener sus incógnitas.

-Así es, no entiendo quien fue pero decidí ver quien era -declaro sin mas dilación.

Ambos se dieron una mirada estupefacta porque ningúno de ellos se creía que hubiese recibido ese mensaje cuando justo recibieron la llamada diciendo que habían encontrado una firma energética del mismo tipo que la de ellos.

En ese momento oyeron unos sonidos y ambos se fijaron quien venía subiendo por las escaleras:

-...ya sabía bien que esto no acabaría bien -era Pixal y esta se detuvo al verles delante.

-¿Pixal? -se quedo estupefacto Zane al verla.

-¿He llegado a tiempo? -se quedo con la misma pregunta que todos.

-¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto acercandose a ella.

-¿Ahora todos vienen al mismo sitio? ¿Que esta pasando aquí? -se quedo reprochando Jay.

-Sentí que no podía dejarte entrar porque ya tenía mis sospechas de que esto iba a ser una trampa -declaro ella estupefacta porque no aguantaba los nervios del miedo que tenía.

-No deberías haber venido, debiste haberte quedado en casa -le recrimino.

-Lo se, pero veras, me quede investigando esa firma energética y la compare con otras parecidas y resulta que es la misma que tiene envuelta ellos cuando recibieron los disparos de Corbin -declaro Pixal dando a entender otro hecho que antes les tenía mucha constancia.

-¿La misma energía que desintegro nuestros vehículos? -pregunto Cole al respecto.

-Así es -afirmo con toda honestidad.

Ambos se quedaron la boca tan abierta que hacían una expresión irregular.

-Mira Pixal, entiendo que ahora que estamos juntos por primera vez tengas miedo a que me pase algo de vuelta, pero tienes que entender que seguirme y ponerte justo en medio del peligro no nos va a ayudar para nada -le recrimino de vuelta pero con toda sinceridad.

-Lo se Zane, pero no quiero quedarme sola pensando que otra vez te perdí y pude evitarlo.

Aquello dejo con mucha constancia a Zane de que se preocupaba demasiado por el como para perderle, asintió y entonces la abrazo para que no se sintiese culpable.

-No intentes hacer una locura como esta, te lo suplico -acordo con tono nervioso.

-No lo haré -acepto ella con toda honestidad.

Todos se le quedaron mirando y poniendo una mirada de preocupación.

-Hacen una bonita pareja -comento Waters.

En ese momento Pixal reaccionó al ver al viejo agente que se encontraba con ellos.

-¿Quien es usted? -le pregunto directamente.

-Soy el agente Ned Waters, yo fui el que descubrió al hombre que voló la estatua -aclaro.

-¿Y que hace aquí?

-Recibió un mensaje sospechoso diciendo que tenía que venir aquí -le declaro Kai.

-Un mensaje sospechoso -entonces se acerco Pixal al verlo, vio el numero de llamada y ahí entonces llego a una incógnita-. Este es el mismo numero de serie de los nindroides que había creado el Overlord, lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

Aquello despertó aún mas el miedo de los ninjas.

-Si es verdad que esto ha sido obra de Zimmer, que sentido tiene que usted haya venido, podría haberlo hecho con cualquiera de nosotros -cuestiono Zane hasta llegar a una cierta conclusión.

-Tal vez deba ser porque usted fue testigo del hombre que voló la estatua, seguramente debe de pensar que vio quien era y quiere eliminarlo para quitar toda prueba de sus hombres -aclaro Miles teniendo otra posible conclusión.

-Pero apenas pude ver a aquel hombre -opino Waters.

-Pero a Zimmer no le importa eso, un sola mirada podría desvelarlo todo.

Todos volvieron a tener la misma cuestión, en ese momento se oyó algo que despertó la atención de todos, se giraron y se armaron con sus armas.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto Waters estupefacto.

-Algo malo -opino Kai.

Miraron al frente y no veían nada, solamente los caminos entre columnas tapados con las cortinas, empezaron a avanzar pero sosteniendo fuertemente sus armas, siguieron avanzando sin parar, querían descubrir que había ahí.

Quitaron la cortina de en medio y siguieron avanzando cuando entonces descubrieron algo extraño que tenían a unos metros cerca de ellos, había un extraño artilugio de metal en medio del camino.

-¿Que es esa cosa? -pregunto Miles extrañado.

-Una bomba tal vez -opino Skylar.

-No, eso es algo diferente -declaro Jay y entonces empezo a acercarse.

Ambos se juntaron delante de la extraña maquina, no tenía aspecto de bomba pero ver una aparato así les resultaba demasiado sospechoso.

-¿Sabes Jay lo que es? -pregunto dirigiendose Kai a el ya que parecía conocerlo.

-He visto cosas de este tipo, es algo así como un guardador de metales, es una de esas cosas que utilizan en las fabricas para llevarlas colgando con brazos roboticos, pero este pareciera que lo han modificado por algún motivo -declaro dando a entender que se trataba supuestamente.

En ese momento Zane empezo a detectar algo raro en el artilugio, lo observo bien y pudo analizarlo para ver de que se trataba de la cosa que transmitía la energía.

-Esta es la cosa que ha transmitido la señal -admitió Zane con tono eufórico.

-¿En serio? -pregunto Miles.

-¿Que señal? -pregunto Waters, no tenía ni idea de ese asunto.

-Nosotros vinimos aquí porque recibimos una señal extraña parecida a la energía de nuestros elementos, y me parece que esta es la cosa que lo transmite -lo explicó Zane.

-Aja -comprendió Waters.

Pixal también se fijo en eso y pudo analizar que tenía la misma firma energética.

-Yo también lo veo, este artilugio es el mismo que transmite la energía -declaro ella también.

-¿Pero como es posible? -se quedo preguntando Skylar al respecto.

-No lo se, pero algo me dice que esto es peligroso -opino Zane teniendo sus sospechas.

-¿Porque? ¿Tienes miedo de un artilugio inútil? -reprocho Jay.

-Esta cosa esta aquí por algo, si no fuese porque tiene la misma energía elemental que nosotros entonces no sería tan peligroso pensar que esconde algo dentro -retracto Zane al respecto.

-Ni que vaya a ser una bomba y se activase por si sola.

En ese momento la punta se levanto y empezo a titilar de manera extraña.

-O tal vez lo es.

Hizo un pequeño pitido y entonces estallo envolviendo todo alrededor de una niebla blanca que cubrió la cara del grupo, se quejaron porque les entraban en la cara, se apartaron a un lado y entonces todo se esfumo con el viento.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -reprocho Jay indignado.

-Me parece que nuestra propia dosis de medicina -opino Cole irónicamente.

-¿Alguien se siente un poco raro? -pregunto Skylar por curiosidad.

Todos se miraron a cada una de sus partes y no tenían nada raro.

-No, yo me siento -comento Kai.

-Y yo -respondió Lloyd.

De pronto Zane empezo a sufrir unas especies de interferencias en su punto de vista electrónico.

-Eso me ha afectado a los componentes del ordenador de mi cabeza, todo esta como desconectado -comento dandose golpes en la cabeza para prenderlo pero no había forma, estaba completamente desenchufado de sus conexiones virtuales.

-Pues a mi no me ha pasado eso -declaro Pixal.

-Seguramente será porque no eres un ninja -cuestiono Waters.

-Parece que ya va aprendiéndose nuestros oficios -opino Jay al ver que ya se parecía conocer todo el tema en si.

-Igualmente, ¿que ha sido eso? -se quedo preguntando Miles queriendo averiguar que fue lo que lanzo el aparato.

-Yo mismo te lo pienso decir -se oyó una voz siniestra que venía de algúna parte.

En ese momento ambos observaron salir de entre el fondo una oscura figura que se puso delante mostrando su horrible faceta, ambos se quedaron estremecidos al ver de esa forma.

-Zimmer -dijo Miles, lo reconoció, era el.

-Parece que al final no todos se han olvidado de mi después de todo -comento el siniestramente.

-Tu eres el que reviviste a Cryptor -replico Zane enfurruñado al verle.

-Maldito cabron, sabía bien que algún dia saldrías de tu escondite -le recrimino dispuesto a ir a por el con toda su bronca.

En ese momento salieron dos soldados y entonces levantaron sus pistolas de hombro y apuntándoles directamente a ellos.

-Miles -rápidamente Zane agarro a Miles y lo aparto mientras salieron lanzados las ráfagas, ambos se cubrieron en cada una de las columnas de delante.

-No os creías que podéis salir de esta ninjas, llevo mucho tiempo esperando ese momento.

-¿Porque lo dice es que acaso nos conoce? -pregunto cuestionando Jay.

-Parece que va a ser que si -opino irónicamente Kai pero con tono estremecedor, estaba claro que ahora estaban metidos en un buen problema.

DE VUELTA CON WU

El sensei decidió tomarse un descanso mientras tanto para ponerse a pensar en sus asuntos, estaba tirado encima de la cama de sus aposentos y mirando la foto en la que apareció, su hermano y Misako de joven.

Al mirar intento de determinar si lo que pretendía hacer sería algo de lo que acabaría arrepintiéndose o no, sabía que estaría traicionando a su hermano, pero nunca sabría si el se encontraba con vida o no.

En ese momento se oyó que alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

-Pase -ordeno.

Se abrió la puerta y resulto ser Dareth.

-Que tal Sensei, ¿se encuentra bien? -se presento Dareth y luego pregunto por curiosidad.

-Si, me encuentro bien, solamente estoy agobiado, nada mas -declaro suspirando.

-Será a lo mejor por el estrés debe suponer -opino coherentemente, luego se le acerco.

-Mas bien no. Dime Dareth, tu que eres casi como yo, que me dirías si te dijera que estoy apunto de tomar una decisión de la que seguramente me arrepentiría y haría daño a la gente que me rodea -quiso saber su opinión al respecto sobre el tema ya quería saberlo de una persona masculina.

Dareth intento de determinar a que se refería cuando entonces llego a una posible conclusión.

-No se estará muriendo verdad -declaro eufóricamente.

-Claro que no, solamente me estoy refiriendo a algo a lo que tu llamarías: triángulo amoroso.

-Uff, me esta poniendo entre dicho en este tema -exclamo suspirando de los nervios, se le acerco y se sentó al lado para ver que era lo que tenía que enseñarle.

-Desde que Garmadon se fue, he intentado de tener una mejor relación con Misako, pero yo quiero algo mas con ella -confeso dando a entender lo que pretendía.

-Espera, ¿estas engañando a tu hermano?

-Todavía no, pero temo hacerlo -concluyo.

-Uy mira viejo, se que piensas que intentar de tirarte a la mujer de tu hermano hará que le estés engañando, pero tienes que entender que hay ocasiones en las que hay que dejar toda duda atrás y pensar en lo que mas deseas -explicó honestamente Dareth.

-¿Tu crees? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Bueno, me he pasado tanto tiempo con gente de ese mismo tipo de cuestión que hay veces en las que a uno ya se sabe por experiencia como tratar con eso -espeto.

Carraspeo pensativo Wu, estaba claro que había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en como se sentiría su hermano, pero ahora el no estaba y quería hacer lo nunca pudo hacer.

DE VUELTA CON EL GRUPO

Ambos ninjas y compañía estaban acorralados a ambos lados de las columnas mientras los hombres de Zimmer les estaban apuntando.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Zimmer? ¿Que relación tenías con mi padre? -pregunto recriminando Zane, ahora que estaba el ahí, quería aprovechar para conocer toda la verdad.

-Tu padre, ah, Robert Julien, el fue mi mentor, el mejor padre amigo que he tenido nunca, pero siempre tenía la manía de ocultar sus cosas, como hizo contigo -comento con tono vociferante.

-¿Que? -aquello lo dejo extrañado, asomo la cabeza y casi uno de los soldados suicida les disparaban.

-No, todavía no -el rechisto Zimmer antes de que disparase.

-Dinos Dr. Zimmer, ¿porque nos has traído aquí? -pregunto ahora Kai queriendo saber a que venía que se encontrasen ahí.

-Bueno, la verdad es que porque quería traeros aquí para poder conoceros en persona -declaro.

-Pues no es la mejor forma -exclamo Jay irónicamente.

-Solo había una forma de traeros aquí y menos mal que tengo a un amigo que sabe todo lo relacionado con la energía -chasqueo los dedos y entonces al otro lado apareció otra figura, era Cryptor resplandeciendo su ojo azul luminoso.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos ninjas -dijo con tono electrónico.

-Cryptor -dijo Pixal reconociendo su voz.

-Volveremos a encontrarnos Pixal, lastima que esta vez hayamos cambiado tanto -declaro con tono contradictorio.

-Yo soy la única que ha cambiado, tu no has cambiado nada -le reprocho.

-Puede ser, pero uno nunca cambia lo que recuerda -expreso con tono amargado.

-Déjala en paz Cryptor, esto no es cosa tuya -recrimino Zane enfurismado.

-Tiene razón, esto es solamente cosa entre tu y yo.

-Déjalos por ahora Cryptor, ya tendrás tu momento -ordeno Zimmer y entonces Cryptor se aparto a un lado mientras esbozaba un suspiro amargado y oscuro.

-¿Que es lo que quieres de el Killian Zimmer? ¿Te has pasado treinta años escondido en la oscuridad? ¿Porque ahora? -pregunto recriminando Miles queriendo averiguar toda la verdad sobre su siguiente ascenso.

-Porque fin he encontrado lo que mas he deseado durante todo este tiempo, la invención perdido de Robert Julien -admitió con tono sombrío.

-Ah -dijo estupefacto Zane, aquello hizo que se le levantase todo su temor.

-Así es Zane, todo siempre ha estado relacionado contigo, desde que Robert se fue, tu has sido mi mayor búsqueda, y ahora por fin te tengo delante -aclaro.

-¿Que quieres conseguir Zimmer? ¿Sacarme mis entrañas roboticas? ¿Porque no vas a conseguir nada con eso?

-Bueno, la verdad es que pretendo descubrir como funcionas, pero ahora llegados a este punto, estuve tanto tiempo con Robert, que casi lo trate como a un hermano, y eso nos hace familia, así que en ciertos términos, soy tu tío -expreso Zimmer con toda honestidad.

Aquello dejo a todos estupefactos de una manera que ni se la esperaban.

-Como, ¿ahora me estas diciendo que eres su tío? ¿En que quedamos? -pregunto reprochando Cryptor porque ya no entendía todo el asunto.

-Pero entonces quien es exactamente -apareció cuestionando Paxton también el asunto.

-Calla Billy, que haces que me quede al margen -le reprocho Zimmer.

-Lo se, pero que quieres que haga Killian, que es eso de que es tu sobrino.

En ese momento ambos reaccionaron ante aquella voz y supusieron bien quien era.

-¿Eres Billy Paxton no? -pregunto Miles.

-¿Como? -pregunto el extrañado al oír su nombre.

-Hace 20 años te largaste de tu casa y Zimmer te llevo, ¿es eso cierto no?

-Si -afirmo tímidamente.

-Veras chico yo soy el agente Miles Thrower, yo soy policía y he estado investigando el caso durante mucho tiempo, y créeme que te digo que puedo detener esto, puede devolverte a casa -aclaro Miles hacíendole entender que podría ayudarle a salir de ellos.

-A casa, mi casa esta con Zimmer -declaro Billy, luego río descaradamente.

Refunfuño Miles al ver que ya era imposible razonar con nadie.

-Miles, entiéndelo, se ha pasado mas de 20 años metido con ellos, no conoce nada excepto la guerra y la muerte, ningúno de todo estos jóvenes tampoco lo va a entender -retracto Pixal hacíendole entender que no había forma de razonar con ellos porque lo único de lo que sabían vivir ahora.

-Así es señorita Pixal, me lleve a todos esos huérfanos por una razón, todos ellos querían escapar de su propia prision, pues yo les di un hogar y un trabajo -declaro Zimmer expresamente.

-Los secuestraste y los mandaste a morir para encubrirte -reprocho concluyendo Miles.

-No tienen que morir por mi, tienen que morir para poder darle al mundo todo aquello que habían perdido, y yo pienso hacérselos recuperar -concluyo Zimmer.

-Eres un monstruo -dijo Waters.

-Ah agente Waters, casi nos estábamos olvidado de usted, ¿seguramente se estará preguntando que hace aquí no? -pregunto contradictoriamente.

-Pues nosotros mismos nos lo estábamos preguntando -recrimino Kai.

-Vera: usted ha sido uno de los mayores policías con vida que ha existido en toda Ninjago, si usted muriese en su cumplimiento, sería todo un honor, pero si muriese a manos de una forma cobarde, sería toda una vergüenza -expreso dando una conclusión siniestra.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -pregunto Zane alarmado por como sonaba.

-Quiere decir, que usted es nuestra carnada -admitió con toda seriedad-. ¡Disparad!

Ambos soldados dispararon cada una de sus pistolas de hombro haciendo que cada uno se tuviese que cubrir mas de la cuenta. Luego cesaron los disparos.

-Vamos a detenerte Zimmer -espeto Zane con toda seriedad.

-Seguro, veréis, esa cosa con la que antes os habéis encontrado antes contenía una de las energías mas extrañas que hay en todo el mundo, es todo lo contrario a toda vuestra energía, recordáis bien lo que sucedió durante la persecución de Corbin, pues es esa misma energía, y si se os ha metido dentro impidiendo que tengáis poderes -explicó Zimmer dando a entender la severa confesión.

Aquello dejo indecisos a todos al oír eso, ambos se pusieron a activar sus poderes pero no pasaba nada, chasqueaban los dedos para que apareciese algo de sus elementos pero no había nada.

-No tengo poderes -confeso Kai.

-Yo tampoco -declaro también Lloyd.

-Estáis completamente vulnerables ninjas -entonces todos se pusieron a reirse malévolamente al ver como quedaron todos al darse cuenta de que perdieron los poderes.

Ambos se quedaron sin saber que hacer, estaban indefensos.

-¿Que podemos hacer? -pregunto eufóricamente Cole.

-No nos hace falta los poderes, podemos luchar sin ellos, tenemos habilidades -propuso Zane.

-Pues probemos haber si podéis con ellos: Luchad -ordeno Zimmer y entonces cada uno de los soldados marcho alzando sus cuchillas.

-Vamos -ordeno Kai y entonces ambos se dispersaron y empezaron a atacar a cada uno de los soldados que se les presentaban.

Miles y Waters sacaron sus pistola y empezar a disparar sobre uno de los soldados, pero este esquivaba las balas con mucha precisión y algúnas las golpeaba con su cuchilla.

-¿Como puede que sean tan listos estos ciberfanaticos? -se quedo preguntando Waters.

-Me he hecho la misma idea durante todos estos años -comento Miles.

-Entiendo -respondió el otro.

Cada uno de los ninjas saco sus respectivas armas y empezaron a utilizarlas para defenderse de los ataques de los soldados con sus cuchillas, Kai ataco con su espada de fuego intentando de darle a uno que tenía delante pero a pesar de todos que le daba este los esquivaba de una manera que no parecía lo corriente en un ser humano, este al final le dio un golpe de puño que lo lanzo volando unos metros.

-Ay mi nariz -dijo quejándose Kai.

Entonces volvió el soldado esbozando una expresión de amargura y alzando su cuchilla para atacarle directamente, pero en cuanto lo hizo apareció otra espada impidiendo que matase a Kai, alzaron las vistas y resulto ser Lloyd.

Este se la levanto e hizo un giro de arte marcial que lo lanzo girando sobre su propio eje.

-Gracias Lloyd -agradeció ayudándolo a levantar.

-Estos tíos son muy fuertes, lo de Corbin fue una cosa pero esto es demasiado -comento Lloyd, ambos se quedaron mirando como cada uno de sus amigos estaban luchando sin parar.

-¿Como frenamos esto? -pregunto Kai.

-No podemos, tenemos que seguir hasta encontrarles un punto débil -aclaro Lloyd con total alarmancía, oyeron un gemido, se giraron y observaron que el mismo soldado se levanto.

Este salto y les hizo un golpe de patada doble que los hizo volar al mismo tiempo, cayeron de espaldas todo doloridos.

-Estos tíos son mas duros que los propios nindroides -comento Lloyd.

-Y que lo digas -estuvo de acuerdo Kai, luego ambos juntaron sus puños para estar mas de acuerdo.

Zane y Pixal se sentían acorralados de nuevo entre cuatro soldados, acabaron juntándose y al ver que no tenían escapatoria decidieron utilizar la mejor habilidad que sabían conocer. Se agarraron por detrás de los brazos y empezaron a girar formando un torbellino pero de menor grado, los golpearon a todos pero esto no hizo mucho efecto.

-No esta funcionando el spunijitzu -declaro Pixal.

-Eso es porque hemos perdido parte de los poderes, sin eso no funciona -aclaro Zane.

Zimmer y compañía observaban disfrutando de como cada uno de los soldados suicidas se estaba enfrentando a los ninjas sin una manera de poder defenderse. Paxton se estaba riendo mas de la cuenta y Cryptor le seguía el rollo, en ese momento se percato de los dos nindroides que estaban haciendo aquel torbellino y dándoles sin parar a los soldados.

-Ve con ellos Cryptor, pero solo por esta vez entendido -acordo Zimmer.

-Si señor -acepto sin rechistar y se dirigió tranquilamente por el otro lado.

Skylar estaba intentando de defenderse de los soldados pero estos estaban que no paraban de venir de un lado para otro, le dio a uno pero aquello no parecía darle mucho efecto, intento de atacarla con su cuchilla pero esta hizo un salto de voltereta hacía atrás apartandose unos metros.

-No me dejáis otra opción que probar mi nuevo juguete -exclamo sarcásticamente y entonces saco de entre su traje algo parecido a una ballesta, la activo y empezo a disparar una serie de pequeñas flechas de plasma contra los soldados.

Cada uno de ellos cayo siendo electrocutado dejándolos medio tocados, sintió que tenía uno detrás y entonces salto dando otra voltereta vertical, aterrizo detrás de el y le apunto en la nuca disparándole otra flecha, aquella le derribo por completo.

-Nunca intentéis de provocar a una dama -expreso irónicamente mientras giraba su arma.

Oyó unos gritos que venían de algúna parte, se giro y observo que Kai y Lloyd estaban en problemas, se estaban al mismo soldado y con todos los golpes que les daban no había ninguno que les frenase, seguían dandole patadas en la cara y ni eso era mas que suficiente.

-¿Que hace falta para tumbar a este tío? -se quedo preguntando Kai al respecto.

-Nuestros poderes -opino irónicamente Lloyd.

-Eso si que es tener sentido del humor -estuvo de acuerdo Kai.

El soldado estaba apunto de dar otro golpe cuando entonces recibió el impacto de una flecha que le electrocuto dejándole noqueado.

-¿Pero que? -se quedo extrañado Kai.

-Necesitabais algo de ayuda chicos -apareció Skylar girando presumidamente su ballesta.

-¿Que es eso que llevas ahí? -pregunto Lloyd interesado en esa arma.

-Esto es algo que invente mientras intentaba de recuperar las propiedades de mi padre, es una ballesta de flechas de plasma de fuego -explicó ella.

-Guay -dijo sorprendido Kai-. ¿Por cierto que es lo que les hace?

-Al parecer los electrocuta a todos, tienen partes roboticas, eso significa que al golpearles les provoca cortocircuitos -declaro supuestamente.

-Con eso podemos detenerles -espeto Lloyd con tono decidido.

En ese momento oyeron un gemido y observaron que el mismo soldado se estaba despertando, se estaba frotando su calva cabeza del dolor que tenía. Skylar se puso delante y le disparo, la flecha en el pecho y lo volvió a electrocutar dejándole inconsciente.

-Intentad de atacarle en sus partes cibernéticas, son sus puntos débiles -acordo Skylar.

-De acuerdo -ambos afirmaron y entonces se movilizaron atacando a cada uno de los soldados que se encontraban delante.

Kai esquivo el golpe de codo de uno y entonces le cogío uno de los cables que le colgaban de la pistola del hombro, se lo arranco y entonces empezaron a salir chispas del hombro, el hombre gimió y este intento de agarrárselo pero no llegaba a sujetárselo.

-Funciona -dijo Kai al ver que la idea de Skylar funcionaba como ella había dicho.

Zane y Pixal siguieron girando hasta que al final no pudieron mas y acabaron cayéndose encima del otro agotados, estaban que todas quedaron giradas, se las volvieron a poner de frente.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Zane dirigiendose a Pixal.

-¿Y tu? -le pregunto ella lo mismo.

Los soldados estaban apunto de cogerles cuando entonces oyeron algo que los detuvo.

-Dejádmelos a mi -respondió alguien con vos temblorosa.

Se apartaron los soldados y ambos alzaron la cabeza para ver como apareció Cryptor viniendo hacía ellos y mostrandose de una forma amenazadora.

-Cryptor -recrimino Zane de nuevo.

-Esta vez tendremos la revancha -declaro el.

-Pienso acabar contigo como sea, vas a pagar por lo que les hiciste a esos hombres en el desguasadero -acordo el con toda seriedad y rencor.

-¿Que te ha pasado? -pregunto Pixal extrañada al ver el aspecto que tenía.

-Mis heridas fueron demasiado superficiales, pero menos mal que mi nuevo amo el doctor Killian Zimmer ha podido recomponerme de una forma mucho mas mejorada -explicó Cryptor.

-Tu nuevo amo, ¿yo pensaba que era el Overlord? -cuestiono egocéntricamente.

-¡Y todo eso fue por tu culpa! -le replico con toda su furia y entonces se dirigió hacía ellos alzando sus dos nuevas espadas.

Ambos se hicieron un lado para esquiva su ataque y entonces ambos le empezaron a golpear con lo primero que tenían. Ambos intentaron de ensartarle un golpe de puño, pero ambos les agarraron de los codos doblándolos hacía atrás.

-Pudiste haber sido uno de los nuestros, pero tu tenías que apoyar a los seres humanos -le recrimino honestamente Cryptor hacía Zane.

-Jamas me doblegaría a tu lado, tu eres un monstruo sin piedad y remordimientos -retracto el.

Refunfuño Cryptor al ver su respuesta y entonces se dirigió hacía la nindroide.

-En cambió, tu pudiste haber vivido al lado juntos, pero en cambió te uniste a esta paria de nindroide que no sabe apreciar lo que es una autentica inteligencia artificial -le recrimino de la misma forma pero esta vez de una forma contradictoria.

-Yo nunca quise estar a tu lado, prefiere estar del lado de Zane que del tuyo maldito psicopata -le recrimino hacíendole entender que jamas se quedaría a su lado.

Grito eufórico Cryptor y entonces los saco a ambos de su lado y les siguió atacando con sus espadas, dio giros laterales mientras estos esquivaban sus fuertes golpes.

Cole estaba luchando contra otro soldado y este casi le daba un golpe pero lo esquivo y luego el hizo un golpe de patada que lo lanzo volando unos metros atrás. Suspiro agotado del cansancio que tenía, jamas antes se había sentido tan poco blando, y eso de que era el mas fuerte. Se giro y observo que Jay estaba luchando contra otro cuando le dio un golpe de puño que lo tiro.

-Oye Jay.

-¿Si? -le respondió.

-¿Sabes cual es el mejor aprovechamiento que se puede tener de los poderes elementales? -pregunto cuestionando ese hecho.

-¿Cual? -quiso saberlo.

-Pues cuando deberías haberlos hecho utilizado mas a menudo -aclaro y entonces uno de los soldados se le tiro encima desprevenidamente.

Jay alzo la vista y observo que el mismo soldado se le tiraba encima, ambos cayeron mientras este le sujetaba las manos al otro, Jay intento de sacárselo de en medio y entonces cruzo sus piernas lanzándolo de costado hacía atrás.

-Pues que razón tiene -opino al respecto. En ese momento se oía algo que salía de su traje.

Saco su teléfono y observo que lo estaban llamando sus padres.

-Ay no -reprocho maldiciendose al ver que justo los estaban llamando en su peor momento. De pronto apareció otro soldado apunto de darle con su cuchilla pero lo esquivo de suerte. Aprovechando la confusión pero sabía bien que no tenía opción tuvo que contestar la llamada, pulso el botón de contestar y dijo-: Hola mama y papa.

-Jay cariño, ¿te acuerdas que hace un momento nos preguntaste por esa tal Clarissa? -pregunto la madre sobre el asunto de antes.

-Si -afirmo y volvió a esquivar de nuevo.

-Pues resulta que hemos hablado con sus padres y resulta que si le apetecen que salga contigo -declaro la madre encantada.

-¿En serio? -se quedo sorprendido Jay, volvió a esquivar el golpe y harto de que lo estuviese atacando justo durante una llamada importante salto haciendo un golpe de patada doble en el tórax, fue tan fuerte que lo lanzo volando sin parar.

En ese momento se cruzo con Cole y este se quedo extrañada al verle hablar por teléfono.

-¿Con quien estas hablando? -pregunto reprochando, vino otro soldado delante y este le dio un severo grupo de puños en el estomago y luego lo lanzo hacía atrás.

-Con mis padres -admitió Jay.

-Justo ahora -reprocho, ambos alzaron y observo al mismo soldado venir con toda su furia.

Ambos se cansaron y se unieron dando un golpe doble que lo dejo noqueado, cayo de espaldas.

-Jay, ¿estas ahí?, ¿esta ocurriendo algo grave? -se oía rechistar la madre.

-No, no que va, solamente estaba entrenando con Cole nada mas -confeso disimuladamente.

-¿Como? -rechisto el sin poder creerse lo que dijo.

-Anda, pero mira que bien, podrías pasármelo por favor, que quisiera hablar con el -pidió la madre.

-Es para ti -le entrego el teléfono.

-No me jodas -reprocho y de mala gana lo cogío y se lo puso sujeto en la oreja-. Hola señora Walker, ¿como se encuentra?

-Pues la verdad es que muy bien, y ahora eso de que la hija de nuestros amigos de comerció han aceptado que su hija vaya de citas con el nuestro -declaro la madre encantada.

-Anda, pero mira tu que bien -opino encantado, luego se dirigió hacía Jay con mala gana-. ¿En serio has aceptado una cita sin decírselo a nadie?

-¿Y por que lo tendría que decir? -reprocho el.

-¿Y que sucede con los sentimientos de Nya? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Que se vaya a la mierda Nya -declaro con tono enfurismado.

Otro soldado apareció de repente y este casi les daba pero ambos le esquivaron y entonces le dieron un golpe de patada doble que lo tumbo contra el suelo.

-Jay, cariño, ¿estas ahí todavía? -pregunto rechistando todavía la madre.

Entonces Cole le paso de vuelta el móvil a Jay, se lo puso en la oreja y contesto:

-Si mama, esta todo bien, solamente un poco liados con el tema este del entrenamiento, y eso de que Cole se esta poniendo un poco quisquillo -comento egocéntricamente.

Reprocho Cole al ver lo que se le ocurría decir a Jay, se llevo un golpe en la cara.

-Ah vale de acuerdo cariño, después hablamos que ahora mismo tu padre esta liado con el jefe -espeto la madre.

-Muy bien mama, dile adiós a papa de mi parte.

-De acuerdo Jay cariño, adiós -se despidió la madre acordando lo que el pidió.

-Adiós -se despido y luego colgó-. Voy a tener una cita.

-Serás cabronazo -reprocho Cole al ver lo que hizo, en ese momento se oyó un grito y observo como un soldado salió volando de un golpe.

-Lo se, pero ya es hora de arreglar cuentas con Nya -exclamo Jay, frunció el ceño expresamente.

DE VUELTA EN LA OFICINA

Cyrus estaba trabajando en encontrar todas las pistas relacionadas con la investigación mientras Nya continuaba rezagada y suspirando con remordimientos.

-¿Que sucede Nya? ¿Aburrida? -pregunto Cyrus al ver como se sentía.

-Si, pero es por otra cosa -declaro ella angustiada.

-¿Es por Jay no? -soltó Cyrus lo mas obvio que le parecía.

-¿Como lo... Ahh, si es bastante obvio darse cuenta -refunfuño Nya al respecto.

-Lo se, pero mira, se que quieres recuperar a Jay y todo eso, pero tienes que entender que le hiciste mucho daño, y de una cosa así, no se va a solucionar sin tener sus consecuencias -dijo honestamente.

-¿Tu crees? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Créeme, he pasado por cosas como esas -exclamo irónicamente.

Nya se lo tomo a pecho como algo natural después de todo.

-Oye por cierto, no tienes hambre porque ahora que me acuerdo, ni siquiera he desayunado, haber si Miles tiene algo por aquí -se puso Cyrus a buscar algo de comida entre los cajones del escritorio de Thrower, paso unos cuantos hasta que entonces encontró algo inusual-. ¿Que es esto?

-¿Que has encontrado? -pregunto Nya acercandose para ver que tenía.

-Parece que es una foto de boda, pero miralo bien, es Miles Thrower, ¿y quien es esta chica? -se quedo mirando Cyrus la foto, eran un joven Miles Thrower y una joven de pelo rubio suelto.

-¿Será su mujer? -opino.

-Pues el no nos ha dicho nada al respecto, debió de pasarle algo -supuso Cyrus, estaba claro que algo relacionado con esa mujer tenía que ver con Miles.

DE VUELTA EN LA BATALLA

Miles y Waters siguieron combatiendo sin parar, dieron con todo su armamento a los soldados que venían pero eran tantos que era imposible detenerles.

-No se acaban nunca -declaro Waters.

-No lo vamos a lograr así con solamente unas balas -espeto Miles.

-¿Que podemos hacer? -pregunto el policía.

-Yo me encargo, tu baja a pedir refuerzos, entonces ha salido mal -ordeno Miles mientras disparaba.

-De acuerdo -acepto Waters y entonces se marcho dando la vuelta.

Miles se puso a cubrirle para que llegase a bajar por las escaleras, seguía disparando hasta que entonces se quedo sin municíon.

-Maldicion -reprocho maldiciendose al ver que se quedaba con nada.

Waters intento de marcharse por las escaleras cuando entonces sintió un enorme estruendo por detrás, se giro y observo a un músculo soldado suicida delante suyo.

-¿Adonde se cree que va? -pregunto con tono amenazante.

Waters se puso nervioso y atemorizado al ver aquel sujeto, levanto su arma intentando de dispararle pero llego mucho mas rápido y le agarro del brazo levantándolo para impedir que disparase, se la apreto haciendo que soltase su arma.

-Es hora de divertirse -exclamo y entonces le cogío por los bajos levantándolo y luego tirándolo hacía unos metros atrás.

Waters aterrizo de lleno y luego se levanto sintiéndose todo dolorido, por los golpes que sentía supo bien que se había roto algún hueso en los extremos.

En ese momento volvió a aparecer el soldado y ese le quedo mirando con una sonrisa perversa.

-Corra -ordeno con voz temerosa.

Waters sin tener opción se levanto y se puso a correr temeroso.

Mientras, Kai, Lloyd y Skylar continuaban atacando al resto de los soldados suicidas que continuaban viniendo sin parar, uno se le vino delante por Kai y entonces le arranco parte de la pistola del hombro, este gimió de dolor. Kai lo miro y observo que le arranco parte de la carne, lo tenía incrustado en el músculo de su hombro y se lo arranco de lleno.

-¿Que demonios tienen estos? -pregunto Skylar sin entender que eran en realidad.

Oyó Kai unos gritos y observo como un soldado estaba persiguiendo a Waters.

-Agente Waters -se puso Kai a correr para ayudarle.

-Kai espera -le aviso Lloyd pero entonces el mismo soldado se le puso delante.

Corrió por todo alrededor esquivando al resto de los soldados que continuaban luchando contra sus amigos, se puso delante de una esquina y observo como un soldado bastante enorme estaba ordenando brutalmente a Waters de marchar.

-Waters -le grito para llamarle pero entonces otro soldado le empujo tirandoselo encima.

Kai se aferro al soldado pero este no lo soltaba, entonces este levanto su brazo apunto de atacarle con la cuchilla que tenía delante.

-Esto te va a doler mucho mas que yo -exclamo vociferante el soldado.

Kai intento de buscar la forma de quitárselo encima, de pronto como parte de su fuego elemental estaba volviendo, con solo un chasquido se le hacía una chispa.

-Seguro -exclamo irónicamente y entonces le puso su mano sobre su tórax y con toda su potencia este le hizo salir volando unos metros atrás cayendo de lleno.

Suspiro eufórico Kai y entonces se miro observando como apenas pudo hacer algo de fuego como para quitarse de encima al soldado, pero ya se le había ido.

Oyó como el soldado estaba gimiendo de dolor, Kai se levanto dispuesto a interrogarle cuando entonces este se giro mostrando que había sacado la hebilla de su cinturón, se activo su bomba.

-Oh oh -dijo atemorizado Kai al ver lo que hizo por accidente.

-Estas condenado -dijo el otro suponiendo que iba a estallar.

-De eso nada -retracto y entonces le cogío levantándolo por debajo.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto extrañado el soldado sin saber que hacía.

-No te preocupes, esto te dolerá mucho mas que yo -le siguió el mismo rollo y entonces lo condujo hacía el hueco de la ventana que había delante, lo tiro mientras el hombre gritaba.

El cuerpo salió volando cuando entonces exploto en una enorme bola de fuego. La onda expansiva hizo sacudir a ambos haciendo que se precipitasen contra el suelo.

La enorme bola de fuego llamo la atención de todo el mundo.

DE VUELTA EN LA OFICINA

Nya continuaba todavía algo nerviosa porque quería saber que estaba sucediendo con los ninjas y su hermano, había pasado un montón de tiempo desde que se marcharon y ni siquiera la había llamado por nada, empezo a temerse que había pasado algo grave.

-¿No crees que algo ha sucedido? -pregunto dirigiéndose a Cyrus.

-¿Porque lo dices? -pregunto Cyrus interesado.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fueron, y Kai ni siquiera me ha llamado, y tampoco Jay al menos -comento disgustandose al acordarse del ultimo nombre.

-Bueno, tendrán que mucho que hacer, tuvieron prisa por algo, ya les conoces, nunca se detienen por nada -espeto sinceramente Cyrus.

-Si lo se -afirmo Nya comprendiendolo, en ese momento tuvo como una incógnita con respecto a lo que dijo-. Espera, tu estabas con ellos, ¿sabes algo verdad?

Cyrus se quedo mirando de un lado intentando de no contestar a esa pregunta.

-¿Tu lo sabes verdad? -le recrimino al ver que intentaba ocultarlo.

-Mira Nya, no quiero alarmarte, pero hace unas horas recibieron una llamada de Pixal diciendo que había detectado una señal parecida a la energía elemental que tienen ellos, se marcharon corriendo a ese edificio que hay en el centro -explicó rotundamente Cyrus para no hacerla alarmar.

-Oh por dios, lo sabía -dijo maldiciendose ella misma.

-Pero tranquila, ellos saben arreglárselas por si solos, si ocurriese algo malo, llamarían ellos mismos y se aclarara todo el asunto, ¿entiendes? -aconsejo Cyrus para que no se lo tomase tan mal.

-Si -afirmo ella pero con dudas.

Ambos asintieron tranquilos cuando de pronto alguien grito:

-Atención, ha habido una explosión en el centro, en el edificio ese: Spooner Brick -grito uno de los policías que estaba en el fondo. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron a correr.

Cyrus reaccionó al darse cuenta de que se trataba del edificio donde estaban los ninjas.

-¿Que pasa Cyrus? -pregunto Nya suponiendo que aquella expresión en su cara no era por nada.

-No quiero alarmarte tampoco por esto -dictamino Cyrus con total preocupación.

-Oh dios no -replico Nya fastidiada al ver que sus peores temores eran exactos.

AFUERA EN LA CALLE, CERCA DE SPOONER BRICK

La gente empezo a amontonarse cerca del edificio donde había ocurrido la explosión, se pusieron a sacar sus teléfonos móviles para poder grabarlo todo. Un grupo de tres jóvenes eran los que estaban mas atentos a lo que sucedía.

-¿Que crees que esta sucediendo? -pregunto una chica joven dirigiendose a su compañero.

-Que alguien se ha montado un laboratorio de drogas y se ha hecho volar a lo tonto -opino incoherentemente.

Refunfuño la chica al ver que aquello no tenía la pizca de sentido.

-¿Pero como puedes pensar eso? -pregunto el otro compañero de piel morena.

-Bueno, que mas puede ser -dictamino intentando de ser honesto.

-Vamos chicos, venid, me parece que por aquí podemos verlo mejor -pidió la chica y entonces ambos se movilizaron entre la gente y se escabulleron en el callejón de al lado.

Dentro del edificio todos empezaron a despertarse después de haberse llevado semejante golpe, Kai fue el primero en levantarse, quedo nauseabundo y sin casi poder oír lo que había alrededor, quedo sordo por un momento, se quito la tierra del cabello y luego se golpeo la oreja, ahí entonces empezo a venirle todo el sonido.

-¿Estáis todos bien? -pregunto eufóricamente.

-Me parece que si -afirmo Jay, en ese momento alguien le agarro y entonces lo lanzo hacía el techo donde lo hizo chocarse de espalda, luego empezo a caer pero entonces el soldado le pateo haciendo que se desplazase unos metros atrás.

-Todavía están vivos estos -aviso eufóricamente Lloyd.

Ambos se levantaron del todo y continuaron luchando contra el resto.

Kai se quedo rezagado pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era lo que pretendía hacer antes.

Waters intento de levantarse a pesar de lo dolorido que estaba, supuso que debió de haberse roto otro hueso mas, estaba demasiado viejo para esas cosas.

-Camina -le ordeno el mismo soldado pegándole con un palo de madera.

-¿Porque no me matas y ya esta? -recrimino el.

-Eso es lo que pretendo hacer, corre -indico y le siguió clavando.

Al final Waters se harto y se levanto y siguió corriendo por todo el pasillo mientras el soldado le seguía de forma impetuosa e insufrible.

-Waters -dijo Kai alarmado y entonces se puso alarmado, echo a correr pero entonces un soldado mas se le puso encima cogiéndole, pero el le empujo contra la columna, luego siguió corriendo.

El soldado se levanto e intento de apuntarle pero entonces vino otro compañero para detenerlo.

-No, recuerda a que hemos venido -le indico seriamente.

-Lo se, lo se -afirmo refunfuñando del fastidio que tenía.

Waters siguió corriendo hasta que llego a un punto en el que no podía seguir avanzando, giro a la izquierda y se dio cuenta que había una parte sin fondo que daba directamente al callejón. Waters se quedo estremecido al ver que como se cayese, se iba a matar a una gran altura. Intento de volver pero estaba de vuelta el soldado que se estaba acercando.

-Escuchame, no intentes matarme por favor, voy a jubilarme dentro hoy mismo, tengo familia, no lo hagas, seguro que tu también la tendrás, por favor -suplico Waters intentando de darle compasión al sujeto para que no lo llevase al fondo.

-Yo nunca tuve familia, y eso tiene que importarme -declaro, siguió acercandose.

Zimmer se levanto después de haberse llevado un buen golpe tras la sacudida, se quito los restos de polvo que tenía en la bata mientras Paxton le ayudaba.

-Es increíble que tenga que perder a tantos hombres por nada -exclamo refunfuñando.

-No se preocupe señor, el plan esta funcionando -aviso Paxton con tono suspicaz.

-Lo se -afirmo, luego entonces miro al fondo donde estaban el resto de sus hombres todavía luchando contra el grupo de ninjas-. Chicos, esto ha terminado, nos vamos.

Los soldados lo escucharon y empezaron a retroceder dejando a los ninjas todavía con sus armas para defenderse, volvieron directos al fondo donde estaba Zimmer.

Killian sonrío satisfecho y entonces observo que Cryptor todavía seguía luchando.

-¡Cryptor 2.0!, ¡nos vamos! -le ordeno eufóricamente.

-Aun no -dijo rechazando la orden y continuo dando golpes con su espada a los nindroides.

-He dicho que nos vamos, no haga mandar a uno de mis hombres a por ti -ordeno con total euforia.

Al final Cryptor se detuvo intentando de determinar que hacer, los tenía justo ahí mismo y podría destruirlos de un solo golpe, les estaban mirando con una expresión de furia entumecida. De pronto oyó un chasquido, era Miles que le estaba apuntando con su arma.

-Será mejor que te quites de en medio o te quito un ojo -le ordeno con total seriedad.

Asintió refunfuñando y entonces los miro a los dos y les dijo:

-Otra vez será malditos traidores -exclamo caprichosamente y entonces se dio la vuelta marchando de espaldas para poder defenderse, siguió avanzando hasta reunirse de vuelta con Zimmer.

Los ninjas se reunieron y se le quedaron mirando con una expresión de rencor.

-Volveremos a vernos agente Thrower -indico Killian.

-De eso seguro -estuvo de acuerdo Miles.

Esbozo una sonrisa de rencor y entonces se marcho desapareciendo en el fondo.

Ambos se tranquilizaron al ver que todo había acabado.

-¿Volveremos a encontrarlos? -pregunto asumiendo Jay.

-De eso seguro -indico Miles con toda perspicacia.

-Esperad, ¿donde esta Kai? -pregunto Skylar al darse cuenta de que no estaban todos.

-Oh mierda Waters -se dio cuenta Miles y ambos se pusieron a correr para poder buscarlos.

MIENTRAS EN EL EXTERIOR

Los tres compañeros caminaban por el callejón al lado del edificio, ambos estaban aburridos y confusos porque quería entender que planeaba hacer la amiga.

-Dime Tera, ¿que hacemos aquí? -pregunto el amigo de cabello rubio.

-Quiero ver si se puede ver desde aquí lo que esta sucediendo ahí arriba -indico ella.

-Seguro que están todos ahí muertos -reprocho cuestionando egocéntricamente.

-Algo esta pasando ahí dentro y quiero saber que es lo que ocurre -replico ella queriendo negar la posibilidad de que fuese lo que estuviese pasando ahí dentro todavía continuaba.

Ambos reprocharon al ver que era imposible tratar con aquella chica.

-¿Porque siempre la hacemos caso? -pregunto el amigo al otro de piel morena.

-No lo se, eso pasa por estar con mujeres que siempre tienen algo que decir al respecto -opino.

-Seguro -estuvo mas o menos de acuerdo.

Tera saco su móvil y empezo a filmar arriba para saber si detectaba algo.

Arriba, Waters estaba casi apunto de caer al vacío mientras el soldado se le seguía acercando.

-Escuchame, se que debes estar enfadado con alguien pero no tienes que enfadarte conmigo por nada entiendes -siguió suplicando cuantos entonces se torció hacía atrás y cayo desnivelado, se aferro a los barrotes de madera justo antes de tiempo.

Los tres seguían esperando cuando entonces oyeron un grito ensordecedor.

-¡Socorro! -gritaba alguien en algúna parte.

Ambos alzaron la vista y observaron a un agente de policía agarrado a las maderas de un extremo del edificio medio construido y se estaba apunto de caer.

-Oh por dios -dijo atemorizada Tera al ver lo que sucedía.

-¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien me ayude! -seguía gritando Waters a medida que empezaba a notar que no podía aguantar mas.

-Rápido chicos, llamad a alguien -ordeno Tera eufórica.

-Si -respondió el compañero y ambos se pusieron a correr en dirección a la calle.

-Que fuerte que es esto -exclamo el otro.

-Y que lo digas -le respondió estando de acuerdo.

Tera siguió filmando a pesar de que no sabía que hacer, el hombre se estaba por caer.

-No se preocupe enseguida vendrá la ayuda -le aviso Tera desde abajo.

-Ese será el mayor de mis problemas -exclamo Waters en relación a lo que sucedía.

En ese momento apareció el soldado sonriéndole y entonces le hizo una expresión como de despedida sarcástica, luego se marcho dejando a Waters con el temor a caerse.

El soldado se marcho yendo por el pasillo cuando entonces se cruzo con el ninja rojo.

-Tu -alzo la espada Kai para defenderse.

-Escuchame, puedes luchar contra mi, pero si es verdad que dices que quieres salvar a la gente, yo que tu me preocuparía mas de salvar a ese viejo que enfrentarte a mi, ¿entiendes? -aconsejo expresamente para dar a entender que tenía que tomar una opción drástica.

Kai se lo pensó detenidamente, estaba claro que Waters se iba a caer y se iba a morir, pero por otra no podía dejar a aquel tío dejarlo escapar. Asintió sintiendo que se iba a arrepentir y entonces paso delante del soldado que le dejo pasar pero siguió sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Waters intento de aguantar como podía, se le escurría la mano derecha, en ese momento apareció el ninja rojo para ayudarle.

-Dame la mano -le pidió eufóricamente.

-Gracias -agradeció y con todas sus fuerzas intento de acercarse lo suficiente como para poder levantarlo, pero las tablas de madera abajo se estaban partiendo y eso hacía que todo el peso de Waters que había debajo suyo estuviese apunto de caer-. Se me escurre.

-Intentelo con todas sus fuerzas -rechisto Kai.

-¿No tienes poderes para eso? -cuestiono Waters

-Todavía no han vuelto -le respondió con ansias de mala gana.

-Pues que mala leche entonces -exclamo el, siguió esforzándose por subir.

Abajo Tera todavía seguía filmando y no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Kai siguió esforzándose por poder levantarle cuando entonces Waters se fijo que se estaba acercando el soldado.

-¡Cuidado con ese! -le aviso subiéndole el tono de una manera eufórica descomunal.

Kai se giro y observo que el soldado le estaba apuntando con una extraña arma que salió de su brazo, tenía colocado algo que parecía una aguja.

-Aguanta -le ordeno con todas sus ansias.

El soldado disparo y una pequeña aguja salió disparada. La aguja impacto contra la vena de la muñeca de Kai, fue tan doloroso que por accidente soltó su mano.

-Ay -reprocho por el dolor sin darse cuenta de que soltó a Waters.

El agente se soltó por accidente y las tablas que habían dejado se soltaron haciendo que Waters cayese hacía el fondo y girando de cabeza.

-¡Waters no! -grito Kai al ver que se caía.

-Oh dios mío -dijo sorprendida y atemorizada al ver lo que sucedía.

Waters siguió cayendo y al final impacto en menos que nada contra el suelo, casi justo delante de Tera. Se quedo tan impactada y estupefacta que no podía aguantar las ganas de estallar del miedo.

-¡Ah! -grito al ver que el hombre murió, cayo de cabeza y se le partío el craneo.

-Waters no -dijo atemorizado de ver que no consiguió salvarle.

En ese momento se oyó como el soldado todavía se estaba riendo delante suyo.

-Debiste haberme vencido cuando tuviste la oportunidad -le respondió contradictoriamente como para dar a entender que tendría que haberlo hecho al revés.

-Hijo de puta -dijo Kai fastidiado al ver lo que hizo.

-Je, pronto Zimmer se ocupara de esto -concluyo y entonces se marcho atravesando una cortina que había justo delante, se metió dentro y desapareció como si nada.

Kai se quedo estremecido porque ya no entendía que hacer, de pronto oyó unos ruidos extraños y observo que abajo toda la gente se reunió amontonandose delante de la escena del crimen.

Varias personas se agruparon quedandose atemorizadas de ver como el hombre se murió. Un agente de policía se puso delante para ver quien era, se acerco y lo reconoció enseguida.

-Oh mierda, es el agente Ned Waters -dijo estupefacto al ver que se murió el.

Toda la gente se quedo consternada al ver que habían matado al único agente que conocían tan bien. El agente se quedo tan entumecido que no supo que hacer, excepto preguntarle a los testigos.

-¿Quien ha sido? -pregunto reprochando el agente queriendo saber que sucedió.

-Ha sido el, ese ninja de ahí arriba -señalo Tera arriba donde se encontraba Kai todavía asomando la cabeza.

Kai se quedo indeciso al ver que le estaban culpando a el de haberlo matado, aquella chica lo había visto pero solamente una pequeña parte, se miro la muñeca y todavía tenía aquella aguja clavada en la vena, se la arranco muy despacio y se la miro para saber que era, tenía la punta ensangrentada pero pudo ver que era algo que había visto en ocasiones. Todos se le quedaron grabando con los móviles y señalando como si el hubiese sido el asesino de Waters señalan.

-No no no no -reprocho hacíendoles entender que el no había sido el causante pero el daño estaba hecho, se alejo antes de que lo siguiesen grabando.

Se alejo y entonces empezaron a aparecer sus compañeros por el otro lado.

-Ahí esta Kai -señalo Skylar y ambos fueron de inmediato a juntarse con el.

Kai se quedo tan resentido por lo que paso que acabo cayéndose de rodillas.

-Kai, ¿que sucede? -pregunto Jay al ver lo que le ocurrió.

-¿Donde esta Waters? -pregunto Miles.

-Le hemos perdido -declaro el con tono de lamento.

-¿Que? -pregunto indeciso Zane.

-Uno de los soldados me ha hecho que le soltase con esto, ha tirado a Waters por el vacío -le entrego a Miles la aguja que le habían clavado.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto extrañado Lloyd.

-Eso es una aguja hipodérmica de acupuntura, un solo impacto y puede permitir que una parte de los músculos se petrifique al instante -retracto Pixal.

-Ya decía yo que me sonaba de algo, yo antes utilizaba ese tipo de agujas para poder abrir las puertas donde se encontraban las herramientas que no podía encontrar -declaro el con ironía.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con una expresión de cuestionamiento ante ese hecho.

-Había una época en la que me encantaba robar herramientas. Igualmente, larguémonos de aquí antes de que cunda el pánico -dijo apurado.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto Miles de vuelta.

-Hay gente que me ha visto soltar a Waters, piensan que soy yo el que le ha matado -declaro.

-Oh por dios no -dijo reprochando Zane alarmado al ver lo que sucedía.

-Ahora entiendo lo que dijo Zimmer antes -dictamino Miles.

-¿El que? -pregunto Kai.

-El había dicho que había mandado a Waters porque el era la carnada, la carnada para que nosotros viniéramos y nos hiciera creer que lo hubiéramos matado, esto ha sido toda una trampa para hacerle creer a la gente que vosotros sois los asesinos -aclaro Miles con toda sutileza.

-No me jodas -recrimino Jay estupefacto y sin poder creérselo.

-Otra vez nos la ha vuelta a jugar -exclamo indeciso.

-¿Y ahora que podemos hacer? -pregunto Cole.

-Tenéis que largaros de aquí antes de que las cosas se pongan feas, marchaos a algún lugar donde no puedan encontraros la policía, yo me ocupare de todo lo demás -acordo Miles.

-De acuerdo, vámonos -acepto Lloyd y entonces ambos marcharon dispuestos a salir del edificio.

-Espera Miles -detuvo Zane a Thrower.

-¿Que sucede Julien? -pregunto el con tono mosqueado e indeciso.

-¿Cual crees que será el siguiente golpe de Zimmer? -pregunto queriendo saber que ahora como había logrado eso, estaba muy seguro de que volvería a atacar pero con mas fuerza.

-No lo se, pero me temo que será algo mas gordo que todo esto -concluyo con todo presagio.

-Me lo temía -dijo Zane, era algo bastante obvio. Luego se marcho corriendo junto con todos los demás.

Miles se quedo ahí rezagado intentando de pensar en que iba a suceder a continuación.

EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD

Un grupo de jeeps marchaban alejandose de la ciudad y yendo directamente por una carretera en una zona vacía donde se encontraba la parte mas amplia de todo Ninjago.

-Ja ja ja -río maliciosamente Paxton-. Lo hemos conseguido, lo hemos conseguido.

-Si lo se, así es como me gustan que se hagan las cosas -estuvo de acuerdo Cryptor.

-Este ha sido todo un éxito mis queridos muchachos, pero tened en cuenta que esto aún no ha terminado -dictamino Zimmer.

-¿Ah no? -pregunto Paxton extrañado.

-No, todavía falta una cosa mas que hacer, es hora de volver a casa, y decirle a la gente a que se están enfrentando, cual es el miedo que recorren sus calles persiguiéndoles para que sepan que algo va a por ellos, y eso son los ninjas, a los que ahora les vamos a avisar del peligro que son -explicó rotundamente Zimmer para dar a entender el nuevo propósito.

-Interesante -dijo Cryptor muy pensativo.

Ambos se dieron una cierta mirada imprecisa, mientras los jeeps con ellos dentro marchaban directos por el mismo camino que habían hecho para entrar en la ciudad.

DE VUELTA EN SPOONER BRICK

Nya estaba conduciendo el Ninja Carrier mientras al lado tenía a Cyrus Borg en el asiento del copiloto, ambos tenían una expresión de euforia porque no querían llegar a pensar que todo iba a tener un fatal destino después de todo.

-Será mejor que te tranquilices Nya, acabaras atropellando a un peatón -aviso Cyrus.

-Lo se, pero quiero llegar ahí lo mas pronto posible -resumió ella.

-Entiendo tu miedo, pero esto no nos lleva a ningúna parte, en cuanto lleguemos ahí, será mejor que te tranquilices para que nos lo tomemos un momento en calma -acordo el.

-De acuerdo -acepto ella pero con dudas.

-Bien -agradeció Cyrus que se lo tomase con calma.

Cruzaron la esquina y al final llegaron al lugar del suceso donde ahí se encontraba un montón de gente alrededor del lugar de los hechos.

-¿Pero que ha pasado aquí? -pregunto extrañado Cyrus.

Se dirigieron entre la multitud y ambos vieron que los policías estaban acordonando la zona, habían puesto un montón de vallas y se veía al otro lado que había un par de forenses trayendo en una bolsa lo que parecía un cadaver, lo llevaron directamente a un furgón policial.

-Será mejor que paremos aquí -pidió Cyrus.

-De acuerdo -acepto y entonces hecho el freno de manos, lo aparco a un extremo y entonces ella se puso a ayudar a Cyrus a sacarlo de ahí y ponerlo en su silla.

Todos los policías estaban intentando de calmar al personal cuando entonces a lo lejos se veía al agente Thrower saliendo del lugar de los hechos.

-Ahí esta Miles -señalo ella.

-Ya lo veo -indico el, Nya lo ayudo a empujarlo y ambos marcharon hacía el.

Se dirigieron adonde estaba el cordón policial cuando entonces un agente los detuvo.

-Disculpe señorita, pero no pueden pasar -ordeno el agente.

-Soy el doctor Cyrus Borg y vengo a hablar con el agente que se encuentra ahí mismo, el nos conoce -detallo Cyrus para hacerle entender al gente que tenían que pasar.

-¿Esta seguro de eso? -pregunto queriendo verificarlo.

-Seguro -afirmo Nya.

El agente se lo tomo de manera muy seria, en ese momento apareció el agente Thrower.

-Yo me ocupare de estos dos -pidió Miles seriamente.

-De acuerdo señor -acepto el agente y entonces se marcho.

-No deberíais estar aquí -dictamino estrictamente Miles.

-Agente Thrower, ¿que ha sucedido aquí? -pregunto Cyrus queriendo saber lo sucedido.

-Zimmer, nos tendió una trampa, mando aquí al agente Waters para que luego lo matara haciendo parecer que fueron los ninjas los que lo mataron -resumió todos los hechos de forma coherente.

-¿Ha engañado a los chicos? -pregunto alarmada Nya.

-Y no es solo eso, Zimmer también tiene una extraña sustancia que permite eliminar toda la energía elemental que tienen los ninjas, con eso puedo debilitarlos por unos momentos como ha hecho ahora -añadió.

-¿Como hizo Corbin? -pregunto queriendo verificar Cyrus ese hecho.

-Aquello solo fue una pequeña porción de esa sustancia, esto era mas grande y mucho peor, ahora conoce nuestros puntos débiles -aclaro.

-Oh por dios -reprocho mosqueado Cyrus con la tremenda noticia.

-¿Donde están los chicos? -pregunto Nya al ver que no veía a su hermano y a los demás.

-Les dije que se marcharan a un lugar seguro, cosa que han hecho, aunque es mejor para vosotros que no vayáis adonde están ellos, si se entera la policía de esto, entonces os seguirán y tendremos un problema para todos nosotros -explicó Miles pero poniendo un cierto inconveniente a tomar en cuenta, ya se conocía bien que esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

Ambos resoplaron indignados al ver como estaba todo, Zimmer les había dado muy duro.

-Espero que estén bien -dijo alarmada Nya queriendo saber donde se encontraban ahora.

MIENTRAS TANTO

En cuanto salieron los ninjas, se montaron en sus dragones elementales y se largaron volando donde era imposible que los pudiesen encontrar, cada uno estaba montando en su dragón mientras que Skylar estaba en el dragón de Kai y Pixal en el de Zane.

-¿Vosotros creéis que la gente se lo tomara a el? -pregunto Cole acerca del asunto.

-Si no lo hará la gente, entonces lo hará Zimmer por ellos -dictamino Zane.

Cada uno resoplo indignado al ver hacía donde iban.

-¿Adonde vamos? -pregunto Skylar acerca de que no tenía ni idea de adonde se largaban.

-Nos vamos al dojo con el sensei Wu, es el único lugar seguro donde no pueden encontrarnos -aclaro Kai sabiendo bien que hay nadie se le ocurriría buscarlos.

-Eso espero, y eso de que me he dejado la furgoneta en Spooner Brick -espeto Skylar.

-No te preocupes, seguro que la remolcaran hacía alguno de esos remolcadores que ahí por hay.

-Ay, y eso de que justo tenía que pagar la nomina -exclamo irónicamente Skylar.

Sonrío Kai al ver lo extravagante que era Skylar, pero ahora ese era el mayor de sus problemas, no podía quitarse la imagen en la cabeza acerca de como vio morir a Waters, una cosa era ver como alguien ya estaba muerto, y otra muy distinta era ver como alguien moría delante suyo de una forma muy violenta, y eso es algo de lo que tendría que quedarse en la cabeza para siempre.

-Será mejor que descendamos, estamos llegando -aviso Lloyd.

-De acuerdo -acepto Kai y ambos descendieron con sus dragones.

ENTONCES

Noticias de Ninjago News: Con Jordan Reynolds y Lisa Miller.

-Ultima hora habitantes de Ninjago, uno de los mas grandes héroes de la ley de Ninjago City ha muerto hace menos de una hora. Así es, el agente Ned Waters que casualmente estaba apunto de ser jubilado ha sido asesinado por otro de nuestros héroes actuales -redacto Reynolds.

-Varios testigos afirman haber visto a uno de los famosos ninjas haber tirado a Ned Waters por los soportes de uno de los extremos todavía no construidos del edificio Spooner Brick -redacto Miller.

-Según una imagen de los testigos, se vio a Kai Smith el ninja rojo agarrar a Waters y luego tirarlo después de haber sufrido una especie de cansancio en la mano.

-¿Un cansancio en la mano?

-Si así es, eso es lo que parece según han dicho algúnos.

Carraspearon ambos sin entender ese hecho.

-Algúnos hasta han informado de que antes de que ocurriese todo esto se produjo una extraña explosión delante del edificio pero sin derruir una parte de la estructura, todavía se esta investigando sobre que ha ocurrido dentro del edificio pero se especula según los investigadores que dentro hubo una batalla campal.

-Todavía nos seguimos preguntando si esto ha sido acto de los mismos terroristas que atacaron el desguasadero principal de Ninjago o haber explotado la estatua del ninja de titanio, pero después de haber visto estas afirmaciones unos se empiezan a pensar que los ninjas se están volviendo un peligro.

-Varios periodistas les están entrevistando al agente Miles Thrower, el hombre encargado de resolver el caso y con quien ha mantenido varios contactos con los ninjas, se lo pasamos ahora mismo -dijo y entonces se puso la imagen de la entrevista.

-Agente Thrower, ¿esta de acuerdo en que fue Kai Smith quien tiro a Waters por la vereda?

-No digo que el señor Smith sea culpable, solamente digo que alguien esta intentando de culpar a los ninjas y voy a luchar contra eso antes de que las cosas sigan saliendo mal -recrimino Thrower con todas sus ansias.

-Agente Miles Thrower, agente Miles Thrower -suplicaron los periodistas queriendo seguir hablando con el cuando se le presento la hermana de Kai Smith, Nya.

-Soy Nya Smith, hermana de Kai Smith y quiero protestar de que mi hermano no es un asesino y es imposible que haya matado a un hombre como Ned Waters, el entiende el deber de la justicia y no haría nada para matar a un hombre inocente -protesto Nya para avisarles de que todo aquello que estaban especulando era falso.

-¿Así que esta de acuerdo en que su hermano Kai es imposible que haya matado a alguien a pesar de que se ha visto tirarlo desde 10 metros de altura? -siguieron cuestionando.

-Lo que sea que hayan visto los testigos es algo incoherente, ni siquiera han visto lo que pasaba alrededor, solamente miraban lo que sucedía adelante, y digo esto porque quiero saber que piensa la gente de mi hermano, así que, ¡Adiós!

-Disculpe, señorita Smith, señorita Smith -la siguieron los periodistas y entonces se corto la imagen volviendo con los otros dos periodistas.

-Todavía no sabemos que fue lo que sucedió exactamente, pero todavía se especula de que pudo haber mas de una persona implicada.

-Pero encima de todo, nos quedamos con la misma pregunta, donde están los ninjas y porque quieren esconderse si es que acaso quieren demostrar que son inocentes.

-Eso esta muy claro.

Carraspearon ambos quedandose pensando en ese asunto, de pronto la música.

-Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora, mas tarde les mantendremos informados sobre mas informacíon acerca de lo sucedido, por ahora, si ven a uno de estos ninjas, informe a la policía de esto, desde ahora, estamos en números rojos.

DE VUELTA CON ZIMMER EN SU BASE

Uno de los organizadores de la base personal de Killian Zimmer apago la pantalla donde estaban mostrando las noticias.

En ese momento apareció Zimmer junto con su grupo entrando en la sala de mando.

-Señor, ¿que es lo que se propone hacer ahora? ¿Cual es su siguiente golpe? -pregunto desesperadamente Paxton queriendo saber su siguiente plan.

-Este es mi siguiente golpe -mostró un pen-drive negro con tapa gris, se dirigió al ordenador que había abajo de la pantalla central y entonces lo agrego por una pequeña ranura.

-¿Que hay en ese dispositivo USB? -pregunto Cryptor interesado.

-Pues lo único que va a entender la gente en cuanto oigan este mensaje -dictamino y entonces se sentó en una silla que había al lado, luego empezo a ir tocando varias teclas hasta que entonces apareció un cartel en la pantalla grande donde decía: ANALIZANDO DESCARGA

-¿No me dirá que va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer? -cuestiono Paxton asumiendo.

-Pues la verdad que si, ya es hora de la gente se entere lo que es el miedo -comento mientras esbozaba una sonrisa perversa, luego se dirigió al técnico que había a la derecha al fondo-. Curtis, empieza a activar el proceso de descarga internacional.

-¿Que es eso de la descarga internacional? -pregunto de vuelta Cryptor.

-Lo que permite que toda la gente lo vea -aclaro, entonces agrego Enter, y la descarga finalizo.

Ambos se miraron poniendo una expresión de misterio y curiosidad.

-Preparaos muchachos, porque la gente va a saber la verdadera existencia de los ninjas -espeto y entonces la pantalla mostró un cartel que ponía un gráfico de toda la conexión inalámbrica del país.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

Los ninjas descendieron con sus dragones, y entonces aparcaron delante de la puerta del dojo, todos se bajaron y los dragones se desvanecieron como un destello.

-¿Estas seguro que aquí no nos descubrirán? -siguió cuestionando Skylar.

-Los policías no pueden atravesar este territorio, es como si estuviéramos protegidos aquí por la propia ley del lugar -dictamino razonadamente Kai.

-Que bueno -exclamo ella.

Inmediatamente se abrieron las puertas y ahí aparecieron saliendo Wu, Misako y Dareth.

-Mama, tío Wu -marcho corriendo Lloyd al ver a su familia.

Lloyd subió por las escaleras hasta llegar donde estaba su madre, le dio un fuerte abrazo y Wu se junto también de lo preocupado que estaba.

-¿Estas bien Lloyd? -pregunto Misako.

-Así es, no me ha pasado nada, pero entre nosotros si -declaro Lloyd.

-¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto extrañado Wu.

-Zimmer nos la ha jugado, ha hecho que nos vean matando al agente Waters, ahora somos el enemigo publico numero uno -admitió Kai.

-Espera, un hombre a muerto y no habéis podido salvarle, madre mía -dijo sorprendido Dareth al conocer la terrible noticia.

-¿No lo sabes Dareth? ¿Acaso tu donde has estado? -pregunto recriminando Jay.

-¿El que? Yo estaba siendo otra cosa, ¿porque?, ¿lo han anunciado en la tele? -declaro sin tener la mas remota de lo que había ocurrido hace menos de una hora.

-Seguro que si -exclamo Cole con tono de queja.

-¿Donde están Nya y Cyrus? -pregunto Kai al ver que no estaba su hermana y el doctor Borg.

-Miles nos aviso de que no podían venir por precaución a que los policías les interrogasen y les siguiesen -declaro Wu.

-Maldicion -dijo mosqueado Kai.

-Oh si -dijo alegrado Jay por lo que les sucedió.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando con una expresión de queja e indirecta.

-Que, mal por ellos, lastima por ellos -quiso buscar Jay el mejor ejemplo para disculparse.

-Espero que mi padre este bien -comento Pixal dandose cuenta de que no podía ver a Cyrus.

-No te preocupes, estará con Miles y los demás policías, ahí no pueden cogerle -espeto Zane.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? -pregunto cuestionando su opinión.

-Lo he estado algúna vez -exclamo irónicamente.

Pixal esbozo una sonría de alegría al ver que siempre ponía contar con el para todo.

-Será mejor que vayamos dentro, antes de que alguien se chive de que estamos aquí -propuso Skylar dando la indirecta.

-Si -ambos aceptaron y marcharon subiendo hacía el dojo.

Avanzaron subiendo y entonces Dareth se junto delante de Skylar para preguntarle una cosa.

-¿Puedes prepararme unos fideos como para la hora de cenar? -pidió desesperadamente.

-De acuerdo Dareth, te preparare de unos fideos -acepto Skylar sin mas dilación.

-Bien -dijo alegrado.

DE VUELTA EN LA CENTRAL

Todos los trabajadores de la oficina estaban liados intentando de tratar con el asunto de los ninjas y de los atentados, desde que Waters había muerto ahora todos se estaban poniendo como locos intentando de buscar la localización del grupo de ninjas.

Miles estaba con Nya y Cyrus intentando de buscar algúna pista sobre adonde se fue Zimmer, Miles estaba llamando por teléfono queriendo comunicarse con cualquiera que hubiese sido testigo de algúno de los hombres de Zimmer o algo parecido.

-Si, pero haber, encontraron algo ahí o no... Disculpeme señor, siento haberlo molestado -reprocho Miles queriendo entender lo que decía una mujer, luego colgó al ver que no sirvió de nada.

-¿Que han dicho? -pregunto Nya al respecto.

-Al parecer solamente era el niño que se estaba imaginando cosas -declaro mosqueado.

-Agh, joder, cuando va a terminar esto -reprocho Nya harta de tanta disputa.

-Me temo que esto solo ha hecho mas que empezar, así fue cuando empece en mis primeros tiempos -exclamo Miles razonadamente.

-¿Hay algo sobre los ninjas? -pregunto Cyrus.

-No, Pixal y Zane son los únicos que pueden entenderlo, pero de los otros, no se -añadió.

-Agh -dijo angustiado Cyrus al no saber ningúna noticia.

-¿Los echas de menos? -pregunto Nya poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

-Hecho de menos a Pixal, ni siquiera pude decirle adiós, y eso encima de que ni siquiera la he castigado por haberse marchado a pesar de lo que Zane le dijo, y eso de que nunca la he castigado como padre -explicó angustiado y dando todo tipo de cuestiones morales.

-Tranquilo, volveremos a verles en cuanto termine esto -aviso.

-Y yo quisiera terminar de una vez por todas, tanto tiempo y esto es lo mas cerca que he podido estar de acabar con esto -aviso Miles angustiado, se giro y abrió el cajón de su escritorio mostrando el marco con la foto de el joven y la extraña mujer.

En ese momento al otro lado de la puerta apareció un policía de alto grado rodeado de varios hombres avanzando con aspecto superior.

-¡El capitán Stronger! -aviso uno de los guardias.

Ambos reaccionaron al oír eso e inmediatamente se pusieron en posición firme.

-¿Es usted el agente Miles Thrower? -pregunto el capitán Stronger.

-Así es señor -declaro Miles con toda sutileza.

-¿Y es verdad eso de que ha estado en contacto con los ninjas?

-Solamente desde que se perdieron en el incidente Spooner Brick, señor.

-O sea, ¿que significa que no tiene ni idea de lo que ocurrió ahí cierto?

-Se que sucedió algo de lo que seguramente los ninjas intentaron de ocuparse pero algo salió mal y un agente acabo muerto, eso es todo lo que puedo saber de ellos señor -menciono.

Ambos se dieron una cierta mirada entre agentes porque no se confiaban con lo que decía.

-¿Acaso tiene idea de adonde pueden haber ido?

-Los ninjas tienen muchos hogares señor, y en ocasiones casi nadie sabe donde se hospedan, tienen bastantes amigos señor.

-Entiendo -comprendió Stronger suponiendo que algo iba mal.

Nya y Cyrus se dieron una cierta mirada porque ahí veían bien que Miles intentaba de protegerlos pero viendo lo que les estaba contando, lo único que conseguiría era que pensara que era complice.

-Disculpe señor, se que quiere saber donde se encuentran los ninjas, pero a pesar de todo eso, debe de entender que Miles lo hace por un motivo, ellos han estado protegiendonos durante un gran tiempo, y si intentasen de incriminarlos por algo que no han hecho, entonces es que ustedes nunca han entendido que es lo que han hecho por toda esa ciudad -explicó honestamente Nya.

-¿Quien se supone que es usted? -pregunto el capitán.

-Soy Nya Smith, hermana de Kai Smith -declaro ella.

-La hermana del ninja de fuego, ¿que es lo que hace aquí? -pregunto extrañado.

-Ellos me han estado ayudando a encontrar una forma de descubrir la conexión entre los atentados y el incidente con los ninjas -confeso Miles expresamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Porque a mi me suena a cómplices? -cuestiono Stronger.

-Hemos estado aquí metidos todo el tiempo, es imposible que estemos implicados en lo de Spooner Brick -declaro Cyrus.

-Doctor Borg, ¿usted también esta aquí? Me enorgullece verle -alzo Stronger la mano para poder estrechársela.

-El placer es mío señor -agradeció Cyrus.

-Digame, ¿que es lo que están investigando aquí? -pregunto con toda sinceridad.

-Estamos buscando la forma de buscar pistas acerca de lo sucedido exactamente en el asesinato de Ned Waters y la conexión con los atentados por parte del nindroide conocido como General Cryptor y el terrorista Killian Zimmer -explicó relatando todo el asunto.

-¿Killian Zimmer ha vuelto? -pregunto sorprendido.

-Así es señor, el terrorista al que todos buscan ha vuelto y esta vez esta contraatacando con todo su ejercito -aclaro Miles.

-¿Como lo sucedido en el desguasadero?

-Exactamente -afirmo.

Umhh -carraspeo pensativo Stronger-. Si es verdad de que Killian Zimmer ha vuelto con todos sus hombres entonces significa que volverá a atacar de nuevo.

-Lo hará, pero el problema es que nunca Zimmer ha atacado tan seguidamente, primero fue el desguasadero, luego la estatua, luego Spooner Brick, lo siguiente será mucho peor.

-Esperemos que no lo sea -exclamo Stronger y de pronto algo hizo un sonido estridente que llamo la atención de todo el mundo. Se giraron y observaron que algo delante de todas las pantallas de los aparatos electrónicos apareció sin previo aviso.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Stronger extrañado y mirando hacía la pantalla grande que había colocada en un extremo.

Todos los agentes se dirigieron a la pantalla grande observando aquel extraño símbolo de fondo rojo con un circulo gris en el centro y con una especie de figura parecida a una zeta.

-Yo reconozco ese símbolo, es de Zimmer -admitió Miles sorprendido a la vez que estupefacto.

-Hijo de puta -dijo sorprendido Stronger al ver eso.

DE VUELTA EN EL DOJO

Los ninjas entraron en el dojo y pasaron por la habitación de entrenamiento donde ahí estaba todo desolado como si no hubiese nadie.

-¿Donde están los estudiantes? -pregunto Zane.

-Los estudiantes se marcharon hace rato, les pedí que se marcharan en caso de que nos atacasen, era mas seguro para ellos que quedarse aquí donde estamos nosotros.

-Eso esta bien -espeto Zane con muy poco entusiasmo, se marcho con la cara apenada mientras Pixal se quedaba resentida sin saber que hacer con el.

-¿Tu chico parece un poco preocupado? -pregunto opinando Dareth.

-Todos estamos preocupados, pero el lo lleva mucho peor que yo -comento Pixal con tono tímido.

-Lastima, y eso de que el nunca se pone así por nada, por cierto, bien hecho por vuestra cita -le felicito Dareth de forma sarcástica y luego se marcho dejando a Pixal indecisa.

-De nada -agradeció patidifusa a pesar de que ya se había ido.

Todos se agruparon en cada una de las habitaciones y al cabo del rato aparecieron con otro tipo de ropa, lo habían dejado todo atrás y ahora tenían que convivir con lo que había dentro.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? -pregunto Cole al respecto.

-Supongo que vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí por un tiempo hasta saber mas informacíon sobre Zimmer y su paradero, como volvamos a la ciudad estamos muertos -acordo Lloyd.

-¿Que? Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí con nada? Tengo mis cosas todavía en la Bounty, mis videojuegos, mis camisas, mi colección de figuritas, y encima ni siquiera se si voy a poder tener cita ahora mismo -reprocho Jay todas sus impertinencias.

Todos se le quedaron mirando intentando de negar ese ultimo comentario.

-Ambos hemos perdido cosas, pero no podemos hacer nada mas, mientras Zimmer y Cryptor continúen ahí fuera, estamos perdidos hasta ahora -comento seriamente Zane al respecto.

-Supongo que no nos queda otra que quedarnos aquí con lo que haya y esperar a que suceda algo por el que tengamos que actuar -acordo Kai.

-Como hemos hecho siempre durante todo el tiempo -espeto Cole.

-Como hemos hecho siempre durante todo este tiempo -estuvo de acuerdo Kai, se quedo tan rezagado y agobiado que se sentó encima del suelo donde estaba.

Tanto Misako como Wu asintieron al ver lo preocupados y atemorizados que estaban a pesar de que no se daban cuenta, Wu decidió actuar sabiendo bien lo que necesitaban.

-Escuchadme bien ninjas, se que pensáis que estamos arruinados como hemos hecho siempre, pero tenéis que entender que lo que importa es lo que hagamos juntos y estar unidos para afrontar esta situación, lo que ha sucedido hoy en ese edificio ha sido un acto de mala suerte, no podemos dejar que Zimmer nos quite nuestra dignidad, tenemos que luchar contra el como sea, y mientras lo hagamos creyendo en nosotros mismos, podremos con todo lo que venga -explicó aconsejando Wu para que entendiese que nada estaba perdido a medida que siguiesen creyendo como ninjas.

Ambos se miraron y entonces sonrieron estando de acuerdo en lo que dijo tenía razón, habían pasado por todo y tenían que aprovecharlo antes de que surgiese algo malo, se levantaron y se juntaron formando un circulo para unir la amistad que tenían ambos.

-¡Por Ninjago! -acordaron todos.

De pronto un extraño zumbido salía de entre la cabeza de Zane y Pixal hacíendoles doler la cabeza.

-¿Que os ocurre? -pregunto Kai extrañado al ver algo que les sucedía.

-Siento algo que se esta conectado a nuestra red -declaro Zane.

-Yo también lo siento, algo están mostrando por todas las redes, creo que puedo dirigirlo -dijo Pixal y entonces saco una especie de lente a través de su mano, la levanto y la apunto hacía la pared donde se proyectaba una imagen donde se veía un extraño símbolo.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Misako extrañada.

-Eso no es un símbolo ninja -confeso Wu.

-No eso es de otra cosa -dijo asumiendo Zane de que podría tratarse al ver ese símbolo.

Lo siguieron mirando hasta que de pronto apareció una imagen borrosa en cuadros y luego dijo:

- _Encantado gente de Ninjago, mi nombre no tiene importancia, pero lo siguiente que voy a decir, tiene mucha importancia_ -era la voz de Zimmer.

EN TODAS PARTES

Ciertos grupos de gente de todas partes de la ciudad estaban observando perplejas las pantallas que mostraban la imagen borrosa del hombre que se estaba comunicando. Desde el cuartel, a la gran manzana de Ninjago, hasta el restaurante de fideos Chen que pertenece a Skylar.

- _Posiblemente algúnos sepáis quien soy, os he estado aterrorizando durante mucho tiempo, llenándoos la cabeza de miedo, pero ahora ha nacido un nuevo tipo de miedo, y ese miedo son los ninjas que os han estado salvando durante estos años._

Los ninjas miraban atentamente la pantalla y no podían dejar de escuchar lo que decía.

-¿Se esta refiriendo a nosotros? -pregunto Jay suponiendo que no los estaba culpando.

-Me temo que si -afirmo Lloyd con toda seriedad.

- _En los últimos días habéis visto como ciertos lugares propios de Ninjago han sido diezmados, pero todo eso ocurre por una razón, y la razón es que estáis en peligro a manos de esos héroes a los que hacéis llamar ninjas, ellos son el autentico peligro en realidad, puede que yo haya matado a cierta gente apropósito, pero ha sido para demostrar que ellos solamente sirven para causar el caos._

-Ay no -dijo maldiciendose Miles desde el cuartel.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Nya dirigiendose a Miles por ese comentario.

-Esto es lo que pretendía Zimmer en realidad, quería que fuésemos a aquel dia para así poder tener una excusa por la que incriminarlos -aclaro con tono estupefacto.

- _Muchas personas han sido víctimas de sus ataques, y solamente esas personas querían cumplir sus sueños de estar al lado de aquellos que solamente servían, seguramente varios de vosotros os lo estaréis preguntando._

En una parte de la gran manzana dos esqueletos se miraron estando de acuerdo en lo que decía.

-Este tipo sabe de lo que estamos hablando -opino.

-Si -estuvo de acuerdo.

 _-Pero después de ver los siguientes hechos ocurridos, esto demuestra que los ninjas son peor de lo que parecen, hace unas horas hemos visto como el legendario agente Ned Waters murió a manos de su líder, Kai Smith, algúnos han visto como le tiro por la cornisa de Spooner Brick, pero aquí hay una imagen que no han visto._

-¿A que se refiere? -pregunto Dareth interrumpiendo.

Le chillo Zane porque quería escuchar lo que quería decir.

- _Antes de que sucediese el acto de asesinato, encontré un video donde se veía al nindroide Zane Julien torturar a Waters, este es el video:_ Se mostró una imagen en video donde se mostraba al nindroide plateado agarrando a Waters del brazo por detrás mientras este le interrogaba.

-No, no no -empezo Zane a ponerse nervioso al ver lo que les estaban mostrando.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con expresión alarmada, Zimmer lo había condenado.

 _-Puede que todos le conozcáis por haber destruido al Overlord y que se sacrificase, pero ahora resulta que el grandioso es nada mas que un enfermo traidor al que le encanta ser el que manda, esto demuestra que hay veces en la que los supuestos héroes no son tan valerosos como parece._

La gente de la ciudad se quedo atemorizada al ver esas imágenes y se quedaron todos indecisos al pensar que ahora estaban viendo la oscura faceta de aquel androide.

 _-Y esto ira a peor como continue, habrán mas explosiones y mas asesinatos por medio de mis ejércitos, pero yo tampoco quiero que haya mas muertos, por eso solamente pido una cosa, encerrad a los ninjas y a todo aquel con quien haya tenido contacto, no se puede confiar en nadie, por eso mismo exijo que que los capturen a todos, antes de que el siguiente estallido sea el peor lugar donde uno se pueda imaginar. Esto ha sido todo por ahora. Adiós._

Colgó y entonces volvió a ponerse la imagen del símbolo en el fondo negro.

Ambos ninjas se miraron al ver que ahora estaban mas condenados que antes, ahora no solo los estaban culpando de asesinato, ahora los querían capturar como a fugitivos.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? -pregunto cuestionando Jay.

-Me temo que no lo se -declaro Kai sin tener ideas.

Desde el cuartel la gente empezó a organizarse al ver que como no detuviesen a los ninjas entonces se armaría una gorda de la cual todos se arrepentiría.

El capitán Stronger estaba reclinado sobre una de las mesas intentando de determinar si todo aquello que habían dicho por la tele era cierto o porque a estas alturas no se lo creía.

-Señor, ¿no estará pensando en cometer ese acto verdad? -pregunto cuestionando Miles suponiendo que iba a cometer el acto de intentar de buscar a los ninjas.

-No, pero hay una cosa que si puedo hacer ahora mismo, encierren a estos dos -señalo Stronger a Nya y a Cyrus.

-¿Que? -chillaron sorprendidos ambos al oír eso.

Inmediatamente aparecieron dos hombres que se agarraron a Nya de las manos y la levantaron mientras le ponían por detrás las esposas.

-¿Que esta haciendo? -pregunto reprochando Cyrus.

-Ese hombre dijo que como no detuviese a todos aquellos que estuviesen implicados con los ninjas haría estallar algún lugar mas, y como están estos aquí delante pienso aprovecharlo -aclaro dando a entender que iba a cometer parte del acto.

Un hombre agarro a Cyrus de las manos y le puso las esposas encima.

-Señor, esto es un tremendo, que detengamos a unos cuantos de ellos no significa que Zimmer lo vaya a hacer, el tío es un psicopata, pretende crear el pánico para aprovechar para que pueda mandar a otro hombre y así poder seguir detonando -reprocho Miles hacíendole entender las severas posibilidades de que aquello funcionase de verdad.

-Lo se, pero es mi deber proteger a la gente, y mientras parte de todo este grupo este encerrado eso nos hace mas fácil poder buscar a los demás -espeto seriamente Stronger.

Miles se quedo indignado pero no pudo hacer nada, tenía razón, era el deber de todo policía, observo como se estaban llevando a Nya y a Cyrus como si fueran criminales.

-¡Miles! -grito Nya queriendo que los ayudase.

-No os preocupéis, intentare de sacaros de ahí, lo juro, haré lo que pueda, os lo prometo -acordo para que ambos entendiese que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

Al final se los llevaron a ambos directamente a las celdas que se encontraban al otro lado.

-Intentare de hacer lo mejor que pueda si es que acaso puedo hacerlo -concluyo seriamente.

MIENTRAS EN EL DOJO

Todo el grupo estaba reunido en el salón, cada uno estaba acostado en una cierta parte debido a que después de haber oído esa noticia estaban que ya no tenían ganas de hacer nada excepto pensar que por primera vez los iban a tratar como criminales, ahora no solos los estaban buscando por el asesinato de Waters sino que encima Zimmer los iba a utilizar como cabezas de turco para poder aprovechar su maquiavélico plan.

Zane estaba acostado sobre uno de los sillones, medio sentado y observando la foto de su padre, al mirarla se quedo preguntando que haría el si estuviese aquí con el, como arreglaría la situación.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto Pixal.

-Si, solo que ahora no se que hacer, si mi padre estuviera aquí seguro que se le habría ocurrido algo -afirmo y luego comento con desdicha.

-Tu padre hizo un gran trabajo, puede que ya no este con nosotros dio lugar a una de sus mayores invenciones, y ese eres tu Zane, tu has sido y siempre serás su mayor obra maestra -declaro honestamente Pixal mientras le acariciaba su metálica mejilla.

-Puede, pero ahora siento como si nada de lo que pasado antes hubiese existido -comento apenado.

Pixal se sintió tan preocupada por el que apoyo su cabeza encima de el para tranquilizarlo.

Estaban todos tan aburridos a pesar de saber que este no era un momento de paz y tranquilidad, era un momento de estar preocupándose y aterrandose de las consecuencias.

-¿Creéis que puedo llamar a mis padres? -pregunto Jay al respecto.

-No, seguramente la policía estará rastreando nuestras llamadas -declaro Lloyd.

-¿Como sabes tu todo eso? -pregunto Cole.

-En la escuela de chicos malos veíamos por la tele todo tipo de series criminales, así teníamos algúna excusa para poder disculparnos con los profesores sin que pareciera una disculpa -aclaro.

-Ah -comprendió Cole.

-Pues fijaos que corte para mi, he tenido que dejar mi tour de fideos y encima seguramente que pierdo el éxito de mi padre, imaginaos lo que tengo que poner en Ninjatweet -declaro Skylar.

-¿Que es eso del Ninjatweet? -pregunto extrañado Zane.

Ambos se quedaron sin saber que decir excepto vacilar un vago gemido.

-¿Sabéis lo que es mas duro para mi ademas de que no puedo saber nada de mi hermana? -pregunto Kai dando como para comenzar una conversacíon.

-¿El que? -pregunto reprochando Jay por ese ultimo comentario.

-Que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza los últimos minutos de Waters, cuando le tenía agarrado de la mano para poder levantarle, quería salvarle con todas mis fuerzas, pero aquel soldado estaba ahí creyendo que me iba a dejar por capricho salvarle, pero resultaba que no, ese tío ya se lo sabía, me lanzo aquella aguja para poder hacerle soltarle del dolor y resulto que lo hizo, perdí a Waters y cayo contra el suelo de hormigón delante de aquella chica que estaba grabando, en cuanto cayo, se le rompió el craneo y empezo a sangrar de una manera que ni siquiera había visto ademas en la tele, estaba muerto de verdad, hacía unos minutos estaba vivo y de pronto murió así sin mas, nunca antes nos ha pasado esto, ese Zimmer es la peor persona a la que nos hemos enfrentado, va a conseguir que mate a toda la gente con tal de destruir nuestra reputación, tenemos que hacer algo chicos, tenemos que encontrar a Killian Zimmer cueste lo que cueste -explicó Kai todo el asunto relacionado con el agente muerto y luego acordo que tenían que detener al terrorista cuando antes.

Ambos se quedaron con esa misma idea, tenía razón, tenían que encontrar a Zimmer antes de que empezase a seguir matando gente sin parar con tal de llamar la atención.

De pronto se oyó un sonido extraño que venía de algúna parte.

-¿Que es ese ruido? -pregunto Cole extrañado.

-Suena como alguien caminando de puntillas -opino Skylar.

Ambos se dieron una cierta mirada y entonces se levantaron pero sin llamar demasiado la atención, se dirigieron a la entrada principal y ahí observaron algo extraño, estaban los otros tres reunidos delante de la puerta como queriendo notar algo.

-¿Que hacéis? -pregunto Kai.

Wu y Misako les chistaron para que no levantasen demasiado la voz.

-Hemos detectado un coche sospechoso acercandose directamente al dojo, hemos visto salir a tres personas -declaro Wu.

-¿Puede ser uno de los hombres de Zimmer? -pregunto susurrando Lloyd.

-No lo se, están todos encapuchados y no sabemos bien como son -comento Misako.

-Vamos a cogerles desprevenidos en cuanto entren -sugirió Dareth.

-De acuerdo -acepto Lloyd y entonces ambos se agruparon delante de la puerta esperando a que viniesen los tres supuestos sujetos, sacaron algúnas de sus armas y las alzaron para prepararse por si tenían que atacar.

Oyeron los pasos y al oír eso ambos sabían bien lo que iba a suceder, Wu se preparo para abrir la puerta, tenía agarrada la cerradura y en cuanto empezasen a golpear, sabían lo que tenían que hacer a continuación.

Estuvieron ahí delante y empezaron a dar ciertos golpes cuando entonces Wu abrió la puerta de inmediato y ambos las bajaron como para impedir que continuasen avanzando, pero entonces:

-¡Ah! Por dios, ¿que susto me habéis dado -reprocho el encapuchado que era una mujer vieja.

-Mama -dijo Jay al reconocer a la mujer.

-Oh cariño, estas bien -dijo encantada la madre y se dirigió hacía el para abrazarle.

-Yo estoy encantado de verte -saludo Jay sin entender que sucedía.

En ese momento apareció el padre sacando su capucha.

-Por dios es que queréis matar a mi mujer -reprocho el señor Walker.

-Señor y señora Walker, ¿que hacen ustedes aquí? -pregunto Wu extrañado al verles ahí.

-Resulto que hemos estado un poco preocupados acerca de Jay por lo que vimos en la tele, así que supusimos que este sería el ultimo lugar para mirar -declaro Ed Walker.

Ambos comprendieron y se llevaron un disgusto.

-No deberíais haber venido aquí -reprocho Jay.

-Lo se, pero estábamos tan preocupados por ti que no podíamos dejar de pensar en que estabas en peligro, ¿es verdad de que os están buscando como a criminales? -pregunto preocupada la madre.

-Así es, ese maldito de Zimmer esta haciendo inculparnos por la muerte del poli -aclaro.

-Oh Jay cariño -abrazo de vuelta la madre al ver lo alarmada que estaba de eso.

-Por cierto, ¿no había un tercer individuo encapuchado? -pregunto Skylar al ver que no estaba junto con ellos la otra persona que venía de la misma forma.

-Disculpad, aquí estoy, es que al veros gritar pensaba que os estaban atacando, y me fui corriendo para pedir ayuda -apareció el tercer individuo y resulto ser una mujer joven, se quito la capucha y era una chica de apenas 20 años y con el pelo rubio y teñido con coletas.

Jay se quedo estupefacto al ver a aquella chica.

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto señalando.

-Ah, ella es Clarissa, la chica de la que te hablamos -declaro la madre.

-Y la habéis traído aquí -reprocho Jay indignado.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Algún problema? -pregunto Clarissa pensando que había hecho mal en venir.

-No, que va, me agrada tenerte aquí, Jay Walker -se presento alzando la mano para estrechársela.

-Clarissa Thorne -estrecho la mano presentandose.

-¿Así que tu eres la hija del mas grande mecánico de entre todos los mecánicos? -pregunto Jay queriendo conocerla expresamente.

-Bueno, mi padre no es técnicamente el mejor mecánico que podría haber pero al menos es encantador ser parte de algo -exclamo ella.

Aquello hizo reír a Jay, empezo a agradarle la chica.

-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿porque iban encapuchados? -pregunto cuestionando Kai.

-Pues como decían que estaban buscando a todo aquel que estuviese relacionado con los ninjas entonces pensamos que tendríamos que tapar nuestra identidad -aclaro el señor Walker.

-Ah claro, pues para ser tan fanáticos de la tecnológica al menos tienen el suficiente ingenio como para poder estar ocultos a la vista de todo el mundo -expreso irónicamente Cole, aquello hizo reír a los demás y empezaron cada uno una conversacíon y olvidándose de todo el tema.

Mientras hacían eso, Zane bajo la cabeza y se dio la vuelta yéndose hacía otro lado sin que se den cuenta. Pixal noto como se iba el y le resulto extraño que se marchase así, lo siguió para averiguar que le sucedía.

Zane entro en la habitación que había escogido, se quito parte de la ropa de arriba debido a que quería ordenarlo todo para poder echarse a dormir, no quería estar relacionadose con nadie.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta de forma inesperada, se giro de forma inmediata y observo como Pixal entro sin ni siquiera llamar, se le quedo mirando con aquella cara indirecta.

-No deberías haber entrado -excuso seriamente Zane.

-Porque, me iba a perder que te quitaras toda la ropa, recuerda que ya te he visto desnudo Zane Julien -cuestiono egocéntricamente Pixal mientras se acercaba.

-Ah claro -comprendió y lo dejo igual.

-¿Porque te has ido alejándote de los demás? -pregunto queriendo comprenderle.

-Ahora hay tres personas mas que están metidas en el mismo asunto, no podemos dejar que mas gente se meta sin parar y luego tengamos que preocuparnos después -comento con disgusto.

-Es es lo que te preocupa, no puedes soportar que la gente sufra algún daño -recrimino.

-¡No es solo eso! -replico haciendo callar para poder explicarse.

-¿Entonces que es? -ahora quiso escucharlo atentamente.

Zane asintió y entonces se giro mostrando una expresión de disgusto.

-Todo este tiempo, resulta que yo he sido el centro de todas las muertes y desastres provocados por Zimmer, eso hace darme cuenta de que Zimmer no parara hasta que tenga lo que quiere, a mi -explicó dando a entender que estaba preocupado al ver que el era el culpable de todo.

-Zane, tu nunca has sido el centro de nada de todo esto, Zimmer nunca tuvo idea de que existías -reprimió Pixal hacíendole entender una cierta conclusión.

-No, claro que si, mi padre y el estuvieron trabajando en algún proyecto de inteligencia artificial, yo soy esa inteligencia artificial, y Zimmer me ha estado buscando, y que ahora que sabe que existo, va a venir a por mi por la fuerza, y no puedo permitir que nadie salga herido por mi, yo ya no puedo muchas mas muertes -reprocho Zane todos los hechos hasta dar a entender a que todo tenía su razón y su lógica.

Pixal se quedo resentida sin saber que decirle al respecto.

-No quiero mas muertes, no quiero mas nada -vacilo Zane sollozando del sufrimiento.

Ella pudo entender bien su preocupación, pero sabía bien de que esto no podía continuar así.

-Zane, se que piensas que Zimmer esta matando gente por una razón, pero esa razón no hará aliviar tu dolor, solamente lo empeorara, tienes que olvidar todo lo del pasado, y seguir adelante, ayudame a ser como una mas, ya casi me estoy olvidando de que soy una maquina, y me encanta, y quiero que me ayudes a serlo, por favor, quédate conmigo y solo conmigo -explicó Pixal queriendo que se quedase con ella y que olvidase toda razón de sufrimiento, le agarro de la mano e hizo que la apoyase encima de donde estaba su batería de poder.

-Mi padre hizo lo suficiente para que tuviese un futuro digno -comento.

-Cosa que hizo, te construyo Zane, si no porque habría creado a un nindroide tan especial, tan serio y tan guapo -declaro.

-Te estas pasando -exclamo, aquel ultimo comentario le hizo sonrojarse.

-Lo se, pero te quiero tanto mi nindroide de titanio -espeto ella y se acerco para poder besuquearle el cuello, luego avanzo hasta que al final Zane se quedo en ese estado de climax.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto queriendo entender adonde quería ir a parar.

-Quiero complacerte Zane, y quiero hacerlo durante toda nuestra vida -declaro ella y entonces se junto besándole apasionadamente en los labios mientras se los apretaba con toda dulzura.

-Eres una androide muy mala -bromeo el y entonces la agarro de ambos brazos y la tiro sobre la cama que había delante, la dejo tirada y empezo a quitarle toda la ropa mientras ambos se quedaban besandose con pasión sin parar.

-Hazme sentir humana Zane Julien -pidió ella con tono de euforia.

-Ya lo hago -declaro el y siguió besándola en ese estado de pura pasión.

VARIOS HORAS DESPUÉS

Misako recogió sus cosas metiéndolas en el armario de su habitación, en ese momento se dirigió a la cama a doblar las sabanas cuando entonces vio algo que había metido encima, era la foto de ellos tres de jóvenes, la agarro y al verla se quedo sonriendo al acordarse de ese momento.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y paso Wu con paso tranquilo.

-Los demás se han ido a dormir -anunció.

-Eso esta bien, necesitan descansar ahora mismo -espeto con toda serenidad.

En ese momento Wu intento de sincerarse de una vez, ahora que estaba solo completamente quería tener su momento de tomar la decisión que ansiaba tomar.

-Misako -la llamo.

-Si -contesta ella girandose.

-Se que durante estas semanas me he estado comportando un poco raro, pero todo ha tenido su razón -explicó queriendo ser lo mas honesto posible.

-¿Y cual ha sido? -pregunto.

-Ambos sabemos muy bien que Garmadon no va a volver, estamos solos y es imposible que nada nos detenga, siempre he sentido algo por ti Misako, desde que eras tan joven, en aquel tiempo eras tan hermosa, que pensaba que nunca vería a una mujer como tu -admitió con total seriedad.

-Wu, por favor -suplico ella no queriendo llegar a tomar esa decisión.

-Lo se, pero después de todo esto, hace que me de igual, las cosas están cambiando, ya no soy el mismo de antes y los ninjas tampoco -declaro negándose a no querer sacarse de encima la decisión y la acción que pretendía cometer-, y me parece que ya es hora de sacar ciertos asuntos pendientes.

-¿Como? -pregunto ella sin comprender a que se refería y entonces Wu se abalanzo sobre ella y la empezo a besar con toda pasión.

Se lo saco de encima y se quedo exhausta al no poder contener la respiración.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto suponiendo que la había hecho daño.

-No, y nunca lo vamos a estar a partir de esto -declaro suponiendo lo que pretendía.

Ambos se quedaron mirando dando una mirada indirecta y al final se juntaron empezando a besarse descontroladamente sin parar mientras se empezaban a quitar la ropa y Wu empezo a ponerse en un estado de pura pasión y Misako tenía ganas de gritar pero no podía.

Al final Wu la tiro sobre la cama y ambos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente.

-Oh Wu.

-Oh Misako.

Sin darse cuenta, la foto de las tres quedo tirada en el suelo, como si al haber hecho eso, hubiesen roto la amistad que tenían con Garmadon.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

PROXIMO CAPITULO: ESTA ES OTRA REALIDAD

ULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA TEMPORADA

TODAVÍA HAY MAS DE NINJAGO


	4. 4·Esta es otra realidad

NINJAGO: 

NINDROIDES PARA SIEMPRE:

PARTE 4

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

FINAL DE TEMPORADA

CAPITULO 4: ESTA ES OTRA REALIDAD

El sol había amanecido y la zona donde estaba el dojo relucía de un amplío margen de silenció.

Wu y Misako se encontraban tirados en la misma habitación medio desnudos y con las sabanas medio caídas, ambos habían dormido de una forma muy eufórica.

De pronto Wu se despertó, sentía que la cabeza le daba todo tipo de mareos, se froto la cabeza y se sentía como si no se hubiese movido de una forma descomunal en mucho tiempo, como si hubiese vuelto a tener mas de 20 años, sentía como todo su cuerpo estaba vibrando de emoción.

-Oh vaya -dijo sorprendido al darse cuenta de una cierta cuestión.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Misako murmuradamente debida a que tenía la cara tapada por una almohada.

-¿Estas despierta tu también? -pregunto Wu con tono deshonesto.

-Así es, ¿que sucede? -entonces se giro sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedió, entonces se quedo mirando a Wu tal cual como estaba y al verle sonriendo de aquella forma irónica se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Se acordo de que por primera vez habían intimado de una forma muy apasionante.

-Oh por dios que he hecho -dijo eufórica Misako al darse cuenta de su tremendo error.

-Calla -le rechisto Wu para que no les oyesen los otros, luego la recostó en la cama.

-¿Que hemos hecho? ¿Que me has hecho? -pregunto sin saber de que quejarse al respecto.

-No hemos hecho nada, excepto claro que ambos hemos solucionado por fin nuestras diferencias -declaro Wu tomándoselo con calma.

-Oh por dios, si Garmadon estuviese aquí nos mataría a ambos, o como se pondría Lloyd si nos descubriese haciendo esto -dio todas las posibilidades que había de como cada uno de sus conocidos se iban a acabar comportando de manera estupefacta.

-Mira Misako, ¿sabes que vamos a hacer? -propuso Wu.

-¿Que? -escucho atentamente Misako, se reclino sobre la cama.

-Vamos a hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada al respecto, nada de esto ha ocurrido -confeso.

-Como vivi con una mentira -cuestiono esa conclusión.

-No tiene que ser una mentira, tiene que ser algo de lo que solamente nosotros estemos juntos y podamos solucionarlo o tratarlo con normalidad -expreso Wu.

-Oh por dios, ¿porque te hice caso a ti? -replico lamentandose Misako al ver por donde iba, ahora estaba dispuesto a mentir a todo el mundo con tal de no querer lastimar a los otros.

-Entiendo esto Misako, te quiero, siempre te he querido, no sabemos si Garmadon volverá o no, pero quiero que sepas que mientras el no este, yo cuidare y protegeré de ti siempre -acordo.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es -afirmo con toda sinceridad.

Misako asintió, estaba claro que es podía entenderlo, pero después de haber intimado de esa forma, le hacía tener mas resentimientos al respecto, se acerco y le dio un suave beso a Wu. Sabía bien que le estaba mintiendo a Garmadon, pero después de como se comporto el, estaba claro que le había encantado de todas formas.

-No hagamos de esto una rutina -pidió expresamente.

-Acepto la moción -acordo Wu egocéntricamente.

Asintió Misako y entonces se miro entre las sabanas observando que no tenía nada encima.

-Oh por dios no tengo mi ropa, estoy al descubierto -anunció eufórica sin saber como remediarlo.

-Creo que he visto tu ropa por ahí -señalo Wu en un extremo.

-Gracias Wu -agradeció Misako y entonces se levanto sosteniéndose con la sabana mientras se dirigía a cogerse su ropa.

Wu se quedo ahí tumbado resoplando de aliviado al que por fin consiguió lo que quería sin tener que sentirse arrepentido al respecto, esto le iba pero que muy bien.

EN OTRA HABITACION

Zane estaba acostado en la cama acurrucado entre las sabanas y teniendo todo su cuerpo al descubierto, en ese momento algo empezo a moverse al otro lado de la cama y empezo a subir. Reclino su cabeza hacía el otro lado y observo de que se trataba de Pixal.

-Hola dormilón de hojalata -dijo vacilante.

-Y hola tu maldita despertadora humana -vacilo el de la misma forma y luego se acerco para poder besarla, le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego se separaron.

-Lo anoche fue fabuloso -declaro ella encantada.

-Lo se, por dios, haz hecho olvidarme de todos mis problemas, y todo eso gracias a ti -comento el y volvió a acercarse pero esta le agarro de la cabeza para poder acercarla y besarla con mucha mas pasión, juntaron sus labios y se dieron una serie de morreos apasionantes.

-¿Como crees que esta el dia? -pregunto.

-Haber -entonces Pixal se conecto a la red y empezo a mirar el tiempo desde su computadora-. Hará sal y solamente un poco parcial de nubes durante la noche.

-Eso esta bien, aunque claro que vamos a tener que pasarnos todo el tiempo aquí -indico.

-Lo se, a mi también me gustaría salir un poco, pero después de lo que paso anoche, vamos a tener que trabajar mucho a partir de ahora para encontrar a Zimmer -espeto Pixal con mucho desdén.

-Pero al primero a quien voy a encontrar si eran a estos labios tan dulces y metálicos -declaro Zane y entonces se abalanzo sobre ella girándola hacía el otro lado de sorpresa y volvió a besarla pero con mas pasión mientras ella le agarraba por la espalda.

De pronto empezo a sonar unos golpes que hicieron asustarlos a ambos.

-Zane, ¿estas ahí?, Jay, Lloyd y Kai quieren que desayunemos pronto para así poder tratar con el asunto de Zimmer, ¿te vienes? -pregunto Jay desde el otro lado.

-Ahí voy, dame unos minutos -aviso con tono chillón.

-De acuerdo, ¿por cierto estas solo?

Aquello pregunta hizo a ambos suponer que se iba a meter dentro.

-S...Si -afirmo disimuladamente.

-Seguro, vayamos a... -empezo a abrir muy despacio la puerta.

-¡No! -gritaron ambos sin darse cuenta.

-Ja, lo sabía, os dejo ahí tortolitos roboticos, ja ja -dijo vacilando dandose cuenta de que habían dos personas ahí y entonces se largo riendo burlonamente.

Ambos se quejaron al ver que les quito el momento.

-¿Nadie nos va a dejar en paz verdad? -cuestiono Pixal.

-Me temo que no, pero igualmente, nadie no va a impedir que estemos juntos de una vez por todas -indico Zane con toda seriedad.

-Eso esta mejor -afirmo ella y entonces se acerco para darle otro beso apasionado sin parar.

-Ojalá todos los días fueran así -opino Zane y entonces se levanto de su cama mostrando su reluciente cuerpo metálico.

Carraspeo Pixal al ver como era por detrás el cuerpo de Zane, entendía perfectamente que era un androide y que estaba desarrollando parte de sus emociones humanas, pero una cosa también era que estaba aprendiendo a tolerar ciertas cosas como las hormonas, desde que había estado con el por primera vez, se había sentido mas exhausta que nunca, le alegraba tenerle a Zane y que hubiese entrado en su vida, sino hubiese atravesado aquella puerta en Industrias Borg...

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que se estaba olvidando de su creador.

MAS TARDE EN EL SALON

Zane se dirigió al salón principal mientras se abrochaba su camisa, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta dirigirse hacia todo el grupo donde ahí estaba todos desayunando.

-Hola chicos -saludo con toda amabilidad.

-Hola Zane -saludaron ambos al unísono.

Zane se metió en uno de los huecos que había en la mesa, del típico diseño japonés del cual todos tenían que comer en el suelo, se sentó ahí agarrando un poco de la comida que había a los extremos, se agarro un bol repleto de arroz y luego agarro los palillos, empezo a comer cuanto entonces se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno en especial.

-¿Y el sensei Wu? -pregunto por el viejo sensei que no estaba entre ellos.

-Ya vendrá, ahí que darle paciencia, de todas formas es un bastante mayor -espeto Skylar.

-Si, pero a pesar de todo eso ha hecho cosas de las que supuestamente un hombre no debería estar haciendo a su edad, no os parece -dictamino honestamente Cole.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, el nunca tarda a la hora de desayunar, siempre lo hace temprano, es su rutina -indico Kai con toda extrañitud.

-Si, ¿que sucede ahora? -cuestiono Jay extrañado con ese asunto.

En ese momento Dareth tuvo una cierta incógnita de la que seguramente le venía el presentimiento de que Wu hizo lo que justamente tenía planeado hacer.

-¿Tienes algo que decir Dareth? -pregunto Lloyd al ver la mirada que ponía.

-No, solamente unas ideas que se me pasaban por la cabeza -comento disimuladamente.

-¿Como que? -interrogo Kai.

-Chicas guapas, trofeos, dinero, fideos, seguramente todo eso -dictamino Zane todas las posibilidades.

-Hay veces en las que no se como hacéis para no sacarme de quicio -refunfuño indignado Dareth y se puso a comer a lo bestia para olvidar sus quejas y problemas.

Ambos se rieron al ver como se lo tomo, Dareth era un libro tan abierto.

-Por cierto Zane, ¿como te fue anoche con Pixal? -pregunto Jay acordándose de ello.

-Quien dice que estaba con... -en ese momento se acordo de que minutos antes los había descubierto-. Que pretendes alardear con eso.

-Nada, solamente quiero saber como se lo esta tomando el mas hombre de todos nosotros -aclaro y entonces ambos se rieron al ver la ironía en esa conclusión.

-Je je je, oye por cierto, ¿como te fue con Clarissa anoche? -pregunto ahora dirigiendose a ese otro hecho.

-Ah bien, estuvimos ahí charlando un poco les ayuda a buscarle una habitación a mis padre y para ella, y, oh por dios, su pelo huele que alimenta, a ella si que le gusta el perfume -comento estrafalariamente Jay al no poder soportar imaginarse a Clarissa de cualquier forma.

-Pues ten cuidado con el daño que le haces a Clarissa -advirtió Kai.

-Si, lo tendré en cuenta -comprendió pero le daba igual y siguió comiendo como un animal.

Kai se quedo sin saber que hacer porque ya no podía tratar mas con el después de todo lo que hacía, se quedo dandole la indirecta a Cole de su parte para saber su opinión al respecto.

En ese momento aparecieron Clarissa y la pareja Walker.

-Hola, nos estabais esperando -saludo Clarissa alzando los brazos mientras bostezaba del sueño que tenía, a su lado estaban los Walker.

-Bueno, hombre quien no lo iba a hacer, puedes sentarte aquí si te apetece -señalo Jay.

-Ah gracias -agradeció y entonces sentó en el hueco de Jay, luego este se sentó a su lado pero había tan poco sitio que tuvo que apartar a los otros hacíendoles caer del empujón, se quedaron con una mirada indirecta al ver como se comportaba ahora.

-Dime Clarissa, ¿has podido dormir bien? -pregunto intentando de tener una conversación.

-Bueno, no ha sido la mejor cama, pero ha sido algo -comento ella.

Esbozo Jay una sonrisa falsa al ver como le encantaba oír su voz.

-Oh por cierto, hemos estado revisando tu cuarto y al parecer hemos encontrado todo tipo de fotos de ti con Nya y en ella aparece con la cara rajada -comento la señora Walker.

-¿Habéis registrado mi cuarto? -pregunto reprochando-. Que ya no tengo siete años.

-Ya, pero tu madre siempre va a ser así de terca -recrimino el padre acerca de ese asunto.

-Oh Ed por favor -le recrimino su mujer.

-Típico, de tal padre tal hijo -exclamo Zane.

Jay se quedo con una mirada rígida al ver como se lo tomaba el nindroide, entonces se le ocurrió.

-Ah por cierto, sabíais que Zane por fin se ha hecho un hombre hacíendolo con Pixal -anunció.

-Pero serás...

-Oh Zane, que enorgullecida que estoy de ti -dijo alegrada la señora Walker.

-No señora Walker -insistió Zane al ver que le iba a dar la charla.

-Fijate, acabas de ser el primero en dejar de ser virgen de entre todos los demás -comento el señor Walker dando una conclusión bastante severa.

-¡Ey! -chillaron Kai y Cole indignados por ese comentario.

-Fijate, hacía un tiempo que no sabía lo que era sentirse una mujer hasta que tuve lo que tuve con Ed -comento dando a entender lo que hizo con su marido.

-Oh mama, por favor, no le cuentes eso, que no le interesa -le recrimino Jay no queriendo escucharlo.

-Si ya claro, ya lo sabemos, pero igualmente, me alegra tanto que tu amigo de hojalata haya podido mantener una comunicación abierta con una mujer -dictamino la madre y lo abrazo para agradecerle que por fin se haya hecho un hombre.

-Dios -le dio tanto asco Lloyd que tuvo que regurgitar lo que tenía en la boca.

-Oye por cierto, hay una cosa que no entiendo, si tu eres robot, los robots pueden tener relaciones o que, porque yo he leído obras de ciencia-ficcíon y en ningúna de ellas explica que un robot pueda sentir placer hacía algúna mujer, sobretodo si es androide también -cuestiono Ed.

-Por favor, que sea un androide no significa que no pueda tener relaciones, he sido modificado para que sea totalmente un humano lo que significa que si puedo tener relaciones con una mujer -recrimino hacíendoles aclarar todo el asunto.

-El mismo lo ha dicho -vacilo Cole.

Aquello hizo darse cuenta a Zane de lo que había dicho, se quedo con un cara de apenado y tenía ganas de apagarse del todo durante un rato.

-Me parece que el muchacho aun no lo ha superado -dijo Edna.

Jay acabo riéndose al ver como acabo todo para el, se decayó en sus propias palabras.

-¿Tus padres son así de poner todo tipo de cuestiones? -pregunto Clarissa.

-Bueno, tienen de todo -opino.

En ese momento empezo a sonar el teléfono de Kai, lo cogío y miro de que se trataba.

-Oh oh -dijo sorprendido.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Dareth.

-Chicos, tenéis que ver esto, es en directo -anunció eufóricamente como tratandose de una emergencia, todos se acercaron al lado y observaron lo que se estaba poniendo.

Miraron las noticias y ahí aparecieron los dos reporteros de siempre.

Ultimas noticias en Ninjago News. Con Jordan Reynolds y Lisa Miller.

-Ultimas horas habitantes de Ninjago, todavía continua la búsqueda de los ninjas por parte del aviso del misterioso terrorista que nos anunció que iba a continuar matando gente a menos que detentásemos a los ninjas y sus actos.

-Todavía no se sabe que es lo que la policía esta haciendo, pero se sabe que el capitán Mark Stronger ha dado una rueda de conferencia para hablar sobre el asunto.

-Lo ponemos en directo señoras y señores -aviso Jordan y entonces se puso la imagen donde estaba el capitán Stronger delante de una mesa rectangular mientras un grupo de periodistas le alzaban los micrófonos para que se oyese.

-La búsqueda de estos sospechosos es vital, por su culpa hemos perdido a un buen hombre y quiero hacer justicia por esto, no puedo permitir que haya fugitivos en Ninjago -declaro Stronger.

-Disculpe, capitán Stronger, ¿quiere declarar algo al respecto? -pregunto una reportera.

-Solamente quiero declarar que estamos reteniendo a dos personas que han tenido contacto hasta ahora, tenemos a Nya Smith, la hermana del ninja de fuego y también por orden judicial al doctor Cyrus Borg que ha mantenido un contacto muy extremo con los ninjas desde hace un tiempo -confeso el capitán Stronger.

-Ay dios Nya no -dijo Kai maldiciendose al ver que habían encerrado a su hermana.

-Tienen a mi padre encerrado -dijo Pixal apareciendo de repente.

Ambos se asustaron que la tenían delante sin haberse percatado de su aparición.

-¿Cuanto hace que estas aquí? -pregunto interrogando Cole.

-Desde que el había dicho que había algo que ver -aclaro.

-No te preocupes Pixal, haremos que lo suelten de inmediato -prometió Zane con toda seriedad.

-Gracias Zane -agradeció Pixal con toda amabilidad, siempre podía contar con el.

Siguieron mirando el video en directo y la cosa al parecer iba a mas.

-En este mismo momento varios de nuestros agentes les están interrogando para saber donde se ocultan, entendemos bien que han estado viajando por toda Ninjago con su vehículo aéreo, y por eso mismo lo hemos requisado y varios de nuestros técnicos lo están revisando ahora mismo.

-Oh no -golpeo Kai la mesa al darse cuenta de que se habían hecho con la Bounty.

-¿No se esta refiriendo a la Bounty esa que tenéis verdad? -pregunto Clarissa suponiendo.

-Lamentablemente si -aclaro Jay con total indignación.

De pronto Pixal empezo a sentir algo extraño en ella acerca de lo que dijo.

-Aun estamos peinando la zona en busca de cualquier lugar donde hayan estado y que tal vez puedan esconderse, pero hasta ahora, no tenemos ningún tipo de informacíon, pero prometo solemnemente que atraparemos a esos ninjas antes de que este terrorista destruya y mate a gente inocente, fin del asunto -acordo Stronger con total seriedad y entonces se dio la vuelta marchando junto con sus miembros, la gente aplaudió por su acto.

El recuadro se fue y entonces volvieron los dos reporteros.

-Ya lo han oído, aún se esta especulando sobre donde esta el paradero de los ninjas y porque se quieren esconder si es que acaso son héroes que han defendido Ninjago durante casi cinco años.

-Y lo mas preocupante aún, donde esta ese terrorista y quien es y que quiere de nosotros, ni siquiera ha mantenido una negociación que se pueda tratar, es este algo personal que tiene con los ninjas, o estamos ante un nuevo tipo de villano.

-Esperaremos mas respuestas durante las siguientes horas, esto ha sido todo por hoy -acordo Jordan y entonces se corto la comunicación la ventana de las noticias.

Ambos resoplaron al ver que estaban condenados, ahora no solo los querían buscar desesperadamente sino que encima estaban recorriendo la zona para poder buscarlos mas desesperadamente de lo que ya estaban.

-Ese Zimmer os la ha jugado bien eh -exclamo Dareth.

-Así es, es un puto genio de las narices.

-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿porque ese tal Killian Zimmer esta enfadado con vosotros? -pregunto cuestionando de vuelta Clarissa.

De vuelta Pixal se sorprendió por ese ultimo comentario, había algo realmente extraño.

-Al parecer estuvo junto con el padre de Zane durante mucho tiempo pero este se largo dejándole todo el trabajo a el, cosa que le enfureció y decidió vengarse de todo aquel que le había hecho enfadar -aclaro Kai.

-Por dios, pero como puedo vivir ese hombre así -cuestiono el señor Walker.

-Y encima con todo ese intelecto para hacer cosas malas me repugna -estuvo de acuerdo con su mujer, hacía gestos de disgusto.

-Igualmente, ese tío esta dispuesto a cogernos con tal de hacerse conmigo, si queremos pararle y limpiar nuestro hombre, vamos a tener que conseguir saber primero donde se oculta -indico Zane.

-Cierto, no sabemos donde se encuentra y encima todas las pistas que tenemos sobre el siempre suelen volar por los aires -recrimino Jay todos los hechos que han surgido de manera fatal.

-Zimmer se borro todas sus huellas para que no le encontraran, si dejo algo atrás entonces vamos a tener que pensar hondo en todos los hechos -indico Pixal.

-Cierto, pero por donde comenzamos -indico Kai.

Todos se quedaron pensando en algúna idea hasta que entonces Zane dijo:

-Pues donde todo comenzó -declaro.

DE VUELTA CON ZIMMER

Zimmer se encontraba mirando una de las pantallas del ordenador grande mientras su dos miembros importantes se encontraban haciendo algo útil mientras tanto.

Paxton estaba con una de las katanas de Cryptor, quería probar a como usarla.

-No intentes de enderezarla demasiada, o se te caerá al instante -acordo Cryptor para que no hiciera cualquier cosa rara, le estaba entrenando debido a que quería saber como ser un ninja.

-Lo se, solamente estaba calentando -exclamo, luego tosió disimuladamente.

-Adelante -permitió de que lo atacara.

Paxton se abalanzo sobre el y empezo a atacarle con la katana pero Cryptor era mucho mejor que el y en cuanto le dio un par de golpes se la quito de un tirón tirándola hacía el otro lado.

-Si te quitan la katana, te quedas vulnerable, que te la quiten, es un deshonor en el campo de batalla.

-Lo se, pero es que nunca antes había tocado una de estas -espeto Paxton mientras agarraba la katana.

-Que tengas una katana o nó no significa nada, lo que importa es como puedas manejar tu arma -le recrimino para que entendiese que no importaba el arma que tenía.

-Ya -comprendió y entonces volvió a ponerse en posición.

-Otra vez -ordeno.

Volvió a atacar Paxton con la katana y empezo a dar una serie de golpes pero Cryptor hizo un giro desprevenido haciendo que el otro siguiese avanzando hasta que al final cayo en el suelo.

-Tienes que aprender a controlar tu arma, si te caes y no soportas cogerla, eres un peso muerto, no la espada, si no tu -indico honestamente.

Paxton se harto del todo y entonces se levanto cogiendo su espada y empezo a golpear a Cryptor con ella con toda su ira, Cryptor se defendió pero al final pudo acabar con el y quitarle la katana y tirarle al suelo de vuelta como un inútil. Billy se quedo de rodillas mientras respiraba profundamente, se había quedado agotado al haber hecho eso, alzo la cabeza y observo como Cryptor le puso las dos espadas pasándole a través del cuello.

-Tu ira es detestable, tan obsesionado estas por pensar que lo vas a hacer bien que no soportas que alguien te diga lo contrario, la ira es un arma que vuelve vulnerable a la gente, nunca sirve para nada excepto para arreglar asuntos personales -le recrimino de vuelta.

-¿Como vengarte de Zane Julien? -cuestiono.

-Exacto -afirmo y entonces se guardo detrás las dos espadas.

Zimmer harto de oírlos se giro con una cara indirecta.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo? -pregunto replicando.

-Le estoy entrenando para que sepa que el trabajo de un ninja no es tan fácil por lo que parece, y por lo que he visto el chico es incapaz de entenderlo, lo único que haría falta para hacérselo entender serían unos azotes en el trasero -aclaro Cryptor con tono de desgana.

-Oye -se quedo indignado Paxton, luego se levanto.

-Me da igual lo que hagáis pero hacedlo con silencio, estoy trabajando en esto -recrimino y entonces siguió con lo suyo.

-¿Se puede saber que esta haciendo? -pregunto acercandose para ver lo que hacía.

-Tengo algo planeado para hacer sacar a los ninjas de su escondite, este es el siguiente fase del plan para poder hacerme con la batería de Zane Julien -declaro.

-¿Y cual es? -se quedo interesado.

-Primero hemos encontrado una capilla a unos metros de donde se encuentran los ninjas, voy a utilizarla para que piensen que dentro de esa iglesia se encuentra un grupo de rehenes a los que estamos apresando -explico por detalles.

-¿Y como vamos a hacer para hacérselo creer? -pregunto cuestionando ese hecho.

-Con esto -entonces mostró un grupo de imágenes que mostraban todo tipo de rostros de seres humanos, Cryptor paso todas las imágenes y resultaba que era todo eso.

-¿Para que son estas imágenes de humano?

-Son disfraces que se acoplan a un ser humano haciendo que parezca otra persona, con esto nos meteremos en la iglesia que tenemos preparada y haremos pensar a los ninjas de que se tratan de seres humanos corrientes, no podrán evitar pensar que no les haremos daño algúno -aclaro.

-A mi me suena un poco ridiculo eso la verdad -opino claramente Cryptor.

-Puede ser, pero miralo de este modo, los ninjas a no ser que sea algún tipo de emergencia, ellos han estado a la gente de todo tipo de amenazas, una mas como esta podría hacer que ellos salgan por patas y vayan directos a nuestra trampa -concluyo explicando Paxton.

-Puedes que tengas razón Paxton, pero después de eso que -espeto Cryptor resignado.

Ambos carraspearon pensando en esa cuestión.

-Veras Cryptor, en cuanto tengamos a los ninjas con Zane incluido, yo me haré con el y le quitare la batería, después de eso, marcharemos hacía otro lugar donde lo tengo todo planeado -admitió.

-¿No vamos a continuar aquí? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-No, en realidad lo vamos a hacer aquí, donde todo comenzó -entonces Zimmer pulso una tecla en el teclado y se puso una imagen en donde se veía la imagen de un periódico que mostraba un cartel en blanco y negro sobre un edificio de ingeniera.

DE VUELTA EN EL DOJO

-El edificio de Industrias Carrower fue el primero en ser destruido, ahí es donde todo comenzó, después de eso no se supo de nada de Zimmer hasta la siguiente explosión que fue en una conferencia sobre las operaciones del calentamiento global -dictamino Pixal según lo que veía en los artículos viejos.

-Mato a un montón de gente solamente porque se trataba acerca del calentamiento global -cuestiono la señor Walker indecisa al oír eso.

-No, en realidad fue porque en ella habían como unos cincuenta especialistas en el calentamiento que intentaban de crear un aparato que contrarrestase el humo que salían de las chimeneas de las fabricas de minerales -aclaro y entonces mostró un imagen en el portátil que había traído el señor Walker, ahí se veía la imagen de un grupo de científicos en un fondo en blanco y negro.

-No soporta a los demás científicos porque el no llego a ser lo que quería ser, que ordinario -opino irónicamente Skylar al entender ese asunto.

-Igualmente, después de todo eso, tendría que haber habido algún lugar, debe de tener una guarida secreta en algún parte con todo el resto de sus soldados -cuestiono Kai.

-Un lugar donde tener a un montón de niños convertidos en unos monstruos sanguinarios a los que no les importa morir de orgullo -añadió Cole.

-Pero donde, que puede ser tan grande como para ocupar todo un ejercito y seguramente donde puedan estar preparandose para la guerra -se quedo Kai con esa duda.

-¿Puede ser las catacumbas de los Serpentine? -sugirió Jay.

-No, si una de esas catacumbas hubiese estado abierta hace mucho tiempo entonces los Serpentine habrían causado mas problemas antes de que nosotros nos uniéramos -aclaro Zane.

-Cierto, pero que nos queda -se quedo Kai sin ideas y sin saber por donde ir.

En ese momento apareció Wu siendo acompañado de Misako, estaban bastante adormilados.

-Hola ninjas -saludo con tono boquiabierto.

-Hola Sensei -saludaron ambos.

-Hola a vosotros también -también Misako hizo lo mismo.

-Hola mama -saludo Lloyd a su madre.

-¿Que estáis haciendo? -pregunto Wu al ver que estaban todos ahí reunidos.

-Estamos intentando de buscar cualquier tipo de informacíon acerca del paradero de Zimmer -declaro Zane.

-Eso esta bien, ¿habéis encontrado algo? -pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de los ninjas.

-¿De donde habéis sacado ese portátil? -pregunto Misako al ver que tenían esa maquina.

-Lo he traído yo, tengo todavía trabajo que hacer aquí -declaro el señor Walker.

-Esperemos que no detectan la señal, ¿y bien? -exclamo y luego volvió a preguntar.

-Nada, hemos vuelto al punto de partida, hemos encontrado todo aquello que ya habíamos encontrado anteriormente, nada nuevo que nos lleve a pensar donde esta escondido Zimmer y el resto de sus hombres -espeto Lloyd con tono de fastidio.

Ambos se llevaron una expresión de mosqueo al ver adonde llegar.

-¿Habéis probado intentar de buscar algún tipo de rastro que pueda ser igual a lo de sus hombres, soldados o lo que sea que tenga? -pregunto sugiriendo Clarissa.

Carraspeo Pixal al notar de vuelta aquella sensación de extrañitud que le venía a la cabeza, desde que había dicho aquello de Zimmer, le daba una idea bastante enrevesada acerca de pensar que posiblemente aquella chica no era lo que pretendía ser.

-Puede ser, aunque igualmente nos llevara tiempo, Pixal -se dirigió Zane a la nindroide.

-Eff, si estuviera aquí Miles seguro que habríamos terminado mas pronto -exclamo Cole.

-Cierto, ¿pero donde esta? -cuestiono Skylar.

-Seguramente atiendendo a nuestros dos amigos que están encerrados en prision -declaro Kai.

DE VUELTA EN LA OFICINA

Nya y Cyrus estaban encerrados en una estrecha celda que había en un grupo de bloques en una misma sala rectangular, Cyrus estaba acostado sobre uno de los soportes de asiento mientras tenía su silla al lado, mientras Nya estaba caminando de un lado para otro para llevarle la contra a Miles que estaba al otro lado razonando con los dos.

-Y dices que están contratando a un abogado -dictamino Nya.

-Será lo mejor, en cuanto venga un abogado y ahí podremos tratar en sacaros y buscar a los demás -aclaro Miles con todo razonamiento, estaba arrodillado delante de la celda.

-Nunca nos van a dejar salir de aquí a menos que les digamos donde se encuentra mi hermano y los demás -aclaro Nya con resentimiento.

-Stronger no pretende hacerlo fácil, solamente quiero detener esto de la forma mas fácil, para que así no haya ningún otro muerto, pero se equivoca, Zimmer es mas listo que eso y esta esperando -dictamino honestamente Cyrus.

-Lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada por ahora, Stronger no me quiere escuchar, y si le digo lo contrarío me tratara de complice a mi también y si me encierra no tendremos otra opción para poder continuar -confeso Miles sintiéndose con remordimientos.

-Pues entonces sacanos de aquí -insistió Nya apoyandose sobre los barrotes.

-No puedo y no se como, me he pasado toda la vida rompiendo varios normas y casi me expulsan del cuerpo, no quiero volver a pasar nada mas de eso, ya pase por eso una vez, y no creas que fue algo fácil -recrimino con resentimiento.

Asintió Nya al ver que Miles no estaba dispuesto a colaborar.

-Miles, no te conozco de mucho pero se muy bien que estas dispuesto a hacer lo correcto con tal de detener a Zimmer y sus planes, no se cual es la historia que tienes con el, pero a mi me da que tienes muchas ganas de detenerle, y si no nos sacas, entonces no podremos buscar a los demás -explicó Nya hacíendole entender que no podía dejarse llevar por el pánico y que tenía que seguir con lo suyo a pesar de que tuviese que romper toda norma con la que había vivido.

Miles asintió, tenía razón, se había pasado mucho tiempo intentando de encontrar a Zimmer, y lo de ayer fue lo máximo que estuvo de cogerle a pesar de lo mal que salió, si quería volver a encontrarle, tenía que poder tratar con todos los asuntos pendientes que tenía.

-Haré lo que pueda -indico y entonces se marcho sin mas dilación.

Esbozo Nya una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que funcionó.

-Ya me parecía a mi que lo entendería -exclamo irónicamente Cyrus.

Miles recorrió toda la oficina observando como todos estaban tratando todo el mundo con el asunto del aviso de Zimmer. Entendía bien las razones de los demás por querer encontrar a los ninjas, pero hacerlo solo empeoraría las cosas y les daría a Zimmer lo que justamente quiere.

Recorrió de un lado para otro hasta llegar a la oficina donde estaba su superior junto con el capitán Stronger charlando.

-Disculpe señor -golpeo la puerta para llamar.

-Adelante, ¿que quiere ahora agente Thrower? -pregunto el jefe Dutson, era un hombre mayor con los típicos rasgos de que se hacía completamente viejo.

-Vera señor, quisiera retirar los cargos de Nya Smith y Cyrus Borg -declaro Miles.

Ambos se miraron al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía y parecía como si no tuviese idea de nada.

-No hay cargos contra ellos, solamente los tenemos encerrados para que no se nos escapen y así no se pueda provocar ningún tipo de lío antes de que ese tal Zimmer cometa algúna explosión mas -aclaro el jefe Duston.

-Si los mantenemos encerrados no nos ayudaran a saber donde están los demás -espeto seriamente.

-¿Que es lo que pretende? -pregunto Stronger.

-Necesitamos la ayuda de alguien que sepa todo sobre ellos, y los dos sujetos que están encerrados ahí son el mayor contacto que tenemos con los ninjas, tenerlos encerrados como delincuentes no nos sirven de nada excepto tratarlos como a reclusos de un crimen que no han cometido -admitió.

Ambos esbozaron una expresión de mosqueo al entender adonde quería llegar a parar.

-¿Que sucede? -no comprendió Miles aquella expresión.

-Vera agente Miles, entiendo que haya tenido algún tipo de contacto con ellos y quiero tenerlos fuera de esas celdas, pero entienda que no los tenemos encerrados porque sean un peligro, los tenemos ahí para poder prepararlos para cuando el terrorista negocie con nosotros -le explicó Stronger para que entendiese cual era el asunto en realidad.

-¿Negociar? Los estáis utilizando como monedas de cambio -concluyo Miles al reconocerlo.

-No podemos dejar que Zimmer cometa otro de sus ataques, necesitamos pararlo de algúna forma, y en cuanto obtengamos lo que el quiere, podremos cogerle -aclaro Dutson.

-Ese plan no funcionará, Zimmer es mas listo que todo eso, es un científico loco, sabe de todo, en cuanto vea que algo salga mal, mandara a uno de sus soldados suicidas o posiblemente al renovado general Cryptor -recrimino haciendo ver el lado contrario de ese plan.

-Lo sabemos, pero estamos preparados para eso -comento Stronger.

-¿Porque? ¿Que han hecho? -cuestiono Miles suponiendo que tenían algo preparado y no era bueno.

-Hemos hablado con la guardia militar y están dispuestos a trabajar con nosotros a cambio de coger a Zimmer y a los ninjas -declaro Dutson.

-Solo a Zimmer, los ninjas son los únicos que pueden vencerle -reprocho Miles sobre ese asunto.

Ambos volvieron a hacer esa expresión de mosqueo que hacían cuando decía algo que no debía.

-¿No se creerán ustedes que los ninjas asesinaron a Waters? -pregunto asumiendo.

-No hay ningúna prueba de que Zimmer o uno de sus soldados hubiese estado ahí, la única prueba que hay es ese video que nos enseño y varios testigos observando al ninja rojo en la escena del crimen -aclaro Stronger.

-Fue una trampa -recrimino de nuevo queriendo defender los hechos.

-¿Como lo sabe? ¿Acaso estuvo ahí? -cuestiono Stronger.

Ahí entonces Miles se dio cuenta de que no podía decir nada al respecto, si lo hacían pensarían que era complice de asesinato y lo encerrarían como a los otros dos.

-Mire Thrower, no queremos problemas, ambos estamos deseosos de coger a ese hijo de puta, pero tener a los ninjas ahí fuera esta causando un enorme peligro, la gente se esta sintiendo con miedo, nadie quiere salir a la calle después de ese mensaje, tenemos que cogerlos a todos y ahí entonces todo se calmara y volverá a la normalidad -explicó honestamente Stronger para entenderse con el.

-Nada volverá la normalidad, nunca nada volvió a la normalidad -espeto refunfuñando Miles con un tono ensordecedor y de odio.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando sin saber que responder a eso.

-Podemos hablar un momento a solas por favor -le pidió a Stronger.

-Si -acepto Stronger y entonces se marcho dejándolos a los dos solos para aclarar el asunto.

-Mire señor, entiendo que quiero solucionar esto, pero todo este asunto va mas allá de todo aquello a lo que nos hemos enfrentado, esto es un desafío hecho para los ninjas, solamente ellos pueden ayudarnos, pero no podemos hacerlo si seguimos intentando de capturarles como a criminales -aclaro Miles hacíendole entender de otra manera.

-Y que quiere que hagamos, que contactemos con ellos como si fuesen nuestros amigos, ni siquiera hemos aclarado lo que sucedió en Spooner Brick -cuestiono Dutson.

-No digo que los ayudemos personalmente, solamente que los ayudemos a guiarles para que puedan ir hacía donde vaya a ser el siguiente golpe de Zimmer -espeto.

-¿Y como sabes que va a haber un siguiente golpe de ese loco? -cuestiono ese comentario.

-Zimmer no se dejaría estar un dia sin hacer nada a menos que sea porque este apunto de dar un gran golpe, créame, lo se por experiencia -indico sinceramente.

Carraspeo pensativo Duston al pensar en la sugerencia de Thrower. De pronto se oyeron dar golpes. Había uno de los oficinistas al lado de la puerta y llevando un informe archivado.

-Disculpe señor, pero tengo que notificarle este crimen -declaro el oficinista.

-¿De que se trata? ¿Drogas? ¿Pandillas? ¿Otra vez el asunto ese de los tíos que asumían ser agentes secretos de un problema que se llama Lego Ultra Agentes? -pregunto dando todas las opciones suponiendo que se trataba de eso porque siempre era el mismo tema.

-Asesinato, ¿ha oído oír usted acerca de un tal Bronson Thorne? -le entrego el sobre archivado.

-Si, es uno de los magnates de la ingeniera actual, ¿que sucede con el? -corroboro Dutson.

-Pues que esta muerto, al parecer alguien lo asesino mientras hacía una llamada -declaro el oficinistas y entonces Duston abrió el sobre y observo la foto de un hombre con una marca de cuchillada por detrás y se le veía mucha sangre.

-¿Algún testigo? -pregunto Miles.

-No, ningúno, aunque algúnos asumen que se trataba de un cliente insatisfecho -comento.

-Oye por cierto, ¿no tenía una hija? -pregunto asumiendo Dutson.

-Si, Clarissa Thorne, se la vio salir ayer por la mañana, al parecer su padre la había llamado para poder reunirse con unos compañeros que conocía desde hacía tiempo, después de eso se marcho con ellos y no se ha sabido nada mas de ella -corroboro el oficinista todo el asunto.

-¿Se ha sabido ya quienes eran los compañeros? -pregunto Miles de vuelta.

-Aun no, Thorne mantenía muy aseguradas sus agendas, aun están intentando de saber cual era el código de sus agendas portátiles.

-Uff, justo cuando nada podía ser peor, ¿eso es todo? -dijo reprimiéndose por todo el asunto.

-Por ahora señor -declaro.

-De acuerdo, puedes marcharte, avisame de cualquier otra noticia -acepto Duston y entonces marcho el oficinista.

Miles agarro las fotos y al verlas empezo a venir a la cabeza una cierta incógnita al respecto, no sabía lo que era pero sentía que el nombre de Clarissa Thorne le sonaba algo.

-Clarissa Thorne -se dijo susurrando entre dientes.

-¿Ocurre algo Miles? -pregunto Duston al ver la cara que ponía.

-No nada, ¿por donde íbamos? -pregunto sin acordarse del otro tema.

-Pues por donde sabía bien que iba a haber un siguiente golpe -le recordó.

-Cierto, vera señor, Zimmer es un genio escurridizo, llevo analizándole todo este tiempo, desde que apareció por primera vez, ha sido el mayor caso con el que me he enfrentado, se todo sobre el excepto donde se esconde, si pudiera contactarme con los ninjas una vez mas, podría asegurarme de que los ninjas no serían los asesinos que son -se lo explico de otra manera.

Asintió Duston al ver por donde quería ir a parar Miles.

-Mira Miles, entiendo tu preocupación hacía los ninjas y tu obsesión por capturar a Zimmer, pero tienes que entender que lo que sucedió aquel dia paso hace mucho tiempo.

-Para mi ha sido como si hubiese ayer -comento Miles disgustado al acordarse de aquel momento.

Duston lo miro con cara indirecta al ver lo que estaba pensando.

-Angelina se marcho hace mucho tiempo Miles, tienes que dejarla ir y recordarla tal como fue.

-No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo mientras Zimmer siga vivo, el fue quien la arruino -declaro Miles con tono de remordimientos y ansias de cordura.

-Miles, tienes que dejar a un lado tus ansias de venganza hacía Zimmer, ese hombre te lo quito todo, lo entiendo, pero no dejes que te quite la ultima cosa que puedes tener encima, tu dignidad -aconsejo Duston para que entendiese que tenía que dejar a un lado el pasado de una vez por todas.

Asintió Miles al entenderlo, lo comprendía a su pesar.

-Sabes que vamos a hacer, te vas a tomar un momento para tenerlo en cuenta, y entonces cuando surja algo nuevo, te llamamos y continuas trabajando, de acuerdo -sugirió Duston.

-De acuerdo -acepto encantado Miles.

-Bien hecho Miles, sigue así y a lo mejor recapacitaras -le estrecho la mano felicitándole al ver que lo entendió y entonces se marcho.

En cuanto salió, ahí le esperaba Stronger queriendo saber como terminaba.

-¿Como ha ido? -pregunto expresamente.

-Como crees -le recrimino de forma obvia.

Esbozo Stronger una sonrisa irónica al vérselo venir, luego asintió tomándoselo como si nada.

Luego Miles se marcho mostrandose vociferante al respecto y marcho con toda prisa volviendo a recorrer toda la oficina mientras la gente se pasaba todo el tiempo llamando por teléfono, cruzo todas las mesas hasta llegar a la sala de calabozos donde ahí volvió a juntarse con los demás.

-¿Como ha ido? -pregunto Nya suponiendo que les dio la idea de soltarles.

-No va a haber ningún tipo de acuerdo -confeso sin mas dilación.

-Oh joder, lo sabía -recrimino con tono insatisfecho, ya se lo venía venir después de todo.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS EN EL DOJO

Ahora todos se pusieron a buscar cualquier tipo de informacíon relacionada con Zimmer y sus secuaces, Clarissa se puso delante del portátil y ella empezo a buscar todas las incógnitas y detalles que le hacían dar a cualquier tipo de pista sobre el paradero de Zimmer.

-A lo mejor podría estar en algún lugar de las montañas, ahí nadie lo encontraría -supuso Clarissa mientras buscaba por todos los lugares que podía encontrar en la red.

-No lo creo, si hubiese pasado por todas las rutas habría tardado mas tiempo y encima alguien habría detectado algún coche sospechoso o lo que sea que estén manejando -dictamino Kai.

-Te importaría dejarla trabajar un momento por favor -insistió Jay al ver como recriminaba el.

-De acuerdo tío -acepto Kai sin miramientos, era como si le hubiese dicho algo malo.

Jay se giro volviendo con Clarissa que continuaba buscando, en ese momento Kai aprovecho para dirigirse hacía Cole ya que quería saber su opinión acerca del asunto con Jay y Clarissa.

-Oye Cole, ¿has visto como se comporta Jay ahora con ella? -le pregunto.

-Si así es, se comporta como un cretino, ahora que la tiene a ella no para de defenderla de cualquier tipo de asunto -comento Cole notando lo mismo pero con mas amargura.

-Uff, imaginatelo lo que hubiera sucedido si estuviese Nya, seguramente ella me habría defendido de Jay si se hubiese comportado así.

-Lo se, pero a mi me parece que solo lo hace para llevarle la contra a Nya -opino honestamente.

-Ya le lleva la contra desde que tomo esa opción, ahora que no esta con ella se comporta de una peor forma, me encantaba mas cuando presumía de todo -declaro mosqueado.

-Pues eso pasa porque le rompieron el corazón, imaginate tu si Skylar no estuviese enamorado de otro y tu te tengas que poner como se puso el en su momento -indico Cole.

-¿Que tiene que ver yo con Skylar? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Vamos tío, admitelo, cuando estábamos en la isla, tu te pusiste de su parte, la defendiste cuando nadie mas lo hacía, incluso la perdonaste después de lo que ella hizo, esta claro que siente algo por ti como tu por ella -le aclaro Cole para que entendiese que sentía lo mismo que antes.

-Bueno, ella es una persona increíble, pero no creo que este dispuesta a una relación abierta -opino sinceramente Kai muy pensativo.

-Como la relación que tienen esos dos robots de ahí, tuvieron una relación abierta de inmediato -indico irónicamente relacionando a Zane y Pixal como un ejemplo a tomar en cuenta.

-Puede ser, ay Cole, como hemos hecho para poder llegar a estas alturas, fijate bien, Zane se ha conseguido a su chica, Lloyd es cada dia mas maduro, y Jay esta casi al borde de una relación que va a terminar como en una telenovela de esas -indico Kai mostrando todos los hechos que habían ocurrido hasta ahora para poder entender como habían avanzando tanto en el futuro.

-Lo se, pero es tal como dice el sensei, lo pasado esta, hay que mirar siempre adelante -espeto Cole sinceramente al reconocer ese dicho.

-Eso es, compañero -alzo la mano para que le estrechase el puño.

-Compañero -le estrecho el puño golpeandose, ambos pactaron la amistad que tenían.

Mientras, Pixal continuaba mirando fijamente a los dos que estaban trabajando en buscar pistas acerca de Zimmer, mientras lo hacían, ella todavía estaba sumisa en esa incógnita de pensar que algo había raro en esa chica, desde que había venido aquí, ya le daba mal augurio, necesitaba hacérselo saber a alguien en quien poder confiar.

-Eh Zane, podemos hablar un momento -pidió ella susurradamente.

-Si -acepto y entonces ambos se movieron al rincón.

-¿Adonde irán esos? -pregunto Lloyd observando que los nindroides se iban.

-Seguramente a hablar acerca de su futuro juntos -opino Skylar.

-¿Tu crees? -cuestiono Lloyd y se quedo pensando con esa idea.

Salieron del salón y se quedaron a un lado del pasillo principal.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Zane al notar que ella parecía estar muy nerviosa.

-Zane, sospecho que hay algo raro en esa tal Clarissa -confeso Pixal cono tono susurrante.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono ese comentario.

-Desde que nos hemos despertado, he visto como ella ha dicho cosas que me han resultado dando de pensar que es imposible que ella conozca, cuando Jay hablo de Zimmer, ella se dijo que se llamaba Killian Zimmer, es imposible que haya sabido cual era su primer nombre, y luego ella dijo eso acerca de buscar cualquier rastro que hayan dejado ellos, como es posible que lo haya sabido, como ha sabido que Zimmer tiene a los niños como soldados, podría haber dicho otra cosa, pero no, ha dicho eso, a mi me da que es algún tipo de espía o algo parecido -vacilo Pixal dando todo tipo de cuestiones como para dar a entender que Clarissa era sospechosa de algo.

-Pixal, para, por favor, entiéndelo, Clarissa no esta confraternizada con Zimmer, es imposible, si lo hubiese sido entonces estaría documentado en algúna de las noticias que hemos encontrado, y encima ella tiene familia, entonces es imposible que sea otro de sus subordinados -le aclaro Zane para que entendiese que era imposible que fuese una espía de Zimmer.

-Lo sea, pero esa chica me da muy mala espina -comento con tono rezagado.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Clarissa estaba recibiendo todo aquello que oía de los nindroides.

-Entiendo tu preocupación Pixal, tienes miedo, lo entiendo, pero no puedes culpar a cualquier de parecer culpable con tal de protegerme -insistió el.

-Yo no te estoy protegiendo -cuestiono Pixal.

Entonces porque te fuiste del edificio de Borg entonces -ahí mas claro no podía ser.

Ahora Pixal entendió que estaba tan preocupada por el que había hecho todo lo necesario como para poder mantenerlo vivo una vez mas, tan ansiada estaba por querer estar con Zane todo el tiempo que no se daba cuenta de las cosas que estaba haciendo y suponiendo.

-Lo siento, no quería pensar así -se disculpo por lo que dijo.

-Lo se -la perdono y entonces la abrazo para poder tranquilizarla-. Y te entiendo Pixal, pero estamos juntos en esto, si vamos a trabajar como un equipo, tenemos que ser sinceros el uno para el otro.

Aquello le dio a Pixal la idea de poder hablar sobre lo que había pensando ayer.

-Mira Zane, tengo que hablarte de una cosa -declaro.

-¿Sobre que? -pregunto.

-Veras, ayer, estuvo pensando en nosotros y en todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, y quisiera que nuestra relación vaya a mas -explicó con mucho detenimiento.

-¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto Zane sin comprender a que se refería.

-Quisiera que tuviéramos hijos -admitió sin mas dilación.

-¿Como? -se quedo Zane sin palabras al oír eso, lo dejo mas estupefacto que en toda su vida.

-Lo se Zane, se que parece raro, pero me ha dado esa idea de repente -razono ella insistemente.

-Un niño, por dios Pixal, ni siquiera ha pasado una semana desde que estamos juntos y ya hemos llegado a eso, venga ya, ni siquiera nos hemos casado -reprimió Zane haciendo entender todas las cuestiones que daban a que pensar en eso era demasiado pronto.

-Y si tal vez lo hiciéramos -contesto ella.

Aquello lo dejo completamente indeciso, se giro lentamente y la miro perpleja.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -pregunto murmuradamente, no se lo creía para nada.

-Zane, durante todo el tiempo que estado activada, he pensando mucho en ti y en lo mucho que te aprecio, has sido el mejor hombre que conozco a parte de Cyrus, y quisiera estar conmigo todo el resto de mi vida pero considerándome como una humana mas, quiero sentir esa satisfacción Zane, quiero sentirme como cualquier otra mujer, una que adora al hombre de su vida -explicó Pixal dando a entender adonde quería llegar y era la típica cuestión acerca de parecer un ser humano, entonces le puso su mano en su corazón para dar a entender que quería sentirse viva.

Zane no dijo nada, solamente se la quedo mirando con una cara de resentimientos y dudas.

-Recuerda bien lo que me dijiste Zane Julien -entonces saco la caja de música que le había regalado el otro dia en la cena-. Porque esto significa que siempre estaremos juntos.

Entonces empezo a girar la pequeña manivela de la maquina haciendo sonar aquella sonora cancioncilla que daba tanto placer al oírla, ambos se quedaron indecisos como en trance al escuchar esa canción, les encantaba como si fuera el latido de sus corazones unidos. Zane empezo a avanzar y entonces la agarro de ambas manos deteniéndola a seguir girando.

-Pixal, me encantaría hacer todo lo que dices, pero ahora que estamos en guerra con Zimmer, dejaremos de lado todas nuestras diferencias y viviremos como una autentica familia -acordo el.

-Gracias Zane -le abrazo fuertemente al ver que lo acepto después de todo. Te quiero tanto.

-Lo se -afirmo tímidamente.

Entonces ella se alejo de el y luego volvió a acercarse para poder besarle apasionadamente, le dio un suave pero fuerte beso en los labios y luego se quedo abrazándolo de vuelta.

-Yo ya sabía que lo aceptarías -dijo encantada al reconocerlo.

-Lo se, lo se- afirmo encantada pero con un tono dudada, no quería estar mintiéndola, pero le daba dudas al respecto sobre ese hecho de tener hijos, como iban a tenerlos si eran robots, una cosa era que el tenía el mismo sistema reproductivo sexual que los humanos, pero aquello no hacía que ella pudiese fertilizar todo su esperma, era algo imposible para unos androides, aquello no iba a funcionar para nada.

Mientras ellos estaban ahí abrazados, al fondo Wu los observaba, al verlos tan juntos, le hizo acordarse del asunto que tenía con Misako, ahora que ambos habían roto los lazos que tenían con Garmadon al tener aquella aventura de anoche, sentía recelos de lo que ella pudiese pensar.

Se dirigió de vuelta con los otros y se junto delante de ella tocándole en el hombro como haciendo una expresión de que tenían que hablar seriamente, se alejaron como para que no los oyesen.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Sucede algo? -pregunto ella con tono de perspicacia.

-Misako, tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre lo nuestro -declaro el con tono insistente.

-Ahora tenemos algo nuestro -cuestiono ella.

-Y si, fijate bien, Garmadon no esta, no sabemos si el va a volver del mundo de los muertos, pero el habría querido que yo cuidara de ti, cosa que he hecho -expreso sinceramente.

-Tu no me has protegido, tu te has aprovechado de nuestra amistad -aclaro obviamente.

-Lo se, pero llevaba años queriendo hacer esto, y ahora lo he conseguido -indico el.

-Y te sientes a gusto con eso Wu, te sientes a gusto al ver que has traicionado a tu hermano, fijate en mi, yo también le he engañado, a mi exmarido, ¿como crees que voy a poder soportarlo? -cuestiono reprimiéndole ella todos los hechos que daban a una mala relación.

-Bueno, antes cuando nos dimos aquel pequeño beso parecía que estabas bastante exhausta -indico sarcásticamente, le encantaba haberlo hecho.

-Oh por dios, se maldijo ella, se llevo la mano a la cara.

-Mira Misako, no tenemos que volver a repetirlo, o que se tengan que enterar ellos, pero lo que importa, es que ambos estamos juntos en esto -reprimió hacíendole ver el asunto en si.

-Yo no quisiera estar metida en esto Wu, podría haber sido otra cosa, pero tu insististe en esto, y ahora yo tengo que aguantarlo como sea -aclaro Misako con tono lamentoso.

-¿Que quieres decir? -no comprendió Wu pero empezaba a hacerse a la idea.

-Yo te quiero Wu, pero no te quiero como alguien de poder encariñarse, yo quiero a Garmadon, a el es el único al que amare en toda mi vida, lo siento -admitió Misako con tono disgustoso.

Aquellas fueron las palabras que no quería oír Wu en su vida, pero ahora no le quedaba otra opción, ella lo había elegido. Entonces ella se marcho y volvió de nuevo con los demás.

Wu se quedo así solo, sin saber que hacer, excepto quedarse con los puños apretados, no quería tener remordimiento algúno, pero lo estaba teniendo.

Ambos siguieron cuando al final se acabaron cansando al ver que no encontraron nada.

-Nada, esto es todo lo que he encontrado -anunció Clarissa con tono de disgusto.

Ambos se quejaron al ver que después de tanto tiempo que se habían pasado mirando la pantalla ahora resultaba que no llegaban a ningúna parte.

-¿Seguro que no hay nada mas que podamos hacer? -pregunto Lloyd.

-No lo se, he pensando en todas las opciones, pero no se me ocurre ningúna mas -declaro ella.

Todos se quedaron pensando a medida que hacían el típico murmullo de pensar con ansias de desesperación por encontrar algúna pista. Siguieron hasta que de pronto Skylar tuvo una idea.

-Un momento, hemos estado pensando todo el tiempo en saber cual es la ruta de Zimmer cuando en realidad deberíamos haber estado pensando en buscar el rastro de su tecnología -anunció.

-¿Como? -pregunto Kai sin comprenderlo.

-Zimmer nos mando esa extraña señal que hacía parecer como la de nuestros elementos, y si hacemos algo parecido pero solamente para poder encontrar el rastro de la energía que desprenden sus soldados -declaro ella sugiriendo esa idea.

-Podría funcionar -afirmo Pixal estando de acuerdo.

-Bien, si es posible podría triangular el radio de la energía de Cryptor ya que es el un nindroide como vosotros, así que si pudiera agrandar el grado de energía tal vez podría encontrarlo y así encontraríais a Zimmer -espeto ella y entonces se puso a pulsar teclas para poder hacer aquel análisis de detección de ondas de energía de nindroide.

-Ya decía que esta chica era muy lista -espeto la señora Walker.

-Como no lo iba a ser -dijo encantada Jay y empezo a reclinarse su cabeza hacía atrás y se dirigió hacía Kai-. A que no es una dulzura.

-Lo es -le siguió el juego, enderezo su cabeza hacía Cole y este le hizo una expresión irónica por ver como se comportaba.

-Oh si -dijo susurradamente estando de acuerdo.

Continuo pulsando teclas hasta que al final encontró lo que necesitaba, se encendió un pequeño pitido y entonces apareció en la pantalla algo que decía: PROCESANDO

-Ahí esta, ya esta procesando la energía -anunció, todos se pusieron delante de la pantalla y observaron como había una imagen de un mapa en tres dimensiones y había un circulo formado por varios triángulos que andaban entre si.

-Que increíble -opino Zane sorprendido por la rapidez.

-¿Cuando puede tardar eso? -pregunto Misako.

-Un buen rato, tal vez mas de la cuenta -declaro Clarissa.

Ambos se quejaron al ver que les iba a dar mas tiempo que lo que habían hecho anteriormente.

-¿Que podemos hacer mientras tanto? -pregunto cuestionando Lloyd.

-¿Porque no probamos de montarnos una fiesta y vemos el partido, hoy están los Dodgers de Ninjago contra los Shuriken -sugirió presumidamente Dareth.

-No -dijeron todos a la vez mosqueados.

-Ni ganas para hacer eso -espeto Kai con disgusto.

-¿Que tal si entrenáis un poco?, hace tiempo que no os veo manejar una espada, ademas, los soldados de Zimmer son mas fuertes que vosotros y me parece que os estáis dejando acostumbrar por vuestra rutina -propuso Wu.

Ambos se miraron dándose carraspeos de que estaban pensando en esa idea.

-Tiene razón, nos hemos pasado mucho tiempo sin entrenar, cada dia los soldados suicidas de Zimmer se han mas fuertes, tenemos que aprender nosotros a ser mas fuertes -apoyo Zane la idea.

-De acuerdo, vayámonos -acepto Kai con resentimiento y entonces ambos marcharon.

-¿Puedo ir yo también? -pregunto Dareth suponiendo que el también iba a entrenar.

-Tu ocupate mejor de llamar por si alguien se hace daño -le propuso Cole.

-Ocuparse de los que se hacen daño, ah claro yo soy el que avisa a los demás de cualquier emergencia, entendido -acepto encantado Dareth dejandose llevar por su papel.

Ambos se dieron una mirada indirecta y entonces marcharon.

-¿Puedes continuar Clarissa con eso? -pregunto Jay al respecto.

-Bueno, necesitare mano de obra de alguien que sea un experto en todo esto -declaro ella.

-Mano de obra, bueno no hace tan mal que ayudar a...

-Creo que mejor yo la ayudare a seguir buscando si no te parece Jay -acepto Pixal interviniendo.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? -pregunto tímidamente al ver que se le adelanto.

-Mejor un robot que un ser humano -dijo honestamente.

-De acuerdo -acepto Jay desilusionado al ver que le quitaron ganas de estar con ella.

Entonces ambos se marcharon por fin dejando un enorme silencio rotundo.

-¿Es así de impaciente Jay? -pregunto Clarissa dirigiendose a la nindroide.

-Solamente si se le exige demasiado, veamos por donde vamos antes de que Zimmer se de cuenta de lo que estemos haciendo -exclamo ella y entonces se junto para ayudarla con la búsqueda.

DE VUELTA EN LA GUARIDA DE ZIMMER

Cryptor estaba delante de un ordenador y este se quedo buscando todo tipo de cosas, miro todo tipo de archivos de periódicos viejos de hace unos treinta años, la época en la que comenzó Zimmer a hacer su imperio de terror.

Agrando fijamente su enorme ojo y continuo pasando todas las paginas que veía hasta que de pronto observo una que le resultaba familiar, se reclino para verlo mejor.

Había una pagina de periódico que decía: LOS RESTOS DE INDUSTRIAS CARROWER SON TAN PELIGROSOS QUE SE HA CLAUSURADO COMPLETAMENTE EL LUGAR DE LOS HECHOS POR SIEMPRE: El grado de explosión que ha hecho barrer el famoso edificio de Industrias Carrower contiene una gran cantidad de residuos tóxicos y radiactivos que hacen que sea tan peligroso entrar como cualquier que intente de llevarse un traje protector, también se han notado la presencia de varias siluetas recorriendo las zonas mas derruidas de lo que queda del edificio.

Carraspeo Cryptor al oír la noticia.

-Buscando cosas relacionadas con robots -intervino alguien inesperadamente.

-Umh -se asusto al oír aquello y se giro para observar que estaba Paxton delante y sosteniendo un bocadillo con algo que parecía una mezcla entre mermelada y mantequilla de cacahuete.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto extrañado Paxton.

-No nada, solamente intentando de buscar relacionadas con nuestro jefe, ahí cosas que sigo sin comprender acerca de Zimmer, y quiero entenderlas todas -explicó aclarando lo que estaba haciendo, entonces Paxton se sentó al lado mientras disfrutaba de comerse el bocadillo.

-¿Porque? ¿Sospechas de que el jefe oculta algo? -cuestiono y dio un bocado a su bocadillo.

-Fijate en esto, supuestamente los restos del edificio Carrower son tan contaminantes que hasta la mas mínima persona que entre ahí acaba muerta, pero se han visto presencias recorriendo por ahí, ¿como es posible eso?, ¿si es que acaso todos los que entren ahí se envenenan con radiación -indico y luego cuestiono con mucha seriedad.

-Es que eso es mentira -admitió Paxton sin ni siquiera cuestionarlo.

-¿Como? -se quedo indeciso Cryptor al darse cuenta de que lo sabía.

-Así es, cuando intentaron de quitar los restos del edificio después de la explosión, tuvo que sobornar a algúnos periodistas para que pudieran poner en los periódicos que el lugar era peligroso e imposible de quitarlo, así se mantendría en pie todo el tiempo -confeso Paxton todo el asunto.

-Y entonces si entra uno debería de darse cuenta de que no hay radiación -cuestiono reprochando.

-No, en realidad pusimos una maquina que permite dar las ondas que podría dar una gran cantidad de radiactividad, así que se uno pasa con un detector geiger entonces a este se le sube la tensión como si fuera de verdad -aclaro exponencialmente.

-Oh por dios, estas ideas son de lo mas ridículas -dijo quejándose.

-Lo se, pero fijate bien, Zimmer ha hecho todo lo posible para poder mantenerse en las sombras, y ahora por fin ha conseguido su objetivo es hora de que todos sus planes cobren vida -aclaro dando a entender que había hecho todo lo posible para llegar hasta aquí.

-¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso? -le pregunto cuestionando.

-Zimmer se llevo a un montón de niños en el pasado con tal de crearse su ejercito perfecto, y ahora que lo tiene, esta listo para llevar su definitivo golpe -dijo con tono siniestro.

-Entiendo -comprendió Cryptor con total seriedad-. Pero dime una cosa Paxton, ¿que hay ahí en realidad en los restos de Industrias Carrower?

-Las únicas cosas que no pudo llevarse Zimmer de ahí, esta puede ser su guarida secreta, pero ahí, hay es donde se origina todo -comento con el mismo tono siniestro pero mas concentrado.

-¿Que se origina ahí?

-Su plan maestro, una vez que se haya hecho con la batería de Zimmer, la introducirá en su mayor invento, y una vez hecho, se ocupara de exterminar a toda ocupación de Ninjago que haya para así poder hacérsela el mismo a su manera, un mundo donde los científicos e inventores podamos hacer lo que nos de la gana sin que nadie nos detenga -explicó dando a entender que ahí se encontraba la maquina con la cual destruiría a todos los líderes de Ninjago.

-Me gusta -dijo encantado Cryptor con su plan.

De pronto empezo a sonar un pitido extraño.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Cryptor extrañado al oír eso, aquello era nuevo.

-No lo se, pero a mi me suena a una intrusión en el perímetro -asumió Paxton.

-Intrusión en el perímetro, un intruso, joder -reprocho alarmado el nindroide y entonces marcho dispuesto a saber que ocurría.

Ambos salieron corriendo y llegaron a la sala principal donde ahí se encontraba Zimmer delante de la pantalla principal y poniendo aquella firme silueta de prestar atención.

-¿Que esta sucediendo señor? -pregunto Paxton con tono alarmado.

-Hemos detectado la señal de que alguien nos esta rastreando -admitió Zimmer.

-Rastreando, ¿como? -cuestiono.

-Alguien muy listo de los ninjas ha abierto un procesador de detección de energía, esta rastreando el mismo tipo de energía que tienes tu Cryptor, el de los nindroides -aclaro.

-Mi energía, ¿como? -se quedo estupefacto al reconocerlo.

-Pero si nos detectan entonces estamos acabados, ¿que vamos a hacer? -pregunto alarmado Paxton sin saber que hacer al respecto.

-No te preocupes Billy, ya estamos en ello, hemos enganchado la señal y vamos a hacer que la detecte justo donde queremos que este, en nuestra pequeña trampa -aclaro Zimmer teniendo una idea que ya había pensado de antes.

-¿Y como va a hacer eso? -cuestiono Cryptor ese hecho, aquella idea sonaba demasiado irreal.

-Hay alguien entre ellos que nos esta ayudando a llevarles ahí -admitió y entonces empezo a hacer una vociferante risa maligna.

Ambos se miraron sin entender de que se trataba pero estaba claro que era algo que ya tenía planeado desde hacía un rato, y estaba funcionando.

DE VUELTA EN EL DOJO

Clarissa continuaba procesando el buscador mientras Pixal esperaba con ansias de aquello funcionase, mientras estaba con ella quería aclarar todas sus sospechas de que no era una espía.

-Dime Clarissa, ¿cuanto sabes acerca de Killian Zimmer? -pregunto dando una pista.

-No mucho, solamente se de que os tiene un odio tremendo y pretende acabar con vosotros -opino Clarissa sin muchos ideas, aquello no decía mucho.

-Lo suponía -dijo Pixal dando a entender que aquello no sonaba sospechoso para nada.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto expresamente Clarissa.

-No nada, solamente me pasa que me resulta un poco extraño conocer a otra mujer aparte de Nya y Skylar, al menos con Nya me llevo bien, mientras que con Skylar estoy empezando a conocerla -declaro Pixal sintiéndose un poco rígida al estar con ella.

-No estarás poniendo un poco celosa -opino.

-Celosa, celosa de que, yo tengo todo lo que justamente quiero, por fin puedo estar con Zane al menos el tiempo suficiente como para saber mas de el de lo que he podido saber anteriormente, y la verdad es que me encanta -explicó Pixal satisfecha por como se sentía ahora al respecto.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que los robots no podían tener sentimientos, y encima enamorarse de alguien -declino Clarissa sobre ese asunto.

-No somos esa clase de robots, somos mas bien de ese tipo del que se aprende, quiero a Zane con toda mi alma y haría lo que fuera para estar con el -expreso sinceramente.

-Pero si no tienes alma -exclamo irónicamente.

-Solo es una expresión -le golpeo de broma en el hombro, ambas se rieron al ver que empezaban a llevarse bien después de todo.

Se sintió satisfecha al ver sus sospechas eran inciertas.

-Dime Clarissa, ¿sientes algo por Jay? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Bueno, he visto en las noticias lo robusto y hábil que es a pesar de que parece un poco torpe, pero aparte de eso parece un buen hombre -opino expresamente con toda su sinceridad.

-Es un buen hombre, pero no como Zane, al menos el que si que sabe como me siento -dijo ruborizada mientras se imaginaba estar con Zane un rato mas como hacían antes.

De pronto empezo a oírse un pitido, aquello llamo la atención de ambas.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Pixal al oír ese extraño pitido.

-Parece que ha detectado algo -dictamino Clarissa y fue pulsando teclas hasta que entonces apareció una imagen donde había un radar en un mapa en tres dimensiones, en un extremo había un punto rojo que titilaba constantemente.

Ambas carraspearon suponiendo de que se trataba de lo que supuestamente habían querido buscar. Agrandaron el mapa y observaron que en esa localización se encontraba una área boscosa cerca de un pequeño pueblo.

-¿Tu crees que se encuentra algún nindroide ahí? -pregunto Clarissa dirigiendose a la nindroide.

-No lo se, pero si lo hay, entonces hemos descubierto la única pista que nos puede llevar hacía Zimmer -dictamino Pixal con total seriedad.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL JARDIN

-Y un dos y tres, y un dos y tres, y un dos y tres -dictaba el sensei Wu para que los ninjas hicieran lo mismo, estaban haciendo un entrenamiento de practicas de lucha para poder fortalecerse.

Ambos estaban al unísono guiandose por su maestro en toda regla.

-¿Vosotros creéis que ella va a poder encontrar algo sobre Zimmer? -pregunto Skylar dirigiendose a uno de los ninjas suponiendo que tenían la misma idea.

-No lo se, pero si por algo se conoce a esa chica, es porque su padre es uno de los mayores jefes que proporcionan a todos los mecánicos para inventar las maquinas mas alocadas que se les ocurre -opino Zane dando todos los detalles que podían dar a que era posible que su idea funcionase.

-Oh venga ya, solo lo supones, ¿porque no la dejáis trabajar en paz? -recrimino Jay.

-¿Desde cuando te has puesto a defender a una persona por hacer algo útil? -pregunto expresamente Cole, esa era una de las cosas que nunca hacía Jay cuando se trataba de otro.

-Y que, ¿hay algún problema con eso? -recrimino seriamente y luego se puso rígida para darles la contra por lo que dijeron.

Ambos se dieron la misma mirada indirecta que hacían cuando se comportaba como un imbecil.

Wu se dio cuenta de que algo estaba fallando, se giro y observo como todos estaban demasiado distraídos contandose cosas, era la misma historia de siempre entre ellos.

-¿Se puede saber porque no estáis imitando la postura de la grulla? -cuestiono reprochando Wu.

-¿Eso era la técnica de la grulla? -cuestiono Jay.

-Si -afirmo Wu con toda seriedad.

-Pues no se parece en nada a la de la pelicula.

-Todo en las películas están mal, así que no te hagas el sueco conmigo porque no quiero ver como te dan una paliza a muerte cuando Zimmer venga a por vosotros -recrimino enfurismado.

Ambos se miraron porque no se pudieron creer que hubiese dicho aquello de esa forma.

-Continuad -ordeno y ambos volvieron a seguir con el entrenamiento.

-¿Sen puede saber que mosca le ha picado? -pregunto Jay dirigiendose a los otros, aquel extraño comportamiento que tenía Wu no era normal, el nunca se había enfadado así con ellos.

-No lo se, pero a mi me da que algo le ha hecho enfadar -opino Skylar.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? -cuestiono Kai.

-Créeme, después de haber pasado rodeada de hombres una se hace a la idea de que se le viene por la cabeza de un malhumorado, y es porque algúna mujer le ha hecho daño -explicó Skylar asumiendo que algo rondaba por la cabeza de Wu y aquello lo hacía sentir infeliz.

-¿Pero que será? ¿Lloyd has podido notar algúna cosa rara en tu tío? -pregunto Kai dirigiendose a Lloyd ya que era su sobrino.

-No, pero de lo único que he notado es que parece esta un poco tenso junto con Misako, y eso de que hacía unos días estaba encantado de estar con ella trabajando en el dojo -opino el ninja verde.

Carraspearon ambos suponiendo que había algo raro en todo eso.

-No se porque, pero se me viene la idea de que ha discutido con Misako por algún asunto severo o algo por el estilo -opino coherentemente Zane.

-Pues si será eso entonces esta mas malhumorado de lo que parece -comento Cole.

Wu seguía escuchando como todos cotilleaban a sus espaldas y no lo soportaba, se giro que otra vez lo estaban haciendo mal.

-¿Se puede saber porque no me estáis copiando? -recrimino de vuelta.

-Si -ambos volvieron a ponerse en posición.

Se oyó como un gemido de refunfuñez de Wu y ambos le siguieron los pasos.

-Creedme chicos, que os digo que en cualquier momento Wu va a explotar de verdad -opino Jay.

-Pues no lo hará a menos que no le sigamos el ritmo -declaro Kai.

-No os preocupéis ninjas, podéis hacerlo bien, yo os ayudo -recrimino Dareth egocéntricamente mientras estaba tirado en una comoda al otro extremo del jardín observándoles.

-Mientras ese vago continue ahí tirado entonces seguro que no -espeto irónicamente Cole.

-Ah, como me encantaría que Nya estuviese aquí por una vez -opino Kai queriendo necesitar la ayuda de su hermana ahora que se estaban complicando las cosas.

DE VUELTA EN LA OFICINA

Nya y Cyrus todavía continuaban metidos en aquella celda aburridos y esperando a que viniesen a sacarlos de una vez por todas, habían pasado horas sin saber de los demás y ya empezaban a temerse lo peor ya que Miles no los ayudaba en absoluto.

Continuaba Nya gimiendo y quejándose mientras daba vueltas por todo el cubiculo.

-Quieres dejar de quejarte Nya, me estas agobiando y no me dejas pensar -pidió Cyrus.

-No puedo, es lo único con lo que puedo entretenerme ahora -declaro ella con tono de fastidio.

-Pues mira -entonces Cyrus se reclino y se puso sobre su silla, agarro sus piernas y las puso en posición-. Miles no nos ha dejado aquí tirados para que seamos el cebo de Zimmer, el quiere ayudarnos pero no tiene ni idea de como, esta rodeado de compañeros suyos que podrían incriminarle si se dieran cuenta de que han estado trabajando con los ninjas.

-Pero igualmente, al menos podría sacarnos de aquí sin que nadie se diera cuenta, necesito ver a mi hermano y a Jay antes de que su agonía lo lleve a aceptar a otra chica -pidió expresamente mientras pensaba en todo lo malo de la situación.

-Yo también quisiera saber de Pixal, pero quejándose no nos va a servir de nada, tenemos que pensar que están en un lugar seguro esperando saber que hacer con Zimmer -espeto Cyrus.

-Y hace entonces los cogeran, por dios, ¿como hemos hecho para acabar aquí? -se quedo cuestionando Nya ese asunto que tanto le mosqueaba.

-Bueno, para empezar podrías haberte quedado con ellos, pero en cambió tu te viniste aquí para poder hablar con ellos, ¿porque era? -concluyo Cyrus ese hecho.

Nya asintió, tenía razón, todo tenía una explicación.

-Necesitaba hablar con Jay urgentemente sobre nuestra relación, quería estar con el para poder arreglar las cosas de una vez, estoy harta de verle enfadado todos los días, quiero que volvamos a estar juntos de una vez por todas, como hacíamos siempre, pero en cuanto Kai me dijo que iba a conocer a una chica para poder sustituirme, ya me hizo sentir pero que muy mal, así que vine aquí para poder arreglarlo, pero ningúno me escucho y se largaron corriendo a lo de Spooner Brick -aclaro Nya dando todos los detalles que daban a porque había venido a la oficina.

-Yo me quede aquí con Miles a investigar, la verdad es que podría haberme vuelto a casa, pero entonces los policías habrían venido a buscarme, así que no vale la pena después de todo -aclaro Cyrus dando a entender como llego hasta aquí, y a pesar de que hubiese hecho algo diferente, nada habría cambiado, iba a acabar de todas formas metido en una celda.

-Pero yo solamente quería hablar con Jay, quería que volviéramos a estar juntos, es eso tan cruel para mi, me lo merezco -cuestiono Nya de vuelta sobre ese hecho.

-Nadie se merece nada que ahora nos ha pasado Nya, pero si puedo entender es que cuando surge algo imprevisto, tenemos que buscar la forma de remediarlo -opino expresamente.

-¿Y como vamos a remediarlo? -pregunto.

-Eso hay que dejarse al destino -contesto dandole a la suerte.

-Oh vaya -reprocho al ver que no tenía ningúna idea sobre como salir de ahí.

Mientras, Miles continuaba pensando en como solucionar el problema de tener a los dos encerrados ahí y de poder contactar con los ninjas, pero lo único que ahora le importaba, era saber como encontrar a Zimmer, había vuelto a verle después de tanto tiempo y esta vez en persona, esto era justo lo que había estado planeando, pero ahora necesitaba ayuda de inmediato, y ningúno de sus compañeros le ayudaría de la mejor posible. En ese momento se acordo de un hecho que le tenía mucha duda, la muerte del tal Bronson Thorne le daba muchas vueltas al respecto, sabía bien de que algo le sonaba y tenía en relación con el caso, ¿pero que esa era la cuestión?

Se puso a mirar en su ordenador para saber que podía encontrar, entro en varias paginas de la red y busco todo lo relacionado con Industrias Thorne, inventos, beneficios, todo lo necesario para poder entender cual era la duda, entonces se puso a buscar algún cliente, entro en una pagina donde se encontraba la lista de todos los clientes desde 2005 a 2015, lo miro de arriba a abajo hasta que encontró algo interesante, hallo los dos nombres de unos tales Edward Walker y Edna Walker.

Ahí entonces se le vinieron las ideas a la mente, Walker, aquel era el nombre de Jay el ninja azul, ahí lo recordó, antes en uno de los años anteriores de los ninjas ellos habían estado peleando contra el Gran Devorador en un sumidero que había en el norte de Ninjago, era el taller mecánico de los Walker, que justamente estaba a nombre de Bronson Thorne, ahí tenía justamente lo que andaba buscando, pero ahora le daba la otra cuestión de saber adonde se fue su hija.

De pronto escucho algo que le llamo la atención, miro hacía el fondo y observo que el jefe Dutson estaba recibiendo un especie de formulario de su oficinista.

-¿Que es esto? -se oyó preguntar Dutson.

-Es el listado de los últimos clientes con los que tuvo contacto Bronson Thorne antes de morir -declaro el oficinista.

Ahí entonces salió corriendo dispuesto a mirar con tal de saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿Y dime como lo han logrado descodificarlo de su agenda?

-¿Pueden pasarme eso un momento? -pidió Miles.

-Claro -le paso Dutson el archivo sin saber porque lo necesitaba el agente Thrower.

Miles lo agarro y se puso a mirar de arriba a abajo y observo que la ultima fecha que constaba era de ayer a las 17:46 a nombre de un tal Edward Walker.

-Lo sabía -afirmo con total satisfacción, sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

-¿El que? -pregunto Dutson sin entender que había visto.

-Resulta que uno de los últimos clientes fueron la pareja Walker, los padres de Jay Walker el ninja azul, si no es lo que supongo a mi me da que la hija esta con ellos -aclaro Miles.

-¿Y eso que nos dice? -pregunto cuestionando el oficinista.

-Que por algúna razón la hija se fue con ellos y mato a su padre -declaro.

-¿Pero porque Clarissa mataría a su padre? -cuestiono Dutson.

-Eso es algo que tenemos que determinar, pero si se que los padres de Jay deben de estar con ellos, tendríamos que preguntar a algúnos que conozcan a los Walker para saber adonde se fueron -concluyo Miles dando a entender que ahora tenía una idea de la que buscar a los ninjas.

Ambos se miraron dandose una expresión indirecta.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Miles sin entender porque se miraban así.

-Miles, ven aquí -pidió Dutson y agarro a Miles del hombro y lo llevo dentro de su oficina.

Entraron en la oficina y luego cerraron la puerta, Dutson se sentó y entonces asintió seriamente.

-Señor, ¿que sucede? -pregunto suponiendo de que se trataba de algo prudente.

-Veras Miles, antes he hablado con Stronger con este asunto y resulta que hemos llegado a un cierto acuerdo -explico intentando de buscar la mejor forma de decírselo.

-¿Que acuerdo? -pregunto con total seriedad, aquello sonaba a algo fatal.

-Resulta que el asunto con Zimmer es mas grande lo que parece, tanto que hemos tenido que llamar a todos los capitanes disponibles para que nos ayuden con esto, eso significa que ningúno de nuestros hombres es capaz de resolver este caso -aclaro.

-Pero si yo estoy dirigiendo el caso, lo he hecho siempre durante tres décadas -espeto Miles.

-Ya no Miles, ya no.

Aquello dejo a Miles estupefacta de una forma que no sabía como responder.

-¿Que quiere decir? -quiso confirmarlo de la mejor forma posible.

-Estas fuera del caso Miles, esto es demasiado para ti, ya es hora de que se lo pasemos a otro.

Miles no dijo nada al respecto, solamente se quedo tibio y con una mirada vacía.

-Espero que lo entiendas Miles, como ya te dije antes, tienes que dejarlo pasar -expreso Dutson y entonces se levanto, se dirigió hacía la puerta cuando entonces Miles lo agarro del brazo.

-Señor por favor, he pasado toda mi vida intentando de encontrar a Killian Zimmer, esto es lo mas cerca que he estado, quiero terminar con esto tal y como comencé, no puedo dejarlo ahora, se lo suplico, metame en el equipo -exigió Miles con total sinceridad.

-No puedo Thrower, no puedo arriesgar a ningún otro hombre mas, ya he perdido a unos cuantos en el pasado, tu eres de los mejores, te quiero Miles, no arriesgando tu vida por nada.

-No la arriesgue por mi, arriesguela por los ninjas -propuso.

-De eso ya me encargare -declaro dando a entender que pretendía seguir con el asunto de capturar a los ninjas, lo dejo ahí y se marcho a seguir con lo suyo.

En aquel entonces Miles no supo que pensar, solamente podía pensar que ya nadie podía ser peor excepto que ahora le quitasen el puesto en la oficina, pero para el capturar a Zimmer lo era todo, ahora entendía lo que quería decir Nya al respecto, tenía que dejarlo todo atrás y ahora hacer lo que pensaba que era correcto, tenía que ponerse en contacto con los demás de una vez por todas.

DE VUELTA CON ZIMMER

Zimmer estaba haciendo unos últimos ajustes en su ordenador, ahora quería estaba llegando a una de las ultimas partes de su fase final conseguiría por fin su objetivo, apoderarse de la batería de Zane y con eso daría lugar a su invento definitivo, el arma que destruiría a toda Ninjago y que después la remodelaría a su manera.

Reclino su cabeza a un lado y observo una foto en la que estaba el de joven junto con el doctor Robert Julien, el creador del primer nindroide.

-No te preocupes Robert, pronto terminare lo que tu empezaste -dijo refiriendose al asunto que tenía con él en le pasado, como había acordado.

En ese momento aparecieron por detrás Cryptor y Zimmer.

-Señor -contesto Cryptor.

Rápidamente escondió la foto dentro de su escritorio para que nadie lo viera.

-Le estamos esperando para las pruebas -declaro Paxton.

-De acuerdo, ahí voy -acepto con tono serio.

Ambos se miraron sin entender porque estaba tan distante, se dieron la vuelta y dejaron que viniese solo. Zimmer se quedo asintiendo mientras pensaba en todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer ahora, pero había valido la pena ahora que estaba apunto de llegar a su climax final.

Se levanto poniendose su bata y marcho directamente a la sala de pruebas.

Recorrió todo los pasillos hasta llegar al laboratorio donde ahí estaban los dos junto con un grupo de cinco soldados suicidas colocados en fila y muy rígidos.

-¿Habéis probado antes el dispositivo? -pregunto expresamente Zimmer.

-Aún no señor, le estábamos esperando para que lo hiciera usted primero -aclaro Paxton.

-De acuerdo -acepto la moción y entonces Paxton le entrego el dispositivo de camuflaje, era una enorme bola esférica metida en una caja de hierro con forma de rueda.

Se dirigió al soldado que tenía mas cerca y se lo coloco en el cinturón, encima del detonador que tenía puesto en el centro, se lo ajusto y entonces pulso la bola esférica.

Se ilumino volviendose escarlata y empezo a salir un pitido electrónico, Zimmer se alejo unos pasos mas atrás por precaución, el soldado empezo a experimentar una cierta descarga que le hacía vibrar por completo, el aparato de camuflaje empezo a desprender una extraña energía de destellos que iban rodeando al soldado por completo, le cubrieron el cuerpo completamente y aquello hizo que expulsara una especie de grito ensordecedor pero sin sonido, como ahogado en su propia voz.

Cryptor y Paxton se quedaron indecisos al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, parecía como si la descarga energética lo estuviese consumiendo por dentro, mientras Zimmer tenía la cara de seriedad de siempre, para el cualquier experimento era el mismo.

El soldado empezo a experimentar una descarga mas y aquello hizo que los demás se tuviesen que hacer a un lado del miedo que tenían, se quedo con la cabeza levantada y con la boca abierta como intentando de expulsar algo, fue tal la vibración y el exceso de energía que acabo haciendo que se desprendiese una enorme luz que cubrió la vista de todo el personal.

La luz blanca cubrió por completo la sala y al cabo de unos segundos se apago, todos enderezaron la mirada hacía el frente y observaron algo que les dejo boquiabiertos, se dirigieron al soldado y este tenía otro aspecto, el aparto de camuflaje había funcionado.

-Increíble -dijo sorprendido Cryptor al ver el resultado.

-Así es, ha funcionado -opino mucho mas sorprendido Paxton todavía.

Zimmer se le acerco y no pudo notar de ver el nuevo cambió que tenía aquel soldado, estaba prácticamente convertido en otra persona, solo que era un disfraz, su idea había funcionado.

-Señor, ¿que le parece esto? -pregunto Paxton dirigiendose a su jefe.

-Pues que la ultima fase de nuestra plan ha comenzado -declaro y soltó una risa diabólica.

DE VUELTA EN EL DOJO

Pixal y Clarissa estaban delante del ordenador cuando entonces aparecieron de vuelta los ninjas con todo el cuerpo sudado, uno de ellos se tuvo que frotar la cara con un pañuelo para quitarse las gotas.

-Nunca antes había pensado que un entrenamiento así podría haber dado tanto calvario -opino fastidiado Cole de lo sudado que estaba.

-Y que lo digas -estuvo de acuerdo Lloyd.

-Chicos, tenéis que ver esto -anunció Pixal con todo serio.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Habéis encontrado algo? -pregunto Zane suponiendo que aquel tono significaba que habían encontrado algo útil.

-Al parecer si -declaro Clarissa.

Todos se miraron con cara indirecta y entonces se pusieron delante del ordenador para ver lo que había encontrado ahí delante.

Observaron la pantalla donde ponían la imagen virtual con un punto rojo titilando.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Kai.

-Al parecer es una localización del ultimo rastro de energía de Cryptor -declaro Pixal.

-¿Crees que puede estar ahí? -cuestiono Jay.

-No lo se, pero a mi me da que si esto lo ha detectado por algo, es que entonces hay algo en esa zona -concluyo suponiendo Pixal con mucha duda.

-¿Que se encuentra en esa zona? -pregunto Zane queriendo averiguar que había ahí.

-Al parecer cerca de aquí se encuentra una pequeña zona rural sin mucha cosa excepto una iglesia que ahí arriba en la colina -corroboro Clarissa mostrando una imagen de Google del lugar, era la típica iglesia que se encuentra en los lugares mas inhóspitos e insospechable.

Todos se quedaron pensando en esa idea pero tenían sus dudas al respecto.

-¿Pero que debe de haber ahí que quiera Cryptor o Zimmer? Habrán ido a confesar sus pecados -cuestiono Jay con total sarcasmo.

-Yo no creo que tenga el tiempo suficiente para ponerse a rezar, ahí en esa iglesia debe de haber una trampa, si debe de pensar como nosotros, seguramente pensara que nosotros iremos ahí suponiendo que se encuentra gente atrapada ahí dentro y que iremos a rescatarlos -concluyo lógicamente Zane.

-Igualmente, si es verdad que se encuentra algo ahí, tenemos que descubrirlo -opino Skylar.

Ahora todos se quedaron con la cuestión y la duda de querer saber que había ahí.

Entonces apareció Dareth trayéndose una botella de tónica de cola.

-¿Que sucede chicos? -pregunto mientras tomaba su cola.

-Al parecer hemos encontrado una pista sobre Zimmer -declaro Lloyd.

-En serio, ¿y que sucede? ¿porque no os veo hablando acerca de ir a por ese hijo de puta y así acabar con todo y después limpiar vuestro nombre? -cuestiono egocéntricamente Dareth.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sin saber que contestar a eso.

-Por cierto, ¿donde esta Wu? -pregunto Kai notando que no venía con el.

-Se quedo ahí afuera asegurandose de unas cosas, no se cuanto tardara -comento expresamente.

MIENTRAS EN EL JARDIN

Wu puso un tronco encima del pie de un árbol partido y entonces partío el trozo de tronco mediano con un hacha, lo partío en dos mitades que cayeron por los costados.

Asintió gimiendo de cansancio, hacía tiempo que no hacía eso y justamente lo hacía cuando estaba en su peor momento, estaba viejo para esas cosas, pero después de haber pasado por lo que había pasado relacionado con Misako, necesitaba sacarse todo su peso de encima.

Al otro lado del jardín estaba Misako observando desde la buhardilla del dojo, se apoyo sobre la pared y observo como ahora Wu estaba sacando todo su odio de aquella forma que conocía bien para sacarse todo el enfado de encima.

-¿Estas preocupada por el verdad? -le pregunto alguien.

Se giro asustada y vio que se trataba de los Walker, le había preguntado la mujer.

-¿Que dijo? -pregunto sin entender a que se refería.

-Ambos hemos visto como le miras, antes habéis discutido por algo es verdad -comento Ed.

-Bueno, ha sido por los problemas que hemos tenido hasta ahora, creía que podríamos seguir adelante sin Garmadon, pero veo que es mas difícil de lo que parece -declaro sin dar mucha charla relacionada con el asunto autentico.

-No es eso verdad, tu le quieres -expreso Edna Walker.

-Le quiero como un amigo pero ahora se esta portando de una manera que no logro entender -opino mientras tenía una sensación de insatisfacción al respecto.

-No nos estamos refiriendo a eso y tu tampoco lo haces -retracto honestamente Edna.

-¿De que estamos hablando? -recrimino sin entender adonde iba esa conversación.

-Sabemos bien lo que has tenido con el -admitió Ed.

-¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que ayer a la noche...

Ambos afirmaron meneando la cabeza arriba y abajo, ya se lo sabían.

-Oh por dios -se tapo la cara sin poder reconocer el error.

-No te preocupes Misako, no se lo diremos a nadie -acordo Edna.

-Gracias, aunque igualmente, será cuestión de tiempo que alguien se acabe dando cuenta -agradeció pero luego concluyo dando una cuestión bastante obvia.

Siguió mirando como Wu estaba cortando los demás troncos, no tenía ni idea de si aquello le iba a servir de algo, pero estaba claro que le serviría para sacarse de encima todos los remordimientos.

-No tienes porque sentirte culpable por lo que ha pasado entre los dos Misako, tienes que entender que el no lo hizo con mal intención, solamente lo hizo porque sabía bien que necesitaba protegerte -espeto sinceramente Edna.

-No quería protegerme, solamente quería aprovecharse de mi para sacarse de encima todo el dolor que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, aún me sigue queriendo a pesar de que sabe de que sigo amando a su hermano Garmadon, y a pesar de todo eso quiere quererme -aclaro.

-Igualmente, ahora los dos estáis solos y uno de los dos tendrá que apoyarse mutuamente, esa es la regla de las parejas que todos tienen -explicó determinado Ed.

-Puede, pero yo no quiero un futuro en el que el siga enfadado con su hermano para que luego ningúno se vuelva a ponerse en desacuerdo para nada -opino sinceramente de nuevo.

Ambos se miraron sin entender de que hablar sobre ese asunto.

-Si en algún momento el desea volver a amarme, entonces es que entonces no tiene ni idea de que es lo que quiero -declaro Misako dejando de lado todo el tema y se marcho dejando a la pareja sin saber que hacer con ella al respecto.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Edna dirigiendose a su marido.

-Me parece que nada, solamente ella puede remediarlo -opino honestamente, y tenía razón.

Carraspeo pensando Edna en si habían hecho lo correcto.

DE VUELTA EN LA OFICINA

Miles paseaba con mucha seriedad por los pasillos de la oficina, saludaba a todos sus compañeros pero sin levantar mucha sospecha, fue pasando de lado a lado hasta salir al pasillo trasero, miro a ambos lados para saber si no había nadie por ningún lado, corroboro que no había nadie y entonces se metió en el lavabo.

Dentro era el típico baño de aspecto blanco con unas estructuras de granito de color rosado, había un hombre delante y este le saludo con la cabeza, luego entonces se marcho y se quedo completamente solo, ahí inmediatamente se metió en una de las retinas privadas, la cerro y luego se apoyo encimo de la tapa del inodoro.

Saco su móvil y empezo a teclear un mensaje, luego se puso a esperar a que contestasen.

-Vamos chicos, contestad -insistió Miles desesperado por poder contactar con ellos.

Y ENTONCES EL DOJO

Los ninjas continuaban todavía con el mismo asunto, cuando entonces empezo a sonarle a uno de ellos el móvil. Se miraron y resulto ser Kai a quien le sonaba el móvil.

-¿Quien es? -pregunto Zane con tono de preocupación.

Kai agarro lentamente el móvil y miro quien llamaba y resultaba ser Miles.

-Es Miles -admitió sorprendido.

-Será mejor que no llames, puede ser una trampa -aviso Pixal con tono preocupante.

-Necesito contestarle, tengo que saber que ha hecho con mi hermana -declaro Kai rechazando toda la preocupación de que podían estar rastreándoles, al final contesto.

Los otros se llevaron una expresión de disgusto.

-Diga -contesto.

-Kai, ¿tu y los demás están bien? -pregunto por preocupación.

-Si, ¿que sucede Miles? ¿Que ha pasado con mi hermana y el doctor Borg? -recrimino.

-Están encerrados en una celda esperando utilizarles poder negociar con Zimmer -declaro.

-Joder -reprocho indignado al oír eso.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Zane al ver el tono que ponía que resultaba preocupante.

-Nya y Cyrus están encerrados en una celda de la oficina, los van a utilizar como cebo para poder negociar con Zimmer -admitió con tono frenético.

Aquellos los dejo a todos entumecidos y quejándose al ver lo que les habían hecho, en especial para Pixal ya que su padre estaba encerrado, era como si lo tuviesen ahí como a un criminal.

-¿Donde estáis vosotros? -pregunto de vuelta Miles.

-En el dojo de Garmadon, al noroeste de las afueras de Ninjago -contesto.

-Perfecto, ahí no os podrán encontrar los demás polis, Kai, tienes que escucharme atentamente, no queda mucho tiempo para que Zimmer de un siguiente golpe, y seguramente será esta tarde o en algún momento de la noche -explico detalladamente todos los asuntos a determinar.

-¿Y que podemos hacer? Necesito a todo el resto del grupo -cuestiono de vuelta con tono frenético.

-Yo intentare de hacer lo que pueda, pero escucha esto, antes he recibido la noticia de que un tal Bronson Thorne fue asesinado después de haber contactado con los padres de Jay -añadió.

-¿Han asesinado al padre de Clarissa? -pregunto sin poder creerse eso.

Aquello despertó la curiosidad de los demás, les llamo demasiado la atención, Kai se giro y este expreso que solamente era un momento, luego siguió.

-Espera, ¿Clarissa Thorne esta ahí? -cuestiono sorprendido por esa pregunta.

-Si así es, ¿porque? ¿La están buscando a ella también? -cuestiono asumiendo.

-Oh, veras, unas horas después de que se hubiese marchado Clarissa junto con los Walker, su padre fue asesinado siendo clavado por la espalda, nadie vio que alguien sospechoso hubiese entrado en la oficina de Bronson excepto su hija, empiezo a pensar que Clarissa es la única sospechosa o es posiblemente la que lo mato -explicó con tono frenético, no sabía como tratar la tensión del asunto.

Aquello dejo desconcertado Kai, ahora no sabía que pensar de la chica, ya tenía suficiente con que Jay estuviese presumiendo de ella, ahora le tocaba tener la sospecha de que pudiese ser una asesina.

-Kai, lo peor de todo es que ahora saben quienes son los Walker, y posiblemente estén averiguando a través de unos amigos adonde fueron -añadió dando un tono mucho peor de preocupación.

-Y ellos están justo aquí -señalo expresamente, ahí se dio cuenta de que era cuestión de tiempo de que los polis se enterasen de que estaban ahí mismo.

-No se cuanto tardaran en sacar toda la informacíon posible, pero es muy poco tiempo y después de eso tendrán la orden de poder atravesar el territorio y os capturaran, tenéis que salir de ahí y buscar a Zimmer -acordo Miles con mucha seriedad.

-Justo ahora mismo tenemos una posible pista acerca de Zimmer -admitió.

-Perfecto, tenéis que averiguar de que pueda tratarse e iros urgentemente de ahí, ya no estáis seguros en el dojo -afirmo y luego acordo con mas prudencia.

-¿Pero como lo vamos a hacer? ¿No tenemos ni tiempo para poder organizarnos? -cuestiono dado el hecho de que si se iban a largar con todo no iban a tener mucho tiempo.

Miles se rasco la cabeza de los nervios que tenía, en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea insensata.

-Yo os daré tiempo, también me ocupare de sacar a los dos de aquí -comento.

-Gracias Miles -agradeció sabiendo que iba a soltar a Nya y a Cyrus.

-Y una cosa mas Kai.

-¿Cual es? -escucho atentamente.

-No les digas a nadie sobre lo de Clarissa hasta que no quede confirmado que esta sucediendo, si es lo que pienso, corréis un peligro mucho mayor -acordo.

-Entendido -afirmo Kai sabiendo bien lo que tenía que hacer.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos mas tarde -finalizo y entonces corto la comunicación, asintió desesperado al ver que se estaba viniendo una sensación de temor puro, algo iba a suceder muy pronto.

De pronto se oyó a alguien tocando la puerta a golpes.

-Un momento -aviso y entonces se levanto, abrió la puerta y observo a otro de sus compañeros.

-Con permiso -permitió el hombre que tenía agarrado un periódico.

-Gracias -agradeció y entonces se marcho dispuesto a coger a los otros con mucha prisa.

Kai finalizo la conversacíon y se guardo el móvil, tenía esa sensación de que algo iba a salir mal ya que ahora sabía cosas que le daban demasiado miedo como para pensar.

-¿Que te ha dicho? -pregunto Skylar con tono de preocupación.

Entonces Kai intentando de aparentar lo menos sospechoso posible para que los otros no pensasen de que había algo malo en esa conversacíon.

-Al parecer Miles se va a poner a soltar a Nya y a Cyrus -contesto con tono prudente.

-Oh, por fin -dijo aliviada Pixal al ver que iban a soltar a su padre.

-También ha dicho que al parecer tienen la pista del recorrido que hicieron tus padre Jay -añadió.

-¿Que? ¿Ahora saben también por donde se marcharon mis padres? -recrimino.

-Me temo que si, lo que significa que vamos a tener muy poco tiempo hasta que los polis se den cuenta de que estamos aquí, también nos ha pedido que nos marchemos y vayamos directamente hacía donde marca esa señal.

-¿Y después de eso adonde iremos? -cuestiono Lloyd.

-No lo se, pero aquí ya no estamos seguros -opino cuestionando ese hecho.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Edna al entrar junto con su marido y oírles hablar sobre eso.

-Mira mama, no quiero alarmarte pero... al parecer los policías han rastreado el trayecto que hicisteis desde la casa de Bronson hasta aquí -admitió Jay con total sinceridad.

-Oh por dios no -se quejo Ed al descubrir eso.

Kai se sintió algo indignado al ver todo eso, y lo peor de todo era que sabía que había algo mal con Clarissa, la tenía ahí adelante y estaba algo de atolondrada y sin entender que sucedía al respecto, no sabía bien era tal cual como había dicho Miles porque hasta ahora no había visto nada sospechoso que le pudiese estar que estuviese compinchada con Zimmer.

-Mama, papa, vosotros no tenéis la culpa vale, solamente ha sido un mero acto de las circunstancias, entendido, no ha sido vuestra culpa -tranquilizo Jay a sus padres para que no se lo tomasen mal.

-Lo se hijo, solamente que no puedo creerme que después de todo lo que hemos hecho haya dado lugar a esto -abrazo a su hijo para poder perdonarle a pesar de que no sucedía nada con eso.

Zane se quedo mirando a los dos, estaba claro que sentía un gran afecto por sus padres, como lo mismo que el sentía por el suyo antes, si estaba dispuesto a tener un hijo así, entonces tendría que educarlo de una manera que le costaría todo cuanto conocía.

-¿Y ahora que podemos hacer? No hay mucho tiempo con recoger todo -cuestiono Dareth.

-¿Y que va a pasar cuando los policías vengan aquí y vayan a registrar todo el dojo? -cuestiono Lloyd dando a entender que los policías harían cualquier cosa con tal de buscar pistas.

-Cierto -afirmo Kai estando de acuerdo con esa cuestión.

-Yo tengo una idea -dijo alguien y todos miraron al frente para ver que se trataba del sensei Wu acompañado de Misako.

-Sensei, ¿que propone? -pregunto Zane asumiendo que tenía una idea como siempre hacía.

-Uno de nosotros tiene que quedarse aquí -dictamino Wu.

Aquello los desconcertó por completo, se miraron los unos a los otros sin entender que contestar ante esa propuesta.

-¿Nos esta diciendo que alguien tiene que quedarse aquí a proteger el dojo? -cuestiono Jay.

-No el dojo, alguien tiene que distraer a los policías en cuanto vengan a registrar el dojo, mientras los cojan, les interrogaran con todo tipo de preguntas y eso hará que tarden en conseguir algúna pista acerca de nuestro siguiente trayecto -aclaro Misako dando la idea de que uno tenía que quedarse atrás por la precaución de que los policías les persiguiesen por el asunto de la amenaza.

-¿Pero quien? -cuestiono Cole dando ese hecho a entender.

Todos se quedaron carraspeando mientras pensaban en una alternativa.

-Igualmente, alguien que no sepa luchar tiene que quedarse, cada uno de nosotros tenemos lo que hace falta para vencer a Zimmer y a su ejercito, pero aquellos que no tengan de mucha eficiencia, van a tener que quedarse aquí -dictamino Pixal dando una cuestión bastante razonable.

-Cierto, la verdad es que podría quedarme yo -se propuso Misako quedarse.

-No mama, a ti te necesitamos mas que nada, tu sabes mas que nadie sobre los terrenos de Ninjago, necesitamos a alguien que tenga una habilidad de la que no nos haga falta -recrimino Lloyd negando esa opción, luego un ultimo tributo a la idea.

Todos se quedaron pensando en otro tipo de solución.

-Bueno, y que pasa si yo y los Walker, de todas formas yo no tengo nada como para poder seguir adelante con esto -propuso Dareth con total decisión

-¿Como? ¿Dareth estas dispuestos a dejar que te cojan para poder protegernos? -recrimino Kai queriendo confirmar si lo había dicho en serio o no.

-Y si, fijate en mi, no se nada excepto saber cuando te van a dar una paliza, lo mejor que pueda hacer es hacerme el tonto como siempre para que al menos vosotros tengáis algo de tiempo -aclaro Dareth dando a entender la razón de porque quería quedarse.

-Vaya -dijo sorprendido Kai sin saber que pensar de el, por primera vez en su vida había dicho algo con razón, se quedo con la cuestión de pensar que había sucedido con el, no era el Dareth que conocía desde que se metieron en su dojo.

-Creo que nosotros también nos quedaremos -propuso la señora Walker.

-Los policías no les harán nada a unos pobres ancianos como nosotros -declaro el señor Walker.

-¿Seguro que podéis con esto? -pregunto asumiendo Jay.

-Hemos podido con unas cuantas cosas, esto no será nada nuevo -espeto Edna Walker.

Esbozo Jay una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que sus padres estaban dispuestos a todos.

-Bueno, ya tenemos todo cuando necesitábamos saber, ¿ahora que?, ¿nos ponemos a recoger todo lo posible mientras Miles seguramente se estará ocupando de liarla en la oficina? -cuestiono Cole suponiendo que iban a comenzar ya mismo a recoger todo lo demás.

-Igualmente, no podemos llevarnos, solamente aquello que necesitemos para poder enfrentarnos a Zimmer, no nos vamos a buscar un lugar seguro, nos vamos directamente a la guerra -comento Wu con total seriedad, estaba claro que no se iban a ir como si fuesen de excursión.

Ahora ambos se quedaron cuestionando otro hecho mas.

-Bueno, podemos al menos llevarnos algo de ropa en los vehículos, y ya que estamos podríamos darnos un baño antes de irnos -propuso Zane por partes.

-Cierto, vayamos a quitarnos este sudor, no quiero matar a Zimmer de aliento de sobaco -acepto Jay y entonces todos se rieron por ese comentario irónico y tan poco original.

DE VUELTA EN LA OFICINA

El agente Dutson estaba conversando junto con Stronger cuando entonces el oficinista que siempre le mandaba los archivos de todos los casos apareció dandole otro sobre.

-Ultimas noticias señor, acabamos de recibir el trayecto del vehículo en que se marcharon los Walker junto con Clarissa Thorne -declaro el oficinista.

-¿En serio? ¿Como? -pregunto mientras se puso a abrir el sobre.

-Al parecer unas cámaras de trafico fotografiaron a un coche de la vieja clase junto con tres ocupantes vestidos de negro -aclaro.

-¿Vestidos de negro? ¿Como ninjas? -cuestiono Stronger.

-No, mas bien como de incógnito -exclamo dando la supuesta idea.

Dutson abrió el sobre y quito las fotografías donde se mostraba la grabación de lo que habían captado las cámaras de trafico, ahí se veía todo negro pero se podía notar que habían tres personas vestidas con algo que los cubría completamente de negro y conduciendo un coche que parecía un híbrido de los 90.

-¿Por donde circulaban? -pregunto Stronger dirigiendose al oficinista.

-Por la vía Northern, al noroeste de las afueras de Ninjago City.

-La vía Northern -se quedo pensando murmuradamente Dutson, algo le inquietaba con eso.

Mientras Miles marchaba recorriendo de vuelta toda la oficina esquivando a sus compañeros y observando de que no hubiese nadie que le estuviese haciendo caso. Volteo todo el centro de la sala y entonces se dirigió al pasillo donde se encontraban las celdas, ahí no había nadie vigilando lo que significaba que tenía vía libre para poder sacarlos de ahí.

-Nya, Cyrus -los llamo.

Aquello llamo la atención de los dos prisioneros, Nya se dirigió hacía la verja mientras Cyrus se ponía encima de su silla.

-Miles, ¿que sucede? -pregunto nerviosamente Nya.

-Os voy a sacar de aquí, no hagáis mucho ruido -ordeno Miles mientras sacaba las llaves.

Nya se giro dirigiendose hacía Cyrus y mostrándole una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que por fin los iba a sacar de ahí y llevándoles con los demás.

Miles coloco las llaves en la ranura y entonces abrió la puerta muy despacio.

-Vamos, vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo -apuro Miles mientras ambos salían de la celda.

-¿Porque? ¿Que sucede? -pregunto cuestionando Cyrus.

-Saben cual fue el trayecto que han hecho los Walker hasta ir a donde están los demás, en cuanto se den cuenta de eso, se va a armar la gorda -declaro con tono frenético.

-¿Los padres de Jay están con el y los otros? -pregunto Nya sin comprender eso.

-Al parecer si, y han llamado demasiado la atención, lo que significa que en cuanto Dutson y Stronger lleguen a la incógnita que les dijese se van directos a por ellos -añadió frenéticamente.

-Pero entonces eso significa que van directos hacía el dojo -dijo atemorizada Nya.

-No, antes les he avisado para que se preparasen, hay una especie de señal marcada como parte de Zimmer, tenemos que llegar ahí mismo, seguramente durante el camino los veremos -confeso.

-Eso esta mejor, vamos -acepto Cyrus y luego fue él el que apuro.

Ambos se pusieron a correr lentamente mientras Nya se ocupaba de llevar a Cyrus en si silla.

Dutson todavía seguía pensando en que había algo que le seguía teniendo dudas, pero no sabía que era, luego entonces tuvo otra incógnita.

-¿Que hay mas atrás del trayecto que hicieron ellos? -pregunto.

-Al parecer un desguasadero a nombre de la compañía Thorne -declaro el oficinista.

-¿Y que hay mas adelante? -pregunto Stronger.

-Bueno, pues un largo trayecto, podrían estar escondidos en cualquier parte -declaro sin dar mucha idea de que lugar podrían haber terminado en llegar.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que contestar a eso.

Miles los ayudo a seguir mientras vigilaba de que nadie los estuviese mirando, los apuro lo mas que pudo intentando de no pasar delante de las oficinas del jefe porque sino, hay los descubrirían y se acabaría todo.

-Vamos -siguió apurando aunque Nya hacía lo que podía en acompañar a Cyrus.

-No pueden estar escondidos en algúna parte de todo ese camino, debe de haber un lugar seguro donde crean que nadie los puede encontrar, ¿que lugares hay a cada lado del trayecto? -cuestiono Dutson queriendo algúna respuesta que fuese sinceramente razonable.

-Pues no lo se, señor, pues por ahí existen campos de paja, algúnos puestos de fruta, y no mucha cosa que sirva de refugio, es que encima todo ese trayecto es una zona en ningúna parte -espeto el oficinista sin saber que ideas darle.

-Ah -reprocho Dutson al ver que se estaba quedando sin ideas, necesitaba algo ya mismo.

Siguieron avanzando hasta dirigirse hacía donde estaba el pasillo que hacía salir de la oficina, observaron las posibles salidas que tenían.

-La única salida que fuese segura es la escalera -determino Miles.

-Pero y que pasa con Cyrus, va en silla de ruedas -cuestiono Nya ese hecho, tenían el problema de que no podían bajar ya que Cyrus no podía andar.

-Pues entonces... -miro otras salidas posibles hasta que entonces llego a la salida que era el ascensor de delante-. Nos queda el ascensor.

-Pero hay atraeremos a mucha gente -opino Cyrus.

-Lo se, pero que otra opción tenemos, a menos que tengamos que dejarte -exclamó incrédulamente.

-Claro que no -reprimió honestamente Cyrus, aquello no le gusto.

-De acuerdo, vayamos al ascensor -acepto Miles y entonces dejo pasar a los dos, aquello iba a sonar mal pero de todas formas ya estaban rompiendo todas las reglas existentes que podían dar.

-Haber, ¿existe alguna otra cosa que pueda llamar la atención? -pregunto reprimiendo Dutson.

-Bueno, no se me ocurre cual, oh espera, al parecer hay una zona muy espesa donde se encuentra un dojo, aunque pocos saben de su existencia -admitió el oficinista hallando la ultima alternativa.

-¿Un dojo? -cuestiono Stronger.

-Si así es, es como uno de esos dojos antiguos que continúan habiendo por Ninjago.

-Pues claro, un dojo, como no se nos habrá ocurrido, seguramente a Miles debió de habérsele ocurrido mejor que a nosotros -reprocho indignado Dutson al ver que no se le pudo ocurrir antes, de pronto aquello le hizo despertar una cierta preocupación-. ¿Donde esta Miles?

-¿El agente Thrower? -pregunto Stronger por corroborar.

-Si así es, ¿donde esta?, ¿ha donde se ha ido? -pregunto reprochando Dutson y entonces todos salieron de la oficina dispuestos a buscar a Miles, aquello daba un mal presagio.

Se dirigieron al centro de toda la oficina y miraron de lado a lado para ver donde se encontraba.

-¡Thrower! -grito para llamarle.

Ambos empezaron a avanzar muy de prisa por el pasillo pero sin levantar sospechas, de pronto escucharon un grito que les llamo la atención.

-Me parece que se han dado cuenta -declaro expresamente Miles.

-Vamonos ya -apuro al ver que los estaban buscando ya mismo.

-¿Thrower donde estas? ¡Thrower! -seguía gritando Dutson mientras los otros dos miraban y preguntaban a los demás para saber si le habían encontrado, este estaba que se desesperaba.

Ambos se pusieron delante del ascensor y esperaron a que subiese pero estaba tardando demasiado.

-Vamos, venga -refunfuñaba amargadamente al ver que no venía.

-¡Thrower! Maldita sea, donde esta ese aficionado justiciero que se cree.

-No lo se, seguramente se habrá ido a tomarse un café -opino expresamente Stronger.

-Señor, los prisioneros no están -declaro apareciendo el oficinista.

Entonces apareció el ascensor y ambos se metieron dentro con mucha prisa.

-¿Como que no están? -se quedo cuestionando eso sin poder creérselo, giro la vista hacía adelante y observo que estaban los tres metidos en el ascensor-. ¡Thrower!

-Pulsalo -ordeno Miles al ver que los descubrieron.

Inmediatamente Nya lo pulso el botón que indicaba el piso bajo y las puerta empezaron a cerrarse a medida que veían como Dutson y los demás venían hacía ellos.

-¡Miles no! -grito Dutson acercandose lo suficiente pero al final las puertas se cerraron y ambos empezaron a bajar.

-Lo hemos conseguido -dijo sorprendida Nya al ver que consiguieron salir por fin.

-Así es -afirmo Miles resoplando por lo angustiado que estaba por haber roto las normas.

Arriba Dutson y Stronger intentaron de abrir las puertas pero no había manera, ya se habían largado.

-Maldito hijo de puta -reprocho indignado Dutson y golpeo la puerta del ascensor.

-¿Adonde habrán ido? -cuestiono el joven oficinista.

-Ha buscar a los demás, y seguramente a Killian Zimmer -asumió Stronger con total sinceridad.

DE VUELTA CON ZIMMER

Todos los soldados se prepararon metiendose en sus vehículos mientras Zimmer, Cryptor y Paxton les guiaban para trajesen todo lo necesario para montar su trampa mortal.

-Vamos, metedlo todo aquí chicos, dentro de unos minutos nos largamos a lanzar nuestro siguiente golpe -dijo apurando Zimmer.

-Señor, ¿es necesario todo esto? -pregunto cuestionando Cryptor.

-Así es mi queridísimo Cryptor 2.0, hoy por fin vamos a tener a los ninjas donde justo los queremos, metidos en un lugar donde puedan escapar, esta vez no haremos como lo de Spooner Brick, esta vez haremos el golpe que destruirá a todo su equipo -explicó resumiendo Zimmer mientras ponía un tono siniestro y psicótico.

-Y entonces mataremos a los ninjas -exclamo riendo malévolamente Paxton con ansias de muerte.

-Primero a lo primero, necesito la batería de Zane, en cuanto ellos estén ahí, tenéis que procurar de que los demás no se resistan, esto puede acabar siendo algo doloroso -acordo Zimmer con total prudencia.

-De acuerdo doctor Zimmer -acepto Paxton y entonces se marcho ayudando a los otros.

Al oír eso provoco que Cryptor gimiese imaginandose el momento en cuanto tuviese a Zane.

-Pronto habrá un momento para vengarse Cryptor, ahora encargate de ayudar a los otros -acordo rígidamente.

-Si señor -obedeció Cryptor poniendo un tono insatisfecho.

Cryptor se puso a levantar algo que parecía un cañón enorme, lo ayudo a levantarlo cuando entonces noto que Zimmer se marchaba de ahí.

-¿Adonde va usted? -pregunto recriminando Cryptor al ver que Zimmer se daba la vuelta.

-Ahora vuelvo, solamente me estoy olvidando de una cosa, nada mas -declaro con un tono que parecía estar ocultando algo, entonces se dio la vuelta desapareciendo de la vista de los otros.

Cryptor se quedo pensando intentando de determinar que estaba ocultando Killian.

-¿Tu crees que nos estará ocultando algo? -pregunto dirigiendose al soldado que tenía delante.

-No lo se, nunca he visto nada que no sea de mi incumbencia -declaro amargadamente.

-Humanos aficionados -espeto indignado Cryptor.

Zimmer volvió de vuelta a sus aposentos, se dirigió a su escritorio y ahí entonces abrió el tercer cajón donde entonces saco una pistola, la abrió asegurandose de que tenía balas, habían seis balas dentro, luego la cerro y entonces se la escondió detrás metida entre los pantalones.

Asintió y entonces miro de vuelta la foto de el junto con Robert Julien.

-Nuestro dia esta llegando viejo, pero que muy pronto -acordo Zimmer con satisfacción, luego se marcho mientras reía malévolamente.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

Cada uno de los ninjas se había ido a cada uno de los baños que había en el dojo, Kai estaba metido en la ducha intentando de pensar en aquello que antes había dicho Miles por teléfono, era verdad que Clarissa era una infiltrada de Zimmer o que, pero suponiendo que lo fuera aquello era imposible, como sabría ella que luego la llamarían para luego poder acabar junto con ellos, aquí había algo que no cuadraba, y luego estaba lo siguiente de que Zimmer se había llevado a niños de orfanato, pero ella tenía familia, así que como era posible que estuviese relacionada con Zimmer si es que acaso contacto con el de algúna forma, ya no sabía que pensar.

Mientras, Zane también se estaba dando una ducha, el había terminado ya que no tenía mucho que limpiarse, se cubrió la cabeza con una toalla y luego se miro al espejo, observo el rostro metálico y gris que tenía, al verlo, supo reconocer que era solamente un robot y nada mas, si estaba dispuesto a tener niños de algúna forma con Pixal, entonces tendría que afrontarse a toda las decisiones que se tendrían que venir directamente hacía el.

Jay estaba duchándose sin ningún problema, el lo hacía de forma presumida porque quería quedar bien delante de Clarissa, luego empezo a tararear de lo alegrado que estaba.

Cole estaba intentando de buscar el jabón y en cuanto lo cogío se golpeo con la punta de la canilla, se llevo un buen golpe y empezo a quejarse del daño que se había hecho.

Luego Lloyd se estaba poniendo el champu en la cabeza, se estaba lavando bien el pelo cuando noto que se le había salido un mechón de pelo, aquello significa que estaba creciendo y que pronto empezaría a madurar mas de la cuenta, no quería pasar por eso, pero era lo que le había tocado.

Skylar también estaba duchándose, termino de hacerlo y luego salió mientras se lavaba delante de un espejo, se froto por todo el cuerpo cuando entonces noto aquella cicatriz de dragón que tenía en la espalda, la marca de los Chen, aquello le hizo acordarse de los tiempos en los que estaba confrontada con los ninjas, había pasado de todo eso, y ahora les estaba ayudando a salvar del mundo de un mal peor que su padre, era una autentica locura.

Después de todo eso Kai se reencontró en el lavabo junto con Jay y este se estaba peinando el pelo de una forma estrambótica como hacía siempre.

-¿Te has peinado apropósito así para impresionar a Clarissa? -pregunto asumiendo Kai.

-Pues claro, quiero que piense que soy lo mas -declaro con tono modesto.

-¿No es ese el mismo peinado que te hiciste cuando saliste con Nya aquella vez?

Aquello lo dejo tan estupefacto que se hizo un nudo con sus pelos, luego se quito el peine y se giro mirando expresamente hacía Kai con una expresión indirecta.

-Aquello fue un día quisiera olvidar del todo -recrimino seriamente Jay.

-Vamos Jay, no puede ser, que estén enfadado con Nya todo el tiempo, entiendo que haya roto contigo pero una cosa es enfadarte con ella como si te hubiese hecho un daño mucho peor -reprocho Kai queriendo entender porque le tenía tanto odio a Nya después de haberle traicionado.

-Me ha hecho un daño peor, me rompió el corazón, pero ahora lo he recuperado, junto con esa jovencita de pelo rubio que se encuentra ahí -dijo refiriendose a Clarissa.

-Si claro -afirmo a duras ganas, en aquello momento se acordo de lo que había dicho Miles y ya le venía la sensación de temor-. Oye Jay.

-¿Si? ¿Que ocurre? -pregunto el.

-Veras, en todo el tiempo que hemos estado conociendo a Clarissa, me ha hecho ver que no parece la típica chica ideal para ti -confeso Kai intentando de razonar con el, quería que se mantuviera alejado de Clarissa durante un rato hasta averiguar el asunto.

-¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto Jay sin poder creérselo.

-Es que le veo hacer cosas que no parecen los típicos temas que a ti te gustan, tu eres casi un mecánico, y ella parece la típica seductora hacker -añadió.

-Oh oh oh, ya veo lo que esta pasando aquí amigo Kai -dijo replicando Jay con tono prudente.

-¿El que? -no comprendía Kai adonde quería llegar el.

-Lo que pasa es que estas celoso de que tenga a alguien -confeso Jay soltando lo obvio.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -pregunto recriminando.

-Antes cuando estaba saliendo con Nya no te importaba para nada porque era tu hermana, pero ahora que he encontrado a alguien de quien de no poder quejarte, no soportas que le preste atención porque tu te encuentras solo sin nadie -explicó dando a entender a que se refería.

-¿No es eso? -retracto Kai queriendo negarlo.

-Claro que lo es Kai, siempre has tenido problemas con todo el mundo, desde lo del ninja verde hasta esto, pues sabes que, si quieres buscarte a una novia, confiesale tus sentimientos a Skylar, que de todas formas siente mas afecto por ti que de cualquier otro -reprocho Jay todos los errores de Ka y entonces se marcho dejándole con el sentimiento de la duda.

Kai se quedo sin poder comprenderlo, pero ahora lo había arruinado ya que ahora Jay se iba a poner muy pendiente de Clarissa y no iba a poder averiguarlo.

-¿A vosotros nos ha pasado que os habéis dado con la canilla? -pregunto Cole dirigiendose a los otros, ambos entraron directos en el lavabo.

-No -respondió Lloyd.

-Oye Kai, ¿que sucede? ¿y esa mirada? -pregunto Zane al ver la expresión que ponía el ninja rojo.

-Acabo de tener una cierta conversacíon con Jay -declaro el con tono insatisfecho.

-¿Y como ha sido? -pregunto Cole suponiendo que no fue para bien.

-No muy bien, la verdad es que no muy bien -aclaro asintiendo de pena, puede que no hubiese conseguido razonar con Jay tal y como quería, pero al menos Jay le hizo darse cuenta, estaba claro que adoraba a Skylar, y ahora que la tenía aquí después de haber pasado aquellas semanas en la isla, le hizo darse cuenta de que necesitaba admitir sus sentimientos, creyó ser la hora poder entablar una conversacíon seria con ella para así poder aclarar todos los asuntos pendientes.

AFUERA EN LA OFICINA, UNOS MOMENTOS ANTES

Miles y Nya ayudando a Cyrus empezaron a bajar por las escaleras rápidamente.

-Coged el Ninja Carrier o como se llame, yo me encargare de ir en el coche patrulla -acordo Miles para así poder tener un transporte del que poder lagarse.

-De acuerdo -acepto Nya y ambos llegaron al final de la verdad, salieron corriendo directamente a los vehículos que todavía estaban estacionados ahí.

Nya abrió la puerta y ayudo a Cyrus a meterlo dentro con la silla, intento de levantarlo como pudo mientras Cyrus se aferraba a las ruedas para no caerse mientras lo levantaban.

-La próxima vez deberías de poner una plataforma para minusválidos -opino Jay.

-Lo tendré en cuentas si tu pones un poco de tu padre -insistió ella mientras forcejeaba.

Mientras Miles se encargo de su coche patrulla, lo abrió y se metió dentro, puso la llave en la ranura del volante haciendo funcionar el motor del coche. Se giro para ver como estaban los otros, no veía nada en absoluto pero debió de suponer que ella estaba lista.

Agarro el micrófono estándar y pulso el botón para hablar.

-¿Estas ya? -pregunto por el micrófono, le sonó una voz muy frenética.

Observo salir una mano por la ventanilla del vehículo, con eso supuso que ya estaban, rápidamente enderezo la palanca y marcho el primero delante, luego fue seguido por detrás por el Ninja Carrier. En ese momento salieron Dutson, Stronger y el otro intentando de detener a los tres que se escapaban, bajaron rápida y frenéticamente las escaleras para poder cogerles, pero ya era tarde, ya se habían ido.

-¡Maldito serás Thrower! -reprocho fastidiado Dutson por haberle tomando el pelo de esa forma.

-¿Hay una forma de poder rastrearlos? -sugirió Stronger.

-Puede ser, vamos -ordeno amargadamente Dutson mientras volvían arriba.

Entonces fueron directamente al hangar de todos los coches policías, era un lugar amplio parecido a un aparcamiento normal, se dirigieron al técnico de montaje que estaba detrás de una vitrina.

-Señor Dutson -dijo sorprendido el técnico al verle.

-¿Hay una forma de poder comunicarse con el coche patrulla 28903? -pregunto vociferante.

-Si ¿pero para que? -cuestiono el técnico sin entender el porque.

-Hay un agente que se ha largado con uno de esos -declaro Stronger.

-Joder -dijo sorprendido y entonces se puso a revisar todos las radios de los coches patrulla, se dirigió a la mesa de mando y ahí empezo a girar un botón circular plateado que daba a la frecuencia del coche patrulla.

-Ahí esta -aviso.

-De acuerdo -se enderezo Dutson para poder hablar por ahí.

Mientras, Miles y los otros dos estaban haciendo su trayecto de salir de Ninjago e ir directamente al dojo con los ninjas, Miles siguió conduciendo mientras ponía una expresión penetrante.

-Agente Thrower, Agente Thrower, detenga el coche ya mismo, detenga el coche ya mismo -se oía la voz de Dutson por el comunicador.

Sabiendo bien lo que significa decidió agarrar el comunicador una ultima vez.

-Lo siento señor, pero estoy dispuesto a ayudar a estas personas, con, o sin su ayuda, así que no intenten de detenerme, porque una vez que hayamos salido de Ninjago desapareceremos del mapa -acordo Miles con total seriedad.

-Miles, no hagas esto, como sigas así, serás expulsado del cuerpo, me entiendes.

Se quedo estancado al oír eso, era como si lo hubiesen echado del cuerpo de policía, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, tenía que hacerlo por los ninjas.

-Lo siento señor, pero yo no me pienso echar atrás con esto, corto y cierro -declaro y luego se puso a cerrar la frecuencia, corto el cable de la radio para que no la siguiesen.

-Thrower, Thrower -reprocho Dutson intentando de comunicarse con el.

-Me parece que ha cortado la comunicación -asumió el técnico.

-Joder -reprocho indignado Dutson al ver como le dio de lleno, uno de sus hombres le traiciono.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? -pregunto el oficinista ayudante.

-No lo se, seguir con el caso y con lo que tenemos ahora -propuso Dutson sin abrirse a cualquier idea que tuviese, ya no quería saber nada de nada pero tenía que continuar con el caso.

-¿Hay otra forma de rastrear su señal? -pregunto asumiendo Stronger.

-No lo creo, si ha cortado la radio entonces ya no hay frecuencia -opino el técnico.

-Igualmente, sabemos adonde van, al dojo, en cuanto preparemos a los hombres, nos marchamos ahí directos a cogerlos a todos de una vez por todas, esta negociación se ha terminado -acordo Dutson con total rigidez, ya estaba cansado de estar rodeado de gente hacíendose el heroe.

Y ENTONCES EN EL DOJO

Pixal y Clarissa continuaban vigilando la pantalla para saber si detectaban algo nuevo pero no sucedía nada desde que lo detectaron la ultima vez.

En ese momento apareció Jay arreglandose el pelo todavía con aquel peine reduro.

-Hola chicas, ¿que hacéis? -saludo moderadamente Jay mientras entraba.

-Estamos intentando de averiguar porque esta señal se detecta aquí mismo, hay algo raro en todo esto y no logro determinar que es -declaro Clarissa mientras pulsaba teclas frenéticamente.

-¿Están los otros ya? -pregunto Pixal refiriendose al resto del grupo.

-Así es, pero están todavía preparandose ahí -indico Jay.

-De acuerdo -entonces Pixal se levanto-. Puedo dejaros un momento, yo tengo que hablar un momento seriamente con ellos antes de marcharnos del todo.

-No pasa nada -aceptaron ambos a la vez.

Entonces Pixal se marcho dejando a Jay solo con Clarissa, este se giro y mostró una sonrisa rotunda como de intentando de parecer lo mas elegante posible.

-¿Y ese peinado? -pregunto Clarissa por aquel peinado que se había hecho.

-Bueno, es el que me hago cada vez que salgo de la ducha -comento el presumidamente.

-No te creo para nada, encima te pareces a Dareth con eso -reprocho irónicamente Clarissa.

Jay se lo cuestiono y se miro el peinado, aquello le dio mucho de que pensar y le aterraba la idea, se lo removió intentando de quitárselo y al final se lo dejo peor.

-¿Sabes que Clarissa? Que en todo el tiempo que estamos juntos, nunca hemos tenido una cita -argumento Jay con tono provocador y caballeroso.

-Pero si solamente llevamos como unas 8 horas, y encima como íbamos a tener una cita si sabemos bien que necesitamos estar atentos a cualquier emergencia -concluyo rotundamente Clarissa.

-Cierto, pero, mis padres te invitaron para conocerme, así que, al menos deberíamos de conocernos el uno para el otro -confeso Jay como soltando el principio de una conversacíon.

-Bueno, ¿que quieres preguntarme? -acepto Clarissa la propuesta.

-¿Cual es tu color favorito? -se le ocurrió aquello primero.

-Pues, una mezcla entre verde y dorado diría mas bien -confeso.

-Uy, esos son casi los colores que forman a Lloyd en sus dos versiones -se indigno con la respuesta.

-¿Porque quieres saber siempre eso? -cuestiono esa pregunta.

-Bueno, normalmente siempre suelto lo de los colores porque es lo primero que le hace parecer a uno que esta conectado, que es compatible como una media naranja, cada vez que he intentado de conocer a una chica siempre me responde con algo diferente, mientras que la única chica que me dio justo la respuesta que estaba buscando, al final después de todo eso me acabo traicionando por otro sin motivo -explicó Jay haciendo referencia a su vida anterior, se sentía apenado.

-¿Esa chica no será Nya verdad? -asumió ella

-Pues la verdad que si, eh ahí el problema, al principio me llevaba bien con ella, era una pasada de chica, pero entonces llego el dia en que ella bajo la palanca de una maquina de test del amor del doctor Borg y le dio la cara de Cole, ahí entonces todo se desmorono -aclaro mas apenado todavía.

-Vaya, ¿debió de dolerte mucho la verdad?

-Así es, desde entonces no he hablado con ella a pesar de que ella insiste como puede, pero yo no quiero escucharla para nada, yo ya no quiero nada mas con ella, ahora me gusta mas estar contigo -se acerco a Clarissa agarrandola de las manos.

-Vaya, debes de ser el único chico al que se le ocurre cogerle de las manos a una persona que acabo de conocer hace nada -opino irónicamente Clarissa.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso hubo otro? -cuestiono ese dicho.

-No claro que no, eso me pasa por ver telenovelas -declaro retractandose, luego se levanto.

-Ah vale, eres de la que lo sabe todo -comprendió Jay sintiéndose avergonzado de pensar así.

-Bueno, si quieres puedo hacer algo por ti que no puedo hacer ella -dijo Clarissa juntándose delante de Jay de una manera sospecha.

-¿Como que? -pregunto Jay ruborizandose, trago saliva del miedo que tenía a lo que fuese a pasar.

-Pues no se, como ponerla celosa -propuso.

-Ponerla celosa, ¿como?

-Pues, como hacer esto -entonces ella se puso a hacerle cosquillas a Jay mientras este intentaba de aguantar las ganas, estallaba de la risa.

-Para por favor -insistió Jay queriendo que parase mientras se reía sin parar.

Luego al final Clarissa termino al ver que acabo matandose de la risa.

-Oh posiblemente esto -se acerco por detrás y le empezo a hacer masajes en los hombros, aquello dejo a Jay ruborizandose de la sensación que le daba.

-Tu si que sabes nena -dijo Jay placentero.

-Oh también esto -luego empezo a masajearle el cuello con los labios suavemente.

-Eso me gusta mas -dijo sintiendo mas placer que antes.

Siguió Clarissa chupándole el cuello y entonces se puso de frente de vuelta mirándole a la cara.

-Oh también esto -entonces se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios que lo dejo completamente indeciso, se fue moviendo hasta que al final se separo-. Y bien.

Jay no supo que decir, se quedo estancado ante aquel beso de puro placer.

-Ya sabía yo que esto valdría la pena -exclamo ruborizandose del placer.

Clarissa hizo una risa falsa y de pronto todos los demás aparecieron conversando.

-...y yo que justo te decía no iba a poder acabar peor de lo que ya estaba -cuestiono Cole.

Ambos se quedaron en una posición disimulada para no sospechar de lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Has podido encontrar algo mas que la señal? -pregunto Pixal dirigiendose a Clarissa.

-Ah bueno, todavía estaba intentando de buscar haber si había algún otro tipo de rastro que nos llevase hacía donde esta Zimmer, pero al parecer esta señal se esta haciendo cada vez mas fuerte, a mi me da que es eso o nada -declaro Clarissa.

-Entonces esta claro que tenemos que ir ahí -indico Lloyd.

-Si -estuvieron todos de acuerdo, esa era la única pista que tenían al respecto.

-Será mejor que nos preparemos, si es lo que me parece, entonces Miles y los demás vendrán aquí en menos de una hora -acordo Kai.

-De acuerdo, donde habré dejado mis espadas -discutió Cole y se marcho a averiguarlo.

Todos se pusieron a buscar sus cosas y entonces Kai agarro a Jay y lo llevo alejandose al otro extremo por algún motivo.

-Jay, ¿que estabas haciendo tu y Clarissa? -cuestiono Kai sabiendo bien que algo habían hecho.

-Pues... acaba de darme el beso de la vida de su parte -admitió sarcásticamente.

-Oh por dios Jay, sabes como le va a sentir eso a Nya -reprocho cuestionando ese tema.

-Igualmente, lo que le suceda a Nya ya no es mi problema, es asunto suyo como tu dijiste, ahora he conseguido a alguien mejor que sabe como apoyarme, si tienes algún problema con eso, lo puedo discutir con ella -recrimino de vuelta todo ese asunto.

-No -retracto Kai sabiendo bien lo que le ocurriría.

-Pues mejor, si tantas ganas tienes de discutir con alguien hazlo con Skylar, ella te escuchara mejor que yo, todavía esta cambiandose -indico egocéntricamente.

Kai lamentaba que tuviera que hacerle eso a Jay pero no tenía otra manera si es que era verdad lo que Miles estaba diciendo, en aquel momento tuvo otra vez ese pensamiento de poder hablar seriamente con Skylar sobre ese asunto, tenía que hacerlo.

EN OTRA HABITACÍON

Skylar estaba buscandose la ropa que le quedase mejor durante el viaje, como había venido aquí sin nada quiso buscar todo aquello que le hiciese juego, la verdad es que no había mucho pero al menos era algo con lo que tenía ahora en casa.

Kai se acerco al portal de la puerta y empezo a golpes para llamar la atención.

-Hola Kai, ¿sucede algo? -pregunto con tono modesto.

-Bueno no, la verdad es que no, solamente quiero hablar contigo un momento por si luego la cosa sale mal y no podemos tener otro momento -declaro honestamente.

-De acuerdo -acepto Skylar notando por aquel que parecía que estuviese apunto de decir algo de lo que luego lo lamentaría, se sentó y se puso a escuchar a lo que tuviera que decir.

-Mira Skylar, se que al principio hemos tenido nuestros problemas al principio, que hemos sabido llevarnos bien y todo eso -busco la mejor forma de explicarse.

-¿Que quieres decir? -no estaba entendiendo del todo que quería explicar.

-Quiero que nos llevemos bien -añadió.

-Pero si ya nos llevamos bien, estamos juntos en esto, he dejado atrás mi pasado con mi padre, y ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien, y esas cosas es estar contigo y ayudarte en todo lo que sea Kai -recrimino mostrandose sincera, luego se acerco y le agarro de las manos.

Kai alzo la mirada mirando preocupado a Skylar.

-¿Que te sucede Kai? ¿Ha sido por la muerte de Waters? ¿Eso te ha afectado? -asumió ella.

-Ya he dejado atrás esa terrible escena, ahora lo que quiero es vengarme de Zimmer como sea y de una vez por todas y volver a la vida normal que nos merecemos -acordo seriamente Kai.

-Todos nos merecemos lo mismo pero no por eso tienes que sentirte tan preocupado, ya todos estamos con la misma idea, estamos apunto de perderlo todo y en cuanto detengamos a Zimmer, seguramente al final acabaremos bien -aconsejo sabiamente Skylar, luego apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Kai para calmarlo.

Aquello le empezo a gustar a Kai, lo sentía con un gran placer, luego se giro mirando a Skylar a la cara, estaba tan cerca que podía verle el contorno de sus ojos, y eran muy brillantes.

-Vaya -dijo sorprendido al ver eso.

-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto ella.

-Nada, es que... tienes unos ojos hermosos y relucientes, ¿como es posible? -admitió.

-Bueno, seguramente habrán sido cosa de mi madre, siempre dijeron que ella era la mas guapa de entre toda la comunidad, pero desde que nací, le quite todo el protagonismo -expreso.

-Pues lo hizo bien -exclamo Kai sin darse cuenta.

-¿Como? -se extraño al oír eso.

-No nada, un mero error -se retracto avergonzado por lo que dijo.

-¿Que? ¿En serio no dices nada en absoluto acerca de mis ojos? Acabas de decir que te gustaban -recrimino Skylar pensando que el había dicho algo que no debía y se arrepentía por completo.

-Bueno, me parecen muy preciosos -opino disimuladamente.

-Oh por favor Kai, ambos sabemos que tienes algo mas que decir, te has pasado todo el tiempo como tartamudo sin decir nada al respecto, y ahora que me tienes aquí delante, eres incapaz de ser sincero conmigo -discutió Skylar encaprichandose al ver que Kai quería mantenerse al margen.

-Quiero ser sincero pero me da miedo hacerlo -declaro.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? Por favor Kai, reacciona, que ha sido de aquel valiente ninja que quería sacar a sus amigos de la isla y que extrañaba los buenos momentos.

Aquello le hizo darse cuenta a Kai que estaba estancado con sus acciones, se había pasado todo el tiempo sin poder pensar en aquello que le resultaba mas obvio.

-Lo siento -dijo.

-Menos mal -espeto al ver que al menos se disculpo.

-No por eso, es por esto -entonces se acerco y le dio un inesperado beso en los labios, la agarro fuertemente mientras intentaba de disfrutar del beso, luego se separo.

Skylar se quedo atolondrada porque no vino venir eso.

-Siente que hayas tenido que sentir eso, pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería sentirme culpable por si luego no he aprovechado lo suficiente el tiempo que teníamos juntos -declaro aclarando que lo hacía por si las cosas salían mal y quería al menos despedirse de la mejor forma, luego entonces se marcho ahora que ya había hecho por lo cual había venido.

Skylar se quedo estupefacta sin saber que hacer, aquello lo dejo extrañada por completo, pero a la vez halagada, era la única vez que un chico la había besado así, sobretodo un hombre Kai, pero aquello fue distinto, fue como un acto de compasión.

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA CARRETERA

Miles y Nya seguían haciendo su trayecto por la carretera que daba a parar hacía donde estaba el dojo, habían salido completamente de la ciudad, y ahora habían entrado en zona boscosa.

Nya conducía el Ninja Carrier mientras mantenía una mirada muy seria, quería llegar muy pronto de vuelta con los demás para asegurarse de que estaban bien, pero también para poder disculparse con Jay antes de que cometiese el error de aceptar una cita con otra persona.

Miles estaba sentado en un lado revisando el radar del mapa del trayecto que hacían, había un punto naranja que significa que eran ellos, pasaban por todo el recorrido sin que hubiese nada siguiéndoles, estaba todo despejado.

-Creo que nadie nos sigue -mencionó Miles.

-Eso esta bien -estuvo de acuerdo Nya pero poniendo un tono bastante serio.

Carraspeo Miles notando como de tensa estaba por llegar ahí.

-No tienes porque preocuparte de Jay, si el no quiere estar contigo es decisión suya, no tuya -aconsejo Miles sabiendo bien lo que planeaba.

-Lo se, pero lo necesito, no estoy tranquila sabiendo que Jay esta dispuesto a tener una cita con otra mujer, quiero llegar a tiempo antes de que sea demasiado tarde -insistió ella a su pesar.

-¿Sabes porque decidí crearme un robot ayudante en vez de buscarme una mujer? -soltó Miles.

-No -respondió ella con dudas, aquello era algo nuevo.

-Veras, hubo un tiempo en que intente de adaptarme a las circunstancias, de que jamas caminaría, tenía demasiado miedo a pensar en saber lo que pensaría una mujer, me pase un tiempo intentando de hablar con algúna mujer, pero en cuanto me ponía delante de algúna persona, me quede medio tartamudo, no sabía que responder, así que entonces un dia me quede leyendo una novela de Isaac Asimov y aquello me dio la idea de inventarme uno, estuve investigando la relación sobre las inteligencias artificiales, probé un montón de prototipos, hasta que al final encontré el programa perfecto -explicó toda su historia de como llego a inventar a su androide.

-Pixal -concluyo Nya.

-Así es, gracias a ella pudo lograr la mayoría de mis objetivos, por fin pudo tener el tiempo suficiente como para poder hablar con mujeres, nunca llegue a aceptar ningún compromiso, pero al menos me quede de buen gusto sabiendo que Pixal me protegería siempre -aclaro.

-¿Y que conclusión sacamos de eso? -cuestiono todos los hechos.

-Que a pesar de intentar seguir con todo lo demás, logre encontrar algo que me alegro la vida, no tienes porque seguir insistiendo, al final todos logramos encontrar algo mejor -aclaro Miles dando a entender que no tenía que seguir con la misma historia por conseguir su objetivo.

Aquello dejo a Nya estupefacta, comprendía bien lo que quería decir, pero no sabía que hacer al respecto ahora, tenía sus dudas, pero al menos tenía que aprovecharlo como pudiese.

DE VUELTA EN EL DOJO

-Y si pasamos por esta ruta, lograríamos pasar por todo este transito peatonal que hay por aquí -indico Clarissa en un mapa cual podía ser el trayecto que podían tomar hacía la iglesia.

-Así evitaríamos todo el transito y los testigos -concluyo Misako.

-Exacto, y luego podríamos pasar cruzando toda esta esquina y así entonces llegaríamos hacía donde esta la iglesia esta -prosiguió Clarissa.

-Bien, ya tenemos la ruta exacta para llegar ahí a tiempo, ahora solamente hace falta esperar a los otros para que así podamos ir directamente hacía ahí -acordo Kai ahora que estaba todo hecho.

En ese momento apareció vestida Skylar con su típico atuendo ámbar.

-Oye Skylar, ¿que te sucede que tienes todas las mejillas coloradas? -pregunto Lloyd notando que tenías la cara roja como si estuviese expuesta a algo caluroso.

-¿Como? -se quedo extrañada con eso y empezo a tocarse la cara para saber a que se debió eso. Miro a Kai y este se giro discriminadamente, estaba claro que se debía al beso.

-Debe de ser porque he puesto demasiado caliente la ducha -contesto disimuladamente.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que responder de eso, pero lo dejaron a un lado. De pronto Pixal y Zane empezaron a tener de nuevo ese terrible dolor de cabeza en su fibra electrónica.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Clarissa extrañada al ver lo que les ocurría.

-Zimmer se nos esta metiendo en la cabeza otra vez -declaro Zane sintiendo el dolor.

-Creo que nos esta metiendo otro mensaje de vuelta -declaro Pixal.

-¿Puedes reproducirlo? -pregunto Wu.

-Claro -entonces Pixal se puso a hacer lo que había hecho antes, saco su reproductor del brazo y lo proyecto hacía el extremo de la pared.

Apareció el logo de la Z de Zimmer en un fondo negro, luego entonces apareció una imagen en la que estaba Zimmer y empezo a decir:

- _Saludos queridos ninjas, llevo un buen rato sin saber de vosotros, aunque debo de suponer que mi mensaje os ha afectado bastante._

-Zimmer -dijo Zane enfurruñado al verle.

- _El asedio de ayer tuvo su éxito tal y como yo lo había preparado, así que para celebrarlo, he decidido que vengáis a mi fiesta en la iglesia San Toshiro -giro la cabeza y mostró que había un grupo de civiles tendidos sobre las sillas y sollozando de temor_ -. Donde como podéis ver, los invitados están ansiosos por veros.

-¿No es esa la iglesia de donde procede la señal? -asumió Cole esa posibilidad.

-Pues claro, porque sino iba a ser tan fácil de descubrir la señal si están todos ahí -argumento Lloyd.

- _Ahora mismo los tengo a todos con los preparativos, ahora solo hace falta que vengáis para que podáis cortar el primer trozo de tarta, os espero dentro de unas horas, os doy el tiempo suficiente para que os lo toméis con calma, os espero_ -se despidió y entonces apareció de vuelta el logo de Zimmer, luego Pixal corto la comunicación.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que ahora encima tenía a un grupo de rehenes en la iglesia, eso significaba que esto iba de mal en peor.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -cuestiono Jay.

-Vamos a tener que actuar, no podemos dejar que Zimmer se apiade de esas personas, las matara a todas con tal de que no vengamos -acordo Kai con toda seriedad.

-¿Y que pasa si es una trampa? -cuestiono Skylar.

-Pues igualmente vamos a tener que hacer algo, o sino no acabaremos nunca con este tema -declaro sabiendo bien que esto iba a ser todo por ahora si que querían que todo terminase.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando con resignación y luego ambos lo hicieron entre ellos, todos los que estaban reunidos ahí se quedaron con el sentimiento de la duda.

-¿Que ha ocurrido? -pregunto apareciendo Edna Walker junto con su marido.

-Tenemos un problema -exclamo Dareth con tono temeroso.

De pronto se escucho un ruido que sonaba como alguien aparcando un vehículo delante de la entrada, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos y aunque pensaron que podría tratarse de los otros.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Ed Walker.

Entonces Pixal se dirigió a la ventana y observo que había un coche patrulla y atrás tenía uno de los vehículos ninja con el logotipo del dragón.

-Son ellos -anunció la nindroide.

-Oh gracias a dios -dijo Kai encantado al ver que iba a ver por fin a su hermana, marcho corriendo sin esperar a los demás.

Ambos se miraron y rápidamente marcharon siguiendole lo mas rápido posible, estaba claro que el estaba mas ansioso que los demás.

Los dos vehículos se quedaron aparcados en una esquina y entonces ambos empezaron a salir, Miles salió con una expresión de resentimiento mientras que Nya ayudo a bajar a Cyrus.

-¡Nya! -grito Kai al ver que estaba ahí saliendo.

-Kai -se sorprendió al ver que estaba su hermano, por accidente se olvido de Cyrus y lo acabo tirando al suelo-. Ups.

-Papa -salió corriendo Pixal al ver que estaba su padre el doctor Borg.

Kai se dirigió a su hermana y la abrazo tan fuertemente que ambos acabaron girando, luego ambos se quedaron sonriendo al ver que volvían a encontrarse de vuelta.

-¿Estas bien Nya? -pregunto.

-No podía haberme ido peor -exclamo ella irónicamente, ambos acabaron riéndose.

-Cyrus -dijo Pixal encantada de ver a su creador, lo ayudo a ponerse de frente.

-Encantada de verte Pixal, ayudame con esto -dijo satisfecho y luego pidió expresamente que lo ayudase a levantarlo.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció y entonces le enderezo la silla poniéndole de frente.

-Ya no hace falta que me digas señor, no soy ese tipo de padre -recrimino honestamente.

-Lo se, pero sigue gustando llamarte así -exclamo ella sonriendo plácidamente de tenerle de vuelta.

Todos celebraron al ver que estaban de vuelta y entonces Miles se dirigió hacía ellos.

-Veo que al final aquí nada ha cambiado -opino sinceramente Miles.

-Encantado de volver a verle agente Thrower -espeto Wu al ver que los había traído de vuelta.

-Y lo mismo digo de vosotros, ¿os habéis ocupado de que nadie mas o viese? -pregunto por ese hecho.

-Así es, Miles estamos aquí completamente solos -declaro Lloyd.

-Mejor, así nadie mas levantara sospechas, ya tenemos suficiente con que nos estén buscando -estuvo de acuerdo Miles sabiendose bien todo el asunto.

-¿Que les has dicho a tus amigos? -pregunto Misako.

-Nada, me he ido de ahí a sus espaldas, ahora seguro que me odiaran por esto -admitió.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No importa, de todas formas ella tenía razón, a veces necesitamos romper algúnas normas para hacer lo que creemos que es correcto -dijo haciendo referencia a lo que dijo Nya antes.

Luego Nya abrazo a Pixal debido a que la extrañaba y por haberle agradecido que se hubiese llevado a su padre consigo.

-Gracias por haber traído a mi padre de vuelta -agradeció encantada.

-No te preocupes, tu habrías hecho lo mismo -exclamo enorgullecida.

Entonces se separaron y miro a Jay que estaba ahí delante con una cara amarga al verla.

-Jay, estas aquí -corrió rápidamente a abrazarle y entonces le cogío desprevenido.

-Encantada de volver a verte Nya -saludo con tono disimulado sin saber que decir al respecto.

Ambos se quedaron mirando suponiendo de que este se quejaría pero no.

-Ah por cierto Jay, tengo una cosa que decirte -entonces recordó aquello tan importa que tenía que decirle antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-¿Que es? -pregunto.

-Veras, se que he estado todo este tiempo intentando de decidir al respecto, y me he dado cuenta de que...

-¿Tu eres Nya no? -pregunto alguien que intervino en el peor momento. Era Clarissa.

Nya se extraño al ver aquella chica nueva.

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto queriendo entender que hacía alguien nuevo con ellos.

-Oh oh, aquí se viene lo bueno -anunció Cole asumiendo como se iba a producir ese lío.

Miles asintió sabiendo bien que estaba justo ocurriendo lo que ya le había predicho antes.

-Ella es Clarissa Thorne, es la hija del jefe de mis padres, vino con ellos para que me la presentaran, no tenían otra opción después de lo sucedido ayer -explicó Jay.

-Y ella es algo así como: tu nueva chica -quiso comprenderlo Nya sin poder creérselo.

-¿Tu eres la chica de la que le rompió el corazón a Jay no? -pregunto de nuevo.

-Romperle el corazón, bueno, no se lo rompí exactamente, solamente se lo hice añicos, quiero decir que ambos acabamos hacíendonos añicos cuando termino nuestra relación -argumento Nya intentando de buscar la mejor excusa posible para aclarar el problema.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que había sido cosa de uno -opino extrañada.

-En realidad fue de ambos, solamente que ella comenzó primero -retracto Jay egocéntricamente.

-Aja -comprendió Nya notando como otra vez Jay la estaba regañando.

-¿Creéis que explotara y la matara a palos? -pregunto Lloyd asumiendo esa idea.

-No lo se, pero eso no quiero perdérmelo -declaro Cole expresamente.

Kai le castigo dandole un golpe de codo en las costillas por haber dicho eso. Este se quejo.

-Y dime, ¿ahora te vas a quedar aquí con nosotros? -pregunto por ese asunto.

-Así es, nos ha ayudado bastante en encontrar a Zimmer, ahora mismo hemos encontrado un lugar donde esta metido Zimmer esperándonos -añadió Jay.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo sobre Zimmer? -pregunto eufórico Miles al escuchar eso.

-Y no solo eso, también nos ha mandado un mensaje -añadió Zane.

-Quiero verlo -pidió Miles, necesitaba ver eso desesperadamente.

-Ahí vamos -dijo Jay y entonces todos se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a volver arriba.

-¿Dejamos ahí los vehículos? -pregunto Skylar en relación a que si sucedía algo los necesitarían tenerlos cerca.

-No importa, no creo que vengan, están ocupados intentando de encontrarme -declaro Miles.

Nya se quedo angustiado y entonces vio como Jay se iba acompañado a Clarissa del hombro, luego ella se giro y dijo:

-Me alegra conocerte a alguien que ha estado algúna vez con Jay -respondió ella.

-Gracias -agradeció Nya pero sintiéndose como insultada al oír eso, le estaba contradiciendo como si ella tuviese la culpa de haberlo hecho todo a perder.

Mientras ambos subían, Miles se dirigió lentamente juntándose delante de Kai.

-¿Has hecho lo que te pedí? -pregunto queriendo saber por lo que le había dicho antes.

-Así es -afirmo Kai con total confianza.

-Bien, así entonces no causaremos ningún problema, no quiero que sea chica esconda lo que esconda acabe por revelarlo y resulte ser un desastre -estuvo de acuerdo.

-Si, ¿pero como es eso de que ha matado a su padre?, ¿y como puede ser que este relacionada con Zimmer? Ella no es huérfana -cuestiono Kai todos esos hechos.

-Lo se, yo también me he hecho la misma pregunta, pero tampoco puede ser una coincidencia de que una chica a la que justo va con los padres de alguien a quien esta confrontado Zimmer -concluyo Miles ese hecho ya que sonaba a una cosa demasiado descabellada.

-Esto me suena a uno de esos thrillers negros de películas policiales -opino.

-Pues fijate en mi, todo mi vida es un melodrama -exclamo irónicamente.

Y CUANDO VOLVÍERON DENTRO

-... _Os espero -_ se corto el mensaje y entonces apareció el logotipo de Zimmer.

-Hijo de puta -reprocho Miles al ver lo que su enemigo hizo ahora.

-¿Demasiado cruel no? -cuestiono Dareth.

-Igualmente, ¿que hacemos?: Vamos a ir ahí a salvarlos a todos, o nos escapamos yéndonos bien lejos hasta que tengamos un plan mejorar para detenerle -cuestiono Skylar todas las posibilidades que tenían.

-Pero no podemos dejar a esa gente morir, ya viste lo que hizo con Waters, nada de todo eso lo cambiara -recrimino Cole.

-Pero si se trata de una trampa entonces acabaremos cayendo en ella como idiotas -declaro Lloyd.

-Y si intentamos escapar no probaremos de que somos inocentes, Zimmer seguirá detonando bombas por todas partes matando gente hasta que le hagamos caso -argumento Kai.

-Yo no creo que haga eso -intervino Miles.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto Pixal al respecto.

-Zimmer quiere que vayamos ahí por una razón, no hay ningúna otra, el nos quiere a nosotros por la fuerza, esta desesperado, si no le hacemos caso, mandara a todos sus hombres a buscarnos por cualquier parte con tal de cogernos, no hay mucha escapatoria -explicó Miles ese hecho.

-¿Y entonces que nos queda? -cuestiono Jay.

-Pues vamos a tener que ir a por Zimmer directamente y acabar con todo -propuso Clarissa.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono Nya.

-Mirad chicos, no os conozco de mucho, pero se muy bien que estáis desesperados por limpiar vuestro nombre, así que os digo esto, si es verdad que Zimmer esta ahí dentro, esto lo mas cercano que habéis estado de poder cogerle, es esto o nada -razono Clarissa para que entendiese que tenían que darlo todo para así acabar con todo.

-Cierto, pero esta el problema de que luego Stronger y toda su patrulla vendrá a seguirnos, necesitamos una forma de poder despistarles -declaro Miles acordándose de ese otro hecho.

-Para eso hemos ideado una solución -prosiguió Zane.

-¿Cual? -escucho atentamente.

-Dareth y los Walker pueden quedarse a vigilar el dojo mientras los policías vienen hacía aquí -aclaro dandole la idea que ya habían planeado antes.

-Eso esta bien, pero que hay de ellos, cuando Stronger y Dutson los coja, seguramente los cojera, ¿que haréis entonces? -se dirigió hacía ellos con tono pensativo.

-Les daremos pistas falsas, o posiblemente nos hagamos los listos, de que no nos habéis dicho nada por seguridad -ideo Ed.

Se quedo cuestionando Miles esa posibilidad, miro a todo el mundo y todos se quedaron con la misma mirada que daba la misma opinión, ahí lo tenía claro.

-De acuerdo, si ya esta todo acordado, entonces pongámonos en marcha -acordo Miles y entonces ambos se movilizaron dispuestos a recoger las demás cosas.

-Oye Zane -le llamo Pixal.

-¿Si Pixal? -pregunto el.

-¿Que sucederá si la cosa sale mal y entonces Zimmer te coge? -dio esa cuestión.

-Entonces vosotros vendréis a por mi, como han hecho siempre -acordo el con total confianza.

Esbozo Pixal una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que sabía bien el tema.

-Siempre procurando de que alguien vendrá a buscarte -asintió acariciándole la mejilla.

-Lo se -afirmo y entonces ambos se juntaron dandose como un ultimo beso de compasión.

Wu los miraba y al hacerlo le seguía recordando el tema que tenía antes con Misako, quería entender cual era su preocupación, se conocía bien el asunto y también en donde se estaban metiendo, pero si no era así, entonces el era el que tenía que preocuparse al respecto.

EN ALGÚNA PARTE A LO LEJOS

Había una pantalla que estaba mostrando un punto rojo titilando encima de una posición, Cryptor la observo y entonces se dirigió hacía su superior.

-La señal esta en marcha -anunció.

-Bien, ahora solamente hay que darles tiempo para que puedan venir -dijo satisfactorio Zimmer.

-Deberíamos haberles un dado un tiempo mucho mas pequeño -cuestiono Cryptor.

-Cryptor, entiende una cosa, a mi no me preocupa lo que uno haga, lo que me preocupa es lo que se esta apunto de provocar -razono sinceramente con el nindroide.

-De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta -obedeció con tono rígido.

Esbozo Zimmer una sonrisa de satisfacción y luego se dirigió hacía el personal que estaba trabajando en preparar el asedio cuando viniesen los ninjas.

-Atención, no tardéis mucho y no pongáis demasiadas armas al aire libre, no quiero que sospechen que ya los teníamos mas que preparados -regaño Zimmer acordando la situación.

-¿Pero entonces porque mando ese mensaje? ¿Porque eso da mucho que pensar? -cuestiono Paxton ese hecho.

-Eso es lo que quiero conseguir, que sospechen, pero que tampoco sospechen, de que esto es peor de lo que ellos piensan, hay una diferencia para todo eso -aclaro dando la suspicaz idea.

-Aja -comprendió Paxton con total idealismo.

-Ahora vuelve con ellos, te quiero preparado -insistió Zimmer y entonces Paxton se marcho.

Zimmer se dirigió a la parte delantera de la sala observando la escena que estaban montando.

-Pronto tendré lo que quiero, lo que quiero -se dijo entre dientes mientras mantenía apretado la pistola que tenía escondida en su pantalón esperando cometer su terrible acción.

ENTONCES EN EL DOJO

Los ninjas empezaron a sacar todo tipo de cajas a medida que iban bajando hasta dirigirse a los vehículos que estaban aparcados al lado.

-Y pensar que uno nunca se mudaría tanto -opino expresamente Skylar.

-Pues fijate en mi, cuando destruyeron la Bounty por primera vez yo y los demás nos pusimos a buscar un nuevo lugar para entrenar a Lloyd y aquel tema me saco de mis casillas -hizo referencia Kai a uno de esos capítulos de su vida de los que no quería acordarse.

-Vaya, debiste de tener una vida muy interesante -opino Skylar, se dirigió al Ninja Carrier y ahí abrió la puerta para apoyar cada una de las cajas, luego Kai hizo lo mismo con las suyas.

-Bueno, no era lo que podría llamarse interesante pero al menos era todo una aventura -opino Kai apoyandose sobre el capo del vehículo.

-Eso si es que tienes que pasarte toda la vida metida en una isla con un grupo de tíos que lo único que hacen es pasarse el dia gritando a todos los prisioneros que tienen debajo -reprimió contradictoriamente Skylar haciendo referencia a la vida con su padre, estaba resentida.

Kai la mira fijamente y estaba claro que ella estaba un poco agobiada con todo el asunto, pero tampoco hablaba sobre el tema de antes.

-¿Sigues pensando en ese beso verdad? -le hizo acordar.

-No me lo recuerdes por favor -insistió ella no queriendo hablar del tema.

-Ambos lo necesitamos, siento lo que he hecho si no te ha gustado Sky -perdono sinceramente.

-¿Sky? -pregunto al ver que le corto el nombre.

-Pues claro, para hacerlo mas corto, como para tener un mote -aclaro Kai.

-¿En serio te vas a poner motes? -cuestiono Skylar esa propuesta que se invento.

-Bueno no, solamente aquellos que tengan algo que se pueda abreviar -declaro.

-¿Desde cuando te has puesto tan filosófico?

-No lo se, me parece que porque tengo un montón de tiempo libre -opino sarcásticamente.

Aquello hizo que ambos acabasen riendo de lo absurdo que sonaba, casi se reían a carcajadas pero luego asintieron indecisos al ver adonde iba la conversacíon.

-Ojalá me hubiera gustado conocerte un poco mas antes Sky -espeto Kai.

-Y a mi también me hubiera gustado conocerte un poco mas antes Fueguecito -puso su mote.

-¿Fueguecito? ¿En serio hacía falta decir eso? -cuestiono el mote que le puso.

-Bueno, tu me has puesto Sky, así que me parece obvio que te lo ponga Fueguecito yo también -aclaro razonando sarcásticamente Skylar sobre ese asunto.

-Por favor -insistió avergonzandose Kai sobre ese apodo.

-Ey vosotros, ¿que hacéis, estar de cháchara? -apareció recriminando Dareth a lo alto del dojo.

-No solamente estamos pensando en una nueva receta de fideos -comento Kai disimuladamente.

-Ah, pues perfecto -comprendió Dareth y entonces se marcho de vuelta adentro del dojo.

Ambos se rieron al ver lo fácil que era poder tratar con el.

-Es tan fácil poder tratar con el -exclamo Kai.

-Lo se, tiene tantos puntos débiles -opino Skylar sin parar de reirse.

Luego mas tarde los otros ya estaban almacenando la mayoría de las cajas que quedaban.

-¿Una vez que hayamos llegado a esa iglesia que haremos? -pregunto Jay dirigiendose a algúnos de sus compañeros.

-Registraremos toda la sala y si encontramos algún rastro Zimmer lo captaremos, y si nos intentan atacar entonces atacaremos como hemos hecho siempre -determino Zane con toda lógica.

-¿Así de fácil vais a hacer para capturar a ese terrorista? -pregunto Dareth.

-Nadie ha dicho que sea fácil -confeso Zane.

-Aja -comprendió Dareth entendiendo el asunto.

Todos terminaron de almacenar las cajas y entonces Miles se centro delante del grupo.

-De acuerdo chicos, ya tenemos todo lo que nos hacía falta, ¿nos queda una ultima cosa que hacer o que? -pregunto recriminando Miles al respecto por si faltaba una ultima cosa.

-Bueno, falta despedirnos de los que se quedan para protegernos -indico Jay mirando fijamente a sus padres que se encontraban delante de las escaleras del dojo.

Jay no dijo nada de momento, solamente se los quedo mirando y entonces se acerco a ellos poniendo una expresión de fastidio.

-No tienes que decirnos nada Jay, ya lo sabemos -expreso la madre.

-Si tengo que hacerlo, os lo debo todo, si no fuera por vosotros no me habríais enseñado nada de lo que he estado utilizando ahora, y encima ni siquiera habría podido volver a reencontrar el amor si no fuera por vosotros también -agradeció sinceramente Jay.

Ambos asintieron sabiendo bien todo lo bueno que habían hecho por ellos.

-Procura cuidarte cariño -pidió el padre.

-Siempre lo hago -espeto y entonces los abrazo para poder despedirse de ellos ahora que se iban a sacrificar para que ellos pudiesen hacer su camino.

Cada uno de ellos se sentía bastante apenado por tener que dejarlos ahí, en especial a Skylar, extrañaba a su padre si no fuera porque se portaba como un egocentrico villano, estaba tan agobiada por tener que soportar ese momento que se apoyo encima de Kai, este le puso la mano encima del hombro para poder tranquilizarla. Lloyd y Zane se sentían igual de apenados, estaba claro que ambos habían perdido a sus padres, y eso era algo que les hacía pensar en lo especiales que fueron ellos cuando mas lo necesitaban. Pixal y Cyrus se miraron dandose una mirada de compasión al ver que ellos estaban de acuerdo en que se cuidarían el uno al otro.

Luego Jay se separo mientras se le mostraba una lagrima en un ojo.

-No llores por nosotros Jay, nosotros lloraremos somos los que tenemos que llorar por ti -expreso la madre, luego le quito la lagrima con el dedo.

-Lo se, pero no quiero sentirme así -exclamo con tono de compasión.

-Ya lo sabemos -espeto la madre y entonces se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Este esbozo una sonrisa de confianza y luego se acerco hacía Dareth con tono de entusiasmo.

-Espere que puedas apañártelas Dareth, los policías no tendrán mucha compasión contigo.

-Créeme, se cuidarme solo, sino, que se enteren ellos con el maestro marrón -vacilo Dareth.

Esbozo Jay una sonrisa falsa y luego le estrecho la mano felicitándole por su valiente actuación. Luego entonces se marcho y luego vino Nya para poder despedirse de los Walker quienes eran los que mas conexión tenía con ellos.

-Es increíble que tengáis que hacer esto -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Estamos dispuestos a todo con tal de proteger a Jay -declaro Ed.

-¿Puedo haceros una ultima pregunta? -pidió ella.

-Claro -acepto Edna.

-¿En serio estuvisteis de acuerdo con la propuesta de presentarle a Clarissa? -fue su pregunta.

-Ah -dijo la señora Walker intentando de determinar esa pregunta, era algo bastante obvio.

-Mira Nya, se que te preocupas por Jay y que le sigues queriendo, pero tienes que entender que le hiciste mucho daño al gustarte otro hombre, pero tampoco puedes dejar que siga teniendo ese miedo a pensar que jamas aceptaras estar con el, si esta con Clarissa ahora, es por algo -razono Ed para que entendiese la cuestión de porque tuvieron que hacerlo.

-Entiendo -comprendió Nya a duras penas.

-Pero entiendo también, de que una parte de el te sigue queriendo, y que tarde o temprano, acabara reaccionando -añadió Ed con total sinceridad.

Sonrío Nya al ver que al menos estaban de acuerdo ellos con una cosa.

-Protegelo bien -prometió Edna y entonces la abrazaron para poder despedirse de ella.

-Lo haré -acordo Nya estando de acuerdo.

Luego entonces se separaron y se acerco hacía Dareth para despedirse también.

-Protegelos a ellos durante todo el tiempo que valga -acordo Nya.

-Eso haré, lo haré por todos vosotros -prometió Dareth con total seriedad.

Luego le estrecho la mano sabiendo bien que podía confiar en el. Termino con todos y luego volvió con los demás y ahora le tocaba el turno a Cole de despedirse.

-Espero que no me tengáis algo de rencor por lo de Jay -espeto Cole sobre el tema.

-No que va, nosotros no somos ese tipo de gente -reprimió sarcásticamente Ed.

Sonrío Cole al ver que no le tenían ningún tipo de rencor por haber sido la causa de que Jay y Nya rompieron por accidente, luego entonces se dirigió hacía Dareth para despedirse también.

-Intenta de no causar problemas ninja del viento -pidió sarcásticamente mientras le estrechaba.

-Acaso he tenido yo algún problema -cuestiono el.

-Emh, ya veremos -exclamo el y entonces se marcho dejándole el paso a otro.

Luego entonces vino Zane juntándose delante de los Walker.

-Ha sido un gran modestia conoceros señor y señora Walker -estrecho la mano para agradecerles por haberles conocido.

-Lo mismo digo -espeto el señor Walker.

-Y por cierto, no pierdas esa oportunidad con Pixal de acuerdo Zane -acordo Edna.

-Lo se -afirmo y entonces se dirigió a Dareth. -Cuando justo yo pensaba que un hombre tan chapucero como tu sería incapaz de hacer un acto tan noble, a veces dan ganas de equivocarse.

-Hombre, que todos a veces podemos actuar de cierta forma, pero tampoco hay dejar a un lado quienes son los amigos no -cuestiono honestamente Dareth.

-Cierto -estuvo de acuerdo y entonces le estrecho para poder despedirse-. Te echaremos de menos.

-Igualmente a ti también ninja de hojalata -asintió Dareth.

Esbozo Zane una sonrisa de satisfacción y entonces se marcho dejando lugar a Pixal.

-Me alegra haberte conocido Dareth Renta -asentó Pixal estrechándole la mano.

-Lo mismo digo Pixal Borg -exclamo el.

-¿Pixal Borg? -cuestiono ese sobrenombre.

-Pues claro, como eres hija de Cyrus Borg, es normal que tengas ese apellido -aclaro sinceramente.

-Vaya -dijo sorprendido Pixal al reconocer, no se lo había pensado antes.

-Ya te acostumbraras, como te estas acostumbrando a todo ahora -aconsejo Dareth.

-Puede que lo haga -acordo ella y entonces se dirigió hacía los Walker-. Me halaga haberos conocido señor y señora Walker.

-El placer es nuestro Pixal -espeto el señor Walker mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Por cierto, cuida de ese robot que tienes al lado -acordo la señora haciendo referencia a Zane.

-Lo haré -prometió y entonces se marcho dejando lugar ahora a Lloyd.

-Me halaga haber conocido a vosotros padres de Jay -estrecho Lloyd la mano con ellos.

-Lo sabemos, y procura también de que no cause alboroto algúno -acordo Ed.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -prometió guiñándoles el ojo apropósito, luego se acerco hacía Dareth-. Es increíble Dareth que estés dispuesto a hacer esto.

-Lo se, pero vosotros sois mis amigos, y si no hiciera algo por vosotros, vosotros no haríais lo mismo por mi no -cuestiono ese hecho.

Esbozo Lloyd una sonrisa de satisfacción y luego le abrazo para poder despedirse del todo.

-Te echare de menos maestro del viento -dijo despidiéndose sinceramente.

-A ti también maestro de los elementos -dijo contradictoriamente.

Luego se separo de el y le dejo lugar para otro, ahora le tocaba a Skylar.

-No he tenido mucho tiempo de conoceros, pero halaga saber que sois los padres de Jay -asintió Skylar al reconocer que no era de ese tipo de personas de las que se conocían oficialmente.

-Eso no importa, mientras estés con ellos protegiéndoles, todo ira bien -mencionó Edna.

-Lo se, me halaga haberos conocido -les estrecho la mano a ambos.

-Igualmente -les agradeció y entonces ella se dirigió hacía Dareth.

-Te prometo que te haré los mejores fideos que hayas probado nunca -acordo ella.

-Gracias -estaba tan encantado que la abrazo para poder agradecerle por ese obsequio.

Skylar le acaricio al ver lo insistente que estaba con ese tema, pero tenía que dárselo ahora que aceptaba a quedarse ahí. Luego Dareth alzo la vista mostrandose sollozando, Skylar se lo prometió firmemente y entonces se alejo dejando lugar a otro. Ahora le tocaba a Clarissa.

-Me halaga haberos conocido y haberme traído aquí señor y señora Walker -agradeció.

-Pero igualmente, sentimos haberte arrastrado hasta aquí -se disculpo Ed por haber traído.

-No me importa, mientras haya conocido a Jay estoy bien -asintió ella con total normalidad, luego ambos se miraron y le estrecharon la mano para poder despedirse y agradecérselo. Luego se acerco hacía Dareth de quien menos conocía todavía.

-Cuidate tu también eh -exclamo golpeándole el hombro.

-Lo se muy bien -asintió el intentando de aguantar las ganas de nos seguir llorando.

Esbozo ella una sonrisa de confianza y entonces se marcho dejando lugar a otro. Miles la seguía mirando con una expresión de desconfianza, seguía sospechando de ella todavía. Ahora les tocaba a Wu y a Misako despedirse, se juntaron delante de los Walker.

-Ha sido un gran honor teneros a vosotros aquí -agradeció Wu a la pareja.

-Lo mismo digo señor Wu, ha estado bien conocer a alguien que sabe lo que es la edad -exclamo Ed haciendo referencia a que ambos eran ancianos.

Aquello hizo a Wu reír al ver la gracia de la cuestión.

-Esperemos que consigan atrapar a ese tal Zimmer antes de que siga haciendo mas daño.

-Lo mismo digo señora Walker -agradeció Misako y entonces ambos les estrecharon las manos para agradecerles por haberse quedado hospedados ahí. Luego se dirigieron hacía Dareth.

-Dareth, no conozco a ningúna otra persona que nos haya ayudado mas que tu, y me alegra por eso, has sido un buen profesor en los últimos días, y estoy encantado con eso -agradeció sinceramente Wu por haberse ofrecido ayudarles cuando mas lo necesitaban.

-Bueno, hablando de eso, me parece que deberíais de ponerles un poco de carbohidratos a esos niños, porque me parece que ni se sostienen cuando hacen una patada vertical, ¿entiendes lo digo? -declaro Dareth con tono fastidioso.

Wu se río al ver que siempre tenía ese humor irreversible que ponía de vez en cuando.

-Te echare de menos Dareth -agradeció Misako estrechándole la mano.

-A usted también señora Misako -agradeció Dareth devolviendo el agradecimiento-. Ey por cierto.

Entonces Dareth los cogío a ambos y los puso juntos delante de cada una de sus orejas.

-No os preocupéis por lo vuestro, tengo bien guardado el secreto -confeso.

Aquello los dejo a ambos con el sentimiento de la duda pero fue mas una sensación de arrepentimiento que de otra cosa, luego ambos se enderezaron hacía atrás y este les guiño el ojo como prometiéndoselo. Se dieron una cierta mirada y entonces volvieron con los otros dejando lugar a otro para despedirse. Ahora le tocaba a Miles y a Cyrus.

-Ha sido un gran honor conoceros a todos vosotros señor y señora Walker y Renta -agradeció Miles al respecto estrechándole la mano a cada uno aprovechando que estaban juntos.

-Bueno, no se conocen a muchos policías hoy en dia, casi todos son ninjas que policías -exclamo Ed dando una cuestión bastante intolerante.

Aquello dejo a Miles con una seria cuestión de la que no sabía que pensar al respecto.

-Y encima también a científicos -mencionó Cyrus.

-No se preocupe señor Borg, seguro que algún de estos le tomaran en cuenta -aconsejo Dareth.

-Y estaré ahí para verlo -expreso sarcásticamente ese consejo-. Ha sido un gran honor conoceros a vosotros tres, a pesar de que a cada uno no lo he conocido muy personalmente que digamos.

-Seguro que en cuanto termine esto estaremos todos juntos y nos conoceremos mejor -opino Edna.

-Eso espero -estuvo de acuerdo Cyrus y entonces se marcho esbozando una sonrisa de confianza.

-Si sucede algo, buscare la forma de ponerme en contacto -propuso Miles.

-Y estaremos esperando -acordo Ed con total decisión.

Estuvo de acuerdo Miles y entonces se marcho volviendo de vuelta con los otros y dejando lugar al ultimo para poder despedirse y ese era Kai. Se acerco a los tres y les dijo:

-No se que decir de esto, podría decirse que ha sido un gran honor, pero no hemos sido lo que supuestamente podríamos sido buenos amigos -dijo dudando Kai acerca de como despedirse.

-No tienes que preocuparte de eso Kai, lo único que importa es que al menos te conocemos y sabemos bien que tu y tu grupo lo conseguirá seguro -aconsejo Ed con total sinceridad.

-Haré lo que pueda para poder parar a Zimmer de una vez por todas -acordo seriamente, luego se dirigió a Dareth que lo tenía con una cara de apenado-. Me resulta increíble que estés dispuesto a hacer esto Dareth, no me resulta que parezcas ese tipo de persona, pero me halaga que lo hayas hecho.

-No te preocupes amigo del fuego, si no fuera por ti entonces no habría pasado de todo lo que yo era antes, ahora que os conozco a vosotros, se mas sobre los ninjas que en las series de televisión -comento sarcásticamente Dareth sobre desde que se conocieron hasta ahora.

Esbozo Kai una sonrisa de confianza al ver que una parte de el no era la de un perdedor cualquiera.

-Cuidate bien maestro marrón del viento -acordo Kai.

-Y a ti también Fueguecito -le siguió el mismo juego.

-¿Como? -pregunto extrañado Kai al oír eso.

-Yo también lo he oído -declaro.

-Ah -comprendió Kai a duras penas, ahora se lo iba a decir a todo el mundo.

-Te echare de menos tío -espeto Dareth sinceramente.

-Igualmente a ti también Dareth -agradeció Kai estrechándole la mano.

Luego Dareth se la estrecho una ultima vez y de pronto le abrazo fuertemente.

-No os muráis sin que yo me entere -pidió sollozando Dareth.

-No lo haremos -acordo Kai.

Luego entonces le soltó levantándole el pulgar para afirmar de que todo iría bien y entonces se marcho de vuelta con el grupo.

-Marchemonos ya, seguramente los hombres de Dutson están de camino -ordeno Miles.

-Cierto, vámonos -estuvo de acuerdo Wu y entonces ambos se movilizaron dirigiendose al Ninja Carrier, los dos ancianos estaban casi apunto cuando de pronto los Miles los detuvo.

-A Wu y Misako, podrías venir conmigo, yo iré delante, y si les ocurre algo a ellos, quiero al menos se quede alguien que sepa idear un plan de contingencia -argumento Miles.

Ambos se miraron intentando de saber si aceptar eso pero tenía razón.

-De acuerdo -estuvo de acuerdo Misako y entonces ambos se montaron en la parte trasera del coche patrulla de Miles.

Todos los ninjas se pusieron dentro del Ninja Carrier, el ultimo fue Jay, quien se giro para poder ver a sus padres una ultima vez antes de partir, estos le devolvieron el saludo mientras que el lo hacía a duras penas al tener que despedirse de las mil formas posibles que había.

-Vamonos ya -ordeno Miles y entonces cada uno de los que conducían los vehículos encendieron los motores, bajaron las palancas y marcharon a toda velocidad metiendose en la carretera que les daba lugar a toda la ruta que les conduciría lejos de toda la zona.

-¿Vosotros creís que podrán lograrlo? -pregunto Dareth a los Walker.

-Pues claro, para eso son los ninjas, siempre vencen a todos los males que existen en todo el mundo, si no, esta sería otra realidad -opino expresamente Edna Walker.

A VARIOS METROS DE AHÍ

Los dos vehículos estaban haciendo su recorrido con normalidad a medida que ambos estaban buscando la forma de seguir el mapa hasta la localización de la señal.

Miles tenía un ordenador al lado y ahí estaba viendo la localización de la señal pero estaba intentando de ampliarla para así poder ver si estaba tomando la ruta verdadera o no.

-Chicos, estamos pasando por la ruta Keersh, lo que significa que dentro de unos 50 metros a la redonda llegaremos a la iglesia -contacto Miles a través de su micrófono.

Entonces vio sobresalir una mano a través de la ventana del Ninja Carrier. Luego Miles hizo lo mismo para devolverle la afirmación.

Nya era la que estaba conduciendo el Ninja Carrier, estaba frenética por intentar llegar ahí cuanto antes, pero a medida que lo hacía en lo único que lograba pensar era saber que veía Jay en aquella chica, no tenía nada que le conveniese a Jay excepto que tenía una gran experiencia con los ordenadores, pero el era mecánico, no era lo mismo.

-Eh Clarissa, ¿podrías venir a ayudarme con una cosa por favor? -pidió apropositamente.

-Claro -acepto Clarissa y entonces se levanto dirigiendose expresamente hacía Nya, se puso en el asiento del copiloto-. ¿Que sucede?

-¿Que tienes tu que Jay no ve en mi? -soltó Nya sin previo aviso.

-¿Como? -pregunto ella sin entender esa pregunta.

-Que ve Jay en ti que no quiere ver en mi, no lo entiendo -aclaro.

-¿Tu no me has pedido ayuda para eso verdad? -cuestiono asumiendo.

-No, necesito saberlo o sino tendré el sentimiento de la duda todo el tiempo -declaro.

-Bueno, yo ni siquiera sabía como era Jay hasta que lo vi en la puerta, se me presento muy formal como si quisiera ver que era todo un caballeroso -resumió Clarissa.

-Debería haberlo supuesto -exclamo Nya al vérselo venir.

-Pero sabes una cosa, el sigue sintiendo algo por ti después de todo -declaro Clarissa.

-¿Y eso como lo sabes? ¿Quiero decir?, ¿en serio? -pregunto Nya sin darse cuenta de que estaba dando una declaración bastante inesperada.

-Bueno, eso parece, todas las veces que ha intentando ligar conmigo, ha sido de la misma forma que ha hecho contigo -aclaro dando a entender que todo lo que había hecho para gustarle a ella no había funcionado con ella.

-Ah -comprendió Nya dandose cuenta de que había una parte de el que todavía seguía pensando en ella sin que se diese cuenta-. ¿No te habrá preguntado...

-Si, lo ha hecho, me ha preguntado por lo de mi color favorito -concluyo Clarissa obviamente.

-¿Y tu que les has dicho?

-Pues que me gusta el color verde y dorado.

-Seguramente se puso mal por eso -opino asumiendo Nya con descaro.

-Bueno, se sintió un poco indignado, pero dijo también que lo hacía porque quería coincidir con la mujer con la que querría pasarse el resto de su vida, quiere tener una media naranja y esta desesperado por todo eso -explicó Clarissa con total sinceridad.

-¿En serio? -se estaba empezando a poner un poco nerviosa al escuchar eso.

-Así es, tanto que le he tenido que tranquilizar de la mejor forma posible, le he tenido que hacer cosquillas para que se riera, y encima le he tenido que besar para que se sintiera de vuelta como un hombre -argumento todos los hechos que hizo para llevarle a contra a Nya pero de otra forma.

Aquello dejo a Nya de una forma de la que no sabía que pensar, era como si le hubiese dicho que a pesar de todo lo que le dijo a el para poder olvidarse de ella, hubiese sido para llevar la contra.

-Pero bueno, lo que está, esta, así que sin mucha molestia, creo que me volveré con los otros -asintió Clarissa de una forma descarada y sospecha, luego volvió a sentarse en su respectivo sitio mientras Nya la miraba con plena extrañitud.

Aquella chica no sabía si pretendía robarle a Jay o solamente quería llevarle la contra para que se enterase de lo estupida que era al haber cortado con el, pero una cosa estaba clara, había algo sospechoso en aquella chica y no le gustaba para nada.

Mientras en el coche patrulla de Miles, los dos ancianos estaban tranquilos sin hacer nada, pero entonces ambos se miraron dandose una mirada fija de que algo no estaba bien.

-Seguramente acabara siendo cuestión de tiempo de que lo suelte -declaro Wu sin mas preangulos.

-Y ahora me lo dices, después de estar quince minutos en silencio y ahora me lo hechas a la cara -recrimino Misako al ver que justo dijo lo que no quería oír en ese mismo momento.

-¿Y cuando querías que lo dijera? -cuestiono reprochando el.

-Pues: nunca -reprocho Misako indignada y entonces se puso de brazos cruzados.

Wu asintió indignado al ver que no quería hablar del tema para nada, pero lo necesitaba.

-¿Se puede saber que sucede entre vosotros? -pregunto no queriendo entrometerse Miles.

-Nada, eso es lo que pasa, excepto que el hombre con el que me ha apoyado y ayudado durante todo este tiempo es un infiel -recrimino vacilando Misako para sacarse las ganas de no seguir enfadada mas tiempo del que ya estaba.

-No metas a Thrower en esto Misako, el no lo entiende -recrimino Wu.

-Escuchad pareja, yo no quiero entrometerme vale, solamente quiero nos calmémonos todos y esperemos un rato hasta llegar a la iglesia porque esta ruta es un peligro -recrimino sinceramente Miles para que ambos entendiesen que no podían estar así durante todo el recorrido.

-Pues no te entrometas, haz como si no escucharas nada -reprocho Misako de vuelta.

-No quiero hacerlo, pero en serio, toda vuestra conversacíon me esta haciendo la idea de que os habéis peleado por un asunto personal, se puede saber cual es -replanteo Miles honestamente.

Ambos se miraron quejándose al ver que ya lo habían estropeado todo, ahora otro mas tenía que saber lo que tuvieron anoche.

-Resulte que anoche mantenimos una relación bastante estrecha juntos -confeso Wu pero sin dar mucho la idea de a que se refería.

-Eso quiere decir que habéis follado verdad -concluyo Miles obviamente.

-¡No! -respondieron ambos a la vez sin darse cuenta.

-Bueno, la verdad es que si, pero nada serio al respecto -retracto Wu expresamente.

-Igualmente, no tenéis porque preocuparos de nada -dijo Miles sin tener ningún tipo de preocupación algúna por lo que hicieran.

-Gracias -agradeció Misako pero con tono amargado y tímido-. Pero ese es el problema.

-¿Y entonces cual? -quiso comprender todo el asunto de una vez.

-Pues que resulta que he traicionado a mi marido Garmadon acostándome con su hermano, ese es el problema -aclaro Misako dando la severa realidad del asunto.

-¿El que se sacrifico y tenía cuatro brazos?

-Ese mismo -afirmo Wu.

-Aja, así que el problema es que habéis traicionado a Garmadon y ahora os sentís avergonzados.

-Exactamente, y ahora ya no se como arreglar el problema, si en algún momento acaba volviendo se va a encontrar con que las dos personas que añoran en el mundo acabaron copulando a sus espaldas traicionado sus sentimientos -afirmo y luego explico sinceramente Misako el asunto en cuestión.

Se quejo Wu al respecto por ese asunto.

-Mirad chicos, yo no soy un experto en todo esto, pero tenéis que entender que a pesar de que Garmadon se fue, al habría entendido perfectamente que habríais tenido que avanzar en vuestra vida de algúna forma, ya se en compañía o juntos como una pareja -razono Miles honestamente.

-¿Tu crees? -pregunto Misako interesándose.

-Pues claro, seguramente el lo acabaría entendiendo, fijaos bien en todas las parejas que han perdido a alguien a quienes creían estar muerto y han tenido que encontrarse a alguien nuevo, así es la vida chicos, y tenemos que superarla tarde o temprano -resumió Miles dando a entender que esto iba a ser así de cualquier manera pasara lo que pasara.

-Vaya -dijo asombrada Misako por esa lección.

-¿Como sabes tu todo eso? -pregunto Wu queriendo comprender como lo había hecho.

-Digamos que no es la primera vez que paso por una relación como esa -expreso Miles con un tono serio sospechoso mientras mantenía firme la mirada.

Siguieron conduciendo por toda la carretera, sin darse cuenta de que su señal electrónica estaba siendo transmitida por los ordenadores de Zimmer que estaban en la iglesia.

-Ya están viniendo -anunció Paxton con tono sarcástico.

-A vuestros puestos de combate muchachos, nuestros invitados ya están apunto de llegar -ordeno Zimmer y entonces todo el personal que había ahí se marcho corriendo dispuestos a formar parte del plan contraataque que habían preparado apropósito.

Y ENTONCES UN RATO MAS TARDE

Los dos vehículos acabaron llegando al destino, aparcaron delante del jardín cerca de donde estaba situada la iglesia que estaba ahí delante. Estacionaron los dos vehículos en un extremo y luego cada uno empezo a salir, Miles y los dos ancianos salieron primero mientras se abría lentamente la puerta del Ninja Carrier, en cuanto se abrió empezaron todos a bajar cada uno.

Había un enorme silencio alrededor, ni se oía un mínimo sonido de grillo entre el césped.

Miles se quedo observando los alrededor muy cuidadosamente no queriendo encontrarse con una trampa de esas que siempre se encontraba, en ese momento se le acerco Zane queriendo saber en que estaba pensando ahora que habían llegado hasta aquí.

-No crees que esto esta demasiado tranquilo -opino Miles dirigiendose al nindroide.

-Cierto, pero eso no es lo ultimo de lo que tendríamos que preocuparnos -espeto Zane.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto Miles no comprendiendo esa conclusión.

-Fijate en esos coches -señalo Zane a un grupo de jeeps blindados que habían estacionados en fila en un extremo de la vereda-. Esos no parecen coches que utilizaría la gente en los domingos verdad.

-No, para nada -comprendió Miles sabiendo que aquí había algo que no cuadraba.

Todos terminaron de bajar y Nya fue la ultima en bajarse, observo la iglesia con mucha atención.

-¿Es esta la iglesia que habíais encontrado? -pregunto Nya.

-Así es, vimos hasta una foto de eso -afirmo Lloyd con total deducción.

-¿Pero donde esta Zimmer y sus hombres? -cuestiono Jay ese hecho.

-Adentro seguramente -indico Clarissa con tono preocupante.

Todos se quedaron con la misma cuestión, estaba claro que esto no podía ser demasiado tranquilo a menos que la trampa se encontrase justamente dentro de donde seguramente los atacarían por sorpresa y sin ningúna forma de evadirse por si acaso, si quedaban atrapados ahí, no tendrían una forma de salir segura.

-¿Que hacemos entonces? -pregunto Kai queriendo saber que acción tomar.

-Voy a revisar como esta dentro, a mi señal, si algo malo ocurre, venid inmediatamente -acordo Miles y entonces saco dispuesto a mirar por los ventanales que habían en los extremos.

Todos se quedaron con la intriga de pensar que habría al otro lado, Miles se dirigió lentamente hacía la choza y se puso delante del ventanal de la izquierda, miro fijamente hacía ahí durante un buen rato hasta que entonces les indico con las manos.

-Algo ha visto vamos -ordeno Zane y entonces todos se movieron lentamente sin llamar mucha la atención. Se juntaron delante de Miles queriendo ver lo que estaba viendo al otro lado.

-¿Que has visto? -pregunto Skylar.

-Mirad ahí -señalo concienzudamente.

Ambos se acercaron a un mas y observaron que dentro había un grupo de gente sentada sobre los banquillos de madera, estaban todos sentados sin mostrar movimiento algúno.

-Hay gente ahí adentro -mencionó Cole.

-Pero no parecen estar muy aterrados que digamos -opino Jay.

-O tal vez puede que estén ahí retenidos a propósito y muriéndose de miedo -retracto Miles.

Aprovechando, Pixal hizo un análisis de todo el interior y entonces se oyó un pitido electrónico.

-Detecto una gran cantidad residual de energía parecida a la de Cryptor -determinó Pixal.

-Debe de estar ahí adentro -opino Cyrus al respecto.

Entonces Miles se quejo dando un alarido irregular y deplorable, de pronto saco el cargador de su arma y entonces cogío otra mas que tenía guardada en el bolsillo.

-Si es verdad que Zimmer y los suyos están ahí dentro planeando, no pienso quedarme aquí parado como una persona normal, pienso enfrentarme a ellos de la mejor manera -expreso seriamente.

-¿Que te propones hacer? -pregunto Kai con tono preocupado.

-Vamos a entrar ahí dentro y averiguar que sucede de una vez por todas -declaro.

-¿Pero y que pasa si es una trampa? -cuestiono Misako.

-Va a ser una trampa de todas formas, prefiero saber de que tipo antes de quedarse aquí acampando para pensar un plan mejor del que seguramente acabara siendo una perdida de tiempo -concluyo seriamente dando lugar a la que importaba ya un rábano lo que sucediese.

-No deberíamos inspeccionar antes la parte trasera de la casa -opino Cyrus.

-Para que, acabara siendo lo mismo, prefiero entrar aquí a mansalva que como un ladrón chapucero -concluyo Miles, alzo su arma dispuesto a dar una patada en la puerta.

Ambos se dieron una mirada indirecta al ver que ya no le importaba para nada lo que sucediese, estaba tan dispuesto a capturar a Zimmer que ya no quería pensar en ningúna consecuencia. Se quedaron esperando a que Miles le diese un golpe pero no hacía nada al respecto para eso.

-¿Que te sucede Miles? -pregunto recriminando Zane.

En ese momento, tuvo un cierto pensamiento en el que le hacía acordar de toda la mayoría de sus errores y de como fracasaron, esta vez no quería cometer el mismo error.

-Cyrus, será mejor que no vengas dentro con nosotros -acordo Miles.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono el.

-Esta misión puede que salga mal o no, y si algo sucede, quiero que llames a la policía y avises de que estamos aquí, entendido -aclaro dando a entender que ya lo tenía todo preparado.

Cyrus se quedo indeciso sin saber que decir, miro a su hija Pixal y ella le dijo:

-Tiene razón, si algo malo ocurre, avisa a los demás para que vengan a ayudarnos -estuvo de acuerdo ella misma también en esa propuesta.

Se quedo pensándolo detenidamente con mucho nerviosismo hasta que al final se tranquilizo y dijo:

-De acuerdo, pero tened cuidado ahí dentro -acepto con tono de preocupación y entonces se dio la vuelta marchándose hacía donde estaban los vehículos.

Pixal se quedo con una expresión de temor al pensar que podría ocurrirle de todo mientras estaba ahí, se giro mirando a Zane queriendo saber su opinión.

-No te preocupes, estará bien ahí -asintió Zane con total sinceridad.

-Lo se, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa -espeto Pixal con ese tono de preocupación que siempre ponía cuando pensaba en doble sentido.

Entonces todos miraron hacía Miles que estaba esperando para poder abrir la puerta de un golpe.

-Vamos -dijo decidido y entonces dio una patada a la puerta de un golpe.

La puerta se abrió de un portazo enorme y entonces empezaron a avanzar mientras Miles estaba adelante apuntando con su arma, los demás alzaron sus armas preparandose por si tenían que atacar.

En cuanto avanzaron observaron a un grupo de gente sollozando desesperadamente mientras estaban sentados sobre los banquillos como si tuviesen miedo de hacer el mas mínimo movimiento.

-No os preocupéis, os sacaremos de aquí -aviso Kai para que dejasen de tener miedo.

Siguieron avanzando mirando de un lado para otro mientras intentaban de buscar cualquier pista acerca de Zimmer y de donde estaba, aquel lugar no era muy enorme.

-¿Alguien sabe donde esta el hombre? -pregunto Zane dirigiendose a la gente.

-Saquenos por favor, saquenos por favor -insistieron varias personas de una fila.

-Eso haremos, ¿donde esta el científico? -siguió insistiendo Zane queriendo saber donde estaban.

Continuaron avanzando y no veían nada al respecto sobre Zimmer o algúno de los otros, era como si se hubieran marchado hace tiempo pero la gente todavía continuaba apresada del miedo. Miraron a la gente y tenían la misma cara de temor, pero era tal cual que ya sonaba demasiado sospechoso.

-Oye Jay, ¿no te parece que esta gente esta teniendo demasiado miedo? -se dirigió hacía el ninja azul ya que quería saber su opinión al respecto.

-Pues claro, están atemorizados, los tienen aquí retenidos -retracto seriamente Jay.

-Si, pero igualmente, miralos, no muestran ningún tipo de emoción algúna acerca de que somos unos extraños que se han metido aquí dentro de forma inesperada, ¿como es posible eso? -indico Jay al ver sus caras de temor que tenían, estaban todos dando el mismo sentimiento de sufrimiento y temor que tenían que ya no parecía que tuviesen miedo absoluto sobre Zimmer o sus hombres.

-Hay algo aquí que no cuadra -opino Lloyd con tono serio.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto Jay extrañado al oír eso de Lloyd.

-Lo presiento -indico con un tono bastante preocupante.

Ambos se dieron una mirada indirecta al no comprender a que se refería. Siguieron avanzando hasta que al final se juntaron delante de la capilla y ahí ya no había nada.

-¿Donde esta Zimmer? -se quedo preguntando Kai.

-No lo se, pero a mi me da que no puede estar lejos, recordad bien lo que sucedió en Spooner Brick, nos ataco por sorpresa de la misma forma -indico Mile conociéndose bien el tema.

Todos se quedaron con la misma cuestión, empezaban a tener sospechas de todo.

-¡Ayudadme! -se oyó a alguien gimiendo de forma inverosímil.

Rápidamente Miles se giro apuntando con su pistola, ambos observaron a un extraño individuo apareciendo detrás de la capilla, era un hombre viejo vestido de sacerdote.

-¡Ayudadme por favor! -suplico el hombre.

-¿Es usted el cura? -pregunto Miles queriendo corrobar de que era el.

-Así es, hace unos minutos unos extraños seres endemoniados aparecieron metiendose dentro como si todo esto fuese una juerga satanica -declaro el hombre intentando de caminar como podía.

-¿Adonde han ido? -pregunto Nya por ese hecho.

-No lo se, nos dejaron a todos aquí metidos sentados sobre los asientos, no se porque, pero después de eso no se nada -comento el cura.

Ambos se quedaron mirando intentando de determinar que había pasado mientras tanto.

-¿Creís que se habrán ido? -cuestiono Jay.

-Imposible, esos especies de todoterrenos todavía estaban ahí, si se hubiesen marchado se habrían largado con todo -indico lógicamente Misako.

Miles se quedo con la misma duda, miro al sacerdote y este estaba todavía con la misma expresión de miedo, estaba desorientado sin saber que había ocurrido.

-¿Sabe usted donde se fueron? -pregunto dirigiendose Wu.

-Bueno, no los vi bien, me parece que se fueron por la puerta principal hace cosa de un rato, y lo único que pude ver fue... -entonces el sacerdote miro hacía Pixal-. A vosotros.

De pronto el cura agarro a ambos de sus trajes y los lanzo con mucha fuerza levantándolos por el aire y lanzándolos hacía el grupo, ambos cayeron desplazandose por el suelo. Los ninjas se quedaron estupefactos al ver eso, ese no era un cura. Entonces el cura se quito un extraño aparato que tenía colocado en el cinturón relevando su verdadero aspecto, era Cryptor.

-Cryptor -dijo Pixal al darse cuenta de que era el.

-Maldita traidora -de pronto su ojo cibernético se puso rojo apunto de disparar.

-Pixal -rápidamente Zane se cubrió delante impidiendo que la disparasen pero acabaron disparándole a Zane por el hombro, la ráfaga le atravesó como un láser.

-No -dijo Pixal atemorizado al ver que le hirieron.

-Ya decía que había algo aquí que no cuadraba -dijo Kai y entonces ambos alzaron las armas dispuestos a combatir contra el.

-Caballeros -chasqueo Cryptor los dedos y entonces todos los presentes se levantaron agarrándolos a ambos de las manos y quitándoles las armas uno a uno.

-Nos han tendido una trampa -vocifero Lloyd mientras se le tiraban encima.

Luego otros mas agarraron a Wu y a Miles y se pusieron a quitarles todo lo que tenía encima, ambos intentaron de quitárselos de encima pero eran tantos que era imposible escapar de ahí.

-Estas no son personas -declaro Miles al ver que era imposible que un grupo de gente normal tuviese esa fuerza como para agarrarles así.

Siguieron intentando de quitárselos de encima pero al final les quitaron todo y los dejaron vulnerables mientras les agarraban de los brazos impidiendo que actuasen.

-Nos han quitado las alarmas -anunció Jay.

-No importa, tenemos el spinjitzu, seguid todos: Ninja... -pero justo antes de que hicieran el spinjitzu unas torretas que habían colocadas en el techo les dispararon cubriéndoles el cuerpo con una extraña sustancia blanca que les hizo desaparecer los poderes de repente, se quedaron todos noqueados como si les hubieran quitado una parte de ellos.

-Nos lo han vuelto a hacer otra vez -comento Cole al darse cuenta de que era otra vez el mismo truco que habían utilizado anteriormente.

-Deberíamos haberlo previsto -opino Nya expresamente.

Luego entonces todos los partidarios cristianos se quitaron el mismo aparato relevando que en realidad eran los soldados suicida.

-¿Como han hecho para disfrazarse? -cuestiono Miles.

-Deberías haber pensar que a lo mejor podría tratarse de algún sistema de camuflaje militar señor Thrower -dijo alguien con una voz conocida.

-Esa voz -intento de acordarse Miles quien era-. Zimmer.

-En efecto agente Miles Thrower, parece que nunca se olvida de mi, después de todo -dijo Zimmer apareciendo en un extremo de la habitación junto con su acompañante Paxton.

-Haz hecho que parezcamos unos criminales -recrimino Kai enfurruñado y entonces se puso a ir a por el pero los soldados le cogíeron impidiendo que cometiese una estupidez.

-Deberías de tranquilizarte Kai Smith, a final de cuentas no eres un criminal buscado la justicia, cierto, lastima que no tengas una coartada para poder demostrar que eres inocente -exclamo Zimmer con tono pesimista.

-Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho Zimmer -vocifero Nya con tono de rabia.

-No, mas bien, vosotros pagareis por lo que me habéis hecho a mi -indico inesperadamente.

-¿Como? -se quedo cuestionando Misako.

-Veréis, en todo el tiempo que he llevado vigilando Ninjago, lo único que he visto ha sido a un grupo de gente defender a los demás, pero que es salvar a los demás, sino mas bien comportarse como los típicos héroes que solamente mueven un pie por cada catástrofe que sucede -indico.

-Así que en realidad estas enfadado con el mundo porque no soportas vivir en un mundo de héroes -cuestiono concluyendo Zane esa explicación.

-No en realidad es porque no soporto vivir en un mundo, en donde a todos nos quiten el beneficio a aprender a construir, a idear, un nuevo tipo de futuro, pero vosotros, lo único que habéis enseñado al mundo, ha sido a pensar que lo único que interesa es que no vivan salvando ninjas justicieros, que van por ahí con sus artilugios mágicos, cuando en otra época nos tenían que salvar con aparatos a los que apenas la gente les hacían caso, yo quiero ver todo eso en esta misma época -explicó dando a entender que estaba en contra de ellos porque no soportaba la idea de vivir con héroes.

-Así que todo es solamente porque quieres vivir en un mundo donde solamente importen los inventos, eres un completo necio Zimmer -recrimino Cryptor indignado al escuchar eso.

-Así es, quiero un mundo en el que todos aprendan lo que es vivir de la invención, a aprender a avanzar, pero ahora la gente va a recordar lo que significa eso, lo único que va a recordar es que solamente viven para ser salvados por aficionados, como gente como tu -le dio una bofetada en la nuca a Cryptor por detrás de lo enfadado que estaba con el-. ¿Como te atreves a disparar?

-Los tenemos aquí adelante sin hacer nada al respecto, y que haces tu, explicarles tu absurda vida, te piensas que eso es una opción -recrimino cuestionando las decisiones de Cryptor.

Volvió a darle una bofetada de lo que harto que estaba de sus quejas.

-Yo fui el que te devolvió a la vida, así que recuerda bien a quien eres leal, Overlord no esta aquí, así que comportate hacía tu nuevo amo o te acabare convirtiendo en algo peor -acordo Zimmer con total seriedad para que entendiese firmemente.

Cryptor se le quedo mirando con total rigidez, estaba encaprichado con el, pero tenía razón, ahora que su antiguo había muerto necesitaba a alguien nuevo a quien servir, miro a Paxton y el le indico lo mismo con la mirada, estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo señor -afirmo obedeciendo Cryptor.

-Así me gusta -acepto incrédulamente.

-Disculpame Zimmer que te interrumpa, pero tu idea de crear un mundo en el que solamente existan los inventos, me resulta una idea muy detestable -reprocho Miles.

-Ah, agente Thrower, ya me estaba olvidando de usted -dijo Zimmer con tono vacilante, empezo a acercarse para mirarle firmemente.

-Pues de ti no, maldito psicopata -recrimino contradiciendo.

-Hoy hablar de usted señor Thrower, y la verdad es que su historial me resulta muy interesante, a los 11 se alisto en la academia militar, luego a los 16 paso al ejercito y con 21 años paso a ser agente de policía en practicas, pero algo mas ocurrió verdad, hubo un dia en el que algo cambio para usted y seguramente no fue un lío con sus compañeros verdad -explicó todo su historial hasta dar a entender porque resultaba una persona tan perceptible.

-¿Quieres saber lo que paso Killian Zimmer? Pues veras: resulta que había terminado de graduarme en la comisaría de la policía, aquel dia salí temprano para poder desayunar junto con la persona que mas quería, ella estaba cerca de un edificio donde se estaba haciendo una presentación sobre una nueva clase de ordenadores, la mire ahí adelante, sonriendo plácidamente al ver que traía algo para comer, me compre unos cruasanes para que comieras juntos por ahí en los bancos, pero en cuanto me acerque lo suficiente, hubo una explosión -fue resumiendo Miles toda su historia.

Todos los miembros se le quedaron mirando con una expresión de extrañitud al escuchar eso.

-No entendí lo que pasaba, pero en cuanto mire hacía adelante, vi que ella estaba tirada en el suelo, me acerque corriendo hacía ella, pero no tenía vida, la onda expansiva la había matado por completo, mataste a mi Angelina, mataste a mi mujer -aclaro.

-¿Como? -se quedaron todos estupefactos al oír eso.

-¿Tenías una mujer? -pregunto Nya.

-Así es, ni llevábamos un mes casados y tu y tus hombres suicidas la mataron junto con todo esa gente, ¿que tenían que ver todos ellos con tus ideales? -quiso comprenderlo.

-Aquella convención estaba hablando acerca de utilizar una cierta clase de computadoras de las que ayudarían a todo el mundo a buscar todo aquello que necesitaban, casi podrían haber creado Internet con todo eso, pero menos mal que lo destruí para que luego en otro futuro cercano alguien lo construyera de la mejor, no como esos aficionados que se creían que podían construir un pedazo de maquina como esa, como si estuvieran creando una caja de cartón, claro que, claro que no -aclaro dando a entender que todo era porque no podía soportar la idea de que lo crease alguien que no tenía mucha experiencia.

-Así que en realidad mataste a toda esa gente solamente estaban apunto de inventar algo que a ti no era de tu agrado, ya decía que estabas lo bastante loco como para a todo el mundo sin una razón lógica para variar -concluyo Miles aumentado su tono de tensión.

-Todo acto tiene su sacrificio, y la gente incluida como tu mujer tenia que ser sacrificada por el mero acto de arreglar un futuro que pronto llegara -espeto Zimmer.

-¿Que futuro? ¿De que cojones estas hablando? -ya se estaba hartando Miles de tantas cuestiones.

-Desembucha ya Zimmer -recrimino Jay queriendo saber que quería en realidad.

Entonces Miles se giro dirigiendose a todo el mundo mostrandose serio y directo.

-Hace un tiempo, yo estaba trabajando con Robert Julien, y el tenía un sueño, en el que algún dia todos nosotros seríamos grandes inventores, que siempre mostraríamos al mundo algo nuevo de lo que los ayudaría a ser mejores, pero por desgracia los malditos de mi compañía me negaron la opción de seguir con mis investigaciones debido a que el pobre Robert se marcho de la nada al no poder hacer su trabajo sobre las inteligencias artificiales -fue explicando paso a paso toda su historia hasta dar a entender porque hacía todo eso.

Zane escuchaba atentamente todo eso y se estaba haciendo a la idea.

-Nunca supe adonde se fue, hasta que entonces descubrí que su cuerpo fue hallado en algún lugar de las montañas heladas, pero nunca encontré donde estaba ubicado, hasta que al final solamente hizo falta, que una serpiente despertase de su letargo sueño, para que luego rompiese la mascara de un robot en completo funcionamiento que había estado escondido a la vista de todos.

-Así que todo esto es por mi verdad, por lo que hizo mi padre, cierto, no estas enfadado con el mundo, estas enfadado con mi padre por no haber hecho algo contigo no, yo soy el error que tuvo que crear por el miedo al no construirlo según tu manera no, ¿es eso? -concluyo Zane.

-No que va, yo idolatraba a Robert, lo consideraba mi padre, un hermano que nunca tuve, pero entonces cuando se marcho sin dejar rastro, me quede solo, sin nadie quien me ayudase -empezo a contarlo de una forma que parecía estar sufriendo-. Cuando el se marcho, no sabía que hacer en aquel entonces excepto seguir con todo lo demás, pero los secretos que el tenía, se los había llevado consigo en su cabeza, y ahora que esta muerto, solamente me queda una cosa.

-Terminar el trabajo que el hizo no -concluyo Pixal.

-No, el trabajo que el hizo sobre las inteligencias artificiales es detestable, las inteligencias no deberían ser educadas como a jóvenes adultos capaces de luchar, no, debería de ser como niños que aprenden a ver la importancia de la vida que los rodea, pero el creo una aberración que no puedo soportar -aclaro dando a entender que era todo lo contrario de lo que el pensaba.

-Escuchame maldito canalla, puede que no te guste lo que veas, pero Zane es algo mas que una inteligencia, es una persona al igual que nosotros, nos ha ayudado a hacer cosas que ningún otro podría ser, ha sido nuestro amigo, y la única persona que me ha aceptado tal y como soy -recrimino Pixal defendiendo a Zane de lo que el decía.

-Cyrus Borg, hizo un gran trabajo contigo, pero lastima que tuvo que dejarte con este tipo de defectos del cual, lo único que veo, es un montón de chatarra andante que debería haber sido desmontado hace mucho tiempo -recrimino cruelmente.

-Maldito serás -se harto Pixal de sus acusaciones y se acerco para golpearle.

-Pixal no -intento Zane de detenerle pero ya era tarde.

Pero justo antes de que tomara una decisión precipitada, una extraña descarga la dejo noqueada electrocutándola hasta dejarla vulnerable, cayo de rodillas mientras gemía de dolor.

Miles giro la cabeza y observo quien lo había hecho, había sido Clarissa al pulsar un botón en el reloj de pulsera que tenía en la muñeca.

-Lastima que los robots tengan que ser tan perceptibles -dijo ella irónico.

-Clarissa -dijo Jay sorprendido al ver lo que hizo.

-Lo siento Jay, pero tienes que entender que esto no es personal -espeto sarcásticamente y entonces se dirigió al lado de Zimmer dejando a Jay con la boca abierta.

-Bien hecho agente Thorne -agradeció Zimmer mientras ella le entregaba el reloj de pulsera.

-¿Agente Thorne? -cuestiono Nya sorprendida.

-Ya decía que no se podía confiar en ella -exclamo Pixal acordándose del tema de antes.

-Y no eres el único -comento Miles.

-¿Como? ¿Tu también lo sabías? -recrimino esporádicamente Jay.

-Se lo avise a Kai hace como a unas tres horas, le dije que tuviera cuidado -añadió.

-¿Tu también? -ahora recrimino dirigiendose a Kai.

-Miles me aviso de que por algúna extraña razón, Clarissa podría estar metida con Zimmer, no se como pero al parecer se marcho con los Walker justo después de que su padre hubiese sido asesinado -aclaro seriamente.

-¿Has asesinado a tu padre? ¿Porque? -pregunto Jay queriendo comprenderlo todo de una.

-¿Se lo explico ya? -se dirigió hacía Zimmer.

-Si, hazlo -acepto con desgana.

-Veréis, durante años mi padre siempre me estuvo insistiendo en que fuese como el, como no pudo tener un hijo, necesitaba tener a alguien que supiese ser como el, a trabajar como el, así que me crío lo suficiente como para ser tan fiel como un hombre, pero aquello no era vida, yo quería la vida que todos tenían, pero el me obligo a ser que fuese la suya, una vez intente de escaparme, me fui corriendo de su fabrica, cuando entonces me encontré con un hombre que me hizo una oferta bastante considerable -fue explicando toda su historia.

-Zimmer -concluyo Zane.

-Se me presento como un hombre que entendía mi dolor, y que algún dia necesitaría de su ayuda, así que entonces volví, pero siempre estando pendiente de las ordenes de Killian, así que entonces dia por dia he estado vigilando a mi padre hasta que llegase el dia en que pudiese acabar con el, cosa que conseguí, hasta acabar llegando a vosotros para luego mandaros hasta aquí -declaro.

-¿Como? ¿Has hecho todo esto apropósito? -cuestiono Misako.

Entonces Clarissa mira a Pixal y esta se enderezo para mirarla a la cara.

-¿Como te piensas que te acabo de electrocutar? Mirate en la espalda -indico.

Zane enderezo la mirada y entonces observo un extraño aparato pequeño con una lucecita roja que parpadeaba, lo cogío y observo que se trataba de un transmisor de alta frecuencia.

-¿Te acuerdas, de cuando te enderezaste para ver lo que había en la pantalla? -le hizo acordar para así dar a entender cuando se lo puso.

Pixal lo recordó bien y resulto que ahí fue cuando se lo coloco sin que se diera cuenta.

-Ya decía que había algo en ti que no acabaría bien -exclamo con tono rígido.

-Puede, pero también date cuenta de como hice localizar este lugar en tan poco tiempo, soy una genio, una especie de hacker, he analizado la frecuencia de todos los nindroides y entonces siempre existen los mismos, ¿como crees que Zimmer os mando ese mensaje? ¿Como crees que construyo ese aparato para que fuese letal para los robots? ¿O como crees que he construido estos aparatos para que los soldados quedasen disfrazados de personas inocentes? -explicó dando a entender que todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora por ellos había sido apropósito.

-¿Ella construye los aparatos de camuflaje? -pregunto Cryptor dirigiéndose a Paxton.

-En realidad ella los había construido hace tiempo, pero nosotros terminamos el trabajo -aclaro.

-¿Sabes lo que hacemos aquí? Pues construir el futuro, Zimmer es el nuevo progreso para dar un nuevo tipo de vida a este mundo, y el lo va a conseguir de cualquier manera -recrimino con tono siniestro mientras volvía directa con Zimmer y los demás.

-Pero Clarissa, ¿todo lo que sucedió antes -se quedo Jay sin saber que decir al respecto.

-Ah disculpame Jay, pero tienes que entender que todo esto fue solamente un juego, lo único que quería era poner a tus amigos en tu contra para que así fuese mas fácil vencerles, divide y vencerás, pero siempre había uno al que le resultaba demasiado listo pensar que yo era inocente -declaro señalando a Kai que siempre lo había sabido.

-Kai -dijo Jay con tono estupefacto.

-Lo siento Jay -perdono Kai sintiéndose culpable por haberlo ocultado.

-Pero Clarissa, tu antes te quedaste ayudándome, me hiciste cosquillas, me besaste -reprimió.

-Lo se, bueno, estuvo bien durante un rato, pero ahora lo que veo es solo a otro idiota que dejo a su primera chica porque no podía soportar vivir con otro, te parece eso una excusa porque a mi si -aclaro dando a entender que todo lo hizo por desgana.

-Ya decía que me sonaba raro lo que me dijiste antes -recrimino Nya enfurismada.

-Ah Nya, ay lo siento, pero tienes que entender que esto solamente lo hacía por trabajo, sabes lo que es estar viviendo a la sombra de tu padre y no permitirte vivir como uno quiere, pues ahora Zimmer lo hace, y me lo va a conseguir cueste lo que cueste, sobretodo, si es mataros a todos -explicó Clarissa pero poniendo un tono de egoísmo hacía todo lo sucedido anteriormente.

-Pues si los vamos a matar hagamoslo ya -dijo Cryptor reprimiendo sus ganas de actuar.

-Aún no Cryptor, no hasta que yo lo diga, todavía los necesitamos -insistió Zimmer.

-¿Para que? -pregunto Zane.

-Veras Zane, cuando tu padre estaba trabajando en el proceso de construir del cuerpo de una inteligencia artificial, había una parte en la que le costaba todo el trabajo, y esa fue la tarjeta de memoria que contiene todos los servidores de control de los nindroides -confeso.

-¿Que? -no comprendía Zane a que se refería.

-Resulta que esa tarjeta, contiene todos los datos de los nindroides y de todo lo demás, como crees que pudieron duplicar tu cuerpo para crear mas nindroides -aclaro.

Zane se quedo estupefacto al oír eso, ahora empezo a entenderlo, miro hacía Pixal quien fue ella la que hizo la operación sobre descargar a los nindroides.

-¿Tu lo sabías? -pregunto queriendo comprenderlo.

-Esta bajo las ordenes del Overlord, si lo hubiera sabido habría actuado de otra forma -declaro.

Ahí entonces Zane tenía claro que tenía la fuente para poder crear mas nindroides.

-Tu padre al parecer la implanto en algúna parte de la cabeza, y todavía continua ahí.

-Imposible, cuando explote con mi nuevo cuerpo se destruyeron todas mis partes -comento.

-Cierto, pero, cuando te quedaste metido en el digiverso, las computadoras hicieron el mismo trabajo que hizo tu padre contigo la primera vez, te recompusieron de la misma forma, y también lo hicieron con la tarjeta, han vuelto a reconstruirlo todo de nuevo -explicó Paxton dando a entender que en cuanto se había regenerado, había vuelto todo a ser reconstruido.

-¿Es eso posible? -cuestiono estupefacto.

-Puede, y también puede quitarse de ahí dentro -aclaro Zimmer.

Entonces ahí entendió Zane porque lo necesitaba, no necesitaba su cuerpo, quería su tarjeta.

-Tu no me necesitas, quieres la tarjeta que hay dentro de mi cabeza, verdad, por eso me has estado persiguiendo, quieres esta maldita tarjeta, para que, para construir mas nindroides -recrimino.

-No, en realidad la necesito para que sea la fuente que tenga lista y que voy a usar para poder acabar con Ninjago de un solo disparo y así luego ocuparme yo de sus arreglos -confeso.

-¿Que? -se quedaron todos estupefactos al oír eso.

-Sabes que vamos a detenerte verdad Zimmer -insistió Miles.

-Puede ser, y puede que no, pero hay una cosa que tienes que entender Zane, tu padre fue un gran hombre, y yo voy a lograr que lo siga haciendo, pero no puedo hacerlo mientras tu sigas con vida, haces que me avergüence de el -reprimió con total descaro.

-Tu no sabes nada sobre mi padre, puede que hayas trabajado con el, pero no tienes ni idea de como era conmigo, el no me trato como otra maquina mas, me trato como el hijo que nunca tuvo, cosa de la que estuvo enorgullecido durante todo su tiempo hasta su muerte, no se en que clase de realidad vives tu, pero yo no conozco una realidad en la que mi padre estuviese dispuesto a esto -recrimino Zane hacíendole entender que estaba diciendo todo lo contrario a lo que quería su padre.

-Cierto, nunca conseguí conocerle del todo, pero si conocí que le encantaba el progreso, y el progreso acabo con el hasta morir, y yo pienso enmendar lo que hicieron los hombres con el, terminare sus trabajos antes de que algúno mas lo arruine, y ese eres tu Zane, no pienso permitir que lo arruines todo -dijo expresando de forma sincera.

-Pues estaría seguro de que a Robert no le habría gustado oírte decir eso -reprimió.

-Oh querido Zane, esa es otra realidad -entonces Zimmer saco por detrás la pistola y la puso delante de la cara de Zane, apreto el gatillo y disparo sobre su ojo.

-¡No! -grito Pixal al ver que lo disparo.

El cuerpo de Zane cayo al suelo quedandose muerto y con la bala alojada en el ojo.

-¡Zane! ¡No! -grito Kai y empezo a correr pero los soldados le detuvieron con mucha fuerza.

-Le has matado -reprimió Paxton sin entender porque le hizo.

-Dijiste que tendría mi venganza -recrimino Cryptor al ver que lo mato antes que el lo hiciera.

-Y ya has tenido tu venganza, fijate bien, he hecho lo que tu mismo no pudiste hacer en tu momento, de que serviría que tu mismo te vengaras si ibas a fallar, y encima que ibas a hacer después con el, eh -cuestiono recriminando Zimmer dando a entender que lo había hecho todo apropósito sin ni siquiera decirle nada.

Se quedo Cryptor refunfuñando al ver que mato al hombre que había matado a su amo.

-Pero no entiendo, su tarjeta de memoria no estaba dentro de su cabeza -cuestiono Paxton.

-Y así es, pero no en ese parte, la tenia detrás y muy abajo en realidad -aclaro y entonces se enderezo agarrando el cuerpo muerto de Zane.

Los demás intentaban de cogerle al ver que lo mato sin piedad, se quedaron todos agonizando del dolor, y ahora encima iba a ser algo con el y no iba a ser nada bueno.

-No le toques -ordeno Pixal.

-¡Callate! -reprocho Clarissa con tono de descaro.

Entonces Zimmer lo giro poniéndolo de espaldas, miro su nuca y pulso con las manos una ranura que tenía ahí escondida, se abrió un compartimento secreto donde ahí tenía una especie de tarjeta inalámbrica conectada en su cuello, la apreto y entonces salió.

-Aquí esta -dijo satisfecho al ver que por fin la tenía.

-Y todo esto era solamente por esta tarjeta -recrimino cuestionando Cryptor.

-Así es, esta tarjeta contiene todo lo que necesito, para la ultima parte de mi plan maestro -declaro poniendo un tono de satisfacción pero a la vez muy siniestro.

-Vas a pagar por esto Zimmer, vas a pagar por todos tus crímenes, se hará justicia de una vez por todas, pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Angelina -recrimino Miles prometiendo con total seriedad.

Luego Zimmer se guardo la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su bata y miro a sus hombres.

-Llevaoslos de aquí, nos los llevaremos juntos hacía los restos del edificio Carrower -ordeno.

-Si señor -obedeció uno y entonces todos los soldados agarraron a cada uno de los del grupo mientras gritaban como locos porque hubiese matado a Zane.

-Y vosotros ocupaos de limpiar esto, nosotros tenemos un asunto que atender -le ordeno a otro grupo de soldados, estos se encargaban de recoger todo el material mientras ellos se iban a toda prisa hacía los vehículos para poder lagarse de ahí.

-Si señor -obedeció un soldado joven de pelo rubio.

Luego todos marcharon dejando a Zane muerto ahí y tirado en el suelo, Pixal lo miraba y sollozaba del sufrimiento de ver que otra vez lo había perdido.

-¡Zane! ¡No! ¡No! -gritaba enfurismada Pixal al no poder soportarlo.

-Vas a pagar por esto Zimmer, vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho Zimmer, lo vas a lamentar, no te saldrás con la tuya, no te saldrás con la tuya -recrimino Kai con todo el odio que le tenía.

-¿Que va a hacer con ellos señor? -pregunto Paxton.

-Mostrarles como voy a destruir Ninjago, eso es lo que voy a hacer -declaro sin decir mucho.

Cada uno del grupo empezo a desaparecer al fondo mientras algúnos miraban atrás dejando a Zane moribundo en el suelo, Pixal fue la ultima y esta se quedo agarrandose a las gradas de la puerta, miro una ultima vez a Zane que yacía ahí tirado como si nada.

-¡Zaneeee! -grito Pixal dando el mayor alarido que pudo dar, luego el soldado la agarro con mucha fuerza y se la llevo de ahí.

Luego se cerro la puerta.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA, HASTA LA SIGUIENTE QUE VIENE


End file.
